


Cuéntame un cuento

by Exaltada



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaltada/pseuds/Exaltada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan escribe fanfics de contenido erótico, pero ha perdido la inspiración. Edward Cullen también sufre un bloqueo psicológico, pero de otro tipo. De forma casual ambos encuentran la ayuda que necesitan en quien menos lo esperan. AH. Lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: quien inspiró la historia es Bleriana, del blog The Cold Shower (sólo para adultas) . El título se lo debo a Nurymisu, amiga y lectora, Ah... y los personajes tampoco son míos...son de S. Meyer. Pero ¿hay algo mío aquí? Sí, los 20 capítulos de la historia ;)
> 
> Gracias a Anaidam, Nurymisu, Pegn y Maria José por su ayuda.

**Capítulo 1**

 

**  
**

_"Rozó la cara del vampiro con las yemas de sus dedos, apenas un leve tacto que despertó en él anhelos de sensaciones más intensas. Sin embargo se contuvo, permitiéndole a ella que le acariciara libremente."_

—¿Y ahora qué? Mierda, ¿qué?

Bella leyó el texto una y otra vez, esperando que en su mente aparecieran las palabras que debían seguir a esas malditas frases que, de tanto leer y repasar, se sabía de memoria, pero su mente era un enorme lienzo de color blanco inmaculado. Ni una sola manchita para guiarse.

—Vale, ya, definitivamente lo dejo.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos, agobiada. Era su quinta historia publicada en el foro de fanfics y estaba teniendo aún más buena acogida que las previas, pero a medio relato su musa, la muy petarda, había cogido las maletas y se había ido de vacaciones sin avisar. Con las otras historias no le había pasado nada de eso y no sabía qué hacer. Siguió contemplando la pantalla casi sin pestañear hasta que le picaron los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho, Bella?—su amiga Alice salió del almacén tambaleándose cargada con varios tomos del _Anatomía de Gray_. Era una chica menuda pero con una fuerza fuera de lo común.

—Nada, nada—Bella cerró rápidamente la pestaña del navegador de su pequeño portátil y se acercó a ayudar a su amiga. Se recordó a su misma que tenía que dejar de pensar en voz alta.

—Bella, sé perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo. Intentabas escribir en horas de trabajo. Siempre haces lo mismo, y siempre te digo que no me importa. La librería es de mis padres, no mía—rezongó Alice con voz cansina, cediéndole parte del peso.—Déjalos allá, anda. Luego los colocaremos en las estanterías—señaló con la barbilla hacia una mesa.

—Vale, tienes razón. Estaba escribiendo.

—Y pensando en voz alta. Una costumbre que hizo que te pillara escribiendo y te hiciera confesar todo—sonrió.—Aún no te he agradecido bastante que me metieras en el mundo de los fics, en serio, y Jasper... tampoco—rió con picardía.—¿Sigues atascada?

—Sí, sigo seca. Oye, ¿cómo pueden estudiar todo esto? No sé cómo no tienen la cabeza más grande de lo normal para que les quepa todo. Como esos extraterrestres que salen en "Star Wars" tocando en la cantina. Uf— resopló y depositó los libros en la mesa indicada por Alice.

—Ya le diré a mi hermano que le comparas con E.T.—se burló ésta con una mueca, descargando su peso.—¿Salía una cantina en esa peli? No me acuerdo de eso.

—¡Con E.T., no! Con... bah, es igual— se encogió de hombros. Su amiga sabía menos de cultura _friki_ que el abuelo de Heidi.

Volvió al almacén a por más libros mientras la imagen de Edward aparecía en su cabeza, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al imaginar al chico más guapo que jamás había visto transformado en un extraño alien.

—Además,—la siguió su amiga—tú en tu carrera también lees muchísimo, aunque no tengas que aprenderte los libros de memoria. ¿Has comenzado a repartir curriculums?—dijo sin ninguna pausa.

Para Bella era un misterio de la naturaleza que su amiga tuviera la capacidad pulmonar suficiente para hilar una frase tras otra sin necesidad de respirar. Podía haberse dedicado a ser cantante. _Bien pensado, quizá podría ambientar el próximo fic en una ópera. ¡No! Mejor algo romántico tipo "El fantasma de la ópera". ¿Dónde está mi libretita para anotar las ideas?_ Anotó mentalmente la idea de la ópera para que no se le olvidara.

—Eh—una mano le pasó por delante repetidas veces—Tierra llamando a Bella. ¿Estás conmigo o con los aliens de antes?

Bella parpadeó y dibujó una sonrisa de disculpa, continuando con su trabajo. Alice frunció el ceño. Sabía que su amiga era despistada, pero las últimas semanas la cosa estaba siendo casi alarmante. Constantemente se quedaba mirando al vacío con aire soñador y de vez en cuando sonreía de forma bobalicona o, a la inversa, fruncía el ceño en un estado de concentración total. Por no comentar lo de hablar sola. Sabía que estaba enfrascada en encontrar alguna idea que la sacara del bloqueo mental que tenía, pero empezaba a preocuparle un poco. Veía que la afición de su amiga por la escritura estaba empezando a convertirse en un pequeño tormento en vez de un placer. Además, se sentía inútil al no poderla sacar del atolladero. Lo había intentado, pero al parecer sus estudios de diseño habían absorbido toda su creatividad.

—Buenos días, chicas—la voz masculina golpeó hasta la última de las células del cuerpo de Bella y se sintió vibrar como si fuera un gong.

 _Por dios, si hoy no me inspiro, no me inspiraré de ninguna de las maneras. Sólo de escucharle casi tengo un orgasmo_. Bella se estremeció de placer al escuchar el conocido timbre de voz del hermano de Alice. Desde que lo había conocido sabía que por varios motivos estaba fuera de su liga, pero eso no le impedía fantasear con ese pelo alborotado, ese cuerpo de vicio y esos ojos verdes que cada vez que clavaban su mirada en ella temía que la hipnotizaran.

Lo miró sonriente, sabiendo que se había sonrojado levemente. Afortunadamente, Edward no leía sus pensamientos, lo cual era una suerte. Y aunque los conociera, dudaba que le importaran demasiado.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Vienes a por el _Harrison_? Todavía no ha llegado. Si hubieras llamado te habrías ahorrado el viaje. Tenemos otros tratados de Medicina Interna, si quieres...

—No, no, el doctor "House" dice que tiene que ser el _Harrison_ o "nos lo podemos meter por donde tenemos el cerebro"—trazó comillas en el aire mientras imitaba al jefe de Medicina Interna del hospital donde hacía sus prácticas. El mote se lo había ganado a pulso.

—No hay para tanto, hermanito. Siempre hablas de él como si fuera un mal bicho, pero es cliente nuestro y de vez en cuando nos cuenta chistes divertidos. Seguro que exageras. Oye, además ¿no te dije que te traería el libro cuando llegara? Cada vez tengo más claro que no me escuchas—simuló estar ofendida.

—Sí, te escucho, pero pasaba por aquí y me dije... voy a ver a mi simpática hermanita—hizo una mueca y se giró, en apariencia para mirar las repletas estanterías de la librería médica donde trabajaba su hermana.

En realidad lo que quería era cambiar de tema y que Bella no viera su expresión apurada. Desde que había conocido a la nueva amiga de Alice llegada desde Phoenix a mitad de curso, no perdía oportunidad de verla siempre que podía, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta.

Todavía no, hasta que arreglara un tema pendiente.

Bella Swan se había trasladado a Seattle desde el sur del país por asuntos familiares, y la extrovertida Alice Cullen la había adoptado en su círculo, convirtiéndose en un breve espacio de tiempo en buenas amigas. Los Cullen eran propietarios de una librería médica y les habían ofrecido a ambas trabajar en verano. Ellos habían preparado un largo viaje para celebrar a lo grande su trigésimo aniversario de boda, y las dejarían a cargo de todo. Ambas aceptaron; serviría para ganarse un dinero mientras buscaban un trabajo tras terminar sus estudios.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas, mientras él se maldecía repetidas veces por su problema. Si no fuera por él, sería capaz de pedirle una cita a Bella, pero...

Escuchó la suave voz de Bella comentando asuntos de trabajo con Alice y contuvo las ganas de golpearse la cabeza varias veces contra la librería. _Estúpido, tienes que ponerle solución, no puedes seguir así,_ se dijo mientras tomaba un volumen y hacía como que lo ojeaba.

Hoy mismo hablaría con Jasper. Decidido.

 

* * *

 

 

—Te lo juro, tío—susurró Edward, su cara del color de la lata de coca-cola que se llevaba a los labios.

—¿Desde hace un año?—Jasper abría tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas—¿Un año sin mojar porque una tía dijo que no sabías follar? ¿Cuándo la mayoría de mujeres con las que nos cruzamos te comen con los ojos? ¿Y desde entonces no se te levanta?

—Chaval, hazme un favor, cuando te montes la consulta de psicología no trates a suicidas. Perderás mucha clientela —Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto y bebió otro sorbo. Se alegró de estar a solas en casa.

—Lo siento, lo siento—el rubio palmeó el hombro de su amigo.—Estaba en modo amigo, ahora me pongo en modo psicólogo.

—¿En modo _amigo_? Un amigo no se ríe de que a un colega no se le ponga dura cuando está con una tía—comentó el cobrizo, aún mosqueado.

—¡No me he reído! ¡Estoy flipando! ¿Captas la diferencia? Es como si Alice me dijera... me dijera... yo qué sé, que en realidad odia la moda y se está dedicando a eso para contentar a tus padres... vale, vale, no lo estoy arreglando—añadió en tono comprensivo ante la iracunda mirada de su amigo.—Veamos... modo psicólogo, on. Recapitulemos. Según lo que me has contado, un día estabas en casa de Jessica, esperando que se terminara de vestir, y sin quererlo escuchaste una conversación telefónica que ella mantenía con otra de tus ex.

Edward asintió, recordando el vergonzoso momento.

_Llevaba una hora aguardando a que Jessica terminara de arreglarse y, harto de esperar, se había acercado a la habitación de ella, sorprendiendo una conversación de esta con Lauren, uno de sus numerosos ligues._

— _Tenías razón, Lauren, está buenísimo pero en la cama es un desastre. Creo que de todos los orgasmos que he fingido me podían dar un Oscar, un Emmy, y hasta un Grammy porque he llegado a cantar, tía. Llámame lady Gaga._

_Edward escuchó atentamente, pendiente de saber quién era el pobre tipo del que hablaban. Las chicas podían llegar a ser muy crueles cuando hablaban de hombres. De pronto la sonrisa se congeló en su cara... era Jessica, la chica con la que él, Edward Cullen, estaba saliendo, quien hablaba en presente con una de sus propias ex._

_¿Qué?_

_La evidencia le iluminó la mente y entonces se imaginó aplastado por un peso de 15 toneladas."¡Joder, hablan de mí! ¿Desastre en la cama? ¿Orgasmos fingidos? ¿Lauren también piensa que soy malo en la cama? ¿Cuántas más lo piensan" Sintió la sangre huir de su cara, no, de toda su cabeza incluyendo el cerebro, y hasta se mareó. Se tuvo que apoyar en la pared durante unos instantes, los justos para retomar sus fuerzas y largarse de casa de Jessica. Durante el camino no paró de imaginar a todos sus ex ligues riéndose de él. Al cabo de unos minutos Jess recibió un mensaje de móvil con las palabras "hemos terminado" y eso no aumentó mucho la popularidad de Edward en el entorno de ella._

A pesar de todo, seguía habiendo muchas chicas en la Facultad de Medicina, en el Hospital y en todo el campus en general que estaban dispuestas a perseguir al guapo interno, pero desde aquel día él había sido incapaz de excitarse con ninguna chica. Se había besado con algunas y había tenido suficiente evidencia como para no querer volverlo a intentar.

—Dime una cosa, Ed—Jasper adoptó su pose más seria y profesional y se frotó la barbilla.—¿Te masturbas?

—Claro, tío, qué quieres, ¿que reviente?

—Obviaré que ese comentario lo ha dicho un futuro médico. Y entonces sí te funciona, ¿no?—Edward asintió.—Bien, bien... –pasaron eternos minutos en los que Jasper pareció intensamente concentrado. Edward estuvo tentado de zarandearlo a ver si estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, hasta que rompió el silencio.—Entonces la causa es psicológica—sentenció.

Edward abrió los ojos y la boca exageradamente.

—¿No me digas?

—Vale, vale, sé que parece obvio, pero es importante tener claro que no hay ningún problema físico detrás de ese... pequeño problema.

—Oye, chaval, de pequeño nada.

—No me refiero a tu pene, sino al problema.

—Yo hablaba de lo mismo—carraspeó Edward. La conversación comenzaba a volverse un tanto surrealista, y empezaba a arrepentirse de contarle su problema a su amigo.

—Sinceramente, Ed... yo preferiría que te tratara un especialista—suspiró Jasper, bajando la mirada.

—No voy a ir a ningún especialista a contarle este problema. Confío más en ti. Venga, Jazz, inténtalo. Acabas de terminar la carrera, seré tu primer caso, y si me curas te traeré muchos clientes—sonrió a pesar de todo.

—Sólo si me prometes que si no funciona irás a un sexólogo.

—De acuerdo... Y ahora dime, ¿qué crees que podría hacer para que se me vuelva a levantar en condiciones?

—Tío, estudias medicina, habla con propiedad.

—No estoy en el aula, joder, Jasper. Estoy con mi mejor amigo. Céntrate.

—Está bien... veamos... creo que tu problema no viene de que oyeras decir eso a Jessica ¡déjame seguir! —levantó el dedo para silenciar a Edward.—El problema viene de que la crees.—Entonces Edward cerró inmediatamente la boca, al darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón.

—Sigue—instó con súbito interés, asintiendo.

—Sea o no sea verdad lo que esas brujas hablaban, lo que importa es que ahora crees que no eres capaz de satisfacer a una mujer. Y tu cuerpo te escucha. Lo que debes hacer es convencerte de lo contrario.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo recuperar la confianza que tenía? ¿Saber si una chica está fingiendo su orgasmo? ¿Y si está haciendo sonidos lujuriosos cuando en el fondo está pensando... vaya plasta de tío, a ver si termina ya?—Hizo una pausa, agobiado.— Me gustaría ser el tío ese de la película "Lo que piensan las mujeres". Así sabría la verdad.

—Mira, Ed, si comienzas a oír voces en tu cerebro lo mejor será que consultes a un psiquiatra antes de pensar que lees el pensamiento de nadie—repuso Jasper con fingida seriedad.

—Ja, ja, ja—se burló el estudiante de medicina.

—Eh—la cara del rubio se iluminó.— Vamos a intentarlo. Creo que sé dónde puedes empezar a saber lo que piensan las mujeres—exclamó en tono conspirador, alzando ambas cejas repetidas veces.—Puedes saber mucho sobre sus fantasías eróticas.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó el futuro médico, confuso.—Además las fantasías son eso, fantasías.

—Claro, pero son un buen material por donde empezar—su amigo agitó la mano como restando importancia al asunto y se levantó. Acercó el portátil que estaba sobre la mesa y tecleó en el buscador.—Aquí—sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Aquí?—miró la pantalla con atención.—¿Qué es esto?

—Son fanfics, o fics. Historias escritas por fans con los mismos personajes que la original pero distintos argumentos.

—Fanfics... nunca he leído ninguno.

—Busca los clasificados como mayores de 17. A Alice le gustan especialmente los que van sobre vampiros.

—¿Vampiros?—Edward abrió mucho los ojos.—Oye, ¿ya sabes que si mi hermana se entera de que me cuentas esto eres hombre muerto? Ahora sé que Alice lee historias guarras.

—Habla con propiedad, nene. Historias eróticas. Pues ella sí sabe que guardas revistas "guarras"—arqueó las cejas varias veces— en el fondo de tu armario bajo las cajas de zapatos y no les ha dicho nada a tus padres, así que espero que le guardes el secreto.

—¿Qué? ¿Có... como?—farfulló Edward boquiabierto.

—No creo que le importe que lo sepas tú—sonrió el rubio.—Alice tiene menos manías. Y además no tiene por qué enterarse, porque yo no se lo voy a decir y tú tampoco, ¿no?

Edward miró fijamente a su amigo, aún sin palabras, y negó lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo sabía su hermana...?

—Venga, Ed, céntrate—tecleó y se abrió una pantalla con varios títulos.— ¿Ves? Si escribes en el buscador _"Penumbra"_ salen un montón.

— _¿"Penumbra"?_ ¿Esas novelas romanticonas de vampiros?–puso cara de asco mayúsculo—Pufff, no creo que me gusten las historias, Jasper. Ya sabes que me gusta mucho todo tipo de lectura, pero eso... Eso es para tías.

—¿Me vas a hacer caso o no?—cortó Jasper, un poco mosca por la actitud poco colaboradora de su amigo.— Mira, será mejor que lo dejemos.—Movió la mano para cerrar el portátil pero Edward lo detuvo.

—No, no. Perdona... es que no sé qué interés puede tener toda esta cosa rosita y almibarada para mí—seguía contemplando la pantalla con desagrado.

—Deja de poner cara de haber comido algo pasado, tío. No seas despreciativo. Esto es un compendio de cómo funciona la sexualidad femenina.

—¿Y no sería mejor comprarme un libro tipo _"Sexo para dummies"?—_ seguía dubitativo.

—Tío, esto es trabajo de campo. Es lo que tú querías, meterte en la mente de las mujeres. Primero te toca hacer esto, y dentro de un par de semanas nos dedicaremos de lleno a la terapia. Mira, te voy a enseñar unos cuantos, y luego les echas un vistaz...oh, oh, Alice.

Cerró la pestaña y abrió rápidamente una web de psicología, la primera que tenía en sus favoritos, justo a tiempo de que su novia entrara en el comedor de la casa de los Cullen.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?—miró a ambos con curiosidad primero y luego con suspicacia, entornando los párpados.

—Nada, comentando un caso psiquiátrico que Edward ha visto—desde el sofá ambos amigos miraban a la morena con una expresión tan angelical que esta no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

—Ya... y yo nací ayer. Si miráis porno no hace falta que disimuléis conmigo. ¿Has visto alguna postura nueva para practicar, amorcito?—Alice se abrazó a su chico y se sentó en sus rodillas al tiempo que Edward se tapaba las orejas con las manos y ponía cara de sufrimiento.

—¡Demasiada información, Alice!—se levantó y se llevó el portátil a su habitación, rezongando quejas sobre su hermana "la salida".

—Contrólate, tío, es tu hermana—las palabras salieron deformadas de la boca del rubio gracias a los múltiples besos que estaba recibiendo.

 

 

* * *

 

Edward seguía mirando con los ojos como platos la pantalla de su ordenador. Había oído hablar sobre los fanfics pero no sabía que una historia de ficción romántica sobre vampiros pudiera dar lugar a tantos y tan distintos relatos. Los personajes de Marie y Anthony lo mismo daban para crear historias eróticas como cómicas, de acción, misterio... Se centró en ojear por encima algunos fics eróticos, los que Jasper sabía que le gustaban a Alice. Pensaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero si no pasaba por esto Jasper se negaba a seguir "tratándole". Le llevaría la corriente, tampoco pasaría nada porque mirara un poco esas historias.

Mientras nadie se enterara...

Se fijó en uno con un título divertido: _"Prisionera de tu pasión"._ _Espero que nadie sepa jamás que leo esto_. Pasó uno tras otro los primeros capítulos, buscando la primera escena erótica. _Qué paciencia tiene Anthony, si esto fuera una película porno ya habrían echado cuatro polvos. ¿Qué, el primer polvo está en el capítulo 15? Anthony tendrá ya un importante dolor de huevos._

El primer encuentro sexual de los protagonistas no le llamó mucho la atención. Decidió pasar unos cuantos capítulos de largo.

_"Anthony tomó ambas muñecas de Marie y las esposó al cabecero de la cama, y luego hizo lo mismo con los tobillos"... ¡Joder! Vale, esto lo dejamos para más adelante... a ver si encuentro algo un poco más ligero para una primera vez con cualquier chica. Lo más probable si saco unas esposas es que salga pitando._

Fue mirando distintas historias pero ninguna le convencía, hasta que una le llamó la atención. _"Hechizo de sangre"..._ no, no le había atraído por el título precisamente. La mayoría de títulos que Jasper le había dado le provocaban algo de risa. Pero no sabía qué era, la forma de expresarse, el estilo... algo en la historia le enganchó. Y en vez de ojearla por encima se puso a leerla con atención desde el primer capítulo.

No era tan ñoña como algunas, ni tan extrema como otras, estaba bien escrita y combinaba elementos de fantasía, suspense, humor... definitivamente le gustaba esa historia. Aunque eso sí, tendrían que torturarle para conseguir que lo reconociera en público. Miró alrededor con vergüenza, como si alguien pudiera estar espiándole, pero sólo era su imaginación.

Marie y Anthony tenían muchos problemas en su enamoramiento, y una parte importante de ellos se debía al miedo que él tenía de hacerle daño si su relación se hacía demasiado física. _Vamos, que este tampoco moja, pero por motivos distintos a los míos._ Continuó leyendo la historia hasta el penúltimo capítulo publicado y miró la hora en el portátil... ¡las 3 de la madrugada! Y ni tan siquiera había cenado.

Se levantó y se preparó un bocadillo de forma rápida en la cocina. Tenía ganas de leer el capítulo que le quedaba.

Entre mordisco y mordisco llegó al punto final, y se quedó con ganas de más. ¿Cada cuánto publicaba _Roxana_? Porque ese era el nick de la mujer (suponía que era una mujer) que escribía esa historia. Se dirigió a su perfil, y allá leyó una nota.

_"Queridas lectoras, estoy pasando por una mala época de inspiración y de momento no podré actualizar. Os pido paciencia, y en cuanto pueda os aseguro que retomaré mi ritmo habitual de publicación. Un beso."_

—¡No!—exclamó en voz alta. Entonces se abrió su puerta.

—¿No qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces leyendo a estas horas? –la cara de sueño de su hermana se asomó en el hueco de la puerta, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Joder, Alice, ¿no sabes lo que es respetar la intimidad de los demás?—espetó al tiempo que, ceñudo, cerraba el portátil de un golpe seco.

—No—su hermana le sacó la lengua.—Pensaba que tenías una pesadilla, o algo, pero veo que es un tema mucho más íntimo porque te estás sonrojando, así que os dejo a ti y a tu amante virtual solos—susurró con cara de complicidad.—Oye ¿estás seguro de que no estás chateando con un tío?

—Ali, no estoy practicando cibersexo. ¡Y a ver si te entra en la cabezota que no me siento cómodo hablando de estas cosas contigo!—repuso exasperado.

—Vale, vale—levantó las palmas en acto de rendición.—Pero deberías relajarte un poco, echar un polvo o algo... en serio hermanito, hace meses que estás un poco tenso y...—cerró la puerta para parar el golpe del cojín que salió disparado directamente hacia su cara y la volvió a abrir—... eso no es bueno. Buenas noches.

Edward exhaló, irritado. Su hermana siempre había sido muy liberal en cuanto a su propia sexualidad, hablaba de ello incluso con sus propios padres, pero él se sentía incómodo tratando esos temas en familia. Le había costado muchos meses confiar a alguien, su mejor amigo, su problema, y ahora se sentía vulnerable, aunque ciertamente más optimista. Lo que tenía claro es que no iba a compartir sus intimidades con nadie más.

Se centró de nuevo en el texto del perfil de _Roxana_ y, para su propia sorpresa, se sintió un tanto frustrado al releerlo. ¿Qué le habría pasado? La historia le gustaba. De hecho, le excitaba. La prueba de ello era el bulto que afortunadamente tapaba su portátil y del que iba a encargarse en cuanto apagara la luz. Jamás había leído historias eróticas, había visto algunas películas porno y también ojeado muchas revistas, por supuesto, como casi cualquier chico, pero nunca se había parado a leer los escasos relatos que de vez en cuando aparecían entre las páginas de esas revistas. Por razones obvias, las imágenes llamaban mucho más su atención.

También era mala suerte que para una historia en la que de verdad estaba interesado no supiera cuándo iba a continuar. Se mordió el labio, pensativo. Había observado que en varias historias las autoras daban las gracias a sus betas y pre-lectoras. Al parecer la función de estas personas era la de corregir errores en los textos, pero algunas también ofrecían ideas a las autoras. Se frotó la mandíbula, pensativo. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 

Bella Swan estaba sentada en la cama, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su portátil.

_Mierda, esto nunca me había pasado. Menudo atasco mental llevo. Será la primera historia que tengo que dejar a medias._

Frustrada, iba a cerrar la ventana del foro cuando se dio cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje. Suspiró. Seguramente sería otra lectora dándole ánimos. Le vendría bien antes de acostarse.

Pestañeó varias veces al fijarse en el remitente.

_¿Cyrano? ¿A qué graciosillo se le ocurre ponerse ese nick?_

Llena de curiosidad, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

" _Hola. He estado leyendo tu historia durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, y quería decirte que me gusta mucho como escribes. He disfrutado todos y cada uno de los capítulos, pero al llegar al último he leído que estás pasando por una crisis de inspiración. He visto que no tienes beta ni pre-lector,, así que te hago el ofrecimiento. Yo tampoco he sido beta jamás, pero creo que podría ayudarte con algunas ideas que se me han ido ocurriendo conforme leía tu historia. ¿Aceptarías?"_

Bella se olvidó de pestañear de nuevo por unos segundos. Hasta ahora había recibido muchos mensajes de apoyo, pero ninguno como ese. ¿Sería de verdad un hombre quien le estaba escribiendo? ¿Se había puesto ese apodo, el nombre del enamorado de la heroína de Rostand, a propósito?

Sonrió para sí misma. Había algo que le gustaba en ese breve mensaje. No tuvo que pensarlo más de un minuto. Tecleó la respuesta en su portátil.

" _¿Cyrano? Podías haberte puesto el nombre de Christian, era más guapo ;)_

_Nunca he tenido una beta, o un beta si es que eres un chico, pero creo que aceptaré tu ofrecimiento. Necesito ayuda para salir del parón, llevo semanas atascada y empiezo a desesperarme. Incluso me he planteado dejar la historia, no merece la pena pasar estos malos ratos por algo que es una afición."_

Bella estaba a punto de cerrar el ordenador. Al día siguiente se moriría de sueño, pero tenía curiosidad por su invisible interlocutor. Le echó un vistazo a su Facebook mientras esperaba la respuesta. Si es que había respuesta. No, no la habría, definitivamente estaba haciendo la idiota. Entró de nuevo en el foro antes de cerrar el ordenador.

—Pero si estás ahí...—Bella se sorprendió. No parecía un bromista.

" _Sí, soy un chico. Me gusta más el personaje de Cyrano, Christian era idiota ;). Y por favor, no dejes la historia, intentaré ayudarte. Buenas noches, Roxana."_

" _Buenas noches, Cyrano, y... gracias"_ contestó Bella. Y esta vez sí, apagó el ordenador. Se acostó, apagó la luz y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como una idiota.

* * *

—Señor Cullen—el siniestro tono de voz del doctor Hessling le sacó de su letargo y irguió en su silla. Enfocando sus ojos en el Jefe de servicio, comprendió que estaba perdido. Tenía _aquella_ mirada. Su cuerpo se tensó, mientras todos los internos de la sala miraban hacia delante, contentos de no ser la víctima esta vez.

—Sí, doctor Hessling—repuso Edward, parpadeando.

—Señor Cullen—repitió el doctor, masticando el apellido a conciencia,—dígame... ¿ve usted la neumonía en el lóbulo medio?—se acercó más a la radiografía de tórax que se observaba en la pantalla, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos saltones en el interno.

—¿En el derecho?—musitó, sintiendo que se sonrojaba.

—Sólo hay lóbulo medio en el pulmón derecho, señor Cullen. Debería devolver su libro de anatomía, asignatura que creo que aprobó en primero de carrera... Se lo vendieron con un lóbulo de más—la sarcástica voz consiguió arrancar alguna risita poco solidaria en el aula.

 _Quiero ser invisible. Que se abra la tierra y me trague. Ya, ahora._ Sentía sus mejillas arder. A su lado, Emmet comenzó a tararear la melodía de la película Tiburón cubriéndose la boca con una mano de forma que su voz era sólo audible para él. Edward no sabía si reírse, matarlo o directamente morirse.

—Bien, deseemos todos por nuestro propio bien que la especialidad escogida por nuestro futuro doctor no sea la cirugía torácica—el jefe les dio la espalda y continuó su disertación sobre el caso clínico.

Cuando terminó la sesión, Edward salió de la sala como si le persiguiera el diablo, seguido de cerca por su amigo.

—En serio, Ed, ¿cómo has podido decir eso? ¿Es que no has dormido?

—No me hables, Em—gruñó Edward mirando al frente. Lo cierto es que estaba medio dormido y "House" le había pillado en fuera de juego.

—¡Venga, no ha sido tan malo! Hasta le puedes encontrar el punto divertido—Emmet seguía a duras penas a Edward, quien caminaba a grandes zancadas por el hospital vestido con su bata blanca y con su carpeta de apuntes bajo el brazo.

—Quizá dentro de sesenta años, cuando le cuente la historia a mis nietos sea divertida. Pero ahora no lo es, Mc Carthy. He hecho el ridículo delante de todos. Y tú—le miró furibundo— no has ayudado nada con la cancioncilla esa... ¿y si me llega a dar por reírme? ¡Menudo amigo estás hecho! Eres un cabronazo.

—¡Vale, vale, lo siento!—el moreno tuvo la delicadeza de parecer sinceramente arrepentido.—Pero es que era tal cual la película, en serio, lo he visto dar vueltas a tu alrededor hasta que te ha soltado el mordisco, Ed.

—Ya veremos cuando te toque a ti si te hace tanta gracia.

—Algún día me tocará, pero por ti tiene una predilección especial, lo sabes—sonrió a medias.

—Lo sé perfectamente. Y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué—masculló.

—Debe tenerte celos por ser tan guapo—apretó los labios para no reír mientras Edward bufaba.—O quizá es gay, y se siente rechazado—rió sin remedio.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de hablar más flojo?—siseó Edward.—Te va a oír alguien y bastantes rumores hay por ahí como para que los avives—empujó la puerta del vestuario masculino y entró seguido de su amigo.

—Es cierto... a mí también me han llegado. Pero todos esos rumores los reparte la bruja de tu ex... bueno, de tus dos ex. Deberías echar un polvo con alguna tía en el vestuario y que te sorprendiera alguien, eso volvería a poner las cosas en su sitio.

—¿Su sitio? Mi sitio si me pillaran haciendo eso sería la calle. Mira...—Edward abrió su taquilla y se deshizo de la bata—La verdad es que de momento no me van mal esos rumores sobre mi sexualidad. Así estoy más tranquilo.

—Así no se te acercará ninguna mujer, tío, o sólo las que les gusten las misiones imposibles—Emmet negaba mientras abría su taquilla, al lado de la del cobrizo, y de pronto se giró.—¡Es eso lo que quieres!—exclamó mirándolo como si su amigo le acabara de confesar que se iba a meter en un monasterio. Este asintió lentamente.

—Sí, Emmet. Así es—cerró la taquilla de un portazo, ignorando la expresión estupefacta de su amigo.

Desde que estaba en la facultad de Medicina había tenido algunas relaciones de escasos meses y varios rollos de una noche. Sabía que era atractivo para las mujeres, y no se consideraba un hombre egoísta en la cama, pero su confianza en sí mismo había recibido un golpe demasiado fuerte. Desde entonces estaba viviendo una historia de amor con su mano, y no es que tuviera suficiente con eso, pero por lo menos esa relación no le provocaba ningún estrés.

Aunque echaba terriblemente de menos el cuerpo de una mujer.

De pronto se encontró pensando en Bella Swan. La imaginó desnuda entre sus brazos y sintió que se ponía duro, pero eso ni le sorprendió ni le dio esperanzas. Sabía que si salía con ella esa reacción de su cuerpo no se presentaría, y no necesitaba más presión. Iría paso a paso y esperaba que las locas ideas de su amigo sobre meterse en la mente femenina a través de historias eróticas escritas por mujeres tuvieran algún resultado.

* * *

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?—Alice miró a Bella taparse la boca intentando ocultar el enésimo bostezo.

—¿Qué dices?— repuso sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, llevándose el tazón de café a los labios.

Estaban repasando todos los pedidos que se habían hecho por Internet en las últimas 24 horas para mandarlos por correo, y su concentración cada vez iba a menos a pesar de la ayuda de la cafeína. Ya había tenido que ir un par de veces al baño a mojarse la cara con agua fría.

—Que tienes un sueño que te mueres, Bella. ¿Otra vez has dormido mal pensando en la historia?

—No... he dormido bien, pero poco—hizo una mueca y dejó la taza de café otra vez en la mesa. Odiaba el café frío.

—¿Sabes? Te decía que creo que no me has contado algo, porque hoy... no sé, estás más tranquila. O eso me parece—se asomó a la caja de libros que estaba preparando.—Este está completo. Ya sólo nos queda uno.

—En el siguiente hay un Nelson de pediatría, un Avery de Neonatología y los cuatro tomos del Clínicas pediátricas de Norteamérica del año pasado—recitó.—Bueno, tengo una pequeña corazonada—sonrió, recordando a _Cyrano_ y su inesperado ofrecimiento de ayuda.

—Ajá... sí, están todos. ¿Y cómo dices que se llama esa corazonada?

Bella rió entre dientes al comprobar de nuevo lo intuitiva que era su amiga. En cuanto terminaron el trabajo y se prepararon para comer un sándwich en el pequeño despacho de la librería le explicó lo acontecido durante la noche.

—Qué raro que a un chico se le ocurra perderse por el foro. Jasper sabe qué historias estoy leyendo pero...

—No le habrás explicado lo mío, ¿no?—la interrumpió una asustada Bella, tosiendo atragantada.

—Nooo, ya te dije que eso de que escribas fics es un secreto entre las dos—repuso, tranquilizadora.—Pero a él no le van esas historias. Bueno, dice eso pero ha leído más fics que yo, aunque pretende hacerme creer que es en plan profesional, que podría hacer un estudio sobre todas esas historias y publicarlo en alguna revista de prestigio—rió, mirando a su amiga poner los ojos en blanco.

—Si le gustan los fics que lo diga y punto. La verdad, no veo por qué un tío no va a disfrutar de esas historias. Creo que muchos no se meten por prejuicios, pero que si lo hicieran disfrutarían. Y no me refiero sólo a las eróticas.

—Ya... pues para mí esas son las mejores-comentó con expresión traviesa.-Bueno, dicen que la sexualidad de los tíos es más visual. Además, a lo mejor _Cyrano_ no es un chico.

—Yo creo que sí... pero lo cierto es que me da igual, mientras me ayude-se encogió de hombros y se metió un pedazo de bocadillo en la boca.

—¿Y Jake?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Jake con _Cyrano_?—frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Oh, nada... sólo se me ha ocurrido pensar en él, ya sabes, Internet, identidades ocultas, tíos...

—Jake no es una identidad oculta, no sólo tengo su mail, tengo su móvil, su dirección en Forks, varias fotografías, un video cortito y no sólo hemos chateado sino que hemos hablado varias veces.

—Por teléfono móvil. No sabes el fijo.

—Sí, por teléfono móvil, no tiene fijo. ¿Y qué?

—Que no me hacen gracia los tíos que no dan el teléfono de su casa, Bella. Y que no sé qué problema tienen los hombres reales para ti. ¿Ligar por Internet a los ventidós años? ¿Con la de tíos que hay ahí fuera esperándote, tíos con cara, y ojos y...

—Y otros atributos más importantes que no puedes apreciar si no es en persona—una burlona voz femenina sonó fuera del despacho y ambas dieron un gritito sobresaltadas.

—¡Rosalie! La llave para entrar en la tienda se la di a Jasper sólo para casos de emergencia—espetó Alice a la rubia que se plantó en el umbral de la puerta.

—Y esto lo es. Tenía ganas de veros—la rubia sonrió de forma espectacular.

—Ya. Más bien es que Emmet te ha vuelto a dejar colgada. ¿Otra guardia sorpresa?

—Sí—bufó Rosalie con cara de fastidio.—Me has pillado.

—Te conozco como si te hubiera parido—Alice alzó una ceja, petulante.—Devuélveme la llave, y ya le diré a tu hermano que la esconda bien—extendió la mano hacia la rubia, quien, reticente, dejó caer el objeto metálico en la palma.

—No importa. La volveré a encontrar—retó Rosalie, ignorando la mirada hostil de Alice.—¿En serio estás ligando por Internet, Bella?—preguntó, curiosa.

—No estoy ligando... –repuso Bella, forzándose a tener paciencia. Sabía que no sólo era curiosidad sino que sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella.—Conocí a un chico en un grupo de Facebook y nos caímos muy bien. Es profesor de literatura en el instituto de Forks.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba ese grupo? ¿Soy fan de los psicópatas disfrazados de profesor?—preguntó con gesto inocente la rubia. Bella le sacó la lengua mientras Alice no podía reprimir una sonrisa a pesar de seguir un poco mosqueada.

—¡Qué pesadas que os ponéis con ese tema! En serio, dejadme en paz—Bella gesticuló con los brazos como si espantara moscas y los restos de su bocadillo salieron volando.—Vale, ya me habéis puesto nerviosa—gruñó recogiendo la comida del suelo.—En serio, Jake parece un buen tío, y nos vamos a conocer dentro de poco. Os guste o no. Y no tengo ningún problema con los tíos reales, sólo es que no conozco a ninguno interesante—sentenció, y a su pesar unos ojos verdes iluminaron su mente. ... _Ninguno al que pueda interesar._

—Perdona... sólo estamos preocupadas por ti—Alice le frotó la espalda con gesto cariñoso.—Pero prométenos que cuando lo conozcas estarás cerca de nosotras. Ya sabes, lo típico... si te das cuenta de que el tío es un petardo siempre puedes decir eso de "¡Oh, vaya, si son mis amigas, qué casualidad, no recordaba que había quedado con ellas, adiós, profesor chiflado!".

—De acuerdo—esta vez fue la estudiante de literatura quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

" _He releído los últimos capítulos y creo que sé por qué te has encallado. Me parece que los personajes se te han rebelado y no estás de acuerdo con lo que están haciendo. Entonces vas perdida. No te identifiques con ellos. Déjate llevar. Ellos son como son, tienen unos rasgos psicológicos ya trazados, y si luchas contra eso no podrás seguir la historia._

_Cyrano"_

Bella se quedó mirando la pantalla fijamente. El mensaje iluminó algo en su mente, y de pronto de la oscuridad pasó a la penumbra ¿Sería eso lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Y cómo era posible que nadie, ni ella, se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes? Realmente, empezó a dudar de su inteligencia al haber decidido trabajar siempre sin ayuda, y no era que en el foro no hubiera betas dispuestas. Casi todas las autoras tenían a alguien que les ayudara, pero sencillamente ella nunca lo había necesitado ¿Por qué no había pedido ayuda antes? Desde fuera del problema las soluciones muchas veces son más evidentes.

Apartó el portátil a un lado sin cerrarlo, y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba. Empezó a imaginar escenas haciendo lo que _Cyrano_ le había dicho, dejándose llevar por los personajes. Marie era demasiado sumisa para su gusto, y tenía una actitud egoísta con Anthony, y este era demasiado sobreprotector, posesivo y dominante. No había pretendido que esos rasgos de carácter fueran tan marcados, pero ahora a mitad de historia no los podía cambiar. Tendría que ser comprensiva como una madre con los defectos de sus hijos y dejarlos hacer. Al fin y al cabo, nadie es perfecto. Cerró los ojos, relajando la mente y escuchando la música que salía de su ordenador y se sorprendió cuando su imaginación empezó a generar ideas y situaciones distintas del hilo argumental que ella misma había trazado en un principio. Tendría que cambiar algunas cosas, así de simple, o la historia seguiría parada y sus personajes en huelga. Se incorporó y empezó a anotar todas las ideas en su libreta. A continuación tomó el portátil y empezó a redactar.

* * *

 _Sólo hay lóbulo medio en el derecho. Será cabrón._ Edward cerró el libro de texto con rabia y lo dejó sobre la mesa de estudio. Había terminado de resolver el caso clínico que "House" les había encargado como trabajo a entregar al día siguiente. Aún sentía que se sonrojaba recordando la bochornosa escena de la mañana. Era un estudiante con buenas notas, pero el jefe de Medicina Interna le había hecho sentirse un completo idiota. Estaba medio dormido y reconocía que sus reflejos para contestar no fueron los óptimos. Hoy se acostaría pronto. No quiso ni abrir el portátil, ni mirar si _Roxana_ le había contestado. Si lo hacía se entretendría y terminaría yéndose a dormir más tarde de lo que debería.

En la enésima vuelta que daba en la cama se rindió. No podía dormirse. Quería ver si ella le había respondido. Sólo eso, y luego podría descansar.

" _¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Después de tantas semanas de sequía ha sido leer tu mensaje y ponerme a escribir como una loca. No me lo puedo creer ni yo. ¡He escrito un capítulo entero! Échale un vistazo y cuando puedas me dices algo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Gracias de nuevo, Cyrano!_

_Roxana"_

Edward sonrió tan ampliamente y durante tanto tiempo tras leer estas palabras que comenzó a dolerle la cara. Miró la hora... _No, no debería leerlo ahora. Mañana._

En la enésima vuelta que daba tras volver a la cama se volvió a rendir. Quería leer el capítulo. Sólo eran siete páginas. ¿Qué más daba acostarse un poco más tarde?

* * *

" _Roxana, este capítulo es perfecto. No toques nada, no hay ningún fallo. Estoy contento de que mi ayuda te haya servido para algo._

_Cyrano."_

Bella sonrió y cerró el portátil. Mañana volvería a morirse de sueño, pero se había quitado un gran peso de encima.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

" _Anthony se metió en la espaciosa bañera con su amada en brazos. El agua estaba muy caliente y el vapor calentaba sus cuerpos ya antes de que se sumergieran en ella. Se recostó, colocando a Marie sobre su pecho. Extendió las manos rodeándola, y acarició sus pezones con delicadeza. Los suaves gemidos que salían de su garganta no ayudaban en nada a su voluntad de no tomarla en ese momento, en aquel lugar."_

Bella repasaba una a una las palabras. Se había vuelto a encallar. Se mordió el labio... no tenía pensado pedirle ayuda a _Cyrano_ con este capítulo, pero iba a necesitarla. ¿Se le haría muy incómodo hablar de escenas eróticas con un chico? _Bah, no seas tonta, ¿y qué importa? Además, incluso es posible que no sea un chico..._ Pero algo le decía que sí, que sí lo era... o ella quería creerlo. Se golpeó la frente.

—Seré tonta, es que no tengo remedio. Siempre soñando con imposibles—rezongó.

Escuchó una risita sofocada y levantó los ojos de la pantalla. Se encontró con los de Edward mirándola con intensidad y sintió su cara arder, no sólo porque la había pillado hablando sola, sino porque aún tenía en la pantalla la escena erótica que estaba escribiendo. Reunió la suficiente energía como para dirigir su temblorosa mano al botón de la pantalla y apagarla, sin perder de vista los ojos de él.

Edward la miraba con curiosidad y algo más que no supo definir. Claro, debía pensar que era una especie de bicho raro o algo así. Hablando sola y poniéndose como un tomate. _Bella, palidece, palidece_. Pero nada, cada vez notaba más caliente la piel de su cara. Abrió la boca. _Di algo que te saque del sofoco. ¡Ya!_

—Hola _—¿Hola? ¡Genial! ¿Serás boba? Hola, hola, ¿no hay nada mejor que decir?_

—Hola, Bella—su nombre sonó a música en los labios de él.—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó entre divertido y preocupado por su expresión.

Ella se quedó mirando su sensual boca demasiado fijamente. _Si sonríe me van a explotar los ovarios. Dios... Bella, deja de comportarte como una obsesa psicópata._

—Sí...—cerró los ojos un instante para dejar de centrarse en su boca y cuando los abrió los fijó en los ojos verdes. Y en la boca de nuevo.

_Qué desperdicio que sea gay._

Edward jamás la había visto tan azorada. La contempló con atención. Estaba preciosa con las mejillas tan coloradas y esa expresión de cervatillo perdido. La boca entreabierta como si fuera a decir algo pero sin saber qué... esa boca, esos labios... por un momento se imaginó chupándolos y escuchando sus gemidos. Sacó la punta de la lengua y se humedeció los labios sin dejar de observarla, mientras Bella clavaba sus ojos en la rosada lengua. Él sintió su miembro reaccionar a las imágenes que empezaban a llenar su mente. ¿Cómo sería sentir su piel desnuda contra su cuerpo...el calor de su cuerpo alrededor del suyo?

—¡Edward!—el agudo grito de Alice les sacó a ambos de su estado de hipnosis. No sabían si habían estado así dos segundos o dos minutos, pero ambos se quedaron parpadeando, mirando a la hermana de Edward.—En el estante de Medicina Interna—señaló con el mentón— tienes los dos tomos del Harrison. Deben pesar como un muerto, espero que hayas traído el coche. Aunque siempre los puedes usar para ponerte cachas por el camino, o como arma si alguien intenta asaltarte. Y oye, lo de ponerte cachas no lo digo porque piense que te haga falta, ¿eh?—Alice no paraba de hablar, pero al mismo tiempo sus agudos sentidos captaban un cambio en la atmósfera, sentía que había interrumpido _algo_.

¿Qué había sido _eso_? Se fijó en su amiga y observó su piel más sonrosada de lo normal y un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Terminando su perorata reparó en su hermano y vio como su mirada se volvía huidiza antes de girar su largo cuerpo y dirigirse hacia el estante señalado.

_Se gustan... dios, es eso, ¡tiene que ser eso! Se gustan...Seré idiota... ¿desde cuándo? No me había dado cuenta._

Recordó el secretillo que Jasper le había explicado hacía poco bajo el sagrado juramento de no contárselo a nadie más. No es que su novio fuera un cotilla pero estaba preocupado por la abstinencia forzosa de Edward y pensaba que el que ella supiera su problema de alguna manera sería una ayuda. Además, aún no tenía el título así que oficialmente no había roto ningún secreto profesional ¿no?

Alice tenía muchas amistades y conocidos por todo el campus, y en ocasiones le había llegado el rumor sobre la supuesta homosexualidad de su hermano, pero en esos momentos se reía y no hacía más caso. Sospechaba que esos chismes debían venir de alguna ex novia celosa, o una enamorada despechada.

Ella quería mucho a su hermano y cuando le preguntaba sobre alguna chica, Edward le explicaba que quería centrarse en su año de internado para conseguir un buen puesto de residente en alguno de los mejores hospitales del país, y ella le creía, pues sabía lo en serio que se tomaba su carrera. Pero jamás habría imaginado cuál era la verdadera razón que le mantenía alejado del sexo femenino. Y ahora que Jasper se lo había explicado se había dicho a sí misma "si no eres parte del problema, eres parte de la solución".

Pero no sabía como ayudar... hasta ahora.

—Bueno, chicas... –Edward cargó ambos libros bajo un brazo. Soslayó la mirada de Alice, que notaba clavada en él con insistencia. _¿Qué estará pensando la enana?—_ Voy a ver si estudio un poco. Te veo luego en casa, Alice. Bella...—sacudió la cabeza rápidamente en su dirección y se giró, dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

No sabía qué le acababa de pasar, se había dejado llevar... y eso no era buena idea. No podía dejarse llevar con ella. No todavía. Sin embargo... Le había parecido que Bella le había mirado de forma especial, pero había estado más pendiente de las reacciones de su cuerpo que de las de ella. Estaba maravillado por la forma en que esa chica lo despertaba de su letargo.

—Edward, espera —la mente de Alice funcionaba a toda velocidad.—Te vendría bien airearte un poco. ¿Salimos este fin de semana?

—¿Quieres que salga contigo y con Jasper? Ya sabes que no... no me apetece mucho hacer de vela—frunció el ceño.

—No, bobo. Se lo podemos decir a Rose, Emmet, Angela, Paul, Seth...una salida en grupo, no en plan parejas. Bella, ¿tú vendrías?

—Este fin de semana he quedado—repuso la aludida con gesto de disculpa.

—Pues dile que a Jake que venga, mujer... así nos aseguramos de que no sea un psicópata.

Edward dio un leve respingo al escuchar el nombre masculino. _¿Jake? ¿Está saliendo con alguien? Mierda, se me han adelantado. Estúpido, eso te pasa por tardar tanto en buscar una solución. ¿Y qué ha dicho Alice? Parece dar a entender que ella aún no lo conoce._

—¡Alice!—el tono de Bella fue reprensivo, así como su gesto. El hermano de la morena también era su amigo, pero no quería que se enterara de su vida íntima.

Alice suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, componiendo un mohín de ligero arrepentimiento. No sabía por qué había dicho eso. No ayudaba a su recién nacido propósito. La verdad es que de pronto sentía la necesidad apremiante de que Bella dijera que le daba igual que Jake viniera o no. Nunca le había gustado ese chico, aunque no sabía nada de él más que de oídas, pero no le parecía de fiar. Y si a su hermano le gustaba Bella... si ella miraba de esa forma a Edward... _¡Jake, desaparece del mapa!_

—Disculpa por meterme donde no me llaman, Bella—sonrió dulcemente y su amiga le correspondió.—Edward, ¿te animarás?

El estudiante de medicina las miró a ambas, dubitativo... _¿Vendrá? No ha dicho que no vaya a venir. ¿Y si viene con... ese Jake? ¿Cómo puedo competir con él?_ De pronto se sintió como una mierda y bajó la mirada rápidamente.

—No sé, Alice... deja que lo piense. Ya te diré. Hasta la noche.

Y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida a grandes zancadas.

Bella se mordió el labio durante unos segundos, observando disimuladamente las anchas espaldas del cobrizo, y terminando su estudio en el trasero de aquel ideal de perfección.

Escuchó una risa ahogada y se quedó mirando a Alice, quien la observaba tan divertida como interesada. Vale, estaba claro que no había disimulado demasiado. Enrojeció de nuevo, esta vez furiosamente y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia el almacén.

—¿Desde cuándo, Bella?—detrás de ella, la voz de Alice era suave.

—No sé de qué me hablas—se dirigió a una de las cajas y comenzó a abrirla.

—De que mi hermano puede que sea ciego, pero yo no—repuso, tozuda.

—Escucha... yo tampoco soy ciega... tu hermano está buenísimo. ¿No puedo admirarlo como cualquier humana? Espero que eso no te moleste—sonrió, alzando una ceja. Sí, era eso. Punto. Soportó durante un momento el sondeo profundo en la mirada de su amiga.

—Sí, claro. La belleza viene de familia—Alice compuso una expresión petulante y ambas rieron.

Se pusieron a la labor de desembalar las numerosas cajas de libros que les habían llegado en previsión de la demanda para el nuevo curso, charlando de forma despreocupada.

Pero Bella no podía olvidar el brillo que había visto en los ojos de Edward.

Y Alice tampoco pensaba olvidar su propósito.

* * *

_"¿Por qué él no quiere hacer el amor en el baño, o después? Es un momento muy íntimo. Creo que vuelves a llevarles la contraria a los personajes. Estás subiendo demasiado la tensión sexual y te estallará en las manos, Rox. Él la satisface de distintas formas a lo largo de la historia, y ella a él, pero ella quiere sentirle dentro. Ya. Y está claro que Anthony quiere hacerlo. Por eso te has vuelto a bloquear. ¿Lo ves? Si les escucharas a ellos no me necesitarías a mí ;)_

_C."_

La respuesta de su beta fue tajante. Sintió una deliciosa contracción en su bajo vientre cuando leyó el breve mensaje... y no quiso investigar en la causa. Desde la noche en que _Cyrano_ se había presentado habían intercambiado mensajes cada vez más a menudo, y había llegado a acostumbrarse a esto, de forma que si algún día no tenía ningún motivo para comunicarse con él se lo terminaba inventando. Echarle de menos... era una tonta incorregible. Ni siquiera le conocía, pero se sentía apegada a él de alguna forma que no sabía definir. A veces incluso le parecía como si, de alguna forma, ya lo conociera.

En lugar de pensar más en ello se centró en el consejo. Sí, vale, sus personajes querían, pero ella pensaba que no era el momento.

_"Muy bien, listillo... :p, te dejo que hables por Anthony. A ver si a ti te escucho. Anthony tenía miedo de hacerle daño a ella. Así había sido desde un principio. ¿Por qué ahora iba a cambiar?_

_R."_

Le dio a "enviar mensaje privado" y siguió meditando. Escribió unas cuantas notas en su cuaderno, hasta que de pronto el teléfono la interrumpió.

— _Hola, nena._

—Jake, ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

— _Lo sé, lo hago por fastidiarte. ¿Por qué estás cabreada?_

—No estoy cabreada.

— _Vale, lo que tú digas._

Era verdad... estaba cabreada. ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento... es que estaba concentrada.

— _¿En tu historia?_

—Sí... estaba tomando notas.

Se había muerto de vergüenza al principio, pero él fue insistente y al final se lo sonsacó. Era de las pocas personas que conocía su gusto por escribir historias románticas... y bastante eróticas, para qué negarlo. Quizá lo había hecho más fácil el hecho de que aún no lo conocía... a veces era más fácil explicarle ciertas cosas íntimas a gente que no veías cada día. Y con Jake era fácil confiarse.

— _Siento haberte interrumpido. Últimamente estás muy inspirada._

—Jake, me da corte que me digas que la lees.

— _Si ya lo sabes._

—¿Y qué? Pero me da corte comentarla contigo.

— _¿Quién es Cyrano?—_ El cambio de rumbo la desorientó.

—¿Qué?

— _Cyrano, tu nueva beta. He leído que les das las gracias en los últimos capítulos._

—No es... una, es _un_ beta.

— _¿Un tío?_

—Eh... sí.

— _¿Te está beteando la historia un tío?_

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa? —Bella comenzaba a sentirse mosqueada por el tono de su amigo.

— _Que es raro._

Varias respuestas desagradables se agolparon en la punta de su lengua. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a Jake? _Está celoso_. ¿Celoso? Si él nunca le había dado consejos para la historia, no le había pedido ser su beta... ¿ahora se ponía a marcar territorio? No, el fic no es territorio suyo. Era suyo y... de _Cyrano_.

—Pues lo mismo que si lo hace una tía, Jake. También hay hombres que leen estas historias, ¿sabes?

— _Ese quiere algo más._

—Mira, déjalo, ¿vale?—la crispación era evidente en su tono.

— _Bella, no te pongas así, yo soy un tío, y pienso como un tío, no como ésos que salen en tus historias románticas. Un tío real. Y un tío real, si lo es, te va a pedir algo más. ¿Qué harás cuando te tenga que betear un capítulo cachondo?_ —. Bella se sintió herida, porque estaba justo en ese momento, y no soportaba que hablara así de su nuevo amigo.

—¿Quieres decir que tú sólo buscas ese _algo más_ también? Eres un tío, ¿no?—mordió fuerte al sentirse herida.

— _Bella—_ el tono fue dolido _,—sabes que no. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?_

—Vale, Jake. Dejémoslo pues—suspiró, y decidió cambiar de tema.—Oye... lo de este fin de semana...

— _¿Qué? No me digas que no podemos quedar—_ su voz sonó entre disgustada y enfadada.

—No... no es eso. Bueno, Alice, mi amiga, quiere organizar una salida y podríamos ir con ellos.

— _¿El primer día que nos vemos... quedar con otras personas?—_ pareció decepcionado.— _¿No quieres estar a solas conmigo?_

—Déjalo, sólo era una idea—sabía que no había sido buena idea. Pero le daba tanto corte conocerle que la idea de Alice no le había parecido tan mala.

— _Escucha... si no quieres quedar..._ —sonaba entristecido.

—¡No! ¡Claro que quiero quedar! Ya va siendo hora de que nos conozcamos—se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

— _Sí, ya va siendo hora—_ pareció aliviado _.—Bueno, te dejo, que tengo exámenes que corregir. Buenas noches, Bella—_ su voz sonreía.

—Buenas noches, Jake—sonrió ella también.

Miró la hora en el despertador. Su Pepito grillo particular le decía que debería acostarse ya, o mañana volvería a quedarse dormida por los rincones. Que no había tiempo de mirar nuevos mensajes o reescribir nada. Pero la conversación con su ciber-amigo le había dejado un regusto un poco amargo.

Sacudió la cabeza, ahora no quería analizar. Entraría de nuevo en el foro para distraerse un poco.

_"¿Por qué va a cambiar? Porque ya no puede más, la desea, ella a él, y Anthony sabe que no va a hacerle daño. Porque es la persona que más ama del mundo, y sin ella no sería nada. Necesita fundirse con ella, ser uno solo, y por más placer que se hayan dado de distintas formas ahora quieren más._

_C."_

Uao. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido al leer esto y su respiración se aceleró. Parpadeó varias veces antes de releerlo. No es que no hubiera leído nunca unas frases como esas, le encantaba el romanticismo y era difícil encontrar expresiones completamente originales en ese campo, bien lo sabía ella, pero... no sabía por qué leerlas de la mano de su beta le llegaban más adentro.

_"Sí... supongo que tienes razón. Como siempre ;). Me pondré a escribir la escena._

_R."_

_"Me alegro de que reconozcas que siempre tengo razón... :p. Quiero leerla YA. ¿Me considerarías atrevido si te pidiera tu Messenger? Creo que así podríamos hablar más fluido._

_C."_

Bella sonrió, se dio cuenta que de forma bobalicona. "Me considerarías atrevido..." ¿Quién hablaba así? ¿Qué edad tendría Cyrano? Parecía de verdad de otra época... sonrió por el pensamiento. A veces se expresaba como si fuera muy mayor. Se lo tendría que preguntar, aunque ¿eso estaba más allá de la mera relación "profesional" entre un beta y la autora? Bah, y qué importaba... Cyrano le caía bien, y quería conocerle un poco más. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Además, había tenido la precaución de abrirse una nueva cuenta de Messenger sólo para la web de fanfics, aunque hasta ahora no la había usado. Preservar su intimidad estaba por encima de todo. Le mandó a su pre-lector el mensaje con su mail y se despidió hasta el día siguiente. Miró la hora de nuevo en su portátil antes de apagarlo.

_Dios... mañana tendré unas ojeras como surcos para sembrar patatas._

* * *

—Hoy me toca guardia en pediatría—murmuró Emmet, fastidiado, poniéndose la bata y cargándose con todos los bártulos que un interno debía llevar, en plan boy scout: linterna, martillo de reflejos, otoscopio, oftalmoscopio, y colgando del cuello el estetoscopio. Ah, y la libretita para tomar notas. No se les permitía utilizar el material del hospital, por lo cual iban tan cargados como un soldado en plena instrucción.

—Yo te la cambiaría. Me apetece mucho más que pasar visita con "House"—la voz de Edward sonaba francamente ansiosa.—Empezará a hacerme preguntas hasta hacerme quedar a la altura del moco.

—Hablando de mocos, en serio, yo creo que preferiría ir con "House"... La leche, cada vez que aparezco por pediatría me llevo dos o tres virus conmigo y estoy jodido durante semanas. Mientras no coja la varicela...—Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Todavía no te has vacunado? ¡Emmet! ¡Sabes que la varicela es más grave en un adulto!

—No... me apetece.

—No es un postre... no tiene que apetecerte. En serio, deberías consultar con alguien tu miedo a las inyecciones. ¿Servirá de algo si te acompaño y te doy la manita?—alzó una ceja burlón.

—¿Y con quién deberías consultar tú tu miedo a las relaciones?—Contraatacó el moreno. Edward volvió a fulminar a su amigo con los ojos.—No, en serio. ¿Qué coño es eso de fingirte gay? Llevas meses sin mojar, tío. Y eso no es normal. Eres la sombra de ti mismo—le amenazó con el índice—y alguna vez me tienes que explicar qué te pasa.

—Vale, vale... haya paz—el cobrizo puso los ojos en blanco.—Yo te dejo en paz con tus fobias y a tú a mí con las mías.

—Lo que sea, Ed, pero... en serio, si te puedo ayudar en algo... me lo dices—dijo casi con timidez. A Emmet no le iba lo de ponerse tierno, pero no podía evitar estar preocupado por su amigo.

—Gracias, Em, eres un buen colega... –sonrió y cerró la taquilla de un golpe seco—No te preocupes. Y ahora... deséame suerte—levantó la mano.

—Suerte, chico—Emmet chocó su mano con la de Edward.

—Y a ti suerte con los virus pediátricos.

—Contra eso no me va a proteger ni un traje de astronauta...—murmuró resignado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera parte del capítulo la escribí escuchando la banda sonora de Amanecer, y temas como "A thousand years" o "Turning page" tienen la culpa del resultado... Es un capi con lemon, estáis advertidas.  
> No os liéis con el texto, recordad que lo que está entrecomillado en cursiva es lo "escrito", y sin entrecomillar son los pensamientos de los protagonistas.

**Os recuerdo que este fic tiene la clasificación M por algo... La primera parte del capítulo la escribí escuchando la banda sonora de Amanecer, y temas como "A thousand years" o "Turning page" tienen la culpa del resultado... si los queréis escuchar los dejo en mi perfil.**

**No os liéis con el capi, recordad que lo que está entrecomillado en cursiva es lo "escrito", y sin entrecomillar son los pensamientos de los protagonistas.**

****

**Capítulo 4**

.

Edward estaba sentado en su cama con el portátil sobre sus largas piernas entrecruzadas, como solía hacer desde hacía varios días. Había tenido un duro día de prácticas; "House" se había comportado de la misma forma que siempre. Su único consuelo era que esta vez no había disparado sus dardos envenenados sólo contra él sino que había repartido leña para todos.

Pero ahora estaba en su hogar, recién duchado, ya cenado, y en la paz de su habitación. Alice estaba en casa de Jasper, así que no tendría interrupciones. Recordó que tenía algo de trabajo que preparar para el hospital. Roxana le acababa de mandar el nuevo capítulo y, como un niño goloso pero con mucho autocontrol, lo dejaba para el final. Quería leerlo con tranquilidad. Estaba seguro de que ella habría hecho un buen trabajo y sintió cierto orgullo, que reconocía un poco absurdo. Sabía que todo el trabajo lo hacía ella pero no podía evitar pensar que una pequeña parte del resultado era gracias a su ayuda.

En cuanto terminó el trabajo del hospital abrió el capítulo que Roxana le había mandado a través del foro. Siempre le mandaba los capítulos completos, tal como iban a publicarse, con notas del autor incluidas. Sonrió al leer la entrada del capítulo:

.

_"Este capítulo, que creo que muchas de vosotras estabais esperando, va completamente dedicado a mi beta, Cyrano, porque creo que sin él ya habría abandonado la historia._

_Capítulo 26_

_Anthony se levantó de la bañera amarrando a Marie por las nalgas. Esta cruzó sus brazos tras la nuca del vampiro, mirándolo profundamente al interior de su alma, transmitiéndole seguridad y certeza. Con él jamás le pasaría nada malo. Ponía su vida en sus manos a cada instante en que, de forma irracional, ansiaba su presencia y la conseguía._

— _No deberías salirte con la tuya. Lo sabes, ¿no?—susurró la voz rota de él. La miraba intensamente, sondeando en las profundidades de su ser, buscando cualquier resquicio de duda, cualquier mínimo mensaje de oposición a lo que él quería hacer. Pero no encontró más que confianza ciega. Y amor. Más del que él jamás había creído ni soñado merecer._

— _¿Es que tú no lo deseas?—musitó ella con dulzura. Sus párpados caídos, la respiración anhelante y el aroma de su deseo, que comenzaba a saturar tanto su mente como el aire húmedo del cuarto de baño, lo estaban enloqueciendo._

— _¿Desea el náufrago hambriento saciar el doloroso vacío de su estómago? ¿Calmar su ardiente sed?—la besó en la curva del cuello, la voz ahogada por la pasión que se apoderaba de él—¿Desea quien siente el cuerpo helado... el calor de un fuego cercano?—Sus besos húmedos subían por la trémula piel del cuello de Marie mientras la depositaba con delicadeza sobre la cama._

_Se recostó al lado de ella y acarició su frágil cuerpo desnudo con las yemas de sus dedos, con reverencia, mirándola como si fuera lo más valioso que ningún hombre pudiera poseer jamás. Los brazos de su amada se alzaron para rodear la nuca de él y sus deliciosos labios respondían a sus delicadas caricias exhalando suaves gemidos que rompían hasta la última fibra de su pétreo corazón, derritiendo el hielo de su interior, y creando en él la ilusión de que volvía a haber calor y vida en su sangre. Casi le parecía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón mezclado con el de ella._

_Cuando Marie le miró suplicante, el deseo, ardiente, denso y casi palpable, llenó todo el espacio entre ellos, haciéndolo colapsar y reduciéndolo a la nada. De pronto sus cuerpos estaban en íntimo contacto, sus labios buscándose, sus bocas bebiéndose, sus lenguas probándose. Manos recorriendo, memorizando, el cuerpo del otro, cada valle, cada montículo, trazando el mapa del placer ajeno. Buscando, encontrando. Gemidos como cantos de sirena llenando el silencio de la habitación, dulces, desgarrados, quebrados, canciones de amor que no necesitaban palabras..._

— _Tengo miedo—las palabras de Anthony sonaron como el aliento en su oído, y Marie se detuvo un momento, jadeante, para enfocar sus ojos en los de él. Eran negros como una noche de luna nueva, y la miraban perdidos, ansiosos y abrasadores._

— _No... no tengas miedo, amor mío—la mano se posó, cálida, suave y tranquilizadora, en la mejilla de él.—Déjame amarte—susurró, la mirada febril, decidida.—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí._

_Entonces Marie se movió sobre el cuerpo de su amante sin dejar de acariciarlo, su mirada enlazada, hasta que se colocó sobre su pelvis. Él la observó hipnotizado por su seguridad, cautivado por la belleza de su menudo cuerpo. Sus manos se perdieron, lentas e inexorables, por la perfecta y suave piel de ella, por el interior de los muslos, llegando al ardiente sexo, acariciando, rozando, estimulando, encendiendo más aún el doloroso deseo que latía suplicante bajo sus dedos. El torso de Marie se arqueó bajo el íntimo contacto pero él fue inexorable y no cedió en su caricia hasta que de forma súbita su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sometida por los espasmos de placer que el orgasmo descargó por todo su cuerpo. Él sintió la vibración del cuerpo de su amada a través del contacto de sus pieles, y el calor que la fluyente humedad de ella derramaba como lava sobre su piel. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo de perder el control con ella... El deseo casi delirante de poseerla y beber de ella mientras se hundía en su cuerpo fue enloquecedor. Su cuello expuesto, con las pulsantes arterias, le llamaba con una fuerza casi irrefrenable. Entonces, ella lo miró, y él supo que había leído su mente._

— _Marie... he esperado más de cien años... –pronunció entrecortado, tragando el ardiente veneno que había empezado a llenar su boca.— Puedo esperar cien más._

— _Pero yo no—sonrió ella con dulzura._

_Sin darle tiempo siquiera a que la culpabilidad borrara cualquier rastro de excitación, como había pasado otras veces, las mejillas aún coloreadas por el reciente orgasmo, ella se movió sobre el cuerpo de él hasta que acomodó la punta de su miembro entre sus pliegues. Anthony permaneció quieto como una estatua, hechizado por los gestos de ella, por su sonrisa, por el ansia y la entrega en sus ojos. Sus pechos subían y bajaban por la respiración, agitada y superficial, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se adaptaba a la tensión levemente dolorosa de la penetración. Anthony sintió su fuerza de voluntad tan al borde del abismo que separó sus manos de las ardientes caderas y las llevó atrás, hacia el cabecero de madera del amplio lecho. Su cerebro mandó órdenes exasperadas a sus caderas, que amenazaban con moverse casi con vida propia, buscando hundirse entre la sedosa, palpitante y cálida humedad que lo acogía, como si aquello y nada más que aquello fuera la razón de su existencia. Se centró en los dulces rasgos de ella, transformados por el deseo, buscando algún rastro de dolor, alguna señal que le hiciera detenerse, y al mismo tiempo ansiando no encontrar ninguno... siempre dividido en dos, como desde el primer día que olió su enloquecedor aroma y vio su cara de ángel._

_Un leve gemido apenas audible escapó de los labios de Marie, su ceño levemente fruncido_

— _¿Te duele?—era la señal. Tenía que parar. No, no podía. Imposible. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No. Sí, ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Ella lo miró intensamente, hundiendo sus dientes en el labio inferior, y continuó su lento movimiento, con determinación. La tensión que sentía en su vientre era más agradable que dolorosa, y no cedió hasta que se sintió completamente llena. Tragó saliva por fin cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pelvis estaban en completo contacto. Jamás había sentido esa sensación de placentera plenitud. Era algo nuevo... más que delicioso, era perfecto. Como si estuviera por fin completa._

_Anthony jamás había sentido esa sensación, la percepción de estar dentro del cuerpo de una mujer, y ahora sí creía que podría llegar a morir de placer. Agarró un poco más fuerte el cabecero y escuchó un leve crujido en la madera, pero ya no pensó más porque en aquel momento el dulce aroma de la sangre de Marie penetró en él, llegando a cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo, que clamaban por ella. Inspiró con fuerza para llenarse de él. Su olor, la abrasadora estrechez de sus paredes, lo estaban llevando al límite. Entonces contempló la cara de su amada transida de placer y retomó el control de su cuerpo. Dirigió toda la fuerza que se apoderaba de él hacia sus manos y rompió el cabecero en varios fragmentos._

_Marie parpadeó varias veces pero no apartó los ojos de los iris dorados, acariciando los fibrosos brazos llegando hasta las manos de él, que libres por fin, se entrelazaron con las de ella._

— _No tengo miedo. Te amo—susurró ella, jadeante. Su pelvis comenzó un suave balanceo, y el placer, creciente, invadiendo cada espacio de su cuerpo, fluyendo como un torrente por sus venas, sustituyó por completo a la leve incomodidad que había sentido momentos antes._

— _Marie... te amo. Dios... cuánto te amo—la voz salió deformada por la intensidad de la emoción que le embargaba. Se dejó guiar por los movimientos de ella, por ese leve balanceo que aumentaba aún más la deliciosa tensión interna, centrándose en sus manos enlazadas, en sus ojos febriles, en el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, como si fuera el eje de toda su existencia. Los movimientos de las caderas femeninas se acentuaron, potenciando aún más la tensión que se construía, imparable, invadiéndole._

_Marie estaba centrada en el hermoso rostro de él, transformado por el placer recibido, sus músculos contorsionados. La boca entreabierta, los párpados entornados, los iris negros... y los gemidos cada vez más fuertes que escapaban de su garganta. Se impulsó aún más ayudada por las manos de él, disfrutando de la plenitud que sentía en su vientre, su voz un lamento dulce, hasta que su interior estalló en un clímax violento que la hizo gritar. Las contracciones de sus estrechas paredes arrastraron a Anthony con ella y se unió a su grito, su cuerpo asolado por un orgasmo que borró todos sus miedos, sus inseguridades. Marie se desplomó sobre su pecho, aún gimiendo, laxa y desmadejada, y sus brazos la enlazaron por la espalda, con fuerza controlada. Porque, en el centro del tornado, la calma le habló con voz serena: Jamás le harías daño."_

* * *

Bella estaba nerviosa como en una primera cita cuando le había dado a "enviar". Como solía pasar cuando le hacía caso a su beta, el capítulo había salido de sus dedos de forma fluida y casi automática. Como si una parte de su subconsciente le dictara lo que tenía que hacer. Se removió un poco inquieta en la silla, sintiendo aún la excitación latiendo entre sus piernas. Cada vez que escribía un capítulo así no podía evitar sentirse bastante lujuriosa. Juntó sus muslos, y fue aún más consciente de su acaloramiento. La imagen de Edward surgió en su mente, su hermoso y revuelto cabello de aquel color tan singular, los ojos verdes que cambiaban de tonalidad según la luz o su humor... Y de pronto se encontró pensando de nuevo en su beta. Se sonrojó pensando que él leería esas palabras y se preguntó si Cyrano se daría cuenta de que escribir eso la había alterado más de lo normal. ¿Sería porque lo estaba escribiendo _para él_? No, no lo estaba escribiendo para él. ¿Sería por eso que había salido tan fluido? Se mordió el pulgar, nerviosa. No, no... era para sus lectoras. _Pero él me lo ha pedido._.. _Y yo le he dedicado el capítulo. Oh,_ _joder, Bella, lo tuyo no tiene nombre._

Pero no podía negarlo. Los numerosos mensajes que había intercambiado con su corrector habían ido haciéndose más personales, incluso en algunos de ellos apenas se mencionaba la historia, y aunque no sabía ni su nombre, ni su edad, o a qué se dedicaba... le gustaba. _¿Y si estaba casado?_ De pronto se angustió intensamente ante esa idea, y luego se reprochó a sí misma ese nivel de angustia. Estaba embobada por unas palabras, y punto. No sabía qué persona estaba detrás de ellas.

¿Tendría razón Rose y tenía un problema con los hombres reales? Había salido con algunos chicos y había estado enamorada de uno, o eso creía, y ya no era virgen... pero desde la decepción que había supuesto su relación con Mike no había vuelto a enredarse emocionalmente con nadie... que conociera en persona. Ella era una romántica incorregible y Mike había ido matando sus sentimientos a fuerza de demostrarle que se había enamorado del chico equivocado. Quizá todos los hombres fueran así y ella no fuera más que una jodida idealista sin dos dedos de frente. Edward la atraía demasiado, y eso sí que era un amor imposible. Intentó apartarlo de su mente y se centró en Jake. Jake no parecía muy romántico pero sí dulce, amable, encantador. No había sentido "la chispa" con él, le caía muy bien, y le apetecía conocerle para ver si, realmente, podía sentir algo más. Y también la halagaba que él estuviera tan interesado en ella.

Quizá debería dedicarse a ser práctica y olvidarse de romanticismos.

Un sonido en su ordenador la avisó de que alguien le pedía conversación por el messenger. Su corazón se saltó un latido para inmediatamente acelerarse cuando vio quién era.

C _—"Hola, Roxana. ¿Te molesto"_

R—" _No, no. Hola, Cyrano_."¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Qué tonta. Él ni tan solo podía verle la cara.

_C—"Acabo de leer lo que me has mandado."_

_R—"¿Ya? Qué rápido_." ¿Eso sería bueno o malo?

C—" _Bueno, tengo alguna crítica que hacerte ;)."_

¿Crítica? Oh, vaya. Su ilusión cayó por los suelos. Su ego de autora era bastante débil, y con su beta se sentía aún más insegura.

_R—"Dime."_

C—" _No seas tan buena escribiendo estas escenas. Podrías provocar algún que otro incendio no intencionado. Y difícil de apagar, por lo menos en mi caso."_ Edward estaba intentando ser delicado para transmitir sus sensaciones físicas tras la lectura del capítulo... seguramente a ella no le gustaría leer nada más crudo y descriptivo sobre sexualidad masculina.

A Bella el sofoco le subió desde las uñas de los pies hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Cyrano estaba bromeando. Y al mismo tiempo, le estaba diciendo que estaba caliente por lo que acababa de leer. No podía creerlo... se sentía húmeda sólo de leer eso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? _Bella, es tu beta. Sé profesional. Como si fuera una mujer..._ Igualito. Sí, lo mismo que le había dicho Cyrano se lo podía haber dicho Alice, si fuera su beta. Pero no lo era. Aunque podía serlo. _Joder, esto no es normal_. Se quedó con los dedos paralizados, sin saber qué contestar.

C—" _¿Rox? ¿Estás ahí? Lo siento, soy un bruto. Pero pensaba que diciéndote la verdad te hacía un halago. No quería que te sintieras incómoda. Discúlpame."_

 _R—"No hay nada que disculpar"_ Contestó rápidamente. _"Me alegro de que seas sincero. No me siento incómoda. La verdad es que en estos momentos estoy aliviada y encantada, pensé que no te había gustado"._

_C—"¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? Es increíble... no imaginaba que podían llegar a gustarme este tipo de historias, pero tú las explicas de una forma... Gracias por dedicarme el capítulo"._

_R—"De nada... Sí, la verdad es que no se pierden muchos hombres por este mundillo, pero alguno hay"._

_C—"Más de los que imaginas, créeme"._

_R—"¿Y cómo llegaste a esto? ¿Tu novia también lee fics?"_ Mierda. Se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado en cuanto le dio al botón de intro. ¿Quién era ella para querer saber esas cosas? Había un pacto tácito entre ellos, ni siquiera se habían preguntado su nombre, ni ninguna circunstancia de su vida real. Y ahora ella acababa de romper el pacto. _"Perdona, no debí preguntar"._

 _C—"No te disculpes. No tengo novia. Llegué aquí por un amigo"._ Edward se quedó mirando la pantalla _¿Qué más decirle? ¿Llegué aquí porque desde que mi ego sexual sufrió un trauma no se me levanta la polla cuando estoy con una chica? No era necesario decir tanto ¿no?_ Pero... ya que estaban en plan confidencias... _"¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo?"_

Claro _._ Quería seguir con él en ese plan. Las mariposas de su estómago se lo pedían.

_R—"Sí"_

_C—"Verás, he leído algunas de las historias que hay por ahí. Ya sabes que la tuya es mi preferida, pero tenía curiosidad por las fantasías femeninas"._

_Oh, oh. Esto se está poniendo muy íntimo..._ El pensamiento no era desagradable.

_R—"Vaya. Pues esta web es un compendio ^^. ¿Y por qué ese interés?"_

_C—"Digamos que tengo muchas dudas y me sirve para aprender"._

_R—"Me dejas flipada... un hombre que reconoce tener dudas sobre sexualidad femenina. ¿Estás confinado en alguna reserva natural de especies únicas o qué? "._

_C—"Bueno, es porque no me conoces en persona. En la vida real, esto no lo reconocería ni ante un tribunal aunque me acusaran de perjuro ;). Lo cierto es que leer algunas de estas historias acompleja un poco si te las tomas en serio"._

_No te conozco en persona, pero me gustaría. No, no puedo escribir esto. ¿Y si se cree que soy una psicópata acosadora?_

_R—"¿Te refieres a que los Anthonys siempre tienen enormes penes y más aguante que el conejito de Duracell?"_

Edward rió. Le gustaba el humor de esa chica.

_C—"Más o menos."_

R _—"Son fantasías. No te las puedes tomar en serio. Como una película porno, y no es que yo haya visto muchas, ¿eh? Si una espera que el sexo sea así tendrá muchas desilusiones"._

C _—"Vale, eso me tranquiliza. ¿Entonces una mujer no espera que un hombre pueda aguantar una erección durante una hora, o empalmar tres polvos consecutivos sin apenas pausa?"_

R—" _No, no creo que la mayoría de mujeres con algo de experiencia sexual espere eso ;). Además piensa que los vampiros tienen ventaja respecto a los humanos en ese sentido"._

C _—"Pero algo habrá en esas historias que atrae a tantas mujeres"._

R _—"No creo que sea lo de tomar ideas para la propia vida sexual. Para eso están las conversaciones con amigas íntimas, o los libros. O la serie Sexo en Nueva York ;). A mí lo que me atrae es la intensidad de los sentimientos de los Anthony y Marie, sobre todo los de él. Algo que se sale completamente de lo común, que los hace protagonistas de algo muy especial. Que podía ser también real... supongo."_

_C—"¿Supones?"_

_R—"Supongo... quizá el imaginar un sentimiento así de fuerte no sea más que otra fantasía"._

_Pero Bella, ¿qué haces? Estás contándole a un completo extraño cosas que no has explicado ni a tu mejor a pesnar que eres chalada o tonta o cursi romántica... o las tres cosas juntas._

_C—"Es una fantasía atractiva para ambos sexos. La pasión desbocada."_

_Vaya... me gusta tu respuesta, beta._

_R—"Ese grado de entrega es muy erótico. Por lo menos para las mujeres. "_

_C—"Creo que para los hombres también. Recapitulando... ¿Entonces es eso lo que espera una mujer en la cama? ¿Un amante enamorado y absolutamente entregado?"_

_R—"No me gusta generalizar, Cyrano. Pero yo creo que para saber lo que espera una mujer en la cama lo mejor es preguntarle ;). Con las manos, con los ojos, con las palabras..."_

_C—"¿Y no lo interpretará como que eres un perdedor, un mal amante?¿No se supone que un amante experimentado debe saber ya todo eso?"_

_R—"¿La experiencia hace que un hombre pueda leer la mente de la mujer que está en sus brazos?"—Jo-der, cómo se está poniendo esto._

_C—"¿Y si esta le engaña? ¿Y si le hace creer que algo le gusta, y en realidad no es así?"_

_R—"¿Por qué una mujer haría eso? No me cabe en la cabeza. ¿Para complacer el ego del hombre? ¿Y luego qué pasaría cuando este se enterara de todo?"_

_Que su polla se desinflaría tanto como su ego... vale, no puedo decirle eso._

_C—"Sí... las cosas no deberían ser tan complicadas. Tal como lo dices suena sencillo."_

_R—"No sé. Nunca es sencillo decir "no me gusta como haces esto", pero si no quieres que algo que no te agrada se repita una y otra vez no puedes fingir que te ha gustado...Y al revés, si algo te gusta ¿por qué no decirlo, y pedirlo?"_

Edward se mordió el labio. De pronto deseó conocer a Roxana. Por otro lado tenía con ella una extraña sensación de familiaridad, pero claro, era normal... había leído no sólo "Hechizo de sangre" sino todos sus fics. Ya conocía su modo de expresarse. Pero quería saber más de ella, ni siquiera sabía de dónde era. Quizá no vivía lejos de él. Le gustaría preguntarle dónde vivía, su nombre real, a qué se dedicaba... pero temía dar el paso. ¿Y si ella no estaba en... ese punto? ¿Y Bella? ¿Sería con ella tan sencillo como explicaba la escritora?

De pronto bufó, viéndose a sí mismo por fin. Su mente se iluminó y vio en lo que se había convertido. Según palabras de Emmet... una sombra de sí mismo. Se habría auto-compadecido si eso no le hubiera parecido más patético todavía. Agitó la cabeza, de pronto incrédulo. No podía seguir de esta forma. Ya bastaba de inseguridades, él nunca había sido así. Y tomó una determinación: ir a por Bella.

C—" _Tienes razón, Rox. Oye, tengo que acostarme. Mañana tengo que madrugar_."

R—" _Y yo. Pero antes voy a colgar el capítulo."_

C—" _Perfecto. Oye,_ _me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo."_

R—" _Y a mí contigo. Hasta la próxima, beta."_

C _—"Un beso, autora."_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**  
**

—Ya la podía yo buscar anoche—rezongó Charlie para sí.—Hija, estás un poco despistada últimamente, ¿no te parece?—sacó la pasta de dientes de la nevera, junto con la leche.

—Lo siento, papá—Bella rió bajito mientras preparaba al café, y miró un momento a su padre, algo avergonzada.—Anoche me fui a la cama tarde... me iba a lavar los dientes, pero entonces pensé en tomar un vaso de leche caliente, vine a la cocina y... bueno, supongo que eso explicaría algo...

Lo cierto es que la conversación con su beta la había dejado un poco más en órbita de lo habitual. Después de colgar el capítulo se quedó tumbada en la cama, despierta, durante casi una hora, pensando en la charla que habían tenido. Hablaron con tanta confianza... y la conexión que sintió fue... Su beta le había parecido un hombre vulnerable, y era evidente por sus preocupaciones que había sido herido por alguna chica. Cada vez era mayor su curiosidad por él, y estaba tentada de pedirle que se conocieran, pero tenía miedo de pasar algún tipo de frontera invisible.

—Algo—Charlie, inspector de policía de Seattle, colocó el envase de leche sobre la mesa, se sentó y contempló a su única hija con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación. Era despistada como su madre y con la cabeza muchas veces en las nubes... aunque afortunadamente no llena de pajaritos como la de ésta. —¿Duermes bien?—Se sentía mucho más protector de lo habitual con ella, desde que su hija decidiera dejar la casa de su madre para olvidar su corazón roto y volver a empezar una nueva vida en la ciudad más lluviosa del norte de los USA.

—Sí... _– las pocas horas que duermo, por lo menos._ Se sentó a la mesa con la jarra de café y se sirvió cereales en un bol. Su padre tan sólo se sirvió un café en un enorme tazón.—¿Otra vez sin desayunar?—Bella alzó una ceja acusadora.

—Hija, hoy tengo prisa—el policía apuró el contenido del tazón sin apenas respirar.—Ya pararé en algún puesto de donuts—dijo muy serio.

—Ese chistende policías es muy viejo, papá. Porque era un chiste, ¿no? Ya sabes que con el colesterol que tienes no puedes comer de eso.

—Sí, hija, lo era... –Charlie suspiró bajo su bigote. Su dulce hija era peor que el comisario Johnson a la hora de dar órdenes.

**^.^.^.^.^**

—Olvídate completamente del orgasmo... si no haces más que pensar en el destino no disfrutas del camino, te distraes, te enfrías y es todo eso lo que no te permite llegar... ¿me sigues? El camino es más importante que el destino—repitió Jasper mirando a Edward fijamente.

—En serio, tío, deja de leer fics, cada vez hablas más raro—se burló el cobrizo, bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

—¿Me sigues o no?—el rubio alzó ambas cejas.—Esto es serio, Edward.

—Vale, vale, te sigo—puso los ojos en blanco.

—Además, mira quién habla. Edward el beta.—Hizo una mueca burlona que se deshizo al contemplar la bobalicona sonrisa del cobrizo.—¿Hay algo que deba saber? Recuerda que soy tu terapeuta—su voz intentó ser profesional, pero la curiosidad le podía.

—Sí, claro, y ¿dónde está el diván?—Edward giró la cabeza de lado a lado, abarcando con la vista el pub donde se encontraban. Solían hacer sus sesiones informales en casa de Jasper, pero hacía un día soleado y brillante, y les apeteció pasear, y después de pasear refrescarse. —Ayer charlé con ella por Messenger—bajó los ojos y los dirigió a su cerveza.—Oye, se supone que no deberíamos hacer terapia bebiendo alcohol... puedo decirte cosas de las que luego me arrepienta. ¿Dónde está tu código profesional?

—No quieras despistarme ahora, Cullen, sólo es una cervecita y ya hemos comido—espetó el rubio, intentando olvidar el momento en el que Alice le sonsacó el problemilla de Edward. Esperaba que su amigo no se enterara nunca.— ¿Y? Dime más.

—Que me gustaría conocerla, creo que es especial... pero—añadió viendo que Jasper abría la boca—he tomado una decisión. Voy a intentarlo con... una chica.

—¡Bien!—el psicólogo flexionó los brazos con los puños cerrados.—Qué bueno soy—puso una mueca divertida y Edward le golpeó el hombro con suavidad.

—Vale, nene, no te emociones. No es sólo gracias a ti—se mofó.—Roxana también ha ayudado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no olvides que eso también es gracias a mí, es como si yo os hubiera presentado —sonrió el rubio con burlona petulancia, los ojos brillantes de alegría.—Oye, ¿quién es? Me refiero a esa chica con la que vas a intentarlo. ¿La conozco?

—Ya te enterarás—Edward sonrió enigmáticamente.

No iba a explicarle nada de eso. No era necesario para la terapia, y ya se daría cuenta. No quería a su hermana y su mejor amigo metiendo baza... antes de tiempo.

**^.^.^.^.^**

—Buen culo, aunque seguro que no lo mueve mejor que mi Jasper—Alice susurró a la oreja de Bella, contemplando la retaguardia del último cliente de la tarde. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta de la librería y la cerró con llave. –Se terminó el día de hoy—anunció, obviando la mirada fingidamente escandalizada de su amiga, quien no podía evitar sonreír. –Sí, tú ríe, ríe, que no veas cómo lo movió ayer—rió al ver que su amiga se sonrojaba.—En serio, Bella, lo tuyo es increíble. No sé cómo puedes escribir lo que escribes y luego sonrojarte de esa forma por lo que provocas.

—¿Provoco?—la interpelada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin terminar de comprender.

—Sí. Jasper y yo leímos tu capítulo anoche. Y luego teníamos que desfogarnos del alguna forma, ¿no?

—Eh, eh, amiga, exceso de información—Bella agitó las manos en el aire, como un guardia urbano deteniendo el tráfico, aún más sofocada, mientras Alice se carcajeaba feliz.

—En serio, te quedó...—puso los ojos en blanco—. Hacía tiempo que no escribías una escena tan... intensa, romántica y caliente al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias, Alice—Bella sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Qué te ha dicho tu beta? Es el primer capítulo de este tipo que te corrige—inquirió con curiosidad.

—Le ha gustado—los ojos chocolate rehuyeron los de la morena para fijarse en una pequeña arruguita en el escote de su camiseta de tirantes. Esa semana estaba haciendo un calor muy húmedo en la ciudad y daban ganas de ir por la calle en bañador.

—Ya... –la contempló con atención y decidió dejar el tema. Estaba viendo que Bella parecía interesada de nuevo en un hombre virtual y no real, y no quería redundar en eso. –Venga, a ver si terminamos pronto y nos podemos ir al Pub. Tenemos que organizar un poco la salida del viernes. Al final vienes, ¿no?

—No sé—dudó la castaña.—A Jake no le va mucho la idea de quedar todos juntos.

—Ya lo imaginaba—la suspicacia tiñó su voz sin que pudiera ni quisiera evitarlo.

—Alice, es comprensible—el tono de Bella intentaba ser paciente.

—No, si lo entiendo. ¿Oye, y si quedáis primero vosotros dos, y más tarde os reunís con nosotros? Así nos aseguramos de que sigas viva y no a cachitos.

—Alice, para ya de decir esas bromas sobre Jake—se indignó Bella, ya agotada su paciencia.

—Perdona... en serio. No es un mal plan, ¿no? Así si no estás a gusto con él tienes una vía de escape, y si estás muy, muy a gusto... siempre puedes llamar para decir que no vienes. Aunque espero sinceramente que no hagas eso.

—Bueno...Sí... me parece buena idea—aceptó.

.

El día era caluroso y el sol lucía aún luminoso y alejado del horizonte. No eran muchos los días de sol en aquella ciudad, así que cuando el astro hacía su aparición las calles se llenaban de más población humana de la que parecía soportar la ciudad.

Alice y Bella pasearon por uno de los parques, charlando, hasta que se hizo la hora en la que Rose salía de su trabajo de gerente en un gimnasio situado en el barrio del mercado de Pike. Las dos amigas pasaron a buscarla y se dirigieron al Pub donde solían reunirse las tardes que podían, el Pike Brewing.

—Y bien—Rosalie se abalanzó a beber su cerveza negra con ansia desmesurada. El calor no era algo a lo que un habitante de Seattle estuviera muy acostumbrado.—¿Al final dónde vamos a ir el viernes? Y lo más importante... ¿quiénes?—dirigió una penetrante mirada a Bella.

—Yo vendré con Jake, pero después de la cena—explicó, y le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

—Bueno, al final seremos nueve para la cena, y _espero_ —Alice dirigió una rápida mirada a la castaña—que once para bailar.

—Me has dicho cuántos y he preguntado quiénes—espetó Rosalie. Alice entrecerró los ojos y dudó si contestarle. A veces la rubia se comportaba como una sargento.

—Tú y Emmet, Jasper y yo, Edward, Seth, Paul, Leah y Angela. Y más tarde vendrán Bella y Jake.

—¿Edward viene?—Rosalie alzó las cejas y Alice asintió, contenta.

Y, como si lo hubieran invocado, el estudiante de medicina apareció en la puerta del Pub y estiró innecesariamente el cuello, como buscando a alguien. Su cara se transformó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando las descubrió, y el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir de forma acelerada mientras contemplaba al cobrizo aproximándose a su mesa.

—Hola, chicas.—Para Bella la voz sedosa sonó infinitamente más agradable que la música ambiental y Edward posó sus ojos rápidamente en cada una de las componentes del grupo, hasta detenerlos en ella.—Emmet no podrá venir esta tarde, Rosalie. Se encuentra enfermo—pronunció sin mirar a la rubia. Sus ojos estaban anclados en la oscuridad de los ojos de Bella, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo voluntario para respirar.

—¡Joder con las guardias de pediatría, cómo las odio! Cada vez que hace una al día siguiente o al otro está enfermo. ¡Qué ganas tengo de que las termine! Oye ¿por qué no me ha llamado él mismo para explicármelo?-protestó la rubia.

—Porque está afónico. Laringitis—explicó el estudiante de medicina, apartando a su pesar la vista de la cara de Bella.—Y para qué un mensaje, pudiendo venir yo en persona a daros la noticia—sonrió y el corazón de Bella pareció salirse de su pecho. Jamás había visto a Edward sonreír de esa forma... iluminaba su cara de una forma tan increíble que lo miró deslumbrada.

—Siéntate con nosotras, Edward—mientras este ocupaba un sitio vacío enfrente de Bella, Alice pensó que no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad. ¿O no era una oportunidad?—Podías haber llamado—pinchó. Necesitaba que lo dijera. Había percibido algo distinto en él, y quería comprobarlo. _Dilo, Edward, por favor._

—Sólo me puedo quedar un par de minutos pero quería _veros_ —explicó su hermano. Apoyó sus largos brazos sobre la mesa cómodamente, más cómodo consigo mismo de lo que había estado en muchos y largos meses, y miró a Bella cuando pronunció la última palabra, sus ojos concentrados en ella durante unos eternos segundos.

El silencioso _¡Bien!_ de Alice resonó tan fuerte en su cabeza que casi dudó de haberlo pronunciado en voz alta.

Bella no tuvo otro remedio que parpadear bajo la fuerza de esa mirada y se sonrojó. _¿Maldita sea, por qué mi cara es como un semáforo?_ Tomó su bebida, bajó los ojos y se concentró completamente en el fondo de su pinta de cerveza, sintiendo el calor subiéndole desde el tórax hasta la raíz del pelo.¿Lo estaba imaginando o de pronto Edward Cullen estaba demostrando interés por ella? No podía ser. ¿O sí? No entendía nada y odió sentirse tan confusa.

Hablaron de la salida del viernes y trazaron el plan. Cenarían en su restaurante chino favorito, y después acudirían al local de copas habitual, que tenía pista de baile. Edward apenas estuvo unos minutos, pero fue evidente para cualquiera que estuviera observando al grupo que Bella era como un imán para sus ojos, y aunque ésta apenas intervino en la conversación los iris esmeralda no podían evitar posarse continuamente en el rostro de la castaña, quien sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de pasarse el helado vaso por las mejillas.

—Bien, chicas. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el viernes—miró cálidamente a Bella como si estuviera ella sola sentada a la mesa. Después, su mirada y la de su hermana se cruzaron, los ojos de Alice con un mudo mensaje, los de Edward respondiendo de la misma forma.

—Y bien ¿qué ha sido eso?—la inquisitiva voz de Rosalie sonó mientras Bella aún miraba la puerta por donde acababa de desaparecer Edward. La castaña se giró para enfrentarse a los azules ojos, que la miraban como si acabaran de salirle antenas en la frente.

—¿El qué?—balbuceó Bella. Rosalie la estudió atentamente unos segundos, y cuando se convenció de que iba tan perdida como ella miró a Alice, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Habéis contratado a un exorcista, o algo?—pinchó la rubia.

—No sé qué ha pasado, pero... está volviendo—la felicidad irradiaba de la morena.

—¿Alguna me quiere decir de qué coño estáis hablando?—estalló Bella, sintiendo como si hubiera una cámara oculta o alguien se burlara de ella.

—Bella... tú hace poco que conoces a mi hermano, así que no te puedes dar cuenta de cuánto había cambiado... este de ahora vuelve a parecerse al Edward que yo recordaba—Alice la miró con dulzura, y Bella siguió pensando que se estaba perdiendo algo.

—Mira, el Edward de hace un año era capaz de hacer levitar tus bragas tan sólo alzando una ceja—aseguró Rosalie, y ella y Alice rieron. Bella continuó confusa... pero interesada _¿Edward y las mujeres?_ — Tú conoces a un Edward tímido con el sexo contrario—Rose bebió un sorbo y continuó.—Inseguro, sin interés por las nuevas relaciones, y hasta diría que pusilánime. No sé qué le pasó, pero por lo que he visto parece que está volviendo a ser él.

—¿Queréis decir que _no_ es gay?—Bella alzó ambas cejas comprendiendo por fin el mensaje y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡No! Mi hermano nunca lo ha sido ¿Qué te ha llevado a pensar eso? –la morena reflejó la expresión sorprendida de su amiga.

—Lo... lo escuché por ahí, por el campus... y como nunca lo he visto con chicas... creí...—su voz se apagó _. Qué malentendido más tonto. Entonces... esas miradas de hacía unos minutos... dios. ¿Qué significaban?_

—Tampoco lo has visto con chicos—continuó una flemática Rose, apurando su cerveza.— Bella... no me dirás que no te has dado cuenta de que sólo tenía ojos para ti.

—Espera, espera... Edward es hetero... es hetero...–repitió lentamente, como para terminar de hacerse a la idea— y me estaba mirando... a mí... —negó con la cabeza varias veces.—No, no puede ser. ¿Cómo se va a haber fijado en mí... un tío así?

Rosalie y Alice la miraron como si esta vez en vez de dos antenas tuviera media docena y seis pares de ojos. Esta vez fue Rose la que negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

—En serio, Bella Swan... ¿qué le han hecho a tu autoestima?—estrechó los ojos.

—No le pasa nada a mi autoestima—se defendió la castaña, ceñuda. –Sólo es que tengo ojos en la cara.

—Ojos que no ven—replicó la rubia, más ceñuda aún.

—Sí ven, y ven que un hombre como ése—señaló a la puerta del Pub con el mentón —no se puede fijar en una mujer como yo.

Rose tomó una bocanada de aire para replicar pero Alice la detuvo con un gesto de la mano antes de que abriera la boca.

—Vale. Ya. Ambas—las miró alternativamente. —Rosalie, es verdad que Edward parecía interesado en Bella, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Es la primera noticia que tengo—obvió el mensaje que se habían pasado con la mirada su hermano y ella... un mensaje que sólo ellos, acostumbrados a leerse las expresiones faciales, habían captado. Alice le había dicho "ten cuidado, es mi amiga", y él le había respondido "tranquila".—Además, Bella ha quedado con Jake mañana... a menos que hayas cambiado de idea por algún motivo...—la miró con mal disimulada esperanza y aquella negó, cruzando los brazos con testarudez.—Vale, pues no seamos entrometidas. Mi hermano y Bella ya son mayorcitos, Rosalie. Venga, os invito a la segunda ronda.

**^.^.^.^.^**

La mañana del jueves, dos internos se dirigían a un punto concreto del hospital.

—¿Dónde vamos? El salón de actos no es por aquí—Emmet miraba a su alrededor confuso.—¿En qué aula es la conferencia sobre trastornos del sueño?

—Te voy a decir algo que te va a cabrear un poco—dijo Edward abriendo una puerta, tirando de repente de la mano de su amigo y haciendo que entrara en la luminosa consulta.

—Eres... no...—lo miró indignado, tanto que las palabras se atascaban en su boca.

—Hola, Edward, Emmet—la doctora Emma James, la especialista en medicina preventiva del Hospital, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, Emma—sonrió el cobrizo.—Emma me recordó que todavía no te habías hecho la revisión que es _obligada_ –acentuó la palabra— para todos los internos.

—Pues sí, no hay cosa peor que ser médico de otros médicos... nadie tiene tiempo para mí—hizo una encantadora mueca.—Pero todos los internos tenéis que haceros la revisión, sin mi informe no os dejarán seguir haciendo prácticas, y sin las prácticas...

—Suspenso seguro. Así que te dejo con ella—Edward palmeó la enorme espalda de su amigo.

—¿Y tú?—el moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mirando a su amigo y de pronto pareció un niño desvalido. La doctora James frunció los labios sofocando una sonrisa.

—Ah, se me olvidó decirte que yo ya me la había hecho—compuso una cara de falsa inocencia.—Emma, por si a Emmet se le olvida decírtelo... ni ha pasado la varicela ni está vacunado.

—Hijo de...—apretó los labios para no decir lo que estaba pensando.—¡La he pasado, Emma!

—No te preocupes—la doctora se sentó tras su mesa de trabajo y tecleó en el ordenador.—Eso se verá en los análisis que te voy a pedir.

—¿Análisis?—miró a la doctora y esta vez pareció que los ojos se iban a salir de las órbitas.—Edward, te debo una—masculló, volviendo a mirar a su amigo, quien no parecía ni una pizca arrepentido.

—Emmet, es importante...—medió la doctora.— No puedes estar trabajando aquí sin una analítica completa, serologías... y de paso miraremos lo de la varicela. Hay gente que la pasa subclínica, ya sabes, sin la erupción. Y en serio... deberías mirarte eso del miedo a las agujas.

—No tengo miedo a las agujas—el enorme estudiante hizo una mueca—sino a que me las claven.

—Pues hazte a la idea de que hay que hacerlo, Emmet. Edward te acompañará ese día si hace falta—dijo muy seria la doctora.—Si te desmayas no quiero que estés solo.

¿Se podía estar más avergonzado? Emmet volvió a dirigir una mirada asesina a su amigo, quien hizo un gesto de disculpa y salió de la consulta.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**  
**

La música resonaba por todo el local, lo suficiente para poder bailar, pero no tan alta como para no poder charlar. Por eso les gustaba ese sitio. Edward, en actitud soñadora, contemplaba desde la barra a su grupo de amigos.

Jasper y Alice bailaban tan bien como siempre, y Emmet y Rosalie lo hacían tan adheridos el uno al otro que parecían hermanos siameses independientemente del tipo de música que sonaba. Sonrió pensando que había hecho las paces con Emmet más pronto de lo que había creído. Había sido gracias a la intervención de Rosalie, que no estaba dispuesta a que su novio contrajera la varicela en una de sus guardias pediátricas. Bastante aguantaba ya con todas las "itis" que había tenido que soportar: faringitis, laringitis, gastroenteritis... Así que se puso del lado de Edward en lo de la prevención y Emmet no tuvo otro remedio que darle la razón a su amigo.

Paul y Leah bailaban junto a su hermana y Jasper, y no se le escapó que de vez en cuando Leah le echaba un vistazo. Siempre habían tonteado un poco, pero esta noche le ponía los ojos encima más de lo esperado y de no se sentía cómodo. No era lo que esperaba para esta salida. De hecho... ¿qué esperaba? Sabía que Bella iba a aparecer con su pareja... si es que lo hacía. Bella tenía pareja... sí. ¿Quizá esperaba que ella lo viera y se olvidara del tal Jake para lanzarse en sus brazos? A decir verdad, tampoco había oído hablar mucho de él y siempre le había dado la impresión de que Bella era un mujer libre, así que supuso que llevaba poco tiempo con el otro.

Se mordisqueó un pulgar distraídamente mientras le volvía a echar un vistazo a la puerta del local. Habría intentado sonsacarle a Alice si no hubiera tenido claro que su astuta hermana habría querido entrometerse... con buenas intenciones, eso sí. No necesitaba más presión, se dijo de nuevo. Le había parecido que Bella no se había sentido mal por su más que obvia atención del otro día, pero... Su yo cobarde todavía estaba por ahí, diciéndole que no se arriesgara de nuevo a esa desagradable sensación de fracaso.

Inhaló con fuerza y suspiró ¿Por qué había aceptado salir con el grupo?

Se esforzó por desechar los pensamientos negativos mientras miraba a Angela y Seth, quienes estaban sentados tomando su copa y tonteando, como desde hacía tiempo _. A ver cuándo se deciden estos dos... y mira quién fue a hablar,_ bufó dándose cuenta de que por lo menos ellos hacían algún pequeño avance.

La misma tarde después del encuentro en el Pub le había reconocido a su observadora hermana que se sentía muy atraído por Bella Swan. Para qué negarlo. No había querido esconder lo que sentía. Ahora, aceptarlo era una cosa, y hablar de ello libremente con su hermana otra bien distinta... y por supuesto no le quiso comentar su "pequeño problema". Para eso ya estaba Jasper. Él le había pedido que lo tratara, y su mejor amigo había aceptado, y ahora tenía que confiar en él. Y Jasper era bastante más optimista. Habían tenido una larga charla el día anterior, e insistía en que Edward estaba recuperando la confianza en sí mismo.

Pero él no lo tenía tan claro.

—¿Quieres tomar otra?—a pesar de que la barra estaba atestada la camarera parecía no tener ojos para nadie más. Edward contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos y se giró para negar con una leve sonrisa. La chica, una atractiva pelirroja, asintió. Sin embargo, un par de minutos después le sirvió un gintonic y, antes de que Edward abriera la boca, se inclinó sobre la barra para acercarse a su oído.—Invita la casa... en el posavasos está mi teléfono.

Lució una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y, sin que Edward hubiera reaccionado aún, se apartó para seguir atendiendo al resto de clientela. Edward tomó el vaso y se guardó el posavasos en el bolsillo para que la chica no se sintiera despreciada. Pero tenía claro qué haría con él en cuanto saliera del local: romperlo y tirarlo a la papelera más cercana.

 _Las chicas piensan que si el envoltorio es bonito, el chico follará como los dioses. Si tú supieras..._ Agitó la cabeza para sacudirse el desagradable pensamiento de la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, que aún estaba a medias, y bastante cargada, por cierto. _No puedo beber dos copas... tendría que dejar el coche._

De pronto levantó los ojos del suelo y dejó de pensar. Su mente quedó en blanco, cualquier idea negativa barrida por la alegría de ver que la persona que había estado esperando toda la velada acababa de cruzar el umbral.

Sola.

Hizo un movimiento para ir a recibirla pero se detuvo al ver que su hermana se le había adelantado. Alice tomaba a Bella, cuya expresión era seria, por los hombros, y se la llevaba aparte, hacia los sofás que había en los laterales del local. Jasper se acercó a la barra y se sentó al lado de Edward, bebiendo su cerveza directamente de la botella.

—Es tu oportunidad, tío. Haz el favor de acercarte—azuzó, mirándole fijamente.

—Jasper, no creo que sea buen momento... la debe haber dejado plantada o algo... ¿no ves qué cara pone? No creo que...

—No seas gallina—cortó.—Ha venido. ¿Crees que si no tuviera ganas de conversación no se habría ido a casa?—clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de su amigo.—Muevelculoya.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para que eso suene como una sola palabra?

—Ya. Ya de _ya_ —lo miró severo, cruzándose de brazos. No estaba para bromas.

Edward contempló durante unos instantes la firme expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y, tomando una bebida en cada mano, se levantó del taburete.

—Vale, tío. Esas últimas palabras me han terminado de convencer. Deberías escribir un artículo y titularlo así.—Lentamente, sorteando la muchedumbre del local, se dirigió a donde se encontraban Bella y Alice sentadas.

 

En la otra punta del local, Bella se estaba desahogando con Alice.

—Ayer me dijo que sí. Y hoy me dice que no, que le había salido otro "compromiso", cuando estaba ya vestida y arreglada. Hasta me he depilado y maquillado, y he estado una hora arreglándome el puto pelo. He estado en casa indecisa, sin saber qué hacer. He cenado un patético bocadillo, sola. ¿Pero sabes qué te digo? Que le den. Yo he decidido salir y pasarlo bien—la voz le salía excesivamente chillona, pero llevaba rato aguantando las ganas de llorar. No era exactamente un plantón, pero ella lo sentía así. Jake ni tan solo se había molestado en explicarle algo más. Aunque tampoco es que ella le hubiera dejado...

—Tíos. No hay quien les entienda—Alice recitó la frase tópica que solía funcionar para que la otra persona pudiera desahogarse.

—Ni con un manual los entiendes. ¿Recuerdas aquel libro, "Los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres de Venus"? Voy a escribir uno que se titule "Los hombres son de Marte y se podrían haber quedado allá"—bufó, con el ceño fruncido.

Alice no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Bella estaba graciosa, incluso dentro de su indignación. Y la verdad era que ella estaba exultante. Porque acababa de ver a su hermano levantarse del taburete.

Alzó los ojos y reprimió apenas una sonrisa al verlo acercarse lentamente, calibrando la situación. Edward lo interpretó como algo positivo. Su entrometida hermana sabía de sus sentimientos, y si Bella le estuviera explicando algo como "he decidido que a partir de ahora soy lesbiana" no sonreiría. ¿No?

Bella se giró, siguiendo la mirada de Alice, para chocar frontalmente con los intensos ojos que se acercaban sin perderla de vista. Su boca se entreabrió con un leve jadeo... jamás le había visto esa mirada. Parpadeó varias veces como si no estuviera muy segura de estar viendo lo que veía.

—Me voy un momento...creo que Jasper me llama—mintió descaradamente la morena en cuanto Edward las hubo alcanzado. Se levantó del sofá, sonrió a su amiga y se volteó, marchándose del lugar a una velocidad increíble.

Bella se la quedó mirando con una expresión entre indignada por el abandono e incrédula por la velocidad que podía llegar a alcanzar su amiga.

—¿Te molesto?—las ondas de la suave y grave voz fluyeron, extrañamente sedantes, por su cuerpo. Despegó los ojos de la espalda de Alice y dirigió la mirada hacia arriba. Nunca se había fijado en lo alto que era Edward. Bueno, sabía que era alto, pero... ¿tan alto? _Deja de pensar chorradas y reacciona, Bella Swan._

—No... cla-claro que no—tartamudeó y continuó mirándolo como si no se terminara de creer que fuera Edward. _No seas boba y habla normal, Edward es un amigo, ha venido aquí a charlar, punto._

— ¿Quieres?—el cobrizo se sentó a su lado y le tendió el vaso más lleno de los dos que llevaba.—Gin tonic— curvó los labios y Bella no pudo evitar mirárselos. _Dios... qué boca. ¿A qué debe saber? No, no empieces así._ Su respiración amenazaba con tomar un ritmo más acelerado y se concentró en controlarla.

—Gracias... me... vendrá muy bien— _Deja de farfullar, por dios, Bella.  
_

Alargó la mano para tomar el vaso y sus dedos se rozaron con los de él, que estaban fríos de aguantar la bebida. Inmediatamente sintió un hormigueo por todo el brazo, y necesitó moverlo. _A ver si me va a dar calambre o algo,_ sonrió para si misma y se acordó de la corriente que en algunas escenas de su historia fluía entre los protagonistas. Ella nunca había sentido algo así... hasta ahora. No, no, estaba nerviosa, estaba alterada y con los nervios a flor de piel... sí, era eso. Cualquier cosa que la tocara le daría una sensación magnificada.

Y por eso ahora notaba calor por todo el cuerpo. Y más entre sus piernas.

Edward advirtió la leve sonrisa en la expresión soñadora de Bella y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. La miró alternativamente a los oscuros iris y a los labios... internamente se relamió de pensar en las posibilidades que esa boca ofrecía...Se obligó a sí mismo a mirarla al resto de la cara, y a pesar de la luz escasa comprobó que se había maquillado y su precioso cabello lucía unas ondas más marcadas... repasó en unos segundos la vestimenta de la castaña, comprobando que se había arreglado a conciencia. Un vestido veraniego de color azul, con tirantes y escote generoso dejaba adivinar el nacimiento de sus pechos. Se le secó la boca y se volvió a obligar a desviar la vista. Estaba deslumbrante. _Pero no se ha arreglado para ti_. Sintió una leve punzada. No para él, pero si el estúpido del tal Jake había perdido su oportunidad él se encargaría de que no tuviera ninguna más.

O eso intentaría.

Bella posó sus iris en Edward y tragó saliva, sintiendo un repentino ataque de timidez. Habían hablado muchas veces y no era la primera vez que salían juntos en grupo pero... todo era distinto...el ambiente a su alrededor parecía más denso, y a ella le costaba más mover el pecho para respirar. Por no decir que la penetrante mirada verde estaba empezando a despertar una sensación muy agradable en su bajo vientre.

Sí, eso era lo que había cambiado. Edward siempre había sido dolorosamente guapo, le había gustado desde que lo conoció. Más tarde había empezado a gustarle por otras cosas... su sentido del humor, su entrega a su futura profesión, su inteligente conversación, su gusto por la lectura... Y no nos engañemos, el chico era un encanto. Y ahora, vestido con una camiseta negra por fuera de unos vaqueros ceñidos y desgastados, el rebelde cabello de aquel color tan extraño como atractivo, sus manos _... ¡dios, esas manos!_ enlazadas sobre el vaso y la piel apenas bronceada por el tenue sol de Seattle... seguía siendo el mismo dios griego.

Pero Edward jamás la había mirado así...como se mira a alguien que te interesa... alguien a quien deseas.

_Como a una mujer atractiva._

¿Tenían razón sus amigas? _¿_ O estaba malinterpretando el gesto? Sus ojos le decían una cosa, la misma que todos sus sentidos, pero el idiota de su cerebro estaba boicoteándolos a todos.

—Creí que vendrías acompañada—se inclinó, aproximándose un poco para hablarle cerca del oído. Sus pieles estaban a varios centímetros de distancia, pero ella pareció sentir la energía que irradiaba. Y le gustó. Se aproximó y le habló a él al oído.

—No... Bueno, ése era el plan. Pero creo que me han dado plantón—se encogió de hombros y rió para restarle dramatismo a la declaración.—Nos íbamos a conocer hoy—continuó, sin saber bien por qué se lo estaba contando. _Dios, va a pensar que soy patética, ligando por Internet_. _Podía haberle dicho cualquier otra cosa y cambiar de tema._

—¿Entonces... aún no os conocéis?—La expresión de Edward era luminosamente feliz. _¿Por qué?_ Nada de compasión, o amable interés. Eso la animó a seguir a pesar de todo, como si esos ojos la hipnotizaran... cosa que siempre había temido.

Brevemente le contó cómo había conocido a Jake en un grupo de Facebook, y que había terminado planeando algo que no había esperado hacer nunca: conocer a gente virtual en la vida real.

—No hay nada malo en eso, mucha gente hoy en día se conoce en persona tras ser amigos virtuales y no siempre es una decepción, al contrario—soltó sin pensar, recordando sus ganas de conocer a Roxana. Al terminar la frase, de forma instantánea se llamó idiota por estar estimulando el ciber-romance de Bella.

—Puede ser—Bella sonrió pensando en Cyrano y Edward puso mala cara creyendo que la sonrisa era por Jake, y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Me alegra que hayas venido—se sinceró.

Bella se lo quedó mirando fijamente, y decidió que estaba siendo cortés.

—Gracias, no iba a quedarme en casa llorando por el plantón—sorbió su gin-tonic. Estaba delicioso, dulce con un punto amargo, muy frío, y necesitó volver a posar los labios en ese vaso, para dar otro trago prolongado. Edward observaba el movimiento de sus labios sobre el vaso, su mano agarrándolo, su fino cuello extendido para beber...dios, _¿es que no se da cuenta de que me la estoy comiendo con los ojos? ¿Tanta práctica he perdido? No, sí que se da cuenta, pero le soy indiferente... eso debe ser._

En aquel momento Bella alzó los ojos y se encontró con la ardiente y necesitada mirada de él. De inmediato sintió una deliciosa contracción en lo más profundo. Esta vez no podía estar equivocada. _Me desea... Edward Cullen me desea_... las palabras sonaron a silenciosa música celestial en su mente y, sobre todo, en su cuerpo. Sintió un inesperado temblor interno cuando el chico se aproximó a su oreja de nuevo y exhaló con suavidad las siguientes palabras.

—Perdona... quería decir: me alegro de que hayas venido... _sola_.— Ya lo había dicho. Su voz salió más grave de que había esperado, incluso un poco rasgada por la fuerza de lo que sentía. Bella se movió casi imperceptiblemente hasta encararlo, pero él apenas había cambiado su postura, y el resultado fue que sus rostros quedaron a tan solo escasos centímetros.

Edward casi podía sentir el calor de la piel de Bella, al igual que su aliento superficial, y vio el deseo en sus iris oscuros. Se acercó un poco más hasta que sus bocas se rozaron... sintió la textura sedosa y tierna de los labios de ella y actuó por instinto, olvidando sus miedos. Ambos cerraron los párpados y se dejaron guiar por sus otros sentidos. Suavemente acarició los labios femeninos con los suyos, disfrutando del momento, prolongándolo. Bella sintió un íntimo espasmo de placer con ese leve roce y no pudo evitar alzar sus manos y hundirlas en el cabello de él, acercándolo más a ella. Edward atrapó su labio inferior y lo mordisqueó con suavidad, y ella exhaló un profundo suspiro en la boca de él. En aquel momento una más que bienvenida sensación recorrió la entrepierna del chico. Él mismo jadeó y se tensó por la sorpresa que la erección le había dado, y Bella se apartó un poco, mirándolo con atención, sin comprender qué le pasaba _. ¿Quizá no le gusta como beso?_

El pensamiento se desvaneció como si jamás hubiera existido en cuanto Edward la tomó de la cintura y la nuca y, levantándole la cara, se inclinó sobre su boca y se apoderó de ella, lamiendo la entrada con la punta de su lengua. Bella era tan dulce como siempre había imaginado, y quería más. Ella le invitó a entrar separando sus labios y, enlazando sus brazos en la nuca del chico, se apretó contra él. Sus lenguas se acariciaron, se saborearon, fundiéndose una boca con otra, hasta que por fin tuvieron que respirar.

Y entonces volvieron a empezar con más besos. Y caricias, rozándose los cuerpos por encima de la ropa. Edward se moría por acariciar los pechos de ella pero no quería hacerlo allá, en público, y tampoco quería propasarse. Aunque parecía que Bella lo deseaba tanto como él. El deseo crecía y se difundía por el cuerpo de la ella, irradiado desde varios puntos...desde su boca y desde cada poro de piel que rozaban los dedos de él... incluso desde sus oídos., escuchándole gemir. Y todo ese deseo iba concentrándose en un punto de su pelvis que palpitaba y ardía.

Edward sentía aumentar su dureza con cada nuevo gemido, caricia, beso. Dios, llevaba tantos meses de sequía, de hambre y necesidad que pensó que podría explotar allá mismo... y eso no sería nada bueno. Decidió que había que frenar un poco, y tendría que hacerlo él. Bella estaba demostrando ser una mujer apasionada y no parecía muy dispuesta a ello.

Se separó un poco y le tomó la cara entre sus manos, mirándola al fondo de sus grandes ojos almendrados.

—Tenemos demasiado público...-habló entrecortado-Y me estás volviendo loco. Será mejor que frenemos un poco...—Había decidido que la sinceridad era lo más importante.

Bella clavó sus iris en él. Jamás lo había visto tan atractivo. Y sus besos sabían a gloria. Pero tenía razón... era mejor frenar.

—Sí, la verdad es que parecemos un par de adolescentes— Asintió, con una leve sonrisa, de nuevo tímida.

Él se levantó y le tendió la mano. Hacía tiempo que la música ambiental estaba siendo más calmada.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Claro—tomó su cálida y firme mano y se levantó del sofá.

Se dirigieron a la pista y se quedaron apartados del resto del grupo. Acababan de construir su propia burbuja y no les apetecía salir tan pronto de ella. Se amarraron al cuerpo del otro y Bella apoyó la cara en el pecho de él. Olió su fragancia, masculina y natural, y sintió que su pecho se ensanchaba,como si recibiera una dosis extra de oxígeno.

El tiempo pasó inadvertido mientras ellos se movían al ritmo de la música. Bella se sentía como dentro de uno de sus relatos. A pesar del sonido ambiental aún podía escuchar los latidos de Edward y sentir cómo su corazón golpeaba su pecho. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose encajar perfectamente en sus brazos, como si hubiera encontrado su molde.

Edward se sintió libre de ansiedad por primera vez en meses, y abrazaba el cuerpo de ella sabiendo que, a pesar de lo menuda que era comparada con él, era su punto de apoyo. Inhaló el perfume floral de su cabello y le invafió una extraña combinación de excitación y relax. Estaba maravillado por la reacción que su cuerpo tenía con aquella chica. ¿Era por ella? ¿Era por las conversaciones con Roxana y con Jasper? Quizá una combinación de todo, pero ¿a quién demonios le importaba? Sentía su miembro vivo en contacto con el abdomen de ella, y tuvo que frenar el pensamiento de cómo sería la sensación sin las delgadas capas de ropa que los separaban...

El resto del grupo había ido despidiéndose desde la distancia con un gesto, como si nadie se atreviera a invadir aquella burbuja, excepto Leah, que se marchó sin despedirse.

.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el local estaba a punto a cerrar tuvieron que mirar la hora, incrédulos. No habían sido conscientes del paso del tiempo.

—¿Te llevo a casa?—Ya en la calle, el fresco de la noche y la suave voz de Edward la hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.

Bajó la vista a sus manos enlazadas, y volvió a subirla hasta los brillantes ojos verdes. Era verdad. Había besado esos labios, tocado ese pelo, abrazado ese cuerpo largo y fibroso y... había notado de forma evidente que él la deseaba. _¿Y ahora, qué?_ Había perdido práctica en esto... y Edward era el hermano de su mejor amiga. ¿Esto era sólo un rollo de una noche?

Él alzó la mano y con el dorso de sus dedos acarició con lentitud la suave mejilla. Era preciosa, pero le costaba leer su expresión... le gustaría saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Parecía algo confusa.

—Me gustas—se inclinó un poco sobre ella, las palabras salieron sin premeditación.—Desde hace meses. En realidad, desde el momento en que Alice nos presentó—sonrió con inseguridad.

—No...no me había dado cuenta.

—Pues últimamente te he dado alguna señal. O eso creía.

—Supongo que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Tú... también me gustas. Y –bajó la voz—no me creía que alguien como tú se fijara en alguien como yo.

—¿Qué?—elevó el tono de voz, incrédulo. Le tomó la barbilla entre su pulgar y su índice y la alzó. –Eres preciosa, Bella. Y me muero por volver a besarte... una y otra vez.—Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, alzando más su cara.—¿Tú también lo deseas?—susurró. Era evidente, pero quería oírlo de su boca, ver la expresión de sus cálidos ojos al decirlo.

—¿Desea quien siente el cuerpo helado el calor de un fuego cercano?—sonrió ella, cerrando los párpados.

De pronto él la soltó y se apartó. Y ella temió abrir los ojos y ver su expresión. Estaba avergonzada. _¿A quién se le ocurre soltar eso en pleno momento de pasión? Una frase de mi fic. Seré cursi. Ya lo he asustado. Bella, estás demasiado metida en tus historias._

Pero abrió los ojos, decidida a enfrentarse a su semblante, cualquiera que fuera.

Lo último que se esperaba era la expresión que él lucía en ese momento. La contemplaba como si estuviera descifrando algún tipo de enigma. No como si ella fuera un bicho raro sino como si estuviera juntando las piezas de algún puzzle. De pronto la miró intensamente con una extraña mezcla de confusión y felicidad, y su voz habló, vacilante.

—¿Roxana?


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

.

.

La mandíbula de Bella cayó al suelo mientras sus ojos miraban a Edward fijamente y sin pestañear, como en trance, y su mente sufría un auténtico bombardeo de pensamientos de lo más variado, intentando dar una explicación a lo que acababa de oír.

_No he oído bien._

_Estoy borracha._

_Este chico me ha intoxicado con su presencia y no funciono._

_Roxana es alguna ex-novia y se ha equivocado llamándome así._

_Estoy durmiendo y soñando._

_Es una especie de broma._

Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que su frecuencia respiratoria iba aumentando a velocidad peligrosa e intentó serenarse.

_No. Me ha llamado Roxana. Y ha sido justo cuando se me ha escapado una de las frases del fic. ¿Cómo puede ser?_

Edward también se percató de la perturbación de su amiga. No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse... por la reacción que estaba viendo empezaba a pensar lo segundo. Se había arrepentido, incluso antes de ver cómo ella palidecía, en el mismo momento de terminar de preguntarle aquello. Se había dejado llevar por una intuición loca... había soltado la pregunta por ver si tenía razón, y una vez que la había soltado ¿cómo le explicaría esa ocurrencia?

Pero por las reacciones de Bella se daba cuenta de que ese nombre significaba algo para ella también. La vio abrazarse a sí misma y mirarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido, la boca aún entreabierta por la sorpresa. Su piel pálida ahora iba pasando a un tono más sonrosado... Quizá demasiado sonrosado.

Él le sonrió con una expresión que esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora. _¿De verdad es ella? ¿Cómo...?_ Quizá era una lectora friki que se sabía los textos de memoria. Vaya, eso sí le habría preocupado. No, no, Bella era la autora, de ahí la sensación de conocer a Roxana que tenía cuando "habló" con ella, y leyendo sus mensajes. Y su mente empezaba a vislumbrar la conexión evidente entre ellos dos: Jasper y Alice. El psicólogo le había recomendado varios de los fics que leía su hermana, y seguramente ésta sí estaba al tanto de la afición secreta de su amiga.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?—la voz tímida de Bella interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos. Se mordió el labio inferior y él se obligó a dejar de mirar esa boca deliciosa para centrarse en su pregunta. No era una respuesta a la pregunta de él... Pero algo era algo. Bien. La sondearía con prudencia. Si no tenía razón con sus sospechas siempre podía decir cualquier tontería. Y después besarla hasta borrarle la memoria... o algo parecido ¿no?

—De Cyrano de Bergerac. ¿De dónde si no?—Sonrió sin poderlo evitar al ver de nuevo cómo se abrían sus ojos, agrandándose aunque aquello pareciera imposible, y escuchar el pequeño jadeo que se le escapaba.

Pero de pronto ella se giró y se marchó aceleradamente por la calle, haciendo gestos para parar un taxi.

—¡Bella!—Sin pensarlo salió corriendo y la alcanzó en un momento.—No te vayas—se puso frente a ella de un salto y la detuvo; tomó sus hombros, jadeante más por la ansiedad que por la pequeña carrera.

—No... No entiendo. Lo de ahí dentro—ella señaló con un gesto de la mano el local del que acababan de salir—¿Es una broma? Porque si es así no la pillo— negó con la cabeza y lo miró con dolor en los ojos. Eso le hizo daño a él también.

—¡No! Me gustas, Bella. Me gustas _mucho_. Es sólo que...—el claxon del taxi que ambos habían olvidado sonó a su lado.

—¿Van a subir o qué?—Edward miró al taxista frunciendo el ceño y luego se centró de nuevo en los aún asustados ojos de Bella, con expresión implorante.

 _Por dios, si me mira así no puedo irme... no puedo._ Ella suspiró y negó levemente, sin perder de vista aquellos ojos verdes.

—No, gracias—repuso Edward sin desviar su intensa mirada de la de ella.

El taxista se marchó soltando una palabrota pero ninguno de los dos apartó los ojos del otro. Edward aún tenía sus manos en los hombros de la chica, y las deslizó con suavidad hacia el cuello, llegando hasta las mejillas. Sintió un íntimo placer al comprobar que ella cerraba momentáneamente los párpados y volvía a suspirar. Bella se relajó con ese suave contacto y la sinceridad que percibía en los ojos verdes...

Al verla más serena y dispuesta a escucharle fue él quien puso gesto de tristeza.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar _eso_ de mí? Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no jugaría contigo. Ni con nadie. ¿O no?

—Lo siento... supongo que aún no termino de creerme...—él meneó la cabeza con suavidad y ella entendió el gesto.—No importa. Lo siento. Pero... no comprendo—estudiaba cada uno de los rasgos del chico, como buscando en un mapa, pero no leyó nada.

—Por favor... por favor, perdona lo de antes— _sinceridad, Edward_.—Dime si eres la autora de "Hechizo de sangre"— suplicó. Sus brillantes ojos estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus gestos, sus manos acunando el rostro de ella, esperando.

Bella seguía sin comprender nada, y aunque una parte del corazón de ella, la que aún tenía clavada la decepción por Mike, le decía que desconfiara... sintió más adentro todavía el cálido contacto de las manos de Edward sobre su piel y su transparente mirada.

—Sí—musitó. Se sorprendió porque no se sentía tímida al confesarlo. Al fin y al cabo no era nada malo. Tan sólo era que... estaba confusa. Y más cuando él de repente la abrazó como si fuera el único salvavidas que hubiera en medio del océano.—Edward, ¿có-mo lo sabías?—Habló con dificultad por la fuerza con que la estaba abrazando.

—No lo sabía, Bella... Me gusta mucho tu historia. Por eso te pedí ser tu beta. Pero no tenía ni idea de que fueras tú... dios, esto es increíble—la voz aterciopelada era apenas un susurro cerca de su oído.

Estaba exultante. Bella y Roxana. La mujer real y la virtual con las que había fantaseado eran la misma persona. No podía creerse su buena suerte.

Bella sintió que al aire volvía a entrar en su cuerpo de forma dificultosa, pero ya no era por ninguna emoción negativa. Al contrario... ¿por qué en vez de estar muerta de vergüenza estaba empezando a... disfrutar de ese momento inesperado? El " _cómo_ " pasó a la parte de detrás del escenario. Importaba más el " _ahora_ ". _Pero... ¡Cyrano! ¿Edward? ¡Venga ya!_ No sabía muy bien como reaccionar. Por una parte seguía un poco en estado de shock incrédulo, y por otra por fin empezaba a filtrarse en su cabeza la verdad. Y eso le despertaba sentimientos contrapuestos. Una mezcla de felicidad y de timidez... Edward, el chico imposible por el que había suspirado durante meses, y Cyrano, su querido beta, eran la misma persona.

Se movió un poco y él aflojó su amarre. La castaña alzó los brazos y le acarició el cabello, hundiéndose en el verde esmeralda de su mirada. ¿Seguro que no era un sueño? Se lamió los labios inconscientemente. Aún sentía el sabor de su boca en ella. Dejó de pensar cuando él, siguiendo el movimiento de su lengua, fijó la mirada en su boca. Quería volver a besar esos labios llenos. La abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, acarició los labios de la chica con los suyos sintiendo como la entrepierna de su pantalón empezaba a estar demasiado tensa.

Era una sensación más que bienvenida.

Bella se sentía embriagada pero una idea se abría paso en su cerebro, muy a pesar de su cuerpo. ¿Y si Alice, aunque le había jurado que no, le había contado a Jasper lo de su afición secreta, y éste se lo había explicado a Edward? Por supuesto, pensaba matar a Alice si estaba implicada. Quizá haría caer sobre su cabeza por accidente unos cuantos tomos del Anatomía de Gray.

Se apartó un poco de él.

—Edward... ¿qué hacías leyendo mi historia? Es...demasiada casualidad—Eso, ya era hora de ser directa. La conexión entre ambos era evidente: Alice Cullen. Quería resolver la intriga. Antes de que él le hiciera perder la razón por el contacto con su cuerpo.

—Ah...—la boca del cobrizo se abrió como si fuera a decir algo, para volverse a cerrar de inmediato. Apretó los labios y la duda se reflejó en su cara. Había decidido ser sincero. Tenía que confiar en ella.

Pero era tan difícil... Bueno, no tenía por qué contárselo _todo_ ahora.

—Verás... es un poco largo.—Miró su reloj. A esta hora ya no había ningún local de los que les gustaban que estuviera abierto.—¿Quieres venir a casa? Alice se queda con Jasper esta noche. Oye... —añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión dudosa de ella— y no es una proposición indecente, créeme. Y _no_ porque no tenga ganas de estar contigo. En serio, Bella. Me gustas muchísimo. ¿No lo notas?—su voz salió ronca, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, y su erección fue más que evidente para ella.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a tu casa.—Le sonrió y asintió. A su pesar se separó de él, rebuscando en su bolso.— Pero deja que llame a Charlie... tiene turno de noche y espera una llamada de control para explicarle que estoy bien. No te gustaría ver a unos cuantos policías aporreando la puerta de tu casa, ¿no?

—No sería la primera vez...—bromeó a medias. Una vez Alice le confesó que había gritado tanto haciendo el amor con Jasper que un vecino había llamado a la policía pensando que se estaba cometiendo algún crimen. Y lo hizo carcajeándose mientras se lo explicaba. Parecía que su hermana disfrutaba contándole esas cosas, sabiendo que le ponía violento que ventilara con él sus intimidades—¿Y se quedará tranquilo sabiendo que estás conmigo?

—No estoy _contigo_ , Cullen. Estoy con Alice, ¿ok?—alzó una ceja en señal de advertencia.

—De acuerdo, pero que caigan sobre ti las consecuencias de mentirle a la ley, Bella Swan. Yo soy inocente—puso su mano sobre el pecho, su expresión absolutamente angelical. Sólo le faltaba el arito de santo encima de la cabeza, y Bella sonrió para sí al imaginarlo de esa forma.

—Créeme, no lo hago por mí, sino por ti. Charlie es muy... protector.—Después de recoger sus pedacitos tras la ruptura con Mike no quería ni pensar en la reacción de su padre cuando supiera que estaba saliendo con Edward... Un momento. ¿Estaban saliendo? Parecía que sí, pero... ¿Qué momento era bueno para preguntarlo?

—No conseguirás asustarme con esa historia. Vamos.—Tomó su mano y tiró de ella. Bella disfrutó de la calidez de sus dedos rodeándola con suavidad.—Mi coche está aparcado aquí cerca, y tenemos mucho de que hablar.

El trayecto hasta casa de Edward fue corto, y hablaron de todo menos de lo que de veras estaba ocupando sus mentes.

.

.

—Deja que te ayude con eso... ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Cerveza, agua, otro gin-tonic, coca-cola?—Edward la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta fina que llevaba para protegerse de la fresca noche de Seattle y la colgó en el perchero del recibidor.

—Una coca-cola estará bien.— _Es todo un caballero_. Bella sonrió al imaginarse a Edward disfrazado de mosquetero a lo Cyrano. _Oh, por dios, para ya de imaginar cosas_ , se reprochó. Pero ¿qué iba a hacerle? Era una soñadora, y en ese momento le parecía estar viviendo un sueño.

—Sí, yo también tomaré una—acordó. Quería estar bien despierto, y más alcohol haría que hiciera o dijera cosas que quizá después se arrepentiría de haber hecho o dicho.

Bella nunca se había detenido a mirar con atención la impresionante colección de CDs que tenían los Cullen en su casa. Mientras Edward trajinaba en la cocina se acercó, recorriendo las tapas de los CDs con la mirada.

—La mayoría son míos—la voz, aunque suave, la sobresaltó. No lo había oído acercarse.—Lo siento.—Se volteó. Él sonreía tranquilizador, con un vaso de bebida en cada mano.

Dios, estaba hermosa... su rostro era tan dulce y esa sonrisa... esa boca... _No, no es el momento... ¿Y si ella quiere más... y yo no puedo?_ El pensamiento era deprimente... su libido bajó a grados negativos.

—Gracias.—Alargó la mano y tomó el vaso, mirándolo con atención. Parecía de nuevo el amigo, y no el hombre que le había hecho sentir cuánto le excitaba. ¿O estaba imaginando cosas raras?

—¿Nos sentamos?—Él desvió la vista hacia el sofá.

—Claro...—musitó.

Edward se dirigió hacia el mueble, y ella lo siguió, sin poder evitar mirar su trasero perfecto. Tenía unas casi irrefrenables ganas de tocarlo pero... de pronto lo que había sucedido entre ellos le parecía lejano.

Se sentó en un extremo del sofá, modosa y con la espalda recta, sorbiendo de su bebida sin apartar los ojos de los gestos de él.

—Puedes quitarte los zapatos y poner los pies en el sofá. Yo lo hago—bebió un largo sorbo del vaso, la dejó en la mesita de enfrente y, haciendo lo que acababa de decir, dobló sus largas piernas y se sentó sobre sus pies. La miraba de una forma que ella no habría sabido definir. Bella se mojó el labio inferior con la lengua de forma inconsciente, y por una décima de segundo la mirada verde se oscureció, para volver a parecer de inmediato la afectuosa mirada de un amigo, sin más.

Él estaba comportándose de forma extraña, así que ella decidió que era hora de hablar. Habían venido a eso, ¿no? Bebió un poco más.

Le echó un vistazo a Edward, y sintió como una especie de muro entre ellos. De pronto deseó haber pedido algo más fuerte que la coca-cola, y que él también lo hubiera hecho. No, no le hacía falta ir bebida para ser sincera con él. Era su amigo. Y era Cyrano, su beta. Era sincera con ambos, y esperaba eso en retorno.

—Edward... ¿qué hacías leyendo mi historia?—Clavó sus ojos oscuros en él, mirándolo con atención.

El cobrizo tragó en seco y su gesto se volvió alerta. Inspiró con fuerza y apartó un segundo la mirada de ella. De nuevo parecía dudar, pero cuando la volvió a mirar sus ojos brillaban decididos.

—Jasper me había recomendado unos cuantos fics. Y entre ellos estaba el tuyo—hizo una mueca divertida ante el jadeo que se le escapó a Bella. Y le había dicho la verdad... no toda, pero era cierto ¿no?

—¿Jasper sabe...?—su voz se apagó, pero el chico entendió perfectamente.

—Sabe que soy Cyrano, pero no sabe que tú eres Roxana.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito durante unos segundos, y de pronto soltó una risita.

—No os imagino a ninguno de los dos leyendo fics—sonrió ampliamente, de pronto más tranquila.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Qué prejuicio tienes contra los hombres que leen fanfics?—alzó una ceja, simulando estar ofendido.

—Ninguno, pero... simplemente me hace gracia imaginaros a los dos compartiendo títulos de fics—Bella hizo caso a Edward y se quitó los zapatos, cruzando sus piernas sobre el amplio sofá. Edward miró sus pequeños pies, las uñas perfectamente pintadas y arregladas, y sintió celos porque sabía que ella no lo había hecho para él.—Alice siempre dice que Jasper hace ver que los lee en plan estudio clínico, pero ambas creemos que disfruta de la lectura tanto o más que nosotras—sonrió para sí, pensativa.—Seguramente ella le aconsejó el mío y él te lo aconsejó a ti.—Bebió un sorbo.—Pero Jasper y Alice leen muchos fics... ¡Qué casualidad que te fijaras en el mío!

—No es casualidad. Era el mejor de todos los que me habló—murmuró, mirándola muy serio. Ella notó que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—Gracias—susurró. Bebió otro sorbo y se dio cuenta con repentino apuro de que se estaba terminando la bebida. ¿A dónde iba a mirar ahora? ¿A esos hipnóticos ojos verdes o a esos labios perfectos que la atraían como un imán?

¿Y por qué Edward estaba tan raro?

De pronto un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo no es que hablaran del tiempo. La historia que Bella escribía era erótica. Edward se mordió el labio, recordando la escena donde Anthony por fin cedía el control al deseo en vez de al miedo. El ambiente de la habitación pareció mudar de un segundo a otro. Bella vio el cambio en las pupilas de él, en su respiración, en su postura... y tragó saliva cuando Edward acortó en un instante la distancia entre ambos. El desconcierto ante el cambio de él fue momentáneo... se esfumó como el hielo bajo el sol en cuanto los labios del chico rozaron su boca.

Besarla de pronto se transformó en un acto instintivo, reflejo, algo tan natural como respirar, o como buscar alimento cuando se estaba hambriento. Ávido de volver a sentir su boca entreabrió los labios y rozó la punta de su lengua con la de Bella... Ella pasó su mano tras su nuca y lo presionó más contra su boca, tanteando, saboreando la de él, que le regaló un beso lento, dulce, disfrutando del dócil gemido que escapaba de la garganta de la chica.

Bella estaba casi en éxtasis. Notaba fluir la humedad entre sus piernas. Podía jurar que jamás había disfrutado tanto de un beso... Era algo que hacía más como una agradable costumbre que porque le apasionara. ¿Tan bueno era él besando? ¿O era lo que ella sentía por él lo que la estaba trastornando? Sintió el deseo contrayendo su vientre con fuerza y unió su lengua con la de él, una y otra vez bebiendo su sabor, mientras sus manos se perdían por el pecho, el abdomen y la espalda del chico, disfrutando del tacto de sus músculos, definidos y tensos.

Movieron su posición y se arrodillaron sobre el sofá buscando el máximo contacto entre sus cuerpos. Edward sentía los pechos de ella contra su propio tórax y comenzó a faltarle el aire por la opresión del deseo. Sus manos, hambrientas del suave tacto de la piel femenina, se movieron con voluntad propia y bajaron los tirantes del ligero vestido veraniego que Bella llevaba puesto. Sin detener sus besos, entre gemidos y jadeos, los dedos masculinos recorrieron los hombros, sedosos y redondeados, y se dirigieron a la cremallera posterior, bajándola con cuidado. Una vez tuvo vía libre introdujo las manos por la amplia abertura posterior y recorrió la espalda, la cintura, la curva de las caderas... No pudo evitar que se le escapara un quejido extasiado por el tacto cálido y delicado de ella.

—Dios... qué suave eres—susurró contra su boca, y su voz anhelante era como un beso más.

Sentía su pene duro y el deseo vibraba y llameaba en su intimidad como no recordaba haber sentido. Sus labios se desplazaron por la mandíbula y el cuello de Bella al tiempo que la punta de su lengua paladeaba el aroma de la piel femenina. La chica sentía arder la sangre en sus venas, su respiración acelerada, el corazón golpeando con fuerza la pared de su pecho, la pasión gobernando todos sus pensamientos y actos. Él se reclinó en el sofá, arrastrándola sobre sí, volviendo a tomarla de la nuca y acercándola a su boca... necesitaba volver a besarla, chupar su lengua... morder sus labios tiernos, dulces y gruesos como si degustara una fruta madura.

Sin perder contacto con la boca de Edward, Bella apoyó sus antebrazos a cada lado de su cara e inició un lento movimiento de fricción sobre él. La parte baja de su abdomen onduló sobre la pelvis masculina, que se elevó levemente, lo suficiente como para aumentar la intensidad de la caricia. Bella lo sentía. Él estaba muy excitado, tanto como ella. No buscaba nada más que darle placer con ese contacto, y percibiendo los ecos de los gemidos masculinos en su boca supo que lo estaba consiguiendo.

_Tenías razón, Lauren, está buenísimo pero en la cama es un desastre._

_¡No!_ Edward sintió como su sangre se helaba de repente. No podía pasarle eso... no ahora. La nasal voz de Jessica retumbó por todo su cuerpo procedente de su cabeza y, como si hiciera caer una tras otra las piezas de un dominó, llegó hasta su excitación, haciéndola esfumarse de forma automática.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**.  
**

Bella se apartó un poco, percibiendo que algo no iba bien. Él se había quedado completamente quieto de repente. Observó su pálido rostro, preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?—No, no lo estaba, no importaba su respuesta. Su expresión era atormentada.—¿Te he hecho daño, Edward?—Pronunció con dulzura, la voz ligeramente temblorosa. No comprendía nada.

Él tomó aire con fuerza y se escurrió ágilmente de debajo de ella, apartándola con delicadeza. Se puso en pie y se pasó los dedos por el cabello varias veces, rehuyendo la mirada de Bella, que acababa de incorporarse en el sofá.

—Sí...Es sólo... Vamos demasiado rápido ¿No crees?—titubeó.

 _Es la leche. Demasiado rápido, dice_. De repente se sintió una especie de violadora en potencia. _Cualquiera diría que lo he raptado y obligado a ser mi esclavo sexual. Vale, ya, contrólate, Bella._ La oleada de ira fue inesperada. Inspiró y espiró un par de veces profundamente para evitar darle un bofetón, que era lo que de veras le apetecía en ese momento. El rechazo la hirió más de lo que podía controlar. Sin decir una palabra se subió la cremallera del vestido como pudo dejándola a medias, se calzó, se levantó y se dirigió al perchero a por su chaqueta.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta una mano le sujetó el brazo, suave pero firme.

—No te vayas.

No, esta vez no iba a caer en el hechizo de esa voz. Fijó sus ojos en la mano como si fuera a desintegrarla con tan sólo la fuerza de su mirada.

—No me toques o llamo a la policía. Y te aseguro que a Charlie no le cae bien ningún chico que se me acerque, menos aún si me toca contra mi voluntad...—Él dejó caer su mano y ella lo miró con ira antes de abrir la puerta.

No debería haberlo hecho. Ahora no se podría ir. Era la imagen de la desolación.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Edward? ¿Eres bipolar o qué? Te juro que no te entiendo—espetó negando con la cabeza, pero apartó la mano del pomo y lo encaró.

Él se mordía el labio, indeciso. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar un par de veces.

Supo con angustia que debía confiar en Bella. Debía explicárselo o ni un millón de horas de terapia podrían ayudarle. Había tenido la esperanza de que ella fuera quien le solucionara el problema como por arte de magia. Le había parecido una señal que Roxana, su amor platónico, y Bella, su amor real, fueran la misma persona. Pero lo que acababa de pasar demostraba que, aunque había conseguido excitarse con ella, seguía teniendo un problema.

—Está bien—dejó caer los hombros y miró, al suelo, tan derrotado como avergonzado.—Hablemos.

^º^º^º^º^

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina con su botellín de cerveza enfrente, Bella contempló silenciosa la hermosa cara de Edward, todavía ruborizada. No sabía qué hacer o decir para no herirle más.

Él no la miraba. No había podido mirarla a los ojos mientras duró su confesión completa. En ese momento estaba arrancando pequeños papelitos de la etiqueta con gesto distraído.

_Y ahora viene cuando se termina la función. Me abandona y se va. Con un poco de suerte no se lo contará a nadie más. Prefiero que sigan pensando que soy gay._

—No sé qué decir—se sinceró la chica.

Sabía que él esperaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Si mostraba comprensión podía herirle pensando que se compadecía de él, y si le quitaba importancia también le haría daño, porque era evidente que el problema era muy importante para él.

—No hace falta que digas nada—el tono fue amargo, así como la expresión con que la miró.—Si quieres irte... ahora al menos ya sabes que no es culpa tuya.

Ante su sorpresa ella soltó un monumental bufido y lo miró con ira. Estaba completamente furiosa.

—¿Por quién me has tomado, Edward Cullen?—masticó las palabras.

Joder... jamás le había visto esa mirada. Parecían los ojos de un basilisco. La dulce Roxana parecía de repente la Bruja Mala del Oeste.

Esta vez fue él quien no se atrevió a hablar. La miró fijamente. ¿Que por quién la había tomado? Por nada malo, sólo quería decirle que comprendía que no quisiera seguir con él... ofrecerle una vía de salida fácil. No quería la compasión de nadie.

Viendo la expresión de confusión de él, Bella se calmó. Había reaccionado de forma exagerada. Mucho peor que él cuando antes le había acusado de estar jugando con ella.

Vale, lo reconocía, estaba un poco histérica, con los nervios de punta por todo lo que le estaba pasando esa noche. Suspiró y, tentativa, acercó una mano y rozó un dedo sobre el dorso de la de él, la que estaba dando vueltas a la botella de cerveza, que se quedó inmóvil tras el contacto.

—Eh...—murmuró, su voz apenas audible.

Los ojos verdes se movieron y, brillantes, se clavaron en ella. Bella no soportó ver aquel velo de tristeza en ellos. De pronto de dio cuenta de que haría casi cualquier cosa por borrarlo. Y apreció hasta el fondo de su corazón el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho el chico abriéndole el suyo... En ese mismo momento se habría lanzado a besarle si no fuera porque no quería asustarlo.

Edward no vio la temida compasión en la profunda mirada de la castaña, tan sólo dulzura y preocupación. Se quedaron contemplando el uno al otro durante unos segundos, y Bella aprovechó para tomar la mano masculina con la suya y apretarla con suavidad.

—Edward...Tú también me gustas... mucho. Y no sólo porque estés muy bueno, que lo estás, es evidente—rodó los ojos exageradamente y a él se le escapó una leve sonrisa.—Me gusta como eres. No sabía qué aspecto tenía Cyrano y ya me había hechizado desde los primeros mensajes—dijo con intensidad.—Aunque hubieras tenido su nariz creo que me habrías gustado igual—sonrió.—Y quiero seguir contigo... si tú quieres. Quizá estoy metiendo la pata de forma monumental, tú no quieres nada más y esto sea recordado en los anales de la historia familiar de los Swan para siempre, o, peor aún, quede grabado en mis genes y se transmita de generación a generación sin necesidad de soporte escrito pero...—se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba aguantando la risa.—Sí, de acuerdo, me ha dado la verborrea nerviosa... perdona. Cuando estoy nerviosa soy peor que tu hermana—. Su ánimo se aligeró al notar el cambio en la expresión de él.

Edward le devolvió el apretón de la mano y la miró tan intensamente que de pronto sintió que se le acortaba la respiración. Parpadeó, perdida de nuevo en ese mar verde... _Uao ¿cómo hace eso?_ De pronto recordó las palabras de Rosalie: "Edward podía hacer levitar tus bragas alzando una ceja". Vaya que la creía, ahora sí.

_Di algo, Edward... por favor, di algo._

—Eres extraordinaria, Bella—susurró. Tomó su mano y la alzó hacia sus labios, besando el dorso de cada uno de los dedos.

 _¿Soy extraordinaria?_ Ella se estremeció tanto por las palabras como por el leve contacto y el calor de su aliento, temblando ligeramente a pesar de que estaba sintiendo un calor interno inusual. Intentó centrarse de nuevo en el tema, pero era complicado porque él le había tomado la mano entre las suyas y la mantenía cerca de sus labios...

Aún notaba en la piel el halo de sus caricias y en la boca el sabor de sus besos, y si por esa muestra podía juzgar la capacidad de Edward como amante... podía estar segura de que lo que el chico había escuchado sin pretenderlo era una burda mentira. Sólo hacía falta que él también lo creyera, en eso Bella opinaba como Jasper.

—No, no lo soy, pero me gusta que lo creas—sonrió tímida y meditó un instante sus siguientes palabras.—Escucha... si vamos a salir juntos...—hizo una pausa y lo miró de hito en hito. En el fondo aún esperaba que él le dijera que había sido un malentendido...pero él asintió, mirándola con aquella intensidad que la mareaba. Y aún no había soltado su mano—debes ser sincero conmigo y yo lo seré contigo. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la noche que charlamos por el messenger?

—Perfectamente— él sonrió. Recordar aquella conversación le hizo sentirse extraño... Tener delante a Roxana y que tuviera los rasgos de Bella aún le parecía un sueño.

—Vale... No podemos decir "esto me gusta" si algo nos desagrada, ¿no? Y al revés, si algo nos gusta está bien pedirlo, o decirlo... ¿sí? Y si al otro no le gusta, lo dice y tan amigos... es algo que debería ser obvio, pero creo que es muy importante que los dos lo tengamos claro—se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar. Si alguien le hubiera dicho el día anterior que iba a estar hablando de sexo con Edward Cullen se habría carcajeado bien a gusto por la broma. Claro que si alguien le hubiera dicho que Edward Cullen la habría besado y acariciado... que él y Cyrano eran la misma persona...sí, entonces habría pensado que estaba en un sueño... erótico.

Él asintió lentamente. También recordaba otras cosas de aquella conversación. _"No me gusta generalizar, Cyrano. Pero yo creo que para saber lo que espera una mujer en la cama lo mejor es preguntarle ;). Con las manos, con los ojos, con las palabras..."._ Era _ella_ quien le había dicho todas _esas_ cosas _._ Y también recordaba físicamente lo que le había provocado la lectura del capítulo. La oleada de deseo le sacudió de forma imprevista y se mordió el labio. Inspiró profundamente y se volvió a centrar en sus dulces rasgos, su gesto sincero, en el presente, aquí y ahora. No era el momento de dejarse llevar, era cierto que necesitaba tiempo. Si se abalanzaba otra vez sobre ella y se volvía a echar atrás, Bella pensaría que era idiota rematado.

Y no quería estropearlo todo de nuevo.

Bella había estado muy atenta y leyó en su rostro el cambio de emociones que Edward estaba sufriendo... deseo, inseguridad, miedo. De eso se trataba.

—Edward... yo... no creo que haya hombres malos en la cama, sino hombres egoístas o mal informados o inseguros.—No pudo evitar que su rubor aumentara más todavía. Y eso que era relativamente fácil hablar con él así, después de lo que habían compartido sin saberlo. Pero sentir aquella sugerente mirada clavada en sus pupilas no ayudaba nada.— No creo que tú seas egoísta—pronunció con suavidad y seguridad.—Si hubiera sido así ni te habrías inmutado al escuchar la jodida conversación telefónica. Y las dos últimas cosas tienen solución.

—Eso es lo que me dice Jasper—murmuró y volvió a besar su mano, esta vez en la palma.

Bella se mordió el labio al sentir cómo la zona que sus labios habían besado se calentaba por sí sola. Hablar con calma cada vez estaba resultando más difícil.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con él o podemos hablar los dos, aunque... me da mucho corte hablarle a Jasper de estas cosas, la verdad.

—No te preocupes... de momento con uno que hable con él hay bastante— repuso y, sin que ella lo previera, tomó su dedo pulgar y lo mordisqueó, rozándolo con la punta de la lengua.

—Mierda—ella apartó la mano como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. De hecho, había sido algo parecido.

—¿No te ha gustado? Lo siento...—su expresión era de arrepentimiento sincero.

—¿Que no me ha gustado? Me ha gustado _demasiado_ , ¡por dios, Edward, estoy controlándome para... para no echarme encima de ti! ¡Y no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil!—se indignó.

—Lo siento—repitió.—Sólo estaba... probando.—De pronto rió entre dientes porque encontró muy divertido que ambos estuvieran controlándose para evitar lo mismo. Y era tan difícil... ella olía tan bien... y sabía mejor.

Bella lo evaluó con la mirada. Su gesto era inocente. ¿Era tan angelito como parecía, o había un pequeño diablo en él? Estaba segura de que ese hombre era un arma sexual de destrucción masiva, y lo que era peor, no lo sabía.

—Está bien. Pero dejemos lo de probar para otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?—su voz le sonó a sí misma como si fuera una institutriz.

—¿Por qué?— Quería volver a probar su piel. Si ella le dejaba. Podía decir que a Bella no le había desagradado lo que acababa de hacer. Y que tampoco le había disgustado nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora. No le había dicho lo contrario, y sus gemidos y jadeos hablaban por sí solos. ¿No?

 _¿Por qué?_ El aire pareció volverse líquido de tanto que le costaba inhalarlo. Parpadeó. Quizá su loca imaginación volvía a hacer de las suyas... ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró de inmediato. No tenía respuesta.

—Sí... –prosiguió él, viendo su expresión confusa.—¿Por qué vamos a dejar de hacer algo que nos gusta a los dos?—su mirada dejó de ser candorosa para adquirir un matiz travieso.—¿No se trata de eso?

_Dios... dónde me he metido._

—Claro...—su boca quedó entreabierta y jadeó con fuerza cuando él introdujo su índice en la boca y lo mordisqueó con suavidad... luego lo lamió con la punta de su lengua al tiempo que lo succionaba, los ardientes ojos verdes clavados en los suyos.

Bella tragó en seco, incapaz de apartar la mirada, hipnotizada.

_He creado un monstruo... y me va a devorar._

Pero el pensamiento no fue desagradable.

Edward tenía ganas de Bella. Demasiadas ganas. Llevaba meses sin contacto con ninguna mujer, meses deseándola a ella, teniendo fantasías con ella. Notaba tanta presión dentro de sí como si fuera a estallar, y esa presión no era buena, lo sabía. Tenía que ir un poco más despacio para ir ganando seguridad, observar las reacciones del cuerpo de la chica. Por eso ahora la estaba probando, y a sí mismo. Lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba a Bella. Y a él le encantaba saborearla y la forma en que sus ojos oscuros lo miraban, perdida en las sensaciones que _él_ le provocaba... anhelando más. Estaba excitada y eso le hacía feliz pero su erección no había vuelto... simplemente estaba disfrutando del contacto con ella.

Se le ocurrió que tenía que advertirle que no tuviera falsas expectativas. Bajó los ojos y, respirando profundamente, volvió a besar con suavidad el dorso de la mano femenina.

—Bella, no quiero... no pienses que vamos a... – _follar...hacer el amor...estar dentro de ti...—_ Quiero decir que no creo que pueda... ¡Joder!—espetó, exasperado consigo mismo.

Liberada de la atracción de su mirada y del contacto de su boca Bella parpadeó como si despertara. De nuevo dueña de sus actos, aguantó una risita provocada por la reacción de él.

—Está bien, Edward, ya me ha quedado claro. Y no esperaba nada, en serio. Sólo disfrutaba—Sonrió tranquilizadora. Necesitando reducir la distancia entre ellos movió su silla y se acercó más a él. De pronto se quedó mirando fijamente sus iris. Desde cerca se veían diferentes tonalidades de verde. _Uao... será por eso que cambian de color...Son como un prisma._ _Y esas pestañas largas y oscuras..._ —Tienes unos ojos preciosos—declaró con sencillez. Él los abrió más, sorprendido, lo cual no dejó de parecerle chocante _. Será que no está acostumbrado a los cumplidos..._

Y no es que a Edward nunca le hubieran dicho cosas bonitas. Pero jamás con esa candidez... y sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Gracias—murmuró.—Tú también.

—Son sólo marrones, Edward, es un color de lo más normal—se encogió de hombros. Por lo menos eso era lo que le decía Mike.

—No son _sólo_ marrones...—negó con la cabeza, mirándole fijamente los iris.—Son... como el chocolate. Dulces, cálidos y tentadores.

Esta vez fue el turno de sorprenderse para Bella. _Jo-der, este hombre podría escribir fics él solo. ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas?_

—Elegiste muy bien el nick... Cyrano—sonrió traviesa.

—Eres tú quien me inspiras... Roxana—contestó en el mismo tono, siguiendo el juego.

Bella abrió la boca para responder pero le interrumpió el sonido de su móvil desde su bolso. Un mensaje. La chica le echó un vistazo a la hora en el reloj de pared y frunció el ceño. ¿A las tres de la madrugada?

—Perdona, voy a mirar si es Charlie—musitó preocupada.—Nunca recibo mensajes a esta hora.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

.

Edward la siguió hasta el salón, también ansioso. No le gustaban nada las llamadas o mensajes a deshora. Por deformación profesional más que nada. Alguna vez en sus guardias había tenido que avisar a la familia de algún enfermo o accidentado y no era algo que se olvidara fácilmente.

Bella tomó su bolso de encima de la mesa y buscó el móvil con manos temblorosas, intentando no pensar en lo peor, y maldiciendo en silencio la vocación de su padre. Quizá Charlie le mandaba un mensaje para decirle que su turno de noche se alargaría unas horas más. _¿Y por qué me lo manda a estas horas y no por la mañana?_

Por fin encontró el aparato y lo sacó del bolso.

—Será cabrón—fue un pensamiento en voz alta. Levantó la vista de la pantalla del móvil y miró al cobrizo, intentando serenar el gesto.—No es nada importante.— _Tan sólo un mensaje de Jake disculpándose. Capullo. Menudo susto. Total para decirme que lo siente mucho y que por la mañana me llamará para darme explicaciones. Que le den. A él y a sus explicaciones._

Edward entendió perfectamente de qué iba el tema, pero no quiso dejarlo así. Al fin y al cabo, Jake era el chico que había quedado con Bella esa misma noche. Era un asunto que tenían que aclarar tarde o temprano y más valía ahora.

—¿Vas a verle?—preguntó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que de su tono de voz había sonado patético.

Dios. Parecía un perrito abandonado. Pero daba igual... Quería saberlo. Ella lo miró durante unos segundos antes de contestar y él dejó de respirar. _Que diga que no, que diga que no... Lo dicho, Edward, patético. Quien te ha visto y quien te ve._

—No. Creo que es mejor que no—el aire volvió a llenar los pulmones de Edward.—Quiero decir...—otra vez él aguantó el aliento, esperando—que no me parecería bien por él—las cejas del cobrizo se arquearon lo imposible y Bella se dio cuenta de que no se estaba expresando bien.—Joder... quiero decir que tú y yo estamos saliendo, ¿sí?—otra vez él respiró al asentir, y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de sus gestos.—Pues eso, Jake para mí es un amigo y no me importaría conocerle como tal, pero sé que él... no lo verá así. Así que es mejor no vernos nunca.

Por fin. Edward respiró tranquilo y se quedó contemplando a Bella, que permanecía de pie ensimismada al lado de la mesa, con el móvil en la mano. Parecía cansada. No la habría retenido tanto tiempo despierta si no fuera porque los sábados de agosto la librería no abría, así que ella no tenía que madrugar. Si por él hubiera sido habría seguido charlando... o lo que fuera... con ella durante horas. Pero había pasado el momento.

 _Maldito Jake... como si lo hubieras sabido, has interrumpido nuestro mejor momento._ _Bueno, en realidad, sólo uno de ellos..._ se dijo a sí mismo recordando los besos y caricias que se habían regalado durante la noche.

No quería separarse de ella... todavía.

Bella escondió un bostezo. Estaba encantada con la compañía de Edward, pero llevaba semanas durmiendo poco y mal, y de pronto se sentía muy relajada y todo el cansancio le estaba viniendo de golpe.

—Quédate en casa—la voz masculina la sacó de su ensueño.

—¿Eh?—arqueó las cejas.

—Hay una cama libre, la de mis padres. O si lo prefieres puedo llevarte a tu casa. Pero para qué salir ahora—compuso una cara de angelito—teniendo una cama enorme donde dormir, ¿no?— _Joder, lo que daría yo por hacerte de todo en esa cama, Bella._ —Puedes mandar un mensaje a Charlie y decirle que te quedas en casa. Te dejo una camiseta mía para dormir.

Bella lo miró, pensativa. No era mala idea. Estaba cansada y no era la primera vez que dormía en esa casa. Aunque normalmente Alice y ella aprovechaban que Edward tenía guardia nocturna para darse un atracón de películas románticas, palomitas y coca-cola.

—Vale—sonrió.—Voy a mandarle un mensaje a mi padre.

Tecleó durante unos segundos. Cuando iba a meter el móvil en su bolso sonó de nuevo.

" _Estoy esperando una respuesta. Me estoy disculpando, ¿no crees que merezco alguna?"_

Será... cabronazo...Resopló sin decir palabra.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Charlie?—la voz de Edward sonaba preocupada.

—No es Charlie—definitivamente el cabrón de Jake sabía estropear una velada. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que no era buena idea conocerle... Probablemente no lo había sido nunca. Sonrió al futuro médico.—No es _nadie_. En cuanto mi padre me conteste apago el móvil. Él tiene el teléfono de vuestra casa.

—Vale, voy a hacer la cama. _—Nadie. Eso eres tú. Chúpate esa, Jake._

—De acuerdo—sonrió la chica.— _Mmmm, Edward haciendo una cama, yo preferiría deshacerla con él dentro_

Un aviso de mensaje y volvió a mirar la pantalla del móvil, un tanto temerosa.

" _Ok, casa de Alice, pero_ _qué haces despierta. A la cama. Ya."_

Sonrió con afecto. Casi podía ver la cara de su padre mientras escribía esto. A Charlie se le olvidaba con facilidad que su hijita ya tenía veintidós años.

" _A sus órdenes, inspector. Y nada de donuts. Mañana te haré pasar el control de donutemia y espero que no dé positivo. Buenas noches papá"._

" _Jaja. A dormir. Buenas noches hija"._

Bella se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Cuando cortó con Mike Newton tras enterarse de que le era infiel decidió poner tierra de por medio y cambiar de ciudad. Su madre se había llevado un pequeño disgusto pero al fin y al cabo no es que la hubiera dejado sola. Phil era un excelente marido que cuidaba bien de su despistada madre, y Bella ya llevaba tiempo queriendo estrechar lazos con Charlie, de nuevo. Lo había echado de menos desde el divorcio y aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentaba en la Universidad de Seattle a mitad de curso para marcharse y dejar atrás algunos buenos recuerdos y un montón de mierda. Su padre, Alice y muchas ganas de olvidar el pasado la habían ayudado a salir de la melancolía y había recuperado su yo previo a la herida, incluso antes de lo esperado.

No era ignorante de que habían quedado algunas cicatrices, como su –ahora sólo en determinadas circunstancias— baja autoestima, pero iba superándolas poco a poco. Ella se encontraba muy bien consigo misma, y dispuesta a empezar una nueva historia... y aún más con Edward. Le gustaba mucho, y ahora que sabía que era el alter ego de Cyrano todavía más. Pero... Charlie era otro tema. Protector desde siempre, no aceptaría fácilmente que su hija se metiera en una nueva relación.

Decidió que lo mejor era que de momento no lo supiera.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Edward mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía divertido. _¿Desde cuándo está ahí?_

—¿Sabes que pones unas caras muy graciosas cuando estás tan pensativa?-aquella sonrisa torcida la dejaba sin respiración. Reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de que _realmente_ le faltaba el aire.

—¿Ahora soy graciosa?—fingió un puchero por esconder la inseguridad que de nuevo le había atacado. Edward la deslumbraba cuando salía de su disfraz de chico tímido.

—Eres graciosa—en un par de zancadas anuló la distancia que los separaba y la tomó de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo—y preciosa.—La sensación de aturdimiento aumentó cuando, inclinándose un poco y acercando su cara a la de ella, la miró al fondo de los ojos oscuros.—Y voy a darte un beso de buenas noches.

Sin más preámbulo posó sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad, esperando su respuesta. Esta no se hizo esperar. Bella se aferró a su cuello, acercándolo más, y separó los labios, tentándole con su lengua. Las manos de Edward bajaron por las nalgas de Bella, acariciándolas por primera vez... y sofocó un gemido.

_Mierda, lleva un tanga. Esta mujer es la tentación sobre dos piernas._

Bella se deleitaba con las caricias de la lengua de Edward y de sus manos. Y más aún con la imponente dureza que estaba notando de nuevo contra su abdomen. _Madre mía, me dan ganas de preguntarle si lleva un arma... ¿Cómo será tener eso dentro... si alguna vez lo consigo? Frena, Bella, frena._

Esa noche no iba a pasar nada, ella intuía que si fueran a la cama él volvería a ponerse nervioso, su excitación fallaría y dos veces la misma noche sería demasiado para su orgullo masculino. Tenían que darse un poco de tiempo. Aún así, Bella se sentía egoístamente feliz de ser la única chica que en un año había sido capaz de hacer subir la moral del no-tan-pequeño Eddie.

Cuando cortaron el beso, faltos de aliento, quedaron abrazados durante unos minutos, de pie en medio del salón.

—Es hora de dormir—suspiró él, separándose un poco—Te he dejado una camiseta mía sobre la cama. Hay toallas limpias en el baño. Y un cepillo de dientes nuevo, de esos que dan en los hoteles-explicó, sintiéndose un poco tonto por hacerlo. _Espero no parecer demasiado solícito. O desesperado. O agobiante._

—Gracias...Eres un perfecto anfitrión.—La sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el brillo de sus ojos oscuros le indicaron claramente que no le parecía agobiante.—Y me gusta como das las buenas noches.—Se mordió el labio y se separó de él. Le costó tanto como si hubiera un nuevo punto de atracción gravitatoria en el pecho del chico. –Buenas noches...

Él le dejó subir las escaleras sola. Y cuando se cerró la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres tuvo claro que no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder. Si no follaban por lo menos sí podían dormir juntos, ¿no? Se dirigió a su habitación, feliz de sentir vida en su entrepierna.

Se puso el pijama y al volver del baño observó que su erección seguía teniendo vida propia. Había esperado que tan sólo sería cosa de unos minutos, pero su pene estaba reclamando unas atenciones que nadie le había prestado hasta el momento.

—Jodido cabrón—masculló.—No haberte echado atrás antes. Ahora Bella y yo hemos decidido que tendrás que esperar.

En cuanto pensó en la chica recordó vividamente el tacto de su piel y el sabor de su boca y sintió un tirón en la ingle, como si su miembro protestara por haber sido apartado sin una segunda oportunidad. Edward suspiró. _Se puede hablar con la polla, pero no razonar con ella_. Estaba claro que no entendía eso de "momentos adecuados".

_Tiene narices que me tenga que masturbar teniendo a mi chica dos habitaciones más allá. En este plan hay algo que falla..._

* * *

—¿No te contesta los mensajes?

—No...y ya van tres. Mejor será que la llame, no creo que me maldiga por despertarla a mediodía—razonó. Alice marcó el número de Bella en su móvil y se lo puso al oído.—Está apagado. ¿A qué hora nos separamos anoche?—miró a su novio arrugando la frente.

—Era poco más de la una.

—Pues es raro que Bella apague el móvil.

—Estará durmiendo...—la voz de Jasper sonaba cargada de paciencia.

—¿A mediodía de un sábado? Bella nunca hace eso.

—Bella tampoco había besado nunca a tu hermano y ayer podía haberle hecho un molde de ortodoncia sólo con la lengua—replicó, en apariencia muy serio.—Hay una primera vez para todo—sentenció.

—¿Habrán...?—dejó la frase incompleta y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sé realista, Alice. Tu hermano lleva un año sin mojar—le habló como se habla a un niño.

—¿Pero eso no es como ir en bicicleta, que no se olvida?—pinchó ella, molesta por el tono condescendiente.

—No se olvida, pero se pierde práctica. Seguridad. Lo de ayer fue un gran logro para Edward. El que se haya lanzado a por Bella a pesar de todos sus miedos... es genial.-Sonrió y le apretó el muslo en un gesto de cariño.-Pero _lo otro_ van a necesitar trabajarlo entre los dos. Me pregunto cómo les ha ido, y cuándo se lo va a explicar a Bella.

—Espero que pronto—Alice guardó el móvil y miró otra vez a su novio, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.—Me alegro de que le estés ayudando. Tu terapia parece que está funcionando, aunque la idea de sugerirle que empezara a leer fanfics fue un tanto rara, ya te lo dije.

—Era para que comenzara a manejarse un poco en el complejo mundo del erotismo femenino—fingió el discurso de un profesor pedante e hizo reír a Alice.—Una manera de empezar. Pero mira, le fue bien, y no sólo para meterse un poco en el asunto de la sexualidad femenina. Roxana también le ha ayudado mucho.

—¿Quién?—Alice lo miró y de repente un pensamiento se coló en la parte más oculta de su lóbulo frontal, queriendo salir a la superficie.

—Nadie— _mierda, he metido la pata. Otra vez._

—Has dicho Roxana, no Nadie.

—Olvídalo, Alice—acotó.

—No me puedes hablar de ese nombre porque te lo ha dicho en terapia, ¿no?

—Ol-vi-da-lo.

—Como si me lo cantas o deletreas, Jasper. No pienso olvidarme de _ese_ nombre. Roxana. ¿ _Quién_ es Roxana? –sus sospechas iban en aumento. Jasper exhaló y se armó de paciencia.

—Alice—paró en el semáforo en rojo y la miró exasperado,—ya rompí mi secreto una vez y Edward me arrancará las pelotas y las pondrá en una batidora si alguna vez se entera. Pero aquella vez tenía la excusa de que si tú lo sabías podíamos ayudarle entre los dos. Ahora no tengo ninguna excusa.

—Está bien, no hace falta que me lo digas—ella se cruzó de brazos, poniendo cara de mosqueo. De pronto su cara se iluminó.—Yo te lo diré y así no rompes ningún secreto. Roxana es la autora del fic "Hechizo de sangre", ¿sí o no?

El rubio volvió a poner el coche en marcha al cambiar el semáforo e, ignorando la pregunta, retomó el camino para llegar a casa de los Cullen, pero un leve cambio en su expresión le indicó a ella que estaba en lo cierto. Se giró para mirar por la ventanilla y así ocultar su enorme sonrisa.

_Qué casualidades tiene la vida. ¿Lo sabrán ellos?_

_.  
_

En cuanto Alice abrió la puerta de la casa un delicioso olor a crêpes les cautivó el olfato y se les hizo la boca agua.

—Oh-oh...—la morena frunció el ceño.

—¿Buena o mala señal?—susurró el rubio, detrás de ella.

—No sé—la morena se giró y gimió—¿Existe el sexo nasal?—susurró— Porque acabo de tener un orgasmo ¡Ay!—se quejó cuando su novio le pellizcó fuerte el trasero.—Vale... creo que no está solo. Edward no hace crêpes si no está acompañado—explicó.—Pero nunca había cocinado para ninguna de sus ex.

—¿Alice?—Edward se asomó a la puerta de la cocina con un delantal que llevaba escrito "Te explicaría la receta pero entonces tendría que matarte"—¡Jasper!

La morena se adelantó y se situó ante su hermano; lo estudió de arriba abajo.

—No, no has follado. Pero se te ve muy feliz...—le sondeó con la mirada, esperando su respuesta.

Sorprendentemente el cobrizo tan sólo curvó sus labios, se giró y volvió a ponerse manos a la obra en la cocina.

—Bella está durmiendo en la habitación de papá y mamá—comentó de forma casual mientras colocaba una nueva ración de mezcla para crêpe en la sartén.—Creo que será mejor que vayas a despertarla, hermanita. Su padre acaba de llamar por teléfono, y no ha parecido muy contento de oírme...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

.

.

La luz que entraba por el ventanal la despertó antes de oír la voz de Alice.

—Venga, Bella durmiente, arriba, o te pasarás el sábado durmiendo.

—Te odio... corre las cortinas—se puso la almohada sobre la cara.

—No. Tienes cosas que contarme. Muchas, muchas cosas. Aunque imagino que no habrá habido sexo desenfrenado a menos que seáis de los que les gusta follar y luego irse cada uno a una cama, que los hay.

—Ya no somos amigas—la voz de Bella sonaba como de ultratumba bajo el cojín con que se protegía del resplandor.—Olvídame.

—Bella, es más de mediodía—la morena se sentó en la cama.

La interpelada se sentó de repente como si su amiga hubiera apretado un resorte, pero seguía cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

—¿Ya?

—Ya. ¿A qué hora te acostaste ayer?

—No sé... eran más de las tres...

—¿Hasta las tres y sin follar?

—¡ALICE!

* * *

—¿Y dices que se lo explicaste _todo_?—la voz del rubio sonaba incrédula.

—Todo. Ayer se celebró el Día Mundial de la Sinceridad en esta santa casa—Edward le dio la vuelta a la crêpe sin mirar a su amigo, que estaba apoyado contra la encimera, contemplando la preparación del desayuno. Había dormido como un angelito y se había despertado como si pesara diez kilos menos, y en este momento no quería oír que lo que había hecho era un error.

—Joder... la verdad es que me parece genial. Increíble, y genial.

—¿En serio?—esta vez el cobrizo miró a su amigo de soslayo.

—Sí. No entiendo cómo tuviste tanta confianza de explicarle tu problema en una primera cita, o lo que sea que tuvisteis ayer, pero fue lo mejor. Es genial la forma en que reaccionó ella. Todo eso... demuestra muchísima intimidad... como si llevarais tiempo juntos—lo miró sondeándolo. Edward y Bella eran amigos, cierto, eso ayudaba en la confianza, pero... él era el mejor amigo del chico y había tardado un año en contarle su problema. Y Bella lo había conseguido como quien dice en una sola noche. Eso sí eran progresos.

—Supongo—Edward se concentró en la sacar la crêpe de la sartén y meter un cucharón de mezcla para preparar una nueva. No iba a explicarle al rubio que Bella era Roxana, y que estaba seguro de que eso había ayudado a fluir la confianza con mayor facilidad... aquél era su secreto.

—¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te sentaste y le explicaste que no se te levanta, así, sin más?

—De veras que tu psicología deja mucho que desear a veces, Jasper—Edward fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

* * *

—De acuerdo. Sé que no hubo sexo, lo _percibo_ aunque no me hables del tema. No sé qué es lo que te dejó tan agotada ayer, pero si no te levantas vas a perderte un maravilloso sábado. Vamos, arriba. Hace un calor que te mueres, luce el sol otra vez—señaló la gran ventana con la barbilla.

—Ya lo he notado, y no porque me hayas dejado ciega con ese resplandor matinal—se frotó la cara y miró a su amiga.—Dios, habría dormido dos horas más. Creo que llevaba demasiado sueño atrasado. Joder—parpadeó varias veces y se protegió los ojos—¿Puedes dejar de atacar mis retinas con esa luz? Parece que el sol se haya transformado en una supernova, leches.

—Menudo mal café gastas al despertarte, hija.

—Sólo cuando me queman las córneas, disculpa que te moleste—siguió con las manos sobre los ojos.

Alice bufó, se levantó y corrió un poco las cortinas.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí... gracias.—Se destapó. Aún tenía en la cara una marca de la sábana en el lado sobre el que había dormido.—Lo siento. Necesito un café.

—Te esperan en la cocina. El café, y... mi hermano.

El corazón de Bella latió más rápido al ser por fin plenamente consciente de dónde estaba y qué cadena de acontecimientos la había llevado a esa cama de matrimonio, y sintió que se ruborizaba bajo el escrutinio de la morena. Apretó los labios, intentado ponerse seria.

—Alice, sabes que no te voy a contar nada. No es un ligue cualquiera, es tu hermano. No me pongas carita de perrillo abandonado, que no cuela.

—¿Entonces no me explicarás nada de nada? ¿Y ahora a quién le harás las confidencias de amiga? ¿A quién le dirás que tu nuevo chico besa como los ángeles? –se puso las manos en las mejillas, con expresión teatralmente extasiada—. O al revés, que para follar necesita que estés atada a...

—¡Por favor, Alice!—las mejillas le ardían.

—Ah, se me olvidaba—continuó en tono casual.—Charlie ha llamado. Edward ha hablado con él.

—Mierda...—sonó más como un lamento que como una palabrota.— Voy a vestirme.—Saltó de la cama y tomó su ropa.—Ya me ducharé en casa.

—En serio, Bells. Tienes veintidós. Ya es hora de que tu padre deje de protegerte tanto. Me parece que has superado lo de Mike antes que él.

—Supongo...pero de momento no le voy a explicar nada—se quitó la camiseta de Edward y la arrojó sobre la cama. Se vistió rápidamente y tomando su móvil del bolso llamó a Charlie.

* * *

—Es una gran noticia que hayas tenido una erección con ella, Edward. Aunque lo de recordar a Jessica fue una putada. Tu mente te traicionó de mala manera.

—Y que lo digas. No sé qué hacer para que no vuelva a pasar—se estremeció tan sólo de pensarlo. ¿Aparecería en su mente esa voz nasal cada vez que quisiera desnudar a Bella y...? Otro estremecimiento le sacudió, como si estuvieran en pleno enero y no en un verano excesivamente caluroso—¿Alguna idea?

—Bueno, yo creo que ayer ganaste confianza tan rápidamente que te fiaste demasiado. No os apresuréis. Sois bastante amigos, pero no es lo mismo que empezar como pareja. Intentad conoceros mejor.

—Sí, ayer más o menos ya llegamos a esa conclusión.

—Además, sabes que puedes darle placer de otras formas, Edward. No te obsesiones tanto con el tema de la erección, seguro que sabes usar las manos o la lengua, ¿no?

Edward se mordió el labio inferior... parecía mentira pero seguía encontrándose un poco violento hablando de ese tema con su amigo. Se sonrojó un poco, miró a los ojos azules de su psicólogo y tomó aire para hablar, pero de repente exhaló y volvió a mirar la sartén.

—¿Qué?—instó el rubio.

—Nada—murmuró dándole la vuelta a la crêpe.

—Qué, Edward, tío, parece mentira que seas médico. Habla tranquilamente, sabes que soy una tumba—insistió. _En la tumba terminaré si te enteras de que se me escapó lo de tu problema, pero no volverá a suceder._

El cobrizo dudó un instante y por fin volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y soltó una retahíla de palabras sin apenas pausa.

—¿Y si tampoco sé satisfacerla así? Jessica habló en general cuando decía lo de fingir todos sus orgasmos.

El bufido del psicólogo resonó por toda la cocina. Jasper apartó la sartén de la vitrocerámica y puso las manos en los hombros de Edward, obligándole a mirarle de frente.

—Ya está bien de atormentarte con _eso_. Ni siquiera estás seguro de que hablaran de ti, amigo. Olvídalo ya. Empieza de cero con Bella, como si jamás hubieras tenido relaciones... y deberás confiar en ella, porque no va a fingir. Puedes estar seguro de eso. Y si no lo estás, si no confías en ella de verdad, no empieces nada. Le harás daño, y también a ti.

—¡No! Sí confío... plenamente—era cierto. Maldita inseguridad, que le hacía dudar de la realidad.

* * *

Por las palabras de Alice, una de las cosas que podía tachar de su lista de cosas a temer era que Edward se hubiera arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho y dicho la noche previa. Decía que parecía feliz, y le había preparado el desayuno. Miró la hora en el móvil. Bueno... la comida. Su estómago se animó ante la idea y se escuchó un sonoro rugido en el cuarto de baño.

—Joder...qué discreto—guardó el peine. No sabía si su estómago estaba tan movido sólo por el hambre o también por los nervios que le provocaba volver a ver a Edward.

—Vale, nada de preguntas—Alice contempló a Bella salir del baño ya peinada y vestida.—Aunque...—de pronto su expresión cambió y se puso seria— no sé qué habrá pasado anoche, pero mi hermano hoy vuelve a parecerse al que no veía hacía demasiado tiempo—sonrió agradecida. La castaña le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

Alice la miró de hito en hito, sondeándola. Normalmente era buena juzgando las expresiones de su amiga, pero ahora no sabría decir ¿Le habría hablado Edward sobre su problema? Quizá sí... Sea como fuera, esperaba que eso se solucionara pronto. Quería seguir viendo esa feliz expresión en el rostro de su amiga y de su hermano.

—Bien—prosiguió la morena tras el momentáneo silencio, viendo que Bella no añadía nada.—Que conste que a Rose tampoco le puedes contar nada íntimo sobre mi hermano y tú—la apuntó con un dedo amenazante.—No quiero que ella sepa más que yo, ¿entendido?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó la respuesta.

—Mejor será que cave un agujero en la tierra y hable dentro de él, para luego enterrar las palabras.

—Eso será perfecto—se levantó de un saltito.—Por cierto, no sé cómo hará otras cosas, pero lo de cocinar... mi hermano lo hace de muerte—guiñó un ojo y Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

_Si cocina la mitad de bien que besa, voy a engordar... mucho._

* * *

—Y otra cosa que ayuda es saber de antemano lo que le va y que no le va a cada uno. Quiero decir, que si te pones a hablar sucio en la cama vas a estar dándole vueltas al tema de si le va o no... y tendremos las mismas. Mejor si lo sabes de antemano.

—Genial, ya tenemos tema de conversación para nuestra segunda cita—bromeó el estudiante de medicina.—Oye, Bella, por consejo de mi terapeuta necesito saber qué piensas del sexo oral, el sexo anal, hablar sucio y todo eso—pronunció con voz circunspecta. De pronto recibió un pisotón de Jasper y se tensó.

—Buenos días, Bella—la voz de Jasper sonaba alegre, pero él no pensaba volver la vista atrás para ver qué cara ponía la castaña. ¿Podría ser más bocazas? ¿Podría sentirse más violento? Estaba seguro de que ahora su piel competía en color con el de una langosta hervida. ¿Le habría oído Bella? Seguro que sí. Dios... esperaba que no pensara que estaba cotilleando o algo así.

—Buenos días...—Bella también se sentía violenta por haber sorprendido a los dos amigos en medio de lo que parecía ser una sesión improvisada de terapia... sólo había podido oír la última frase pronunciada por Edward pero habría pagado una parte sustancial de su sueldo por no haber sido testigo involuntario de esas palabras.

Un silencio denso envolvió la cocina, mientras un rápido vistazo al lenguaje corporal del cobrizo le indicaba que Edward sentía lo mismo que ella. De pronto se vio contemplando la situación desde fuera y se le antojó bastante cómica. Rió entre dientes, pensando que podría anotarlo para usarlo una de sus historias, pero no llevaba su libretita a mano.

Alice exhaló aliviada al oír la risita de su amiga y reaccionó rápida.

—Bueno, nosotros sólo veníamos a coger algo para el fin de semana.—No era el momento para decir en voz alta que se había dejado su caja de juguetes eróticos en el armario y que la necesitaba para el fin de semana, pero desde luego en otras circunstancias lo hubiera hecho.—Lo recojo y nos vamos. Hasta mañana, Edward, Bella.

Jasper murmuró una despedida y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir adiós. Edward seguía mirando la sartén, todavía deseando que la tierra se lo tragara o, puestos a pedir, que se abriera una grieta en el continuo espacio tiempo y lo llevara a cinco minutos antes.

—Por más que lo intentes no te vas a hacer invisible—la voz de Bella sonó divertida y muy, muy cerca.—Eso huele delicioso, Edward. Creo que es la primera vez que alguien que no es de mi familia cocina para mí—murmuró su suave, tranquilizadora voz.

Una cálida y ligera mano se apoyó en su hombro y entonces se le olvidó todo. Quería verla, besarla, y abrazar su menudo cuerpo. El chico se sentía intensamente feliz pero al mismo tiempo bastante asustado. Llevaba tanto tiempo en actitud defensiva, protegiendo su ego a base de apartarse a sí mismo del contacto con las chicas que ahora se sentía muy vulnerable. Pero ese momento era casi sagrado. Era la primera mañana que compartía con Bella, la chica que le gustaba desde hacía meses, la chica que lo había forzado a salir de su estado vegetativo, con la que había sentido conexión incluso mientras hablaba a través del ordenador, la chica que sabía a fresas con nata, la chica que sabía la verdad sobre su problema y lo había aceptado con una naturalidad increíble... Apartó la sartén a un lado y se giró, encontrándose con un par de cálidos ojos y una sonrisa preciosa.

Tenía pensadas un montón de tonterías intrascendentes para decirle, pero cuando se volteó y la vio tan cerca de él se vio irremediablemente atraído por aquella boca jugosa. Se inclinó y apoyó sus labios tiernamente en los de ella, y entreabrió su boca para encontrarse con la lengua de ella en un beso lento y dulce. Sabía al mentol de la pasta dentífrica y a su propio sabor... deliciosa. Fresas con menta.

—¿Has dormido bien?—dijo Edward suavemente, cuando sus labios perdieron contacto con los de ella.

—Sí, muy bien—sonrió perdiéndose en aquel verde intenso. Le encantaba estar entre sus brazos. Era una sensación nueva a la cual se había acostumbrado muy rápidamente.

—Lo siento. Yo no te habría despertado, pero al llamar tu padre... –torció involuntariamente el gesto. Le había parecido que Charlie Swan le había hablado más como un oficial de policía que como el padre de una amiga.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—Bella frunció el ceño, separándose un poco de él para observarle mejor. Edward pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada, e instintivamente afirmó el agarre sobre su cintura y sonrió tranquilizador.

—Oh, nada, sólo ha preguntado por ti y le he dicho...—dudó un momento— Bueno, no sé por qué estaba tan serio. No le he mentido, tan sólo le he dicho que dormías aún, y me ha dado las gracias. –De pronto pareció confuso.—Pero me he sentido como un criminal y aún no sé por qué.

Bella no pudo evitar reír suavemente al ver la expresión del chico.

—Charlie consigue ese efecto sin apenas proponérselo, créeme—lo miró con dulzura.—Son muchos años de práctica, Edward. El tema es que para él los pocos chicos que se me han acercado nunca han sido lo suficientemente buenos para mí...—de pronto bajó la mirada. No quería seguir con ese tema. Quería disfrutar del desayuno-comida con él.

—¿Pocos chicos?—él alzó una ceja, incrédulo. También se daba cuenta de que ella estaba evitando el tema. _Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar._ — Yo creo que se te acercaban pocos chicos por miedo a tu padre, Bella Swan. Y en eso estoy con él... ninguno _era_ –remarcó la palabra— lo suficientemente bueno para ti—bromeó engreído y ella rió. Los contrastes en el comportamiento de Edward eran tan desorientadores como sorprendentes.

—Será mejor que desayunemos... mis tripas están a punto de desgarrar mi barriga y saltar sobre esas crêpes al más puro estilo Alien.

—Joder, Bella, qué imagen más desagradable me acabas de regalar—agitó la cabeza y sonrió.—Siéntate donde quieras. ¿Quieres comer en la cocina o en el salón?— _O en la cama... Noooo, eso no. Contrólate Edward._

—Aquí está bien—se sentó y desde su posición devoró con la vista la impresionante espalda del cobrizo, concentrado en sacar cosas de la nevera para poder rellenar el alimento.

—He pensado hacer crêpes porque así podemos rellenarlas con cosas saladas y dulces. Plato único—se volteó sonriente,—me alegro de que te gusten.

—Huelen deliciosas. — _No tanto como el cocinero. Lo metería dentro de una de esas tortas y... Dios... cómo estoy a primera hora de la mañana. ¿Qué me hace este hombre_ —¿Te ayudo con algo?—comentó, contemplándolo ir y venir de la encimera a la mesa de la cocina. No estaba acostumbrada a tantas atenciones.

—No... ya está todo—le sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la pequeña mesa rectangular.—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?—se concentró en rellenar la comida, intentando no parecer ansioso. Quería pasar el día con ella, pero no agobiarla. Ella contemplaba sus hermosas manos moviéndose con destreza y se le fue el hilo de pensamientos.—¿Bella?—La castaña lo miró parpadeando—¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—Sí...—se sirvió un enorme café... lo necesitaba.—Esta tarde mi padre y yo vamos al cine.—Pareció un poco avergonzada.—Es que durante la semana no nos vemos mucho, y mañana se va de pesca con sus amigos.—Él la contempló pensativo.

—Estás muy unida a él—afirmó, comprensivo.

—Sí... siempre me he llevado mejor con él que con mamá, pero cuando se separaron me quedé con ella porque él por su trabajo no podía cuidar de mí.—Se encogió de hombros y bebió un gran sorbo de la reconfortante bebida. Esperaba que Edward no pensara que sufría una especie de complejo de Electra o algo así.— ¿Quieres quedar por la noche? ¿O mañana?—murmuró tentativa.

—Eso será genial. Mañana tengo guardia durante el día—comentó apenado.—Pero la noche la tengo libre...—la esperanza teñía su voz. Hubiera querido pasar todas las horas del fin de semana con ella, pero no quería parecer un loco adicto incapaz de estar solo.

—Vale... esta noche y mañana.—Sonrió al ver la expresión de felicidad del dios griego que tenía ante sí.

Bebió otro sorbo de café, pensando en cuándo le diría a su padre que estaba saliendo con un chico. _Aún es pronto_ , se dijo.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**.  
**

—¿Vuelves a salir con Alice hoy? Su novio al final se pondrá celoso—Charlie sonreía ampliamente, los ojos brillantes y la cara suavemente broceada. Había vuelto de la excursión de pesca del domingo henchido de satisfacción: traía pescado para toda la semana.

A Bella se le escapaba cómo un hombre que trabajaba en eternos turnos de día y de noche se levantaba antes que el sol en su día libre sin que nadie le amenazara con un arma, feliz y contento. Pero Charlie y Billy, su mejor amigo de la comisaría, hacían eso por lo menos una vez al mes.

—Bueno, está bien seguir saliendo con amigas aunque se tenga novio, ¿no?—la voz de Bella sonó casual mientras, agachada, guardaba el pescado limpio en el congelador.

_Dios, parezco una adolescente... si sólo tengo que decir "Mira, papá, salgo con un chico"... pero eso hará que Edward caiga en el punto de mira._

Aún recordaba la conversación del día anterior.

_—¿Edgard también salió con vosotras anoche?—la pregunta había intentando sonar casual pero ya no sólo el tono sino la expresión de Charlie era de ansiedad._

_—Edward, papá. El hermano de Alice se llama Edward._

_—Bueno, eso._

_—Sí, somos un grupo de amigos, papá._

Y aquí, tras un tenso silencio de varios eternos segundos, había empezado un suave pero prolongado y exhaustivo tercer grado sobre el perfil psicológico del hermano de Alice, no fuera a haber algún rasgo psicopático que a ella le hubiera pasado desapercibido. Prácticamente se imaginó a Charlie investigando en los antecedentes preescolares de "Edgard". Y eso que aún no sabía la profundidad de su relación. _Mmmm... no, eso no es un buen estímulo para decirle la verdad_. _¿Y si algo sale mal y lo dejamos en unos días? Madre mía, me imagino una foto de Edward en todas las comisarías del país con un "Se busca" debajo._ _No, no quiero preocupar a Charlie, ya tiene bastante con su trabajo..._

Su padre la miró con cierta preocupación. No había salido con ningún chico desde que lo dejó con aquél de Phoenix. Porque el ex de su hija no tenía nombre para él, sólo "aquél de Phoenix" o, más brevemente, "aquél". Y, aunque él sabía bien lo que tardaban en sanar las heridas del corazón y se alegraba de que su hija pareciera feliz con su amiga Alice, al mismo tiempo le gustaría que Bella saliera con un grupo grande de amigos... varias chicas y chicos con los que relacionarse, congeniar, quizá en un tiempo no muy lejano tener una relación. Pero su hija era persona de afectos escasos pero intensos, y eso limitaba su vida social. En eso Bella era más como él que como su madre, y no se lo podía reprochar.

El móvil de Bella sonó en el comedor, interrumpiendo lo que Charlie estaba a punto de decir.

—Un momento, papá—Bella salió de la cocina y miró la pantallita del aparato. Una oleada de mal humor la atravesó.

_Otra vez él... Voy a tener que dejarle las cosas claras o no me dejará en paz.  
_

—¡Voy a hablar a mi cuarto!— dijo en voz alta mientras se metía en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

La respuesta de su padre se perdió en el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

—Necesitamos hacer una ecografía abdominal para estar seguros del diagnóstico, los signos de apendicitis no son claros—explicó el pediatra de guardia. –Emmet, ¿te encargas tú del papeleo?

—Claro—el futuro médico sonrió y tomó el historial que su superior le tendía. El doctor Mathews, el pediatra con el que hacía su guardia, era muy agradable y no lo explotaba como hacían muchos de los residentes.

Y estaba feliz por más motivos. Era su última guardia en pediatría. Por fin. El resto de prácticas las haría en cirugía, y terminaría el año de interno. Luego podría decidir qué especialidad elegir. No estaba muy seguro... no quería ninguna cosa demasiado quirúrgica, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Neurólogo? Quizá dermatólogo...

Terminó de rellenar la petición para ecografías urgentes.

—Voy a cursar esto. No creo que tarden más de diez minutos—le explicó al preocupado padre, quien dibujó una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

—No puedo pasar de mundo, papá. Lo he probado muchas veces y no puedo —gimoteó el niño de nueve años, agitando la consola ante la cara de se padre.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no sé de eso, hijo—suspiró el padre, cansado.

—Ese juego lo conozco—intervino Emmet.—Para pasar al nivel 7 tienes que derrotar al enemigo en el nivel 5, tomando otra forma.—Se encogió de hombros cuando el sorprendido padre lo miró.—Tengo un primo de esta edad—explicó un poco avergonzado por si el padre de la criatura creía que se dedicaba más a jugar a la consola que a estudiar.

Pero el niño lo miró, deslumbrado como si hubiera encontrado a su héroe, y el padre suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias. Tendré que comprarme un manual, o algo. Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se juega a estos trastos. Y no tengo mucho tiempo para aprender—murmuró el señor.

—Bueno, esto está muy tranquilo—Emmet se asomó un momento fuera del box para comprobar que realmente así era y cuando volvió a mirar al niño le guiñó un ojo.—Tengo tiempo de enseñarte un par de trucos mientras esperamos a que te lleven para la ecografía.

—¡Gracias!—el niño le pasó la consola y este se sentó a su lado.

,

.

—Es una apendicitis. ¿Lo ves?—el radiólogo le señaló la pantalla al interno, que asintió.

—Hay que intervenir, parece—comentó Emmet mirando al padre.

—¿Qué?—el niño no entendía nada.—¿Qué es intervenir?

—Tienes una...—el interno pensó unos segundos—una cosa enferma dentro de ti, por eso te duele la barriga, y hay que quitarla, y cuando la quitemos estarás bien del todo.

—¿Cómo la quitaréis?—la expresión del niño comenzaba a ser un poco ansiosa.

—Hay que dormirte, abrirte la barriguita—Emmet se maldijo por hablar así, pero entendía ahora la manía de muchos pediatras por hablar en diminutivo—y sacarla. Ni te enterarás.

—Yo no quiero que me quiten nada... tengo miedo—los grandes ojos del el niño comenzaron a derramar unos lagrimones tremendos. Cada uno de ellos parecía pesar como una losa sobre el pecho del interno, hasta que al final reaccionó.

—Oye...Eric—puso su mano en el hombro del niño,—vamos a hacer una cosa. Cuando tengan que llevarte al quirófano, quiero decir al sitio donde te dormirán, te acompañaré hasta que estés dormido. Y cuando te despiertes tu padre estará ya contigo.

Emmet no supo quién pareció más emocionado, el padre o el niño.

Cuando volvió del quirófano había tenido una revelación.

.

.

Cerca de la hora de la salida Edward se presentó en urgencias de pediatría. Un par de enfermeras salieron en aquel momento del control de enfermería y se quedaron en el mostrador, hablando entre ellas en voz baja, mientras echaban discretas ojeadas al chico del pelo cobrizo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido la guardia de gine? ¿Cuando salgamos te vienes a tomar unas cervezas? He quedado con Rose más tarde pero tengo un par de horas libres—los dos internos hablaban ante uno de los despachos pediátricos, vacío en ese momento.

—No, gracias... Bella me va a pasar a buscar y cenaremos fuera—a Edward le pareció escuchar una exclamación bajita desde donde estaban las enfermeras, pero pensó que lo había imaginado.

—¡Pero si ayer ya fuisteis al cine solos! Ah, claro... estáis en esa fase antisocial de los enamorados—el moreno lo miró especulativo, rascándose la barbilla.

—No estamos enamorados... estamos saliendo, y sólo llevamos un par de días escasos. Creo que es normal que queramos estar solos—se defendió el cobrizo, ceñudo.

—Lo que digas, nene, pero estás bien colgado de esa chica. A ver... tercera cita, ¿no? Ya sabes lo que toca...—alzó las cejas varias veces significativamente y Edward estuvo tentado de darle un puñetazo. Sólo uno suave.

—No sé lo que toca, y no quiero que me lo digas. ¿Vienes a cambiarte o me largo solo y coges el autobús?

—Vaaale...un momento, que me despido de las enfermeras.

—Ah, sí... tú última guardia en pediatría, estarás contento—Edward lo siguió hasta el control.

—Pues... sí. Hasta luego, chicas. Ha sido un placer. Nos seguiremos viendo por el hospital—Emmet saludó a las dos mujeres de fuera del control, que se comían con los ojos a Edward, y a las que estaban dentro, que le sonrieron cálidamente.

.

.

—Estás muy callado...—Edward puso el intermitente para girar hacia la casa de Emmet.

—Ed... He tenido una revelación—murmuró el moreno.

—¿Cuál?—su amigo lo miró intrigado.

—Quiero ser pediatra.

Edward se empezó a reír por la broma, pero paró de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de que su amigo decía la verdad.

—¿Co... cómo? Pero si tú... Es...¿lo has pensado bien? ¿O tienes fiebre y deliras?—farfulló.

—Sí... me gustan los niños, ya lo sabes. Me llevo bien con ellos. Y creo que puedo ser un pediatra aceptable.

—No uno al que vaya a llevar a mis hijos—murmuró Edward por lo bajo—¡Ay!—se quejó por la colleja recibida.—Era broma. Si sobrevives al primer año de residencia te nombraré mi futuro pediatra—repuso sonriente.

—Y si sobrevivo a Rose cuando se entere de mi decisión...—musitó casi temeroso, meditando cuántos catarros y gastroenteritis le quedaban aún por pasar antes de inmunizarse aceptablemente.

.

* * *

Edward contemplaba distraído los labios de Bella entreabrirse para recibir el alimento. La punta de su lengua se desplazó a través de sus labios llevándose un poco de salsa de setas que había quedado sobre ellos. Cuando los pequeños incisivos se clavaron en el tierno labio inferior perdió por completo el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Edward?—alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Parecía divertida y se había sonrojado un poco.

—¿Qué?—parpadeó velozmente.

—Que te has quedado a mitad de frase.

—Qué...—intentó recordar y sonrió.—Lo siento, no sé de qué estaba hablando...—Meneó la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de vino. Parecía un obseso hambriento, pero no era sólo que Bella le gustara muchísimo... llevaba un año sin tocar a una mujer y de pronto todas esas necesidades reprimidas le estaban pasando factura.

Bella no comentó nada al respecto, y eso que era ya la segunda vez que le pasaba a lo largo de la cena.

—Hablabas del _Hombre_ _Invisible_. ¿Por qué ahora llamáis así a _House_ , digo al doctor Hessling?

Esperó a que Edward tragara los _gnocchi_ que se había metido en la boca. Parecía un poco reticente a contestar.

—Ah, porque nadie puede verlo—se encogió de hombros.—Hemos tenido que cambiarle de apodo porque escuchó a un interno llamarlo _House,_ afortunadamente sin consecuencias... al menos de momento—se sonrojó, recordando el momento.

—¿Tú?—arqueó las cejas al máximo mientras el interno asentía con lentitud.

—Soy un tremendo bocazas... Estaba hablando de él y estaba justo detrás de una puerta entreabierta, escuchando... dios, qué momento...quise que me tragara la tierra. Como... como ayer por la mañana—esta vez fue él quien se mordió el labio y la miró con timidez. No habían vuelto a comentar nada sobre el tema.

Bella bajó la vista y tomó su copa de vino, bebiendo un largo trago. Luego tomó aire con fuerza antes de hablar en voz tan baja que él tuvo que inclinarse un poco sobre la mesa para escucharla.

—No... no tengo mucha experiencia, pero no me importa probar cosas nuevas—musitó.

La mirada de él cambió y sus pupilas dilatadas oscurecieron sus ojos. De pronto necesitó bajar la vista de nuevo a la copa, y se quedó acariciando el pie de la copa entre el pulgar y el índice... él la estaba mirando como si su alimento estuviera al otro lado de la mesa, y no sobre ésta.

Bella empezó a arrepentirse de haber sacado el tema, pero... en algún momento u otro tenía que hacerlo. _Claro, y el mejor momento es en un lugar público lleno de desconocidos. Bravo, Bellita_ , se contestó a sí misma y hundió su nariz en la copa de vino.

Afortunadamente la camarera se acercó a recoger los platos.

—¿Desean postre?—la camarera miraba a Edward.

¿Por qué le parecía que la chica hablaba con doble sentido? ¡Claro que quería postre! Quería cubrir los dedos de Edward de chocolate y lamerlos como él había hecho con los suyos la noche del viernes... luego seguiría con otras partes de su cuerpo... _ups...¡Swan, frena!_

Cuando Bella volvió a mirar a Edward, la calma había vuelto a su expresión. Y no pudo evitar sentir cierta desilusión, y luego sentirse de nuevo una egoísta por eso. Él era quien tenía que imponer el ritmo. Pero sus cambios de humor la mataban.

Edward la miró interrogante y ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Sólo la cuenta.—Él esperó a que se marchara para proseguir.—Sabes... siento que es bueno que lo tomemos con calma... si sigues de acuerdo—comentó él suavemente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—¿Calma? Claro. —La palabra parecía contraproducente. Contraria a todo lo que hervía en su interior. Calma. Ella sentía de todo menos eso.

—Sí...quiero decir que...—la miró inseguro—estos días podemos seguir así... conociéndonos. Me gusta mucho saber cosas de ti.

—Y a mí de ti—se sinceró. Le encantaba estar con él, hablar con él, besarle, tocarle, olerle, lamerle... _eeh, frena otra vez, nena._

De pronto su móvil vibró. Por cuarta vez desde que estaban juntos. Le echó un vistazo al aparato y sus labios se fruncieron durante unos segundos.

—Deberías decirle a Charlie la verdad—comentó él en tono neutral.—Creo que su instinto de policía sabe que mientes y por eso está tan pendiente de ti. O contéstale cualquier cosa... le calmarás.

—No... no pasa nada—desvió la mirada hacia la camarera, que venía con la cuenta dentro de una especie de libretita de piel.

De pronto unos dedos se posaron suavemente en su mentón y la obligaron a desviar la mirada. Los ojos verdes se estrecharon estudiando su expresión.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—repuso, forzando una sonrisa. En aquel momento llegó la camarera con la cuenta, que Edward pagó a pesar de sus protestas.

—Tú pagaste las palomitas ayer.

—Y tú el cine—frunció el ceño. Su espíritu de mujer moderna no le dejaba disfrutar del todo de los gestos caballerosos de él.

—La próxima vez pagas tú—la sonrisa atómica funcionó. La dejó KO, momento en el que Edward dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano.

Una vez fuera le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y se pusieron a pasear bajo la agradable y extrañamente cálida noche de Seattle.

—¿Qué pasa?—alzó una ceja.—Puedo estar así el resto de la velada. Tú misma.—le advirtió.—Algo te preocupa, Bella—añadió en un tono más suave.—Por favor...

—¿No aceptas un no?—repuso entre divertida y mosqueada.

—No cuando te veo preocupada. Por favor...—repitió, la voz suave y cálida capaz de derretir parte de los polos.

Su comentario le llegó dentro. Y si le pedía las cosas de esa forma tan dulce no podía negarle nada. Él había confiado en ella en algo muy profundo. Ella tenía que confiar en él.

—No era Charlie. Esta mañana me ha llamado Jake...—Edward intentó no cambiar el gesto, pero su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión y quedaría con él?—He estado recibiendo mensajes suyos, desde ayer. Pero no he contestado a ninguno. No tenía ganas de hablar con él y se lo dejé claro. Pero he pensado que se merecía poder explicarse, y que así dejaría de molestarme—bufó y continuó.—Bueno, creo que esta vez ha sido por fin sincero...—se quedó pensativa.

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió él.

—Pues que lo que me ha dicho es tan de... comedia mala, que debe ser verdad. ¡Ahora va y me suelta que está casado!-exclamó, aún incrédula- Dice que en realidad es como si no lo estuviera, que no se divorcia por falta de dinero, y que de momento sigue compartiendo su casa de Forks con su esposa. Pero que ella hace su vida y él la suya, y por eso hasta ahora no me lo había comentado. Porque no lo considera algo "esencial" —hizo comillas en el aire. — El hecho es que para hacer unas obras en su casa necesitaban la firma de los dos o algo así y por eso no pudo venir el viernes por la tarde—Bella aún tenía cara de alucinada.—Cuando le he dicho que me olvide, que eso me lo tenía que haber dicho antes, y que no me interesa ningún tipo de relación con él se ha comportado como si yo fuera una cría con una rabieta. Que no he tenido una reacción madura, que no todo son relaciones estándar hoy en día, que soy un poco antigua y que le había parecido más liberal...—bufó de nuevo—Dime, Edward, ¿en qué idioma "liberal" equivale a "gilipollas"?—gesticulaba y fruncía el ceño airada.—¡Ya me decía Alice que no me fiara de un tipo que no me da el teléfono fijo!

—Bella... apuesto a que ese tipo está separado pero su mujer no lo sabe—alzó una ceja con sarcasmo.— ¿No le han quedado las cosas claras al polígamo ese o qué?

—Bueno, el tema es que me ha seguido mandando mensajes y ya no le contesto más, pero me tiene un poco harta.

La ira brilló en los ojos verdes. Jamás había sido un hombre de meterse en peleas pero ahora estaba seguro de que si el tal Jake apareciera por la puerta se llevaría las marcas de sus nudillos en la mandíbula.

—Eso es acoso, Bella. Quizá necesita que yo le aclare algunas cosas—repuso, los párpados entornados y la ira vibrando contenida en voz.

Bella sintió que la sujetaba con más firmeza. No pudo evitar sentirse excitada al ver ese aspecto protector de él. Tragó aire con fuerza y lo expulsó lentamente, forzándose a la calma y centrándose en el tema. No pensaba que lo de Jake fuera nada importante, tan sólo molesto, pero la reacción de su chico la estaba poniendo a mil.

—De momento no le haré caso... yo creo que se cansará pronto—se encogió de hombros. No quería pedirle ayuda a Charlie por esta bobada y ganarse la madre de todos los sermones: "cuándo aprenderás a confiar en los consejos de papá". Y uno de esos consejos era que fuera más desconfiada. Ojalá hubiera heredado el olfato de policía de su padre... Hasta Alice sabía que Jake no era trigo limpio.

—¿Le has dicho que estás conmigo?—No quería sonar posesivo, pero... así había sido. Bella lo miraba de forma extraña, como si no supiera cómo tomarse ese arrebato que le había entrado de repente. –Lo digo porque quizá de esa forma se eche atrás y deje de molestarte. Si no pierde la esperanza tardará más en dejarte tranquila.—Sí, eso sonaba racional y civilizado, aunque lo que pensaba en realidad es que si Jake se acercaba a _su_ chica tendría problemas.

Bella frunció los labios antes de contestar.

—No, eso a él no le importa. No le explicaré más cosas de mi vida privada. No necesito ningún motivo extra para mandarle a la mierda, Edward, con los que tengo me basta y me sobra: dejarme plantada sin explicación, ocultarme cosas o directamente mentirme.—Su gesto era serio.

—Está bien... pero piensa en lo que te he dicho—insistió.

—Lo haré—prometió.

* * *


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**Lunes**

**.**

—Hay que hacer el nuevo pedido para las editoriales... los estudiantes siempre esperan a una semana antes para venir en tropel a buscar los libros del curso siguiente.—Alice se acercó a su amiga, que acababa de dar su cambio y el libro al último cliente de la tarde.

Bella estaba casi decepcionada. Había esperado un día de interrogatorios, comentarios con doble sentido, bromas... y no hubo nada. Alice estaba tan formal que estuvo a punto de preguntarle aquello de quién era y qué había hecho con su amiga. Por supuesto, ella no iba a sacar el tema, así que las preguntas sin hacer ni contestar flotaban en el aire, que Bella percibía cada vez más denso.

Quizá sólo era su sensación.

Terminaron el aburrido trabajo burocrático y cuando salieron tomaron un café en el local de al lado de la librería, charlando de todos los temas posibles menos del que Bella tenía entre ceja y ceja. Sí, era mejor no hablar con la morena de nada, pero... ¿y si sólo, tan sólo comentara un poquito por encima cómo iba su relación con Edward? Quizá ella, que era su hermana, le podía orientar un poco más, aún sin saberlo, sobre cómo ayudarle...

La vibración del móvil interrumpió su hilo de pensamiento. Lo miró un instante y siguió hablando con Alice.

_Ya se cansará. Coñazo de tío._

—¿Otra vez, Bella?—la morena alzó una ceja.—Si no hablas tú con Charlie lo haré yo. Al final tendrás que cambiar de móvil.

Bella le había explicado durante el desayuno el resultado de su fallida cita con Jake y la verdad sobre éste. Alice, en su nuevo estatus de "cuñada", había sido más prudente de lo que ella esperaba y no le recalcó el "te lo dije", aunque su mirada lo gritaba a voces... pero claro, Alice era muy expresiva.

—No te preocupes. Se cansará si no le hago caso.

Alice volvió a ser prudente y no dijo el "nunca me haces caso" que estaba pensando, pero volvió a ser tan expresiva que, como una viñeta de comic, podría haber tenido un globo de diálogo sobre su cabeza con esas palabras escritas.

* * *

**Martes**

**.**

Bella contempló la hermosa vista de la ciudad que se divisaba desde el ático de los Cullen. Aquella semana Charlie tenía turno de día y llegaba a casa tarde. Sin embargo, Bella no se atrevía a llevar a Edward a su casa por temor a que su padre apareciera de sopetón y los pillara juntos. Por su parte, la buena de Alice había anunciado que iba a pasar todas las la tardes en casa de Jasper. Su amiga, sin necesidad de preguntar, parecía que les estaba dando la privacidad que necesitaban, pero entre que Edward no parecía querer pasar de unos cuantos besos, caricias y abrazos, y que Bella se agobiaba por llegar a casa antes de que Charlie empezara a hacer preguntas, la relación física entre ellos estaba en un punto muerto.

 _Muerta de ganas, así estoy yo._ Bella se mordió el labio con fruición. Añoraba el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, como la primera noche... se sonrojó sólo recordando lo que él le había hecho sentir. El día anterior se habían dedicado a pasear por el parque de cerca de su casa cogidos de la mano, y después fueron a tomar algo al Pub que les gustaba. Y ahí se acabó la cita.

Sí, definitivamente estaban teniendo una relación digna de un fic para menores de 17, uno de esos que ella jamás escribía...

—¿En qué piensas?—sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica dapto esde atrás y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. Jadeó bruscamente y él la volteó.—No quería asustarte—sonrió, los ojos verdes brillándole traviesos.

Dios... esto era demasiado para ella. Edward acababa de ducharse. Había salido de sus prácticas de interno "con olor a desinfectante" según sus propias palabras, aunque a ella le parecía que olía tan gloriosamente bien como siempre, y ahí lo tenía. Con el pelo húmedo y revuelto, y recién duchado y... tan apetitoso. Inspiró con ansias y enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo. Se sintió como uno de esos insectos que, atraído por el delicioso olor de una planta carnívora caía en su trampa... claro que aquí la que tenía ganas de comerse a alguien era ella.

—En que hace un verano precioso... lo voy a echar mucho de menos cuando termine.

—Entonces tendremos la lluvia y más excusas para refugiarnos en casa...—los sensuales labios del chico se posaron en los suyos por un tiempo demasiado corto. Cuando iba a alzar los brazos y cruzarlos tras su cuello él se apartó y, tomándola de la mano, la llevó hasta el sofá. —¿A qué hora tienes que estar en casa?—Se sentó y ella a su lado. Demasiado cerca, demasiado lejos.

—No muy tarde. Tengo que terminar un trabajo para la Facultad—sonrió ella, centrando su mirada en los hermosos ojos. Edward frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿No habías terminado ya y estabas mandando curriculums?

—Oh, sí.—Explicó, contenta de encontrar un tema de conversación que enfriara un poco sus anhelos.—De eso se trata. En el Departamento de Literatura inglesa necesitan a alguien que haga una sustitución de una baja maternal. Los que hemos presentado el curriculum y hemos pasado la primera selección tenemos que presentar una especie de trabajo sobre un tema de nuestra elección.

—Y el tuyo es...—la calidez de su voz la envolvió. El interés que demostraba por cada una de sus palabras era tan encantador...

—Bueno, un poco aburrido. Repaso los cambios en la última década sobre cómo Internet ha afectado a la forma de publicar y vender historias.

—No estoy de acuerdo... suena muy interesante—los labios se curvaron de una forma tan atractiva que volvió a sentirse un pobre y miserable insecto.— Entonces no podrás ver "Abierto hasta el amanecer" conmigo.

—¿Qué?—ella se sintió idiota. Por un momento le había oído decir "Entonces no podré hacerte gritar hasta el amanecer". Hasta su cerebro de mosquito intoxicado se daba cuenta de que no podía haber dicho eso.

—"Abierto hasta el amanecer". La pasan esta noche por la tele. La peli de vampiros—explicó en secuencia, viendo que ella no reaccionaba.

—No... no podré.—Se sonrojó de nuevo, y notó que él la miraba con curiosidad. _Mejor que no me leas los pensamientos, Edward._ _Dios. Estoy fatal._

* * *

**Miércoles**

**.**

—Tío, ¿no te parece que nos observan?—los dos futuros médicos estaban en la cafetería del hospital, sentados a una mesa y apartados de los residentes y del resto del personal. Los internos eran el último escalafón en la jerarquía hospitalaria, los parias, y lo tenían asumido.

—Emmet, sufrimos el síndrome del cristal, ¿recuerdas? Los internos somos transparentes.

—Tú nunca padeces ese síndrome, Cullen. Bueno, nunca cuando se trata de mujeres...

—O del "hombre invisible". Ojalá sí fuera transparente para él—Edward terminó la frase de su amigo, ignorando la alusión a su atractivo para el sexo opuesto.

—En serio, tío... Mujeres. Hay como una niebla de estrógenos en el ambiente. —Gesticuló con los brazos como si apartara humo.—¿No lo notas? Hasta cuesta respirar—hizo una divertida mueca.

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, el cobrizo miró alrededor disimuladamente. Pues era verdad... de repente se sentía observado. Lo que hacía años le había hecho feliz, llamar la atención de las mujeres, había pasado a no significar nada para él hacía exactamente un año. Y así había sido hasta que conoció a Bella.

_Dios... ¿voy a echar de menos mi fama de gay?_

—No me importa—se encogió de hombros. No le interesaba el tema, e intentó cambiarlo.—¿Sabes que Hessling estuvo el otro día en la librería y le preguntó a Alice por la especialidad que yo quería hacer?

—No le dijo nada, ¿no?

—No. Mi hermana es muy discreta cuando quiere. Si Hou... Hessling se entera de que quiero hacer Medicina Interna me va a machacar el resto de mi estancia en el Hospital. ¿Rose ya sabe que quieres ser pediatra?

—No... si temes a House no te imaginas a Rose en un mal día.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cómica cara de pánico que expresó su amigo.

.

.

Bella y Alice habían salido a buscar comida al Burguer que tenían cerca de la librería. Normalmente no cerraban a mediodía pero nadie se acercaba a esas horas y decidieron por una vez salir y seguir disfrutando del maravilloso verano al aire libre. El plan era ir al parque y comer al sol.

Cuando llegaron instalaron su pequeño picnic sobre el césped y se sentaron a lo indio, repartiéndose la comida.

—He encontrado un nuevo fic en el foro.—Alice tomó una patata frita.—Ya te pasaré el link, ese Anthony es el vampiro más pervertido que he leído jamás.

 _Oh, no. Sólo me faltaba eso. Alice en plena conversación cachonda_. Bella se sonrojó. ¿Se podría estar más necesitada? Adoraba a Edward y le encantaba conversar con él, pero su relación empezaba a parecerse a aquella leyenda, el suplicio de Tántalo. Tenía al hombre más deseable del mundo al alcance de su mano, pero apenas podía tocarlo. O no como ella quisiera.

Se estaba transformando en un trauma.

—¡Bella!

—¡Ah! –dio un respingo.—¡Qué susto me has dado!—la regañó.

—¡Es que no me escuchas! ¡Ni ahora ni desde hace horas... días! ¡Es como ir sola por la calle! Ay, nena... perdona pero últimamente estás más en las nubes que nunca...

Bella sintió el rubor teñir su cara y el resto de su cabeza, hasta las orejas.

—Lo siento...—inspiró y exhaló con fuerza, negando. Ya estaba bien. O hablaba con Alice o reventaba.—Alice... ¿recuerdas lo de no hablar de mi relación con tu hermano?

—¿Qué he hecho? ¡No he hablado de él en ningún momento!—la morena la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Lo sé, y ya no aguanto más!

—¿Qué? ¡Por dios!—la morena jadeó con fuerza, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración durante minutos.—¡Ya era hora! No quería que te enfadaras conmigo y he cumplido mi parte, pero creo que he perdido tres kilos estos días, de tanto esfuerzo por morderme la lengua.

Ambas se miraron y estallaron en risas.

—Venga, se terminó la ley seca. Vamos a ver ¿de qué se puede hablar?—sonrió la morena, con una mezcla de cautela y curiosidad.

—Bueno...—Bella le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, mientras pensaba bien en lo que podía decir y lo que no.—Sobre todo que no salga de aquí—la miró fijamente.

La morena levantó una mano solemne.

—Que me quede sin orgasmos para el resto del año si se me escapa algo.—La observó curiosa.

—Bien...—la castaña bebió un sorbo de cola. Sabía que podía confiar en Alice.—Edward y yo estamos en una fase... tranquila. Sexualmente hablando, digo.

—Veamos, Bella. Puedes ser más explicita. Tengo más de dieciocho años, y puedes usar otros términos. O si quieres seguimos en plan "su abejita no viene a libar en mi flor".

—Joder, Ali...—la regañó sofocada, pero prosiguió, midiendo sus palabras. Por nada del mundo querría defraudar la confianza de Edward. Sólo quería poder hablar de cosas de chicas con una amiga, pedirle algún consejo... Quizá sintiera un poco raro que justo esa amiga fuera la hermana de su chico, pero de veras necesitaba hablar del tema.— Yo no le quiero presionar, sé que no es bueno hacerlo... en ningún caso, claro. Pero...verás... nos besamos, y todo eso, pero... nada más.

—Nada más... –Alice estudió la expresión de su amiga... ¿hasta qué punto sabía?—Bueno, está muy bien que vayáis poco a poco, Bella. Lleváis juntos menos de una semana—razonó suavemente.

Bella se atragantó con su hamburguesa y Alice le dio unos golpes en la espalda.

—¿Qué? Tampoco es tan raro lo que te digo.—Alice le tendió la bebida de cola.

Bella tragó varios sorbos y por fin habló.

—Que si nuestra historia fuera un fic y yo estuviera leyendo nuestro diálogo, me parecería que la autora se había equivocado al poner los nombres. Tú piensa. –Alice sonrió, asintiendo.—Yo... no quiero parecer una desesperada. El problema es que... me da la sensación de que... si no hago algo este período se puede prolongar durante mucho tiempo.—Qué difícil era hablar sin decir demasiado.

Alice salió al rescate de su amiga, que parecía un poco apurada.

—No pasará. Seguro. Conozco a Edward. Mira... yo puedo parecer la que se ha llevado toda la libido de la familia, pero no lo creas. Mi hermano no habla tanto como yo pero... te aseguro que cuando se desate vas a tener serios problemas para caminar—se carcajeó viendo la cara de Bella alcanzar tonalidades rojo rubí. Siempre le hacía gracia que una persona que escribía lo que ella fuera capaz de sofocarse tanto. —Vale, paro antes de que te dé un algo. Ah, y de esto que te acabo de contar no tiene que enterarse, ¿eh? No tiene por qué saber que yo lo sé —su cara adoptó el gesto de un duende misterioso.—Dale tiempo. Confía en mí.

—De acuerdo, Alice... supongo que estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena—se encogió de hombros. No podía explicarle nada más. Qué frustrante.

—Es normal que estés preocupada, estáis al principio de la relación, y os estáis conociendo.—La tranquilizó.—Oye, cambiando de tema... ¿cómo va el fic?—se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

—Bueno...—la castaña frunció ligeramente el ceño por el cambio de tema.—Ahora que lo dices, tengo que escribir el capítulo de la semana que viene...Cyrano ya me dio el visto bueno para el de esta semana—en este momento su cara se había puesto nuevamente de un tono sonrosado.

Alice la contempló por unos segundos. Seguía dudando si Bella sabía quién era en realidad su beta, pero al fin y al cabo para lo que estaba planeando eso no importaba.

—Ya hace muchas semanas que no escribes un capítulo de los que más me gustan—sonrió pícara. Acto seguido pestañeó repetidas veces mientras su cara se transformaba en un tremendo puchero y juntaba ambas manos en actitud de oración.—¡Por favor! ¡Ya toca! Anthony y Marie te lo están suplicando...

Bella pareció confusa. Pensándolo detenidamente, Alice tenía razón. Le tocaba escribir un capítulo erótico, pero de pronto su corazón se agitó... la idea de que Edward leyera algo erótico escrito por ella no dejaba de ser... excitante, aunque al mismo tiempo se moría de vergüenza. _Bah, le estoy dando demasiada importancia_. El alter ego de su chico, Cyrano, siempre había sido de lo más profesional en su trabajo. Seguramente lo leería y le daría el visto bueno sin más. Aunque no negaba que resultaría como mínimo un poco... raro escribir algo a partir de ahora sabiendo que era Edward quien lo iba a repasar. _¿Y si cambio de beta? No, vaya tontería, no tengo ningún motivo._

Alice miraba la expresión de su amiga mudar por segundos según los pensamientos que se le ocurrían. Aguantó unas ganas tremendas de saltar gritando "¡Hurra!" porque vio que su amiga le iba a hacer caso. Quizá eso fuera la chispa que faltaba para que Edward se pusiera en marcha. Alice conocía a su hermano demasiado bien y sentía que, tras su paso agigantado yendo a por Bella, había vuelto a replegarse un poquito. Seguramente con el tiempo iría abriéndose de nuevo, pero... ¿qué mal había en intentar acelerar un poco el proceso?

—Vale, supongo que podré inspirarme...—Desde luego que sí. Pensaría en él y en todas las cosas que podían llegar a hacer si él no estuviera traumatizado.

—Oh, estoy segura de que no me defraudarás, amiga—sentenció con un brillo especial en la mirada, y le dio un nuevo mordisco a su hamburguesa.

.

.

—¿Cómo lo llevas con Bella? ¿Hay más progresos?

Edward bebió un sorbo del morro del botellín de cerveza y estiró las piernas sobre la mesa. Seguía pensando que no era buena idea hacer sus reuniones de terapia bebiendo alcohol, pero necesitaba relajarse un poco. La noche anterior con Bella había sido una tortura. Verla de espaldas mirando a la ventana... cada una de las curvas de la perfecta silueta de su cuerpo delineada por el contraluz ...había sentido un incendio en su interior y se había puesto duro. Se había acercado a ella con las peores... o mejores intenciones, pero no se había atrevido a nada más que a abrazarla. Y lo peor es que su erección no había desaparecido en toda la tarde y cuando ella se marchó había estado tentado de golpearse la frente y lo que no era la frente contra la puerta del piso.

Le explicó a su psicólogo lo que había pasado.

—No hay progresos, ya ves.—Terminó.— Soy un acojonado. Me da terror que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

—Edward, sólo hace apenas cinco días que salís. No hay prisa. Sucederá cuando menos lo esperes. No le des tantas vueltas. Y recuerda... No me estás haciendo caso y sigues centrado en ti y en las reacciones de tu cuerpo. Olvídate de ti y de tu erección. Piensa en su cuerpo, en cómo puedes darle placer, hacer que gima y se retuerza bajo tus caricias...¿Qué pasa?—la ceñuda mirada de su amigo lo hizo callar de repente.

—Que lees demasiados fics eróticos, tío, eso pasa. Que con esas palabras no me das precisamente paz, y además que no voy a hablar de los gemidos de Bella contigo, ¿entiendes?—le apuntó con la botella de cerveza.

—Ok, amigo—el rubio asintió con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

**Jueves**

_**.** _

—Esta noche voy a terminar el capítulo de la semana que viene. Te lo mando por mail en cuanto lo tenga listo, ¿te parece?—Bella agarraba el teléfono, acercándoselo a la boca como si quisiera besar a Edward a través de él.

—Creí que ya no me querías de beta. Como no habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema...—su voz sonaba insegura y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy muy contenta con mi beta—repuso, coqueta—¿Por qué tenía que cambiar? Que yo sepa no hay ninguna norma que impida a las autoras liarse con sus correctores.

—Pues debería haberla ¿Cómo puedo mantener la objetividad ahora? ¡Es imposible! Todo lo que me pases me va a parecer perfecto.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... ¿me he de buscar otro... digo otra beta?—preguntó, insegura.

—¡No! Claro que es broma. Te prometo intentar mantener la imparcialidad. Mira, mañana por la tarde podemos ir a casa cuando salgas del trabajo. Se me ha ocurrido que si lo leo contigo y te comento en ese mismo instante en persona lo que pienso y hago las correcciones quedará menos frío. Sabes, no quisiera que malinterpretaras alguna de mis expresiones por mail, o algo, porque quiero seguir con espíritu crítico. Sí—su voz sonó como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.—Mejor en persona.

—¿Qué?—la voz sonó ahogada.

—¿No te parece bien?—Pasaron unos segundos en silencio—¿Bella?

—Ah, sí. De... acuerdo—la voz era vacilante.

—¿Estás segura _?—¿Por qué vacila?_ _¿Quizá a ella no la parece tan buena idea?_

—Sí...sí.

_Madre mía, ahora es demasiado tarde para cambiar el capítulo. Me voy a morir de vergüenza._

* * *

**Viernes**

**.**

" _En el silencio de la noche, Anthony contemplaba como el pecho de su amada subía y bajaba rítmicamente en paz. De pronto bajo los suaves párpados los ojos oscilaron con rapidez, indicando el inicio de un sueño._

_Sonriendo travieso, se acercó a ella bajo las sábanas, y exhaló su dulce aliento a escasos centímetros del hermoso rostro dormido. Jugaba con ventaja, lo sabía, pero ¿por qué no aprovechar las armas que la naturaleza le había dado?_

_Marie inspiró profundamente como si fuera consciente de su aroma y emitió un suave suspiro. Él sintió una oleada de deseo al comprobar que, incluso dormida, tenía poder sobre ella. Sólo había querido probarla, pero sus reacciones siempre le empujaban más allá... apoyándose sobre un brazo, se inclinó de nuevo para aproximarse a su rostro y exhalar suavemente sobre él. Esta vez el suspiro fue un gemido profundo, visceral. Marie se movió un poco y entreabrió la boca._

— _Anthony...—murmuró, y él supo que seguía dormida._

_No había vuelta atrás. La sonrisa traviesa había desaparecido de su rostro, sustituida por una expresión anhelante. Se movió un poco y acercó sus labios a la delicada piel de la oreja._

— _Marie...—susurró, apenas audible._

_De repente se sintió un egoísta por no respetar su humana necesidad de sueño y a su pesar se apartó, esforzándose por ignorar la llamada del cuerpo de su amante._

_Los párpados de la joven prosiguieron su movimiento y pareció que la paz había vuelto a su sueño. Anthony decidió marchar de caza. Sus ojos oscuros delataban la sed que comenzaba a castigarle, y aunque estaba seguro de que jamás haría daño a Marie no quería arriesgarla innecesariamente. Se vistió rápidamente y, cuando estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana, un movimiento en la cama le hizo voltearse. Y un inconfundible aroma lo atrapó como una garra de acero, arrastrándolo hacia atrás como una fuerza tan invisible como invencible._

_Marie estaba dormida pero ahora frotaba sus muslos uno contra el otro, y se retorcía ondulante sobre el lecho. De su garganta salió otro sonoro gemido pronunciando su nombre, y Anthony ya no pudo contenerse más. Se acercó de nuevo al lecho y se desnudó de nuevo, recostándose al lado de la deliciosa mujer que le buscaba incluso en sueños. Apartando la sábana con lentitud, descubrió su cuerpo por completo y la admiró de arriba abajo. En su rostro brillaba el rubor que el placer que estaba obteniendo le brindaba. La respiración era corta y rápida, sin rastro de la antigua serenidad._

_El vampiro tomó el dobladillo del camisón de su amada y, lentamente, lo deslizó hacia arriba por su cuerpo, hasta descubrir los muslos. El deseo ardía en su garganta y en su vientre, pero estaba acostumbrado a controlarlo. Despacio, muy despacio, deslizó su mano entre la fina tela de las braguitas y la suave piel de Marie. Esta continuaba profundamente dormida, perdida en las sensaciones de su sueño erótico, y en la inconsciencia sus muslos buscaban conseguir la máxima fricción. Los hábiles dedos de Anthony encontraron su objetivo, y la cálida y acogedora humedad los atrapó. Su acción se vio recompensada por un nuevo gemido, y siseó de puro placer al sentir el néctar del cuerpo de su amada fluir por entre sus dedos."_

Los ojos verdes de Edward no se levantaron ni un solo segundo del portátil durante todo el capítulo. Bella lo observaba con atención, sintiendo arder sus mejillas, aunque la expresión de él era de pura concentración, sin nada más. Estaban sentados en el enorme sofá de su casa, el mismo donde aquella vez... _Para, Swan. No es una buena línea de pensamiento en este momento._

Por fin, el cobrizo levantó la mirada del portátil y la fijó en los ojos chocolate. Bella no supo leer su expresión... parecía forzadamente calmada. De pronto se preguntó si quizá no le habría gustado y se olvidó de la timidez que estaba sintiendo porque su chico acababa de leer una escena erótica que ella había escrito.

—¿No te ha gustado?—su voz era vacilante, como su confianza en su capacidad de escribir.

Edward la observó durante unos segundos como dudando qué contestar, y eso no ayudó nada a su inseguridad. En realidad el portátil sobre su regazo ocultaba la prueba evidente de su estado. Sus intensos deseos e inseguridades se debatían con fuerza en su interior.

Y de pronto el chico olvidó todos sus miedos.

 _A la mierda las vacilaciones._ Lentamente dejó el portátil sobre la mesa, lo cerró y se encaró a ella.

—¿Te lo digo o te lo demuestro?—la mirada abrasadora hizo parpadear a la chica y las palabras viajaron por el aire, haciéndola vibrar hasta la médula. Sin que ella hubiera sido consciente de ello la cara de él estaba cerca de la suya... muy, muy cerca. —No me has contestado—sintió la calidez de su respiración en la piel.

Un brazo se enroscó en su cintura mientras una mano se flexionaba en su nuca, acercándola más a sus labios. Cuando unos eternos segundos más tarde la mente de Bella se reinició y volvió a funcionar recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

—Demuéstralo—susurró entrecortada contra la boca de él.

Se separó tan sólo un poco, la mínima distancia para sondear qué Edward estaba ante sí, el atrevido o el temeroso, el que la miraba como si fuera a devorarla viva o el que decía que había que tomar las cosas con calma. Pero al parecer Cyrano había invocado al Edward audaz, y el deseo no reprimido la contemplaba tras el cristal de los ojos verdes.

Sin perder de vista los ojos marrones la mano de él se movió con lentitud desde su nuca hasta la garganta y hacia arriba, rozando la sensible piel hasta llegar a la redondeada mejilla. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que la calidez de sus agitados alientos se fundía con el calor que ardía en sus rostros. Cautivada por el fuego verde que desprendía su mirada Bella alzó las manos y las colocó a ambos lados de su cara, acunando el perfecto rostro. Aún se le escapaba cómo un hombre tan bello podía haberse fijado en ella, pero aquella mirada no daba opción a dudas.

—Te deseo, Bella—susurró, los párpados entornados, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.—Deseo acariciarte, probarte, besarte, saber a qué hueles, a qué sabe tu cuerpo, poco a poco y sin prisas. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

La chica pareció confundida por la intensidad de su mirada y sus palabras y tragó saliva. Él no estaba hablando así por la excitación... realmente le estaba pidiendo permiso para hacer todo eso. Asintió pero él se quedó quieto, sin variar su expresión. _Oh, por dios. Si apenas puedo pensar y quiere que hable._

—Quiero que lo hagas... si me dejas hacerlo a mí también contigo—pronunció con esfuerzo.

—Puede que en otro momento—la sonrisa traviesa de él transformó su respiración ya acelerada en una especie de jadeo superficial.

El Edward juguetón era demasiado para sus fuerzas. Bella se lamió de forma inconsciente los labios, que sentía tan secos como la boca, y él se fijó en su gesto. Atraído por aquella llamada involuntaria ladeó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Bella entreabrió la boca para recibirle. Sin mirarlo pudo sentir su sonrisa sobre su piel, y sabía exactamente _qué_ _tipo_ de sonrisa. Ese que hacía que su ropa interior se mojara. Inspiró profundamente, buscando el aire que le faltaba. Él ni siquiera la besó, sus labios pasaron de largo, apenas un leve contacto alrededor de la boca que lo buscaba hambrienta, y el ardiente aliento fue su único contacto con él, un suave roce, para dirigirse a su barbilla y a su cuello, sólo acariciándola con su nariz, oliendo su piel, y calentándola con el ardiente aire que salía de sus pulmones. El gemido de Bella vibró en su cuello y las manos de la chica se escaparon con voluntad propia enredándose en su cabello, acercándolo más.

—Déjame ponerme encima de ti—murmuró... Ella también pedía permiso. No quería hacer algo para lo que él no estuviera preparado.

—Aún no...—la voz contra su cuello era puro terciopelo, cálida, suave. Atento a todas sus reacciones, sintió que Bella se estremecía, y su pulso golpeaba con fuerza su cuello.

Jamás se había sentido así con una mujer... sencillamente disfrutando del momento, de todas las sensaciones que tenía al explorar con ella ese camino, y de lo que le despertaban sus reacciones. Los dedos enredados en su cabello le acariciaron la cabeza, la nuca, el cuello y los hombros trazando pequeños y placenteros círculos como masajeándole, despertando aún más su deseo, y bajaron por su espalda tirando de él, instándole a acercarse más a ella. Su erección ejercía una presión considerable en su pantalón, pero la ignoró... había descubierto por fin que cuanto más atención le prestaba a esa parte de su cuerpo menos respondía. Prefirió centrarse en las placenteras reacciones del cuerpo femenino.

Ignorando las demandas de Bella se separó un poco de ella y, bajando sus manos suavemente por el delicado cuello y las curvas de los hombros, contempló embelesado la lisa y suave piel erizarse bajo su tacto. La chica llevaba una blusa escotada sin mangas y unos shorts vaqueros que había deseado quitarle en cuanto la había visto. El tacto de él se hizo más delicado conforme las yemas de sus dedos viajaban hacia el escote, como si temiera ser demasiado brusco, o quizá sólo deseaba atormentarla de alguna forma extrañamente retorcida. Ella cerró los párpados, cruzó sus manos tras la nuca de él y se centró tan sólo en sentir, dejándole hacer. La tocaba como si nunca hubiera tocado a una mujer, o por lo menos ella lo sentía así. Y eso la hacía sentirse deseada de una forma especial.

—¿Puedo quitarte la camiseta?—el susurro ahogado la sorprendió y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de él. Una corriente de lujuria le recorrió la columna al ver la expresión de su mirada, ardiente e implorante. Asintió con la cabeza y entonces él negó, el brillo juguetón de nuevo en sus ojos. Ella estuvo a punto de gimotear de desesperación pero se contuvo. En realidad la excitaba que él se comportara así.

—Sí, quítamela—pronunció lentamente y con esfuerzo, la voz ronca.

Aquella voz hizo que él sintiera un fuerte tirón en su entrepierna pero continuó ignorándolo. Le quitó la camiseta y casi al mismo tiempo y sin que ella se diera cuenta de cómo se encontró recostada en el enorme sofá sintiendo parte del peso de él sobre sí.

 _Uao... eso sí es destreza_. Si en algún momento la forma maravillada en que él la miraba la había hecho olvidar que él no era virgen ahora este movimiento le había hecho recordar que Edward tenía mucha, mucha experiencia.

 _Seguramente ha estado con mujeres mucho más hermosas que yo._ El pensamiento fue deprimente y bajó un poco su nivel de excitación.

—¿Qué sucede? Siento haber sido tan brusco... ha sido un impulso—inquirió preocupado, y se apartó, rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Quizá le había hecho daño o ella no quería seguir...

—No, no es eso... es...—se mordió el labio y dudó si continuar. Por fin se decidió.—Mis pechos... no son nada del otro mundo—musitó sin apenas voz, como disculpándose.

Los ojos de él se abrieron al máximo, incrédulo. No era posible que hubiera oído lo que acababa de oír. La miró atentamente y recordó otros comentarios que ella le había hecho sobre su aspecto físico. Su gesto cambió y frunció el ceño, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Bella... eres una mujer preciosa...—declaró pronunciando lentamente las palabras—y ninguna parte de tu cuerpo desmerece el resto, estoy seguro—afirmó.

Clavó su mirada en los ojos oscuros, se colocó sobre ella apoyado en uno de sus brazos para no aplastarla con su peso y su mano libre se movió hacia uno de los pechos de la chica. Lucían llenos contra un sujetador de encaje azul marino, y la suave y pálida piel que la prenda dejaba al descubierto le hizo ahogar un gemido.

—Son perfectos, Bella... ¿no lo ves? Mírate con mis ojos, preciosa... —rozó la piel con su índice, deslizándolo de un lado al otro del escote, siguiendo las curvas de su busto. La piel de gallina, la respiración cada vez más superficial de la chica y los pezones endurecidos le demostraban lo que sentía la chica, pero quería escucharla. Esa voz ronca era como una caricia íntima para él.—¿Te gusta que te toque?—susurró.

—Me vuelve loca que me toques, Edward—lo miró fijamente a los ojos y él casi perdió el control... la mirada de deseo en los ojos chocolate provocó un incendio en sus venas y en lo más íntimo de su ser. _No quiero ir deprisa..._ se repitió varias veces como una pequeña oración, controlando su alocada respiración.

Acercó su boca a la de ella que lo buscó hambrienta. Apretó los labios contra los suyos, sintiendo cómo cedía la carne tierna de ella y se abría. Su lengua rozó los labios, los dientes y buscó la de la chica, tentativa, acariciadora, bebiéndose el prolongado suspiro que salía de lo más profundo del pecho de Bella. Las manos de la chica se lanzaron a acariciar el cuello y la espalda de Edward hasta llegar a las nalgas, que tomó con ambas manos y apretó contra sí misma. Él sintió su erección presionando el muslo de la chica y profundizó el beso. Buscó aumentar el roce en aquella zona que tanto lo pedía, mientras su lengua y la de Bella se saboreaban y se supo a punto de perder todo control.

Y de pronto sus temores se hicieron realidad y sin que pudiera evitarlo aquella voz nasal resonó de nuevo en su mente:

" _Tenías razón, Lauren, está buenísimo pero en la cama es un desastre. Creo que de todos los orgasmos que he fingido me podían dar un Oscar."_

Se detuvo, temiendo lo que iba a llegar, y cortó el beso, separándose un poco de la chica.

Bella lo miró y reconoció la expresión. No sabía qué pasaba por su mente, pero se dio cuenta de que había vuelto el Edward inseguro, e imaginó la razón. Y esta vez reaccionó rápidamente. Movió sus manos hasta la cara de él, acunándola de nuevo entre sus palmas, y le miró profundamente a los ojos.

—Edward... Edward,—hizo una breve pausa hasta que vio que él salía de sus pensamientos y volvía a ella—te deseo. Te necesito. Ahora.—Él la miró, sin reaccionar aún, y ella hundió sus dedos en su cabello y lo miró con pasión.—Me parece increíble estar así contigo, y jamás nadie me ha hecho sentirme así. Tan deseada. Y tan... caliente. Mírate ahora con mis ojos.

Él parpadeó como si despertara y la miró como ella le había pedido. Y por fin la vio y se vio a sí mismo. La entrega, el deseo, la confianza y... la lujuria más intensa. Y pensó que quería más de esa expresión. Quería verla estremecerse bajo sus manos, y sus labios. Ella le guiaría. Y si no... habría más días para descubrirse el uno al otro.

Pero ya no podía esperar más.

— ¿Puedo quitarte esto también?—la miró a los pechos y luego a la cara, y ella sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. La magia había sucedido y su amante estaba de nuevo con ella... con fuerza renovada. Sus dedos apenas rozaron el encaje del sujetador y ella se estremeció. —Quiero verte—la voz baja y ronca y aquella mirada devoradora provocaron que se notara más húmeda si era posible.

— Sí...—Esperaba que él se conformara con esa escueta respuesta porque su boca no podía pronunciar nada más.

—Esto...—acarició la copa del sujetador y sonrió travieso— es muy seductor, pero estoy seguro de que lo que hay debajo aún es mejor.—Mientras decía esto desabrochaba el sujetador pasando la mano tras la espalda de la chica, que no pudo dejar de admirar su destreza.

_Con una sola mano, madre mía._

Él sofocó una sonrisa al ver su expresión de sorpresa y le fue retirando la prenda con cuidado, deleitándose en cada uno de los gestos de la chica, atento a cada respiración, al rubor que teñía sus mejillas y al mínimo pestañeo de aquellos dilatados ojos, cálidos como el chocolate, que lo contemplaban fascinados.

El pecho de Bella se movía agitado mientras era despojado de la última prenda que lo vestía y él bajó la mirada. Los pechos de la castaña eran tan bonitos como había imaginado. No sabía por qué Bella tenía ese pobre concepto de su cuerpo pero supuso que tenía que haber sido un ex quien le había hecho ese daño. Los miró con una explosiva mezcla de adoración y lujuria y, abarcando con su mano uno de ellos, tomó el pezón entre su índice y su pulgar, dándole vueltas con suavidad. La respuesta de la joven fue más intensa de lo que él esperaba... arqueó la espalda y el cuello hacia atrás y cerró los párpados con fuerza, gimiendo fuertemente. Estaba tan excitado como maravillado por esa reacción y siguió estimulándola, disfrutando de sus respuestas. Bajó su boca hacia el otro pecho e introdujo el pezón en su boca, pasando la lengua también en círculos alrededor.

—Joder, Edward... ¿quieres matarme?—exhaló ella sin más fuerza. Sintió que él sonreía contra su piel.

—Me encanta esto... déjame un poco más.—Sin esperar respuesta volvió a lamer el pezón, succionando mientras lo rodeaba con la lengua.

Bella le acariciaba la cabeza y el cuello mientras se retorcía bajo sus caricias y eso le hacía sentirse bien... mejor que bien. Estaba disfrutando del momento tanto como ella. Comprobar todo el placer que le estaba provocando le dio ganas de más. Pero no sabía si pasar adelante, y antes de que se lo preguntara ella habló.

—Edward... te necesito.—Él levantó la cara y la miró, sin dejar de acariciar el otro pecho. Su boca estaba entreabierta, los ojos también y su rubor se había extendido por el cuello hasta el escote... estaba deshecha, excitada... tan bonita.—Por favor...—tomó la mano de él y la movió hacia abajo, hacia sus muslos. Él se incorporó respirando pesadamente y, sin separar la mirada de sus ojos, bajó la cremallera de los shorts y los desabotonó. Bella alzó las caderas para facilitarle la labor y él tiró de la prenda hacia sus pies, dejándola tan solo con sus braguitas.

Verla recostada en su sofá, casi desnuda, la piel pálida y satinada, en algunas zonas brillante por el sudor... esperando, anhelando, fue casi demasiado para él. Su pene protestaba, tenso y duro, y estaba seguro de que el mínimo roce haría que descargara toda la presión que sentía en su bajo vientre. Pero se centró en el cuerpo femenino y se dispuso a complacerla.

Volvió a recostarse sobre ella a medias apoyándose sobre un codo, y su mano se introdujo entre ambas piernas, por encima de la delicada tela de las braguitas. Estaban completamente empapadas y gimió al sentir sus cálidos fluidos en la palma de su mano, en sus dedos. Bella se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Edward donde más lo necesitaba, y movió las caderas buscando algo de fricción.

—Joder. Sí... así...—siseó.

Flexionó una de sus piernas hasta que el muslo rozó la entrepierna del chico. A Edward se le escapó un gruñido de placer y ella lo tuvo claro. Él situó la palma de la mano sobre sus braguitas a la altura del pubis y comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos de presión que estimulaban su clítoris mientras ella movía su muslo friccionando la erección del chico. Él se lanzó sobre la boca de ella y la besó vorazmente, recibiendo con placer todos los suspiros y jadeos que se le escapaban, hasta que ella se separó y gritó fuerte, el cuello hacia atrás, los ojos apretados y la cara cubierta de rubor. Y no necesitó más. Verla en la cumbre de su placer bastó para lanzarle a él también arriba, y gritó el nombre de ella en medio de su clímax.

Se dejó caer a su lado y la tomó colocándose a su espalda y abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho, esperando que sus respiraciones volvieran a un ritmo normal. Ella se acomodó entre sus brazos y puso los suyos sobre los de él.

—Gracias—el susurro le hizo cosquillas en la nuca, y ella sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

* * *


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

.

En el espacioso comedor sólo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de las dos personas que yacían abrazadas sobre el sofá, sosegándose y tornándose rítmica de forma gradual.

Bella no recordaba haber estado tan excitada ni haber tenido una liberación tan rápida con tan sólo unas caricias y besos, y no es que el sexo con Mike hubiera sido malo. De hecho, fue casi lo único bueno que hubo en su relación. Pero lo que acababa de pasar con Edward había sido algo que incluso a ella la había tomado por sorpresa. Quizá había pasado así por el subidón de libido que arrastraba desde hacía días, o por los deseos reprimidos por fin liberados, no lo sabía, pero... dios, una cosa sí sabía, y era que ese hombre la había tocado como nadie antes, y aquella voz, _su_ voz, susurrándole esas palabras... se tragó el gemido que estuvo a punto de escapar de su garganta.

Si alguna vez había tenido la más mínima duda sobre lo que Edward había escuchado de forma involuntaria, aquello que había amargado al chico durante un año, ahora se había esfumado de forma radical. O era mentira o hablaban de otro. No podía creer que hablaran de él, nunca lo había creído y menos aún ahora que tenía la prueba de lo que sus manos y sus labios podían hacer. No era un mal amante ni lo había sido jamás. La había acariciado, besado, y con cada uno de sus actos, de forma experta, la había ido subiendo alto. Y lo que no quería ni pensar, porque se sentía muy bien así con él abrazándola, era lo que podía lograr de otras formas... a dónde podía llevarla. Sintió un placentero estremecimiento dentro de sí.

_Vale ya, Bella. Eres una obsesa sexual._

Sí, esa era otra... disfrutaba con el sexo, siempre lo había hecho, pero lo que sentía por Edward era especial... le parecía que si estuviera toda la noche con él y realmente la hiciera "gritar hasta el amanecer" no tendría bastante. Necesitaba más de él. ¿Y qué haría él ahora? ¿Qué pensaría? No había tenido ningún problema para tener una erección, lo había notado duro contra su muslo, y parecía que había encontrado su liberación. _¿Cómo debe sentirse ahora?_

Edward estaba más relajado de lo que recordaba haber estado en meses. Incluso le parecía que en años. Sentir el suave cuerpo de Bella pegado al suyo era algo sedante ahora que se sentía liberado, no sólo de la presión sexual que había sentido los últimos días, sino lo más importante, del peso de su fracaso. Había conseguido hacerla gozar, de eso estaba seguro. Ella no le había mentido, y cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo, cada una de sus palabras, sus gemidos y cada brillo de sudor sobre su preciosa piel... todo, todo eso le había gritado su placer. Esa dulce mujer que tenía entre sus brazos era la mujer que estaba esperando, la que necesitaba. Ella le había liberado de sus dudas, y sus miedos. No sólo había estado duro todo el tiempo sino que tan sólo con unos pocos roces de su muslo contra su pene había conseguido que él también se corriera. No era algo que planeara, él sólo quería darle placer, verla disfrutar. Y había sido tan maravilloso contemplarla en la cumbre de su éxtasis que su propio orgasmo le había cogido desprevenido. Y luego estaba la forma en que había reaccionado cuando él había recordado aquella voz nasal... las palabras de Bella resonaron de nuevo en su mente, ocultando para siempre el desagradable recuerdo: _Me parece increíble estar así contigo, y jamás nadie me ha hecho sentirme así. Tan deseada. Y tan... caliente. Mírate ahora con mis ojos_. Y eso despertó en él una sensación de nuevo bienvenida. La agradable presión en su pantalón estaba volviendo. Y también le hizo recordar que necesitaba una ducha... y cambiarse ropa.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos cuando notó aquella dureza contra sus nalgas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado así? Quizá cinco minutos, no llegaba a diez, seguro. Se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Alice "tendrás problemas para caminar". _¡Sí, sí, quiero tener esos problemas!_ El pensamiento saltó de pleno dentro de su consciencia, inesperado y espontáneo, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una breve risita ante su grado de necesidad, algo no comparable a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

De pronto sintió un movimiento detrás de ella y luego los tentadores labios de Edward en la curva de su cuello. A pesar del calor de su boca un delicioso escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo desde la zona besada pasando por la columna hasta situarse entre sus piernas. Las juntó más y notó que estaba muy sensible en aquella zona, además de la desbordante humedad que había traspasado de sobras la barrera de sus braguitas.

Se sintió desconcertada de nuevo por la entusiasta reacción de su cuerpo ante un solo beso.

—¿Qué te divierte?—el aliento ardiente chocó contra la piel de su hombro y luego de nuevo notó el roce de sus labios.

_Ups. No se lo puedo decir._

—Nada...—decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.—¿Estás... bien?

—No...—Escuchó la sonrisa en la voz de terciopelo y supo que estaba bromeando.—Estoy mejor que bien. Estoy... genial. No he estado tan bien en muchísimo tiempo. Y... ¿tú?

—¿Necesitas preguntármelo?—esta vez fue él quien escuchó la sonrisa en la voz femenina.—Soy yo quien te debería dar las gracias.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

El tono de voz era profundo y vibraba en su espalda, y la respiración en su cuello encendía su deseo de nuevo como si no hubiera estado saciado en ningún momento. No ayudaba a su calma que estuviera completamente pegado a ella, su espalda contra el duro pecho del chico, y que "aquello" que comprimía su trasero no parara de... crecer. Él la abrazó por las caderas y la acercó más aún. Bella tomó una rápida inspiración cuando sintió que él volvía a moverse sin soltarla lo más mínimo y, apartando con dulzura la ondulada melena castaña posaba sus labios en la nuca, justo en el nacimiento del cabello. Le escuchó olerla y gemir.

—Podría estar oliendo tu piel, tu pelo... todo el día—murmuró él.

_Joder... oírle decir eso es como una droga._

De pronto el beso suave se tornó en un beso húmedo que le recorrió el cuello y la espalda hasta llegar a la curva desnuda del hombro. Notó la punta caliente y húmeda de su lengua viajar de nuevo desde el hombro hasta el cuello, parándose en el lóbulo de la oreja. Edward lo mordisqueó con suavidad y tironeó de él, y a ella se le escapó el aire de golpe en un largo sonido de placer, sintiendo cada vez más calor.

—Creo que me he hecho adicto a ese sonido—susurró Edward en su oído. Bella intentó moverse para encararse a él, pero la tenía abrazada y bien sujeta.

 _Así que quieres jugar_... sonrió para sí misma, recreándose en las sensaciones que le provocaban sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua sobre su piel.

Ella también sabía jugar. Puso su mano justo sobre la del chico, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y suavemente tiró de ella. Él se dejó hacer, y continuó repartiendo besos por su espalda hasta que una corriente eléctrica le detuvo en seco. Bella acababa de introducir uno de sus dedos en su boca.

—Joder—exhaló al sentir la cálida humedad envolver su índice. La lengua de Bella trazó el contorno del dedo humedeciéndolo, saboreándolo, y sorbiendo como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.— Para, por favor— _o te follaré aquí mismo... si puedo... si me dejas...Bueno, mejor no pienso en eso ahora._ Ella hizo caso omiso de la súplica y siguió lamiendo el dedo, mordisqueándolo ligeramente... recordando lo que ella había sentido cuando él lo hizo la primera noche que pasaron juntos—Bella...—la voz sonó baja y ronca, con un leve tono de advertencia que la encendió más aún, pero esta vez le hizo caso. De momento le dejaría llevar a él la iniciativa... de momento. Sacó el apetecible dedo de su boca y lo besó.

Entonces él la sorprendió con una petición.

—Hazlo con este otro—le acercó el dedo corazón, rozándole los labios.

—¿Qué?

—Este dedo. Póntelo en la boca—pidió suavemente.

 _Mierda. Este hombre me va a volver loca. Esto no me lo esperaba._ Su respiración comenzó a agitarse de nuevo mientras hacía lo que él le pedía. Introdujo el largo dedo corazón del chico en la húmeda cavidad y lo chupó con fruición, sintiendo cómo los placenteros espasmos en su vientre se acompañaban de más fluidos en sus braguitas. _Por favor, me estoy poniendo jodidamente caliente tan sólo chupándole un dedo... ¿cómo será tenerle en mi boca? No, no, Bella, céntrate en lo que haces._ Jugueteó con él como había hecho hacía un momento, disfrutando de su sabor y de escuchar la cada vez más superficial respiración del chico tras ella. Lo mordisqueó un poco, y metió de nuevo el dedo índice en la boca. Escuchó el siseo de placer y se removió un poco... quería volverse, mirarle y arrancarle la ropa, a mordiscos si hacía falta, pero él la sujetó con el brazo que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

—Déjame hacer, Bella—la voz era grave, sugerente y sensual—Abre la boca—pidió.

Cuando ella liberó sus dedos, un tanto aturdida, él retiró la mano y sintió sus labios de nuevo recorriendo la curva de su cuello.

¿Sería posible llegar a tener un orgasmo tan sólo escuchándole hablar así? Bella no lo sabía, sólo era consciente de que sentía su piel arder bajo aquellos sensuales labios, y de que la presión en su bajo vientre era tan intensa, la necesidad de tenerle dentro era tal, que empezaban a ser difíciles de soportar. Parecía que si él la tocaba un poco más podía sufrir una combustión.

Cuando Edward bajó su mano, los dedos húmedos de su saliva introduciéndose entre la piel del pubis y la ropa interior, se arqueó contra el cuerpo de él, que jadeó por la presión que su apetecible trasero ejercía contra su endurecida entrepierna. El chico no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar esa erección, pero no le preocupaba. No ahora. Quería escucharla gritar otra vez mientras se corría.

El brazo que la sujetaba por la cintura bajo su cuerpo subió hacia su torso y alcanzó uno de los endurecidos pezones, pellizcándolo con suavidad al principio, luego un poco más fuerte. Observaba, sentía y hasta olía sus reacciones y su excitación, y... _quiero estar dentro de ella,_ pero aunque su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos evitaba pensar en eso. Ansiaba volver a darle placer, saber que su reacción de hacía unos minutos no había sido fruto de alguna especie de casualidad sino que realmente podía hacer que ella se sintiera derretida. Recordó a Jasper por un momento _: "No hay que ir a buscar el orgasmo, el erotismo es fundamental... es disfrutar del camino, no importa si llegas o no."_ La teoría estaba bien, pero ahora que le había subyugado ver a Bella en su clímax sabiendo que él la había llevado hasta allá quería volver a hacerlo. Le hacía experimentar cierta sensación de poder, después de tanto tiempo sintiendo su fracaso, ver todas las sensaciones que podía despertar en el cuerpo de la mujer que deseaba.

Y para él, en esos momentos, no había nada más embriagador y adictivo que eso.

—Edward...—la voz de la chica era casi implorante.—Quiero...

—¿Qué?—la voz era un suspiro en su oído y su aliento una caricia.—¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—Quiero verte... acariciarte... por favor.—Rogó. Escuchó que él inhalaba con profundidad.

—Todavía no...—las manos de largos, apetecibles y diestros dedos se extendieron por su cuerpo, una acariciando, pellizcando y rodando sus pezones con suavidad, la otra deslizándose aún más abajo por la curva de su pubis hacia sus pliegues.—Oh... Bella, no hacía falta humedecerme los dedos... estás tan mojada...

—¡Joder, Edward!—siseó la chica al escuchar aquellas palabras a la vez que sentía la invasión largamente deseada.

Al mismo tiempo, él gruñía de placer. Estaba tan mojada que su dedo se deslizó sin ninguna dificultad dentro de su acogedor cuerpo. Gimió al ser atrapado por las estrechas y cálidas paredes. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía al tener a una mujer deshecha de placer. _Si es que alguna vez lo he conseguido_. Pero ahora eso le daba igual. Ahora estaba seguro de que le estaba dando placer a Bella. Y ya no sólo por la forma en que gemía y se retorcía, o por su jadeo superficial... las paredes de su vagina se apretaban contra su dedo como quisieran absorberlo dentro de su cuerpo. Dios, la sensación era... alucinante, y no pudo evitar pensar en qué sentiría si en vez de su dedo fuera su pene... entonces la presión en su bragueta aumentó a niveles casi intolerables.

 _Oh, oh... pensamiento erróneo, Edward_. De pronto se encontró buscando alguna idea que le rebajara la excitación, y no encontró una mejor que acordarse de Jessica y su voz nasal. _Sí, eso funciona_. La excitación bajó lo suficiente como para sentirse más cómodo, pero no tanto como para no permitirle disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo.

Flexionó y giró su dedo en el interior de la chica y el cuerpo de esta respondió contrayéndose de nuevo. Su otra mano abarcó un pecho y lo masajeó, deleitándose en la firmeza del tacto y la textura de su piel... sí, un año era mucho tiempo. Él desde la adolescencia había sido un hombre sexualmente activo y ahora se sentía tan hambriento de Bella que no quería que se escapara de sus manos.

—Edward... esto no va así—protestó la voz débil de Bella interrumpida por deliciosos gemidos.— Yo... ¡ah!—el grito se le escapó al sentir otro dedo más dentro de ella. La boca del chico alcanzó el suave hombro y lo recorrió con la lengua y los labios de nuevo hacia el cuello, y ella sintió que se derretía por completo... el estado de la piel entre sus piernas atestiguaba que parecía algo literal, porque si no no se explicaba toda aquella humedad. Por un breve momento pensó si no iba a estropear el sofá de los Cullen, pero estaba ya en un nivel de excitación que ni siquiera esa idea bajó una décima de grado su fiebre.

—Bella—exhaló sobre su oído.— Estás... es... increíble cómo me aprietas los dedos, cariño.

Edward le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y luego le chupó y mordisqueó el cuello... sus dedos se movían en su interior y la otra mano le acariciaba ansiosa los pechos, sin ceder ni un momento, enardecido por los lujuriosos sonidos de respuesta de ella, hasta que por fin el orgasmo de Bella estalló de forma violenta e inesperada haciéndola gritar de nuevo. Edward sintió las violentas contracciones sobre su mano, reflejo de las oleadas de placer que sacudían a la chica, y se maravilló de la fuerza de aquellos músculos íntimos. Iba a retirar los dedos pero los espasmos no cesaban, y decidió no dejar la íntima caricia, aunque con más suavidad... Bella volvió a gritar de nuevo arqueándose contra él y la presión de sus redondeadas y casi desnudas nalgas en aquella zona tan necesitada fue casi demasiado para él. Estaba seguro de que si tan sólo se movía un poco podía llegar a correrse con el leve roce de la ropa, y no quería volver a hacerlo. No con la ropa puesta.

Volvió a recordar la voz de Jessica, pero ahora apenas le funcionó.

Retiró sus dedos empapados de los fluidos íntimos de la chica. _Uao... esto se lo he hecho yo._ No pudo evitar un cierto sentimiento de orgullo y notó que se aceleraba aún más. Se obligó a controlarse y dominar su ritmo respiratorio: inspiró y espiró profundamente, varias veces, lentamente, y se le ocurrió pensar en _House_ , recordando que tenía que terminar un caso clínico para el lunes. Ahora sí, se calmó un poco la presión dolorosa en sus testículos. Casi sonrió al ver la buena utilidad que les podía dar a los monstruos de su vida.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?— la besó en la nuca. Estaba muy quieta.

Aún con el deseo latiendo furiosamente en su bragueta se sentía muy bien al ver el gozo que podía regalarle a su chica. Aunque lo otro no funcionara... _¿Y por qué no tiene que funcionar?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo casi enfadado por su obsesión.

—Eeeh... sí. Muy bien—musitó.—Pero no sé si moverme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te duele algo?— _Ya le has hecho daño, burro. Y luego dicen que esto es como andar en bicicleta. Pues si es así me acabo de cargar el pedal, por lo menos... Vale, Ed, desvarías._

—No, no. Sólo es...—pareció dudar unos segundos—que tengo miedo de mancharte el sofá.

La risita ahogada fue más por la felicidad del alivio, aunque también le hacía gracia la situación.

—Tranquila, es una funda lavable.—La calmó con humor.

Ella se removió un poco y entonces él sí soltó su cintura. Cuando se vio libre Bella se giró en un movimiento rápido y se encaró a él. Parpadeó cuando se encontró su cristalina mirada verde, las pupilas dilatadas contemplándola con embeleso. Tomó aire para hablar pero se quedó como hipnotizada durante unos segundos... _más bien idiotizada_ , por aquellos ojos, hasta que se obligó a reaccionar.

—Edward, esto no es limpio—el tono de voz y la mirada marrón eran dulces, pero le estaba regañando. Ahí estaba esa bonita arruguita que se formaba en su ceño cuando estaba enfadada.

—¿Por qué?—arqueó las cejas.—Se pone en la lavadora y ya está.

Lo miró atentamente y vio el humor en sus ojos... no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Joder, quería decir que no es jugar limpio. Lo que haces.—Habló con paciencia, como si él fuera un niño travieso.

—Sólo quería saber cómo me sentía al verte. Era importante para mí.—Ahora hablaba muy en serio, apasionado.

 _Me vas a volver loca con tus cambios ¿Y cómo te has sentido?_ No... pregunta errónea. No iba a decirle eso, si aquellas esmeraldas la miraban de aquella forma. Mejor pasar a la acción.

—Yo también quiero verte. Y tocarte—la voz era de nuevo suplicante mientras la mano de la chica se lanzaba a la bragueta de él, pero la detuvo por el camino.

—No, espera. Estoy... mojado—repuso un poco tímidamente.

—Ja —bufó.— Lo tuyo parecerá un charquito en el desierto comparado con mis cataratas del Niágara —la mirada de la chica brillaba mientras contenía la risa, y ahora fue su turno de no poderlo evitar. Soltó una carcajada y ella también.

—Me encanta que me hagas reír.

—Me encanta que te rías.—Y de pronto se acordó de una cosa. Algo en que, aunque pareciera increíble, aún no había pensado.—¡Alice! –Abrió mucho los ojos, presa de un repentino pánico, pues en su mente acababa de aparecer la imagen de la morena entrando en su casa y encontrándolos en el comedor de esa guisa.

Edward levantó un poco la cabeza y miró para todas partes en la habitación.

—¿La has oído entrar?

—No... pero ¿cuándo tiene que venir?

—No vendrá. Me ha dicho que se queda con Jasper otra vez todo el fin de semana—le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de un dedo y curvó los labios.— Bueno, en realidad se me ha quedado mirando fijamente y ha silabeado muy lentamente " _to-do-el-fin-de-se-ma-na"._

—Me dejas más tranquila.—Sonrió.—La verdad es que Alice es lo contrario de inoportuna. Por eso habría sido raro que hubiera aparecido esta noche. Parece que tenga un sexto sentido.

—Es muy observadora. Cuando llegue a casa y vea que he cambiado la funda del sofá voy a tener que aguantar unas cuantas bromas—rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, yo no le pienso contar nada, dejemos que imagine lo que quiera—sonrió.

—Sobre eso... ya sé que sois muy amigas pero supongo que no... no habláis de... —pareció violento.

—No hablamos de cosas íntimas, Edward—lo tranquilizó. —Por lo menos no demasiado íntimas...—se sonrojó. —Sobre eso... Edward, he notado que se te ha puesto... —la intensidad de los ojos de él le hizo bajar un momento la mirada y se sonrojó más aún. ¿Cómo podía escribir lo que escribía y en cambio no acertar a terminar esa frase? Alice tenía razón. Pero no podía evitar sentirse tímida estando tan pegada a él, sintiendo esos ojos esmeraldas atentos a cada uno de sus pestañeos.

—¿Cómo se me ha puesto? —inquirió con un tono de humor.

_Perfecto. Y ahora él me toma el pelo. Creo que ya ha superado el problema, definitivamente._

—Se te ha puesto dura, Edward. Mucho. Lo he notado. —murmuró levantando la mirada de nuevo.

 _Eso_ había sonado jodidamente sexy. Y el que su piel estuviera del color de una fresa madura aún lo hacía más sexy todavía. Asintió con una ¿involuntariamente? tentadora media sonrisa. Le acariciaba un mechón de pelo distraídamente mientras la miraba a los ojos y la boca. Seguían recostados en el sofá, uno frente a otro, y Bella comenzaba a plantearse cuánto tiempo podía reprimirse las ganas de hacer lo que él le había impedido. Y cuánto tiempo podía durar ese silencio. Y sentía el aire cada vez más denso entre ellos, vibrante, húmedo, cálido... No podía aguantar mucho tiempo si él seguía mirándola así, y si lo seguía teniendo tan, tan cerca. Percibía su dulce aliento y su aroma personal, mezclado con el más íntimo del sexo.

Decidió que tenía que lanzarse un poco... por última vez, al menos esta noche.

—¿Vienes a la ducha conmigo?—Se preparó para recibir una negativa.

Él la miró, y sus ojos ardían de deseo.

—Sí.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**.  
**

—¿Quieres salir a cenar o pedimos comida china?—sonrió el rubio, inclinándose sobre la cara de su chica.

Alice se estiró sobre la cama e hizo un sonido semejante a un maullido de placer.

—¿Y quién tiene ganas de salir de la cama?—lo miró pícara.— Por cierto, tu actuación ha estado fenomenal. ¿No se puede pedir un bis?—compuso un mohín.

—Ya has tenido un bis. Sólo soy un pobre ser humano. Deja que me recupere un poco, mujer insaciable—rió.

—Apuesto a que puedo animarte a seguir—entornó la mirada, desafiante.

—No lo dudo, tigresa.—Jasper se recostó a su lado y le apartó dulcemente un mechón de la cara.—Pero nos queda mucho fin de semana por delante. ¿O es que quieres ganar algún tipo de olimpiada sexual?

—Mmmm, no es mala idea.—Quedó unos segundos pensativa, como considerando la posibilidad.— ¿Tú crees que Bella y Edward podrían competir contra nosotros?

—No sé... Edward ha perdido mucha práctica, pero diría que todo este año de abstinencia más bien le daría ventaja.—Asintió convencido.—De Bella no puedo hablar porque él no me cuenta nada de ella que sea demasiado íntimo.

—Y hace bien, cariño. Hay que reconocer que a veces eres un poco bocachancla.—Asintió convencida.

—¡Eh! ¡Sólo por tu culpa!—Protestó indignado.— No sé cómo te lo haces pero casi siempre consigues sonsacarme lo que no quiero decir.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo—sonrió coqueta y petulante.—Tengo mis armas y las uso bien.—Se puso de lado encarándole y lo miró a los ojos.—¿Tú crees que el problema de Edward se va a solucionar pronto?—le acarició la mandíbula con un dedo.

—¿Lo ves? Ya lo estás haciendo. Eso es una opinión profesional, y por tanto privada.—Entornó los párpados.

—Bueno, pues yo creo que están a punto de caramelo y sólo necesitan un empujoncito— ella frunció los labios, fingiendo enfado.

—Edward se lo va a tomar con calma. Le he aconsejado eso—la miró desafiante.

—¿Qué le has aconsejado exactamente?—canturreó. Su mano bajó lentamente por el desnudo pecho del chico hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. Jasper contuvo la respiración y de pronto soltó un bufido cuando los gráciles dedos se desviaron a la cadera antes de llegar a la entrepierna.

—Alice...—protestó.—En serio, bastante mal me siento por haberte explicado demasiado. Si tu hermano se entera algún día no le va a gustar nada.

—Oh...— hizo un puchero y su mano se desvió hacia las nalgas del rubio, acercándose más a él y mirando en el fondo de los ojos azules.—No te pido que me digas nada de él. Sólo qué le aconsejarías a una persona con ese problema y con una relación en el mismo punto en que está la de Bella y Edward.

El chico la observó dubitativo y al final hizo una espiración profunda, dándose por vencido.

—Lo que le aconsejaría a ese supuesto paciente es que disfrutara lo más posible del erotismo sin obsesionarse con su problema. Que probara las reacciones del cuerpo de la otra persona... sin pensar en nada más. Y por supuesto nada de coito.

La morena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la última frase.

—¿Nada de coito?

—No—negó lentamente.—No en los primeros momentos, hasta que toda la confianza esté recuperada. Si se precipitan las cosas podíamos... se podía ir marcha atrás con la terapia. Piensa que en general estamos muy obsesionados con que el sexo es sólo coito, y hay muchas más cosas—afirmó convencido.

—Ajá—Alice parecía enfadada y lo miraba con los párpados entornados.—Pues mira, si es así, creo que este fin de semana vamos a explorar todas esas posibilidades sin coito.

—¡Eh! ¡Que nosotros no tenemos ningún problema! ¿Por qué te pones así?—inquirió confuso.

—Porque lo que creo es que estos dos necesitan follar y ya, déjate de largas.

—¿Quién es aquí, el psicólogo, tú o yo?

—Nadie. Que yo sepa aún te falta una asignatura para aprobar la carrera.

—Ali...—suspiró con paciencia.

—Vale, vale. Pero no sé, es como si yo llevase tiempo sin comer y me dijeras que disfrutara de masticar y demás rollos. Joder. Yo creo que preferiría llenarme el estómago primero y luego ya saborearía los placeres de la "nouvelle cuisine".

—Dicho así tiene bastante lógica—se burló el rubio.

—Si ya sabes que siempre tengo razón—le siguió la corriente.

—No, eso no lo sé. Pero por alguna razón que se me escapa eres muy convincente.

—¿Ah, sí? Hablemos de mis razones... —la voz era insinuante y sin que Jasper pudiera ni quisiera evitarlo, Alice se colocó a horcajadas encima de él gracias a un rápido movimiento.

.

* * *

.

—¿Cómo?—Bella abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Que sí—Edward estaba casi divertido al ver su reacción.

Ella lo contempló durante unos instantes y luego dejó escapar una larga bocanada de aire con alivio, como si la hubiera estado reteniendo durante unos segundos.

—¿Así, sin trampas, ni nada? ¿No te vas a duchar vestido, ni te referías a que primero te duchas tú y luego yo? ¿Me... dejarás tocarte?—miró en el fondo de los ojos verdes, suspicaz.

La mano que estaba acariciándole el mechón de cabello se movió hasta su cara. Los largos dedos rozaron la piel de su rostro por la frente, la mejilla, y se posaron en sus labios, despertando un agradable hormigueo entre sus piernas. Sus ojos se centraron en la tentadora boca de la chica, cuya respiración comenzó a acelerarse al mismo ritmo que la suya.

—No son trampas, Bella.—Curvó apenas los labios en una lenta sonrisa.—Sólo necesitaba saber que podía darte placer.

La volvió a mirar a los ojos. Ella distinguió en sus iris deseo, amor y algo más que había vislumbrado en fugaces momentos durante los días que llevaba con él _. Confianza... eso es._ No pudo evitar sentirse feliz de pensar que ella había contribuido a eso. Pero... ¿hasta dónde llegaba esa confianza que Edward había recuperado? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte?

 _¿Y a quién le importa eso ahora?_ Se contestó a sí misma. Se imaginó la confianza de Edward como una semilla recién germinada que había que regar. Y ella se iba a encargar de eso.

—Lo entiendo. Pero debes dejarte llevar un poco. No intentes controlarlo todo. —El tono de su voz era agradablemente grave, sensual — Ya has visto lo que puedes conseguir de mi cuerpo... lo que haces con él y la forma como responde a ti me tiene maravillada. Jamás me había sentido así.

El la miraba, bebiéndose todas y cada una de sus palabras como si realmente fuera una planta sedienta, necesitado de ellas. Bella puso su mano sobre la de él, pues aquellos largos dedos cerca de sus labios la estaban distrayendo demasiado, y tomándola besó su dorso.

—¿Qué te pide el cuerpo ahora?—lo miró con pasión y él parpadeó. Se mordió el labio, perdido por unos segundos en la fuerza de los oscuros ojos.

 _Quiero estar dentro de ti._ De pronto recordó las palabras de Jasper. " _Ve poco a poco hasta que tomes confianza._ _No te obsesiones con el coito..."_

Bella lo vio dudar y aprovechó el momento para inclinar de nuevo la balanza de su lado.

—De momento vamos a hacer esto un poco más democrático—sus manos fueron hacia la camiseta del chico, tirando de ella hacia arriba sin que él reaccionara. Exhaló con paciencia.—Yo llevo un buen rato medio desnuda y tú tienes demasiada ropa encima. No es justo— le sonrió y él pareció despertar. La cálida mirada de Bella y aquella sonrisa sensual derritieron algo en su interior, un pedacito de hielo, quizá el último resto de inseguridad.

—Quiero que me toques, Bella—murmuró incorporándose y quitándose la camiseta.

La chica tragó aire de golpe cuando contempló aquel torso de proporciones clásicas que sólo había visto en museos. Bueno... en fotos de museos. Se quedó estúpidamente sin habla, admirando las perfectas proporciones del cuerpo de Edward.

De la parte que estaba al descubierto.

_Y aún me queda quitarle el papel a la mitad del regalo... ay, madre mía._

Edward apretó los labios para sofocar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de cómo su chica se lo comía con los ojos. Las mujeres siempre le habían hecho ser consciente de su aspecto. Nunca había presumido de físico y a veces incluso lo había llegado a odiar por la ingente cantidad de chicas superficiales que atraía, y porque mucha gente lo juzgaba también superficial simplemente por su aspecto. Realmente, muchas más veces de las que nadie creería había deseado ser un chico del montón.

Pero no ahora, no viendo la mirada de deseo de la preciosa Bella. Sabía que ella no sólo apreciaba el envoltorio.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—alzó una ceja hacia ella, divertido, y rió por lo bajo cuando ella se sonrojó otra vez, mirándolo de nuevo a la cara.

—Oh...—se había quedado sin palabras para contestarle y se sofocó aún más, pero la cara de diversión de él era contagiosa.—Chico, eso—se sentó a su lado en el sofá, intentando ignorar la humedad entre sus piernas, y señaló el torso masculino con un gesto de la mano—debería ser Patrimonio de la Humanidad. Deberías recibir una subvención, o algo—aseguró con toda seriedad, y acto seguido ambos rieron.

Cuando pararon de reír un denso silencio se esparció por al aire a su alrededor, mientras él miraba el semidesnudo cuerpo de la chica. Por vez primera Bella se sintió plenamente consciente de su desnudez y tuvo vergüenza. Se comparó con el ejemplar de belleza masculina que tenía al lado y se sintió el más feo de los patitos feos al lado de un cisne.

Sin que lo pensara, sus brazos se alzaron de forma automática para cruzarse sobre sus pechos.

Él buscó con la mirada los ojos oscuros, frunciendo el ceño, confuso.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es...—Bella se quedó de nuevo muda, pues no quería sonar patética. "No me gusta mi cuerpo" no sonaba precisamente como el canto a la alegría. Toda su inseguridad la invadió como una explosión. ¿Había demasiada luz en aquel comedor o se lo parecía a ella? Bajó la cara hacia su cuerpo, y sus pechos cubiertos por sus brazos parecían tan pequeños... su piel demasiado pálida, descolorida, y sus caderas... Exhaló un suspiro.—No me siento cómoda así, casi desnuda.

La mano de él se acercó a su barbilla y la levantó, instándola a mirarle.

—¿Por...?—la voz era suave pero firme.

Y no es que él no sospechara lo que le pasaba a ella por la mente, le había dado señales claras sobre eso desde que la conocía pero él siempre había pensado que eran los típicos complejos de chicas: que si tengo el culo gordo, o caído, o las tetas grandes, o pequeñas, o separadas... las mujeres se exigían demasiado a sí mismas, y muchas veces no se valoraban en lo que debían, aunque otras veces esas palabras eran meras excusas para que el hombre les dijera algo bonito.

Pero lo de Bella era más profundo que eso. Realmente no le gustaba su hermoso cuerpo.

—Bella Swan, mírame y escúchame bien—habló al ver que ella continuaba callada, sujetando firmemente su barbilla y mirándola con intensidad. — Quiero que tengas muy claro que te deseo. Tu piel es suave y hueles y sabes deliciosa. Tu pelo—deslizó sus dedos por un mechón, desde la raíz hasta la punta— es precioso. Y tu cuerpo... dios, las cosas que me despierta tu cuerpo—el tono de voz era más profundo y el apetito carnal brilló en sus ojos.—Por favor, baja esos brazos. ¿No me crees?

Ella asintió sin perder contacto visual y bajó lentamente los brazos, descansándolos sobre sus muslos. Él la tenía hipnotizada por completo, y si le hubiera pedido que hiciera el pino probablemente lo habría intentado, aunque luego tuvieran que llevarla a urgencias con un brazo roto.

—Son perfectos – miró sus pechos con lujuria.— Te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta hasta que me creas. Y luego seguiré diciéndolo. –Tomó uno de ellos con la mano libre y la que sujetaba su barbilla la liberó para dirigirse al otro pecho. Los acarició con suavidad al principio, y luego cada vez con más firmeza.

Bella le creía. La deseaba de verdad, se lo había demostrado una y otra vez. Se sintió hermosa, _por lo menos para él sí lo soy_ , y su cuerpo vibró de nuevo por la necesidad de él. De pronto recordó que Edward no había tenido ninguna liberación esta vez y sus ojos se fijaron en la bragueta del chico.

 _Dios, eso tiene que doler._ Una importante erección pedía a voces, a gritos, ser liberada de los confines del pantalón vaquero. Y ahí estaba ese hombre adorable, que se había creído un mal amante, convenciéndola con palabras de que la deseaba. Sus palabras eran como caricias para su ego, pero su cuerpo le estaba gritando _te deseo_. Gimió y cerró los ojos, perdida en las caricias de sus expertas manos, pero recogió todos los restos de su maltrecha voluntad, hizo un montoncito con ellos y por fin agarró ambas muñecas del cobrizo.

—Me has prometido una ducha. Y en serio, si no nos movemos de aquí tu sofá peligra, a pesar de la funda—fijó sus ojos en los iris verdes. Una sonrisa perezosa surcó el radiante rostro del chico.

—Vamos—se levantó y la tomó de la mano. Tirando de ella la ayudó a levantarse y la condujo hacia la habitación de sus padres.—Este baño, es... más grande.—Explicó, la voz enronquecida. Ella no le veía la expresión porque iba tras él, pero desde su posición admiraba el felino movimiento de su espalda y de su perfecto culo.

El deseo y los nervios vibraban y revoloteaban juntos, mezclándose en el vientre de la chica y haciendo latir su corazón precipitadamente, temblar su cuerpo y arder su sangre. La respiración superficial amenazó con no aportar el suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro y temió marearse.

Se obligó a respirar pausada y profundamente mientras entraban en el baño.

 _Voy a tocarle. Y a ver su cuerpo desnudo._ Intentó no pensar en que él también la vería por completo.

Cuando se dio cuenta él había cerrado la puerta del baño y se apoyaba en ella, mirándola de frente, aún tomándola de la mano. Bella tragó en seco al recibir de golpe el impacto de su sofocante mirada, que la recorría de arriba abajo calentando cada centímetro de piel que tocaba. De nuevo fue plenamente consciente de su desnudez, pero esta vez no le importó. Sentía el calor de su deseo, y eso le daba fuerzas.

Dio un pequeño paso adelante, acortando la ya breve distancia entre ellos, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Sin mediar palabra acercó sus manos a la cintura del vaquero y comenzó a desabotonar la bragueta con cuidado. Primero un botón. Lentamente, tanteando su reacción, esperando que en cualquier momento él le dijera, como la primera noche que se habían besado, si no iban demasiado rápido. Era cierto que con Mike, su primer y único novio, había ido más poco a poco, pero ahora era distinto. Ella era algo más madura, y más experimentada. Y, para qué negarlo, el hombre que tenía ante sí le atraía cien veces más que Mike Newton en su mejor día.

 _Dios... me siento emocionada como si de veras estuviera abriendo un regalo de cumpleaños._ Sonrió de nuevo a esa mujer desesperada que había en su interior, y mientras calibraba la importante erección que presionaba contra la bragueta y dificultaba su tarea se dispuso a desabotonar el siguiente.

—¿Otra sonrisa misteriosa?—el susurro hizo que alzara la vista. Él la contemplaba con curiosidad además de excitación—Tienes que decirme qué es tan gracioso.

Se sonrojó, pero no le iba a explicar nada. No quería parecer patética. Ella podía reírse de sus propias ansias de él, pero si él lo hacía... no era lo mismo.

—Nada... —Le sonrió.

—Ah no. Esta vez me lo tienes que decir—tomó sus manos por las muñecas.—Entiéndeme, que una mujer se sonría divertida mientras le mira la bragueta a uno no es como para dar confianza. Yo también tengo mis inseguridades, ¿sabes?—Alzó una ceja. Bromeaba, pero sólo a medias.

Bella se mordió el labio y decidió hablar. No quería dañar su ego, que en ese punto era un poco frágil.

—Me río de mí misma—se sonrojó más aún ante el escrutinio de los ojos esmeralda.— Contigo me siento un poco... ¿cómo te diría?...desesperada.—Tragó saliva.

—Yo también lo estoy, Bella. Por ti. —La voz era suave y acariciadora, como el terciopelo. Él deslizó sus dedos desde las muñecas hasta las manos de la chica y, colocándolas encima de las suyas, las presionó contra su entrepierna. La chica dejó escapar un jadeo cuando sintió aquella dureza bajo sus palmas. — ¿No lo notas?

Como no podía hablar, ella asintió. Edward liberó sus manos, terminó de desabotonarse el pantalón él mismo y se deshizo de la prenda con un movimiento fluido. Los ojos marrones lo miraban con ardiente pasión y el rubor brillaba en la piel de alabastro.

Sintiéndose deseado por aquella preciosa mujer se sintió cómodo para el paso siguiente. Los boxers terminaron junto al resto de su ropa en el suelo y se irguió cuan largo era ante ella.

Los grandes ojos de la chica lo recorrieron desde su hermoso cabello cobrizo revuelto, su cara artísticamente cincelada, sus anchos hombros, el pecho y los abdominales cuidadosamente definidos. Bajó los ojos y la visión de aquel pene apoteósicamente erecto la hizo humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua, de forma inconsciente.

Los labios de Bella estaban entreabiertos, la respiración irregular y superficial, los ojos completamente oscurecidos. Su mirada, que lo había recorrido de arriba abajo, se había detenido en su erección. Por un momento se sintió de nuevo inseguro, pensando qué pasaría ahora si ésta desapareciera. Si Bella reaccionaría como las pocas chicas con las que se había besado después de dejarlo con Jessica, y lo miraría con mal disimulada decepción.

Fue solo una décima de segundo. Un atisbo de recuerdo que no le afectó. No, con ella no era así. Hechizado, la contempló deslizar las braguitas por sus largas piernas y apartarlas con un pie. Aquel triángulo bien definido de delicado vello púbico era tan atractivo como el resto de su cuerpo. Era deliciosa, por completo. Quería besar cada parte de ella.

Pero antes necesitaban una ducha.

En silencio le tendió la mano y se metieron juntos dentro de la gran bañera. Abrió el grifo bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña, y una nube de agua de agua tibia y vivificante cayó sobre ambos. Edward se volvió hacia Bella, cuyo cabello oscurecido por la humedad se alisó hasta alcanzar su estrecha cintura. Sus manos se juntaban nerviosamente a la altura de la cadera como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas, pero no se cubrió.

Estaba preciosa... erótica y sensual. Devoró con la mirada cada centímetro de piel de Bella y deseó ser una de esas gotas que recorrían su cuerpo, se metían entre sus senos, se deslizaban por su abdomen y después de hundirse en su ombligo terminaban entre sus pliegues íntimos. Sentía su erección pesada y el dolor de testículos estaba volviendo. Se imaginó empalando a Bella contra la pared de la ducha y eso agravó la situación.

 _Nada de follar de momento. Y menos en la ducha, sin condón...¡Joder!..._ Se le escapó un siseo cuando la mano de ella envolvió su pene y acarició la suave piel. La sensación fue tan agudamente excitante que le pareció que habían saltado chispas. Su piel estaba hambrienta del tacto de una mujer, y las actividades en el sofá habían estimulado aún más esta necesidad. No ayudó nada el gemido profundo que se filtró por la garganta de la chica.

—¿Te gusta?—murmuró, acercándose aún más a él, hasta adherir su pecho al del chico. Sus pezones rozaron el torso desnudo de Edward y un violento temblor de placer lo sacudió desde la médula espinal, provocando que en vez de contestar soltara una especie de gruñido profundo.

Bella alzó la cara para observar la expresión de Edward. Un espasmo de deseo recorrió su vientre cuando vio la expresión de crudo placer y se animó a dar un paso más. Dirigió su mano libre a los testículos del chico, aunque apenas los rozó. Sabía que había hombres a quienes disgustaba eso. Había leído mucho, por interés y para documentarse sobre lo que escribía — ¿Puedo?

Edward tomó una aguda bocanada de un aire que le pareció más denso que el agua, cerró los párpados con fuerza, y asintió. Bella acarició aquella delicada zona, comprimiéndola con cuidado. Su pene respondió endureciéndose más aún. Las caricias de la chica se hicieron más insistentes, deslizando su mano arriba y abajo del miembro, disfrutando de la suave piel y de la firme consistencia, y aún más de los jadeos de aquel dios griego a quien estaba dando placer. El pecho del chico subía y bajaba agitado y por fin conservó todo el aire que pudo para poder hablar.

—Para, Bella—murmuró, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella. La castaña lo miró, confusa y temerosa de haberlo hecho mal— No quiero... no así. Espera... Quiero tocarte.

Bella estuvo a punto de recordarle que en la cuenta de orgasmos iban dos a uno, pero se le ocurrió otra cosa.

—Está bien...—tomó una de las manos de Edward y la levantó hasta su pecho. Acto seguido comenzó a masajear los testículos del chico. —Muéstrame cuánta presión quieres... ¿así?—apretó los dedos de él contra su pecho de forma intensa y prolongada—¿o así?—aflojó la presión sobre su mano masculina y la hizo girar, rozando el pezón a cada vuelta.

Alzó la cara para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su chico, el cabello húmedo coronando su cara transformada por el deseo y el placer.

_Joder... podría correrme sólo mirando esa cara.._

—Enséñame a darte placer, Edward.—Susurró.

Comenzó a recorrer la dura erección del chico desde la punta a la base con suavidad, esperando instrucciones. Por toda respuesta él dejó su pecho, la tomó de la nuca y se abalanzó sobre su boca, su lengua hambrienta explorándola por completo, bebiendo de ella, absorbiendo sus gemidos. Se vio acorralada entre la fría, rígida y mojada pared y el caliente, duro y húmedo cuerpo del chico apretándose contra ella. Los largos dedos masculinos se movieron sobre su mano, indicándole la presión y el movimiento preciso, y los eróticos gemidos que escapaban de su garganta irrumpiendo en el prolongado beso le dieron la señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Siguió con el movimiento mientras él soltaba su mano y, afortunadamente para su precario equilibrio, enroscaba su fuerte brazo por su cintura, sujetándola fuerte y amarrándola a su cuerpo.

—Bella, cariño... estoy a punto...—jadeó contra su boca, mirando los ojos oscuros que ardían de lujuria.

—Hazlo, Edward... Córrete encima de mí, cariño—ronroneó la chica.

—¡Joder, Bella!—Gritó momentos antes de besarla con fuerza. Entonces Bella sintió deslizándose por su abdomen y sus muslos el cálido líquido y se sintió jodidamente bien.

Tanto que estuvo a punto de llorar de emoción, y se sintió un poco tonta por eso.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza al cabo de unos instantes e, inclinándose, besó su coronilla con dulzura.

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar. Y no por las gotas de agua que caían sobre ellos, ni por la respiración jadeante, ni por timidez. Simplemente en aquel momento no necesitaban hablar. Porque sus cuerpos lo habían hecho por ellos.

Y lo que se habían dicho había sido perfecto.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música del capítulo: Closer, de Kings of Leon

**Capítulo 15**

**.  
**

Al cabo de unos minutos de permanecer en la bañera, con los cuerpos pegados bajo la tibia humedad de la ducha, Edward se movió un poco, separándose apenas de Bella, lo justo para que sus caras estuvieran muy cerca pero poder mirarla a los ojos.

No habló, pero su expresión lo decía todo. Era dulce y apasionada al mismo tiempo y en sí misma tenía todo el poder de una caricia.

—Eres increíble, Bella—sonrió hechizado.—Mejor que un millón de horas de terapia.

—Edward... no es... el mérito es tuy...—él le puso dos dedos sobre los labios, silenciándola.

—Mi único _mérito_ es estar enamorado de ti, Bella Swan. Tú eres todo lo que necesito—afirmó mirándola al fondo de los ojos oscuros. Alcanzó el mando de la ducha y la cerró. Luego los largos dedos apartaron el húmedo cabello de la cara de Bella. — ¿Dónde te habías escondido? Cuánto tiempo he perdido hasta que por fin te encontré.

 _Enamorado de mí._ Los ojos de Bella parecieron fundirse. La calidez de su voz, de sus ojos, sus palabras y su tacto la llenaban de una emoción extraña e intensa. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo y ella misma se extrañó. _¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar?_

La mirada verde se volvió tan cálida que era difícil de sostener. El pulgar del chico recorrió su mejilla mientras estudiaba atentamente cada uno de sus cambios de expresión. Se sintió tímida ante la intensidad de su examen y, no sabiendo dónde mirar, tampoco era capaz de apartar los ojos. Edward le estaba haciendo sentir cosas nuevas, emociones que no había experimentado hasta ahora y le calentaban el alma.

Incapaz de responder, le contestó con una amplia sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos. Se sentía subyugada por completo. Si se miraba en ese espejo verde, llegaba a verse incluso hermosa.

Edward se agachó y, tomando el aromático gel de baño que tanto gustaba a su madre, vertió un poco en la palma de su mano.

—¿Puedo enjabonarte?—. La sensual voz suave y masculina era más una invitación que una pregunta. Ella asintió, aún incapaz de hablar. Sin perder de vista los magnéticos ojos, tomó el gel y le imitó.

Las manos del chico se deslizaron fácilmente por la húmeda piel de la castaña, al igual que las de ella masajeaban cada músculo con firmeza, disfrutando del tacto de aquel cuerpo perfecto. La respiración de ambos comenzaba de nuevo a volverse superficial.

—Date la vuelta— la voz de él era un suspiro. Ella lo miró, dubitativa. No le gustaba que la vieran de espaldas. Sobretodo no le gustaba su culo. —¿Por qué, Bella?

Bella parpadeó confusa.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no te gusta tu cuerpo?

Lo miró como si no comprendiera. El significado de lo que él le estaba preguntando surcó durante unos momentos caminos tortuosos por su cerebro hasta llegar a tocar el resorte adecuado.

—¿Y bien?—alzó una ceja y Bella se fijó bien. Hasta sus cejas eran perfectas. ¿Cómo podía una ceja ser sexy? Aquel chico tenía más atractivo en un pelo de su cabello que ella en todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se había fijado en ella?

—¿Bien qué?—repuso, de nuevo distraída del tema por sus díscolos pensamientos. De pronto dio un respingo. La mano de él se había posado en sus nalgas y las acariciaba con suavidad. Se obligó a centrarse en la conversación. ¿De qué hablaban? ¿De la intensa miopía de Edward? _¿Estaría guapo con gafas?_

Oh, y tanto, este hombre podía hacer que todo le sentara bien.

El chico suspiró. Bella era muy distraída, lo había comprobado hacía tiempo, pero desde luego se daba cuenta de que cuando el tema no le interesaba la distracción era máxima.

—No es... no me disgusta—pronunció sin convencimiento, y luego se quedó pensativa.—Bueno,—dijo por fin— creo que soy normalita... ya lo sabes. Algunas partes me gustan menos que otras. Y el culo nada.—Lo miró mordiéndose el labio, esperando que él retirara su petición.

Por toda respuesta él se la quedó mirando fijamente y paseó sus voraces ojos de nuevo de deseo por su cara, sus pechos, su cintura, sus caderas y sus muslos. Bella estaba completamente sonrojada... No estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre la mirara así. Se sentía extraña... pero bien. Mejor que bien. _Eso sí es darle a una un buen repaso_. Aquella mágica mirada era como la varita mágica del Hada Madrina y conforme se paseaba por su cuerpo hacía que cada parte pareciera más hermosa que antes.

—Yo no veo nada _normalito_ por aquí—acentuó la palabra y sonrió torcido. Bella se avergonzó, sintiendo que de nuevo se humedecía y no por el agua de la ducha.— Por favor... déjame enjabonarte la espalda — murmuró la voz suave mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

Y ya estaba otra vez. Edward lo sabía: su gesto y aquella forma de pedir las cosas... eran la combinación exacta de la caja fuerte de su voluntad. No podía negarle nada. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no era justo, pero al final cedió con un breve suspiro.

Más sonrojada todavía, viró sobre sí misma y se dejó hacer. Él volvió a verter un poco de gel en la palma de su mano, y tras un breve momento las firmes manos estaban en su cabello, masajeándolo. Bella se mordió el labio para no gemir.

_Dios... esas manos también tendrían que ser Patrimonio de la Humanidad, con esos dedos..._

Las manos de él masajeaban sus hombros ahora, y después su cuello, relajándola. Cerró por un momento los párpados, disfrutando de las sensaciones de los mágicos dedos de Edward sobre su piel.

Pero una fría mirada azul fue visible al desaparecer el mundo de su vista. Hizo un gesto de profundo disgusto y agitó la cabeza para librarse de la imagen. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y los enfocó en los azulejos del bonito baño. No quería acordarse del otro, no ahora.

— Preciosa... eres preciosa, Bella. Tanto por fuera como por dentro—la suave voz vino al rescate y como el mejor salvavidas la sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Estás bien?— había advertido el leve bufido que se le había escapado y el gesto de su cabeza.

—No podía estar mejor...—sonriendo, se arqueó cuando los dedos de él masajearon su zona lumbar a conciencia. Y esta vez ronroneó indecorosamente.— Esas manos tuyas son mágicas, Edward.

Él se rió entre dientes, feliz de comprobar que ella se empezaba a abandonar a lo que sentía y dejaba el pudor de lado. Y aunque le parecía increíble estaba volviendo a tener una erección. Realmente parecía que su cuerpo había decidido dejar de boicotearle y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. _¿Pero todo ahora?_ Esperaba no asustar a Bella con su libido, aunque... ¿cómo evitar el deseo? Su piel blanca y suave era toda una tentación, y las curvas de su cuerpo le hacían arder la sangre.

Fue bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a las redondeadas nalgas, y volvió a sentir la excitación hirviendo en su vientre. Deseó hacer algo pero se planteó si a ella le gustaría. Probaría... vería cómo su cuerpo respondía a las caricias, y eso le guiaría.

Bella jadeó cuando sintió las manos del chico bajar hasta colocarse entre sus piernas... Estaba claro que él estaba decidido a enjabonarla por completo. Edward pasó con suavidad entre los labios de la chica, una mano se adelantó acariciando el plano abdomen de la castaña, mientras la otra permaneció entre las piernas de la joven, rozando apenas el sensible e hinchado clítoris. Él se maravilló de la cálida humedad que fluía sin cesar de aquella cavidad que se moría por llenar, empapando su mano, y gimió, un sonido fuerte y vibrante, casi un gruñido. Cuando dirigió la mano más atrás, acariciando al apretado anillo de la chica, sintió que ella se tensaba.

—Shhh... sólo te acaricio—susurró en su oído, acercándola más a él. Ella inhaló de forma abrupta al volver a sentir el pene erecto del chico contra la piel de sus nalgas. —¿Te molesta?—la calidez de su aliento se deslizó contra su oreja.

Su piel estaba sensible y deseosa de más contacto con el cuerpo masculino, y su cabeza negó por voluntad propia.

Pero entonces él la abandonó y se apartó un momento. Ella supo que había abierto de nuevo el grifo cuando de inmediato el agua tibia cayó sobre ella como lluvia, llevándose el jabón de su cabello y su cuerpo. Levantó los brazos para terminar de quitarse la espuma del cabello y luego se volteó, tan sólo para encontrar la escena más erótica que había marcado jamás sus retinas.

El joven se había apartado del chorro de agua y estaba enjabonándose el hermoso cuerpo, de nuevo erecto, tan a conciencia, tan lento y mirándola tan fijamente que ella quedó hipnotizada por el movimiento de aquellas manos sobre la piel mojada. Paralizada por la mirada verde, cautivada por el movimiento de los largos dedos, apenas fue consciente de que él se metía de nuevo bajo el agua hasta que Edward cerró los párpados bajo el chorro de humedad y la liberó de la hipnosis.

Contempló embelesada el trayecto de las múltiples gotas que recorrían aquella piel y deseó lamerlas. Hechizada como estaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la sensual sonrisa torcida que surcó la boca del cobrizo.

—¿Tienes frío?—su voz la hizo volver a la realidad y alzó los ojos. Por un momento se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado mirando por debajo del nivel de la cintura de Edward, y si él se había dado cuenta.

_Claro que se ha dado cuenta, boba. A menos que realmente necesite gafas._

—No...— _Mentira. Yo creo que en este momento mi temperatura es igualita que la del núcleo del Sol._ Miró sus iris, ardientes, oscurecidos por el deseo, y... quizá por alguna intención oculta.

—¿Nada de nada?—dio un paso adelante, se inclinó para cerrar el grifo y, incorporándose de nuevo cuan largo era, la miró de arriba debajo de una forma que seguramente era ilegal. O debería serlo, porque Bella dejó de respirar y negó con la cabeza, perdida en las aguas de aquel océano verde.—Mejor. ¿Te sentarías ahí?—señaló el amplio borde de la bañera.—Así no tengo que preocuparme de que te caigas cuando lo haga.

—¿Cuándo hagas qué?—se sentó sin tan siquiera pensar en por qué le pedía él eso. Lo dicho, aquella mirada debería estar en la lista de materias peligrosas.

 _No. Todo él debería estar en esa lista._ Porque Bella se sentía insanamente cerca de la combustión. El azulejo estaba frío y húmedo, pero francamente, le importaba un bledo.

—Cuando haga _esto_ —con soltura se arrodilló frente a ella y le puso las manos sobre las rodillas, acariciándolas.—Abre tus piernas para mí, cariño—pidió mirándola fijamente, la voz rasgada y grave por el deseo.

 _¡Jo-der, joder y mil veces joder!._ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tragó en seco con dificultad. Había leído esa frase en infinitas historias, pero parecía que la acababa de inventar él. Esas palabras se habían hecho para ser pronunciada por esa boca. Su boca... sus labios, esos que él se relamía en este momento. _Oh, dios_. _¿Dónde está el Edward tímido, inseguro, apocado?_ Lo buscó por todas partes en su expresión pero ya no estaba... volatilizado, esfumado, evaporado... en su lugar la expresión de él era la del cazador que al fin tiene a su presa. La miraba como si fuera algo para comer y él estuviera famélico.

—¿Recuerdas la noche que pasaste en mi casa?—las manos recorrían sus muslos por dentro, lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia arriba. Alucinada por lo que él hacía, apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando un poco.—Estuve a punto de ir a tu habitación, y despertarte haciéndote esto... Apóyate sobre tus manos.— Sin que mediara más palabra alzó las piernas de ella, colocó las rodillas sobre sus hombros, e inclinó su cara hacia el vértice de sus piernas, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus muslos.

—¡Ah!— gritó Bella cuando la cálida humedad de la boca de él se mezcló con la de sus fluidos.

Era demasiado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los párpados y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gritar. Su pecho agitado subía y bajaba mientras la lengua del chico se paseaba entre sus pliegues sin piedad, bebiendo de ella, acariciándola íntimamente.

Edward emitía sonidos de placer mientras la devoraba sin compasión, sus manos aferrando fuertemente los muslos de la chica. Por un momento él separó su boca de ella.

—¿No te gusta, Bella?

Al escuchar eso ella echó el cuello para delante de forma tan brusca que se sintió un poco mareada. Le pitaban un poco los oídos, y supuso que era porque estaba jadeando en vez de respirar.

—¿Qué? –le costó un momento enfocar la cara del chico.—¡Claro que sí!

—Necesito que me lo digas—pidió él lamiéndose el labio.

 _Oh. Dios. Mío._ Tomó aire profundamente. Lo necesitaba.

—No, es que... me da vergüenza gritar... Por los vecinos. –explicó. — Estaba mordiéndome el labio, y creo que hasta me he hecho sangre—murmuró entrecortadamente. Edward rió entre dientes.

—Quiero que grites, cariño. No hay vecinos que te oigan. Sólo yo. Y quiero oírte.—Musitó.

Cerrando los párpados como en éxtasis volvió a acercar su cara al interior de sus muslos y acarició la piel con un roce de sus labios, exhalando a lo largo del camino hasta que volvió al punto de partida. Bella lo contempló hundirse de nuevo en su sexo y sintió una corriente recorrerla con el centro neurálgico en su clítoris. La ardiente lengua de Edward lamía, sus labios chupaban, y ella no pudo dejar de gemir de forma ostensible, ya olvidada la vergüenza por completo, entregada a las íntimas caricias del cobrizo.

—¡Edward!—gritó su nombre cuando él la penetró con su lengua y los espasmos que sentía en su núcleo la poseyeron por completo, haciéndola temblar y devastándola con oleadas y oleadas de un placer exquisito. Se escuchó gritar, gemir, un sonido inconexo que era la más cruda manifestación de su placer. Él sujetó fuerte sus muslos temblorosos mientras ella se dejaba caer hacia atrás, apoyada en sus antebrazos, jadeante, mareada, deshecha.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí, colocando los muslos de la joven alrededor de su cintura y abrazándola fuerte. Sus caras estaban muy cerca y los ojos de uno se hundían en el interior de los del otro. Ella podía percibir el aroma de su sexo en la boca de él, y no le desagradó. Al contrario. Le besó y lamió sus labios varias veces, inhalando su respiración acelerada.

Él separó un instante los labios de su boca y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Bella—la miró dulce, ardiente, implorante.

Ella lo traspasó con sus iris como el chocolate fundido y sonrió, rendida.

—Ya era hora de que me lo pidieras—murmuró antes de volver a besarle apasionadamente.

El cobrizo le pasó un brazo por la cintura y otro bajo las nalgas y la alzó sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡Eh!—rió Bella, sujetándose fuerte a sus hombros.— ¡Cuidado!

—Te tengo bien sujeta—sonrió él saliendo de la ducha cargándola a peso.

Bella pensaba que la dejaría en el suelo y ambos se secarían con sendas toallas, pero Edward salió por la puerta con ella en brazos y se dirigió hacia la gran cama de sus padres, dejando un reguero de gotas de agua a su paso.

—Edward, lo estamos poniendo todo perdido—miró hacia el suelo y se preocupó, al fin y al cabo no era su casa, ni tan siquiera el dormitorio de Edward.

—Nada que no tenga solución—él la miró serio, intenso, apasionado y ella abrió un momento la boca para volverla a cerrar de inmediato. —No puedo esperar más, Bella.

Ella sintió explotar el calor y el deseo de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo recién satisfecho.

En unas pocas zancadas atravesaron el dormitorio de los Cullen y él se agachó para abrir las sábanas antes de recostarla encima. Se arrodilló al pie de la cama rebuscando en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Bella se quedó sobre la cama, los antebrazos apoyados, jadeando, los ojos muy abiertos mientras lo contemplaba casi sin aliento, completamente fascinada por su belleza... él era como el David de Miguel Ángel tomando vida, las gotas cayendo por su cuerpo, el cabello húmedo y aún así rebelde, con algunos mechones ya revueltos, los ojos verdes brillantes...

 _No, yo tampoco puedo esperar._ Lo contempló coger un preservativo y luego... dejarlo sobre la mesita. Frunció el ceño sin comprender, mientras él subía a la cama y se cernía sobre ella, atrapándola, apoyando un antebrazo a cada lado de su cara.

—Voy a secarte un poco —la voz ronca y sensual la envolvió cálida como el terciopelo, la miró con los párpados entornados, y sin que ella lo esperara se acercó a su cuello y empezó a lamerle las gotas de agua. Su cálida y suave lengua bajó por entre medio de sus pechos absorbiendo el exceso de agua y dejando un reguero de una humedad diferente que parecía arder.—Sabes tan bien... por todas partes.

Cuando sus labios alcanzaron el rosado pezón y se cerraron entorno a él, la lengua rodeándolo una y otra vez, Bella casi rugió. En respuesta él cambió al otro pecho con un gemido profundo. Los dedos de la castaña se aferraron a la cabeza de Edward, hundiéndose entre los mechones, y sintió que no podía más.

Lo quería dentro, ya. O realmente iban a explotar sus ovarios, si es que eso era posible.

 _Esto es una tortura... ¿Cómo puede aguantar así después de un año sin...? O quizá es ese el problema, aún._ El sexo no era algo que se pudiera olvidar fácilmente, y menos aún una persona tan obviamente experimentada como Edward, pero quizá necesitaba el último empujoncito.

—Oh... Edward... antes se me ha olvidado decirte algo—susurró con dificultad. Él levantó la cabeza y la liberó por un momento de la tortura de su boca. Las esmeraldas se clavaron en los ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué?—él estaba alerta, intentando adivinar si ese olvido era algo bueno o malo. _¿Qué se le ha olvidado decirme? ¿Que se tiene que ir ya?_

—El capítulo que has leído... lo escribí pensando en ti—la voz era grave, erótica. _Jodidamente sensual._ Le acarició la nuca y lo miró al fondo de los ojos, vibrando también su piel bajo las manos de él. —En todo lo que quería hacerte, y que me hicieras. Me puse tan... caliente que tuve que ir a la ducha y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque la boca de él se fundió en la suya, su lengua invadiendo, acariciando y poseyendo la húmeda cavidad, demandante y dulce al mismo tiempo. Sus codiciosas manos la tocaban por todo el cuerpo reclamando cada centímetro, y Bella cerró los ojos y le abrazó con fuerza, nunca la suficiente, buscando el máximo contacto, la fusión con su piel, dejándose llevar por un torbellino de emociones que jamás había sentido.

A pesar de estar perdida en el sabor de su boca escuchó un sonido de rasgado y supo que él había abierto el preservativo, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo, pues le parecía que no había dejado de acariciarla y abrazarla en ningún momento. Sentía el bienvenido peso de su ardiente cuerpo sobre el de ella, la piel de ambos aún húmeda y resbaladiza por la ducha reciente. La desbordaban las ansias de él, de tenerle dentro de ella, tanto que bordeaba la desesperación. Él se colocó el preservativo en un momento.

—Oh, dios—murmuró él besándole poco a poco toda la cara,—te deseo tanto que me da miedo... fallar.

—Olvida eso, amor— contestó sin pensar. Aquella palabra se deslizó de sus labios, espontánea y sedante, y él sintió su efecto de inmediato.—No tienes que demostrarme nada. Sólo déjate llevar.

Por unos segundos el tiempo se suspendió entre ellos mientras se miraban, deteniéndose, un momento para atesorar en el recuerdo de cada uno.

Edward se movió un poco sobre el cuerpo de Bella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella flexionó y separó los muslos para recibirle. Estaban dejando empapada la cama de los Cullen, pero en aquel momento podía haberse hundido la cama con ellos encima que no habrían cambiado su postura.

Cuando él se deslizó lentamente por el resbaladizo, apretado y abrasador interior de la chica sus caras se transfiguraron por el placer... cerraron los párpados, y a través de los labios entreabiertos y el aliento agitado, se escapó un gemido de sus bocas al mismo tiempo, ambos poseídos por las sensaciones. Ella se aferró a su cuello, acariciando la nuca del chico.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos empujar con fuerza dentro de ella, una y otra vez, pero él no quería. Se sentía tan deliciosamente bien apretado por las tensas paredes de Bella que quería estar siempre así, con ella, dentro de ella. Y si empezaba a moverse como su cuerpo le pedía, no iba a durar ni cinco segundos.

Miró su dulce cara mientras se introducía en su interior... no parecía que estuviera molesta, pero era mejor preguntar.

—¿Estás... bien, preciosa?—pronunció con dificultad.

—Joder, ¡sí! ¡SÍ!—echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él estuvo por completo dentro de ella.— Edward... cariño, ¡joder! Es...—no podía pronunciar nada más coherente. Sentía la placentera invasión dilatándola, llenándola por completo, la presión aumentando en su vientre como una burbuja de placer a punto de estallar.

Él habría sonreído de verla balbuceando palabrotas si no se hubiera encontrado en una situación similar. Se agachó y acercó sus labios a la boca de ella, mordisqueando la tierna carne, lamiendo el grueso labio inferior e introduciendo su lengua, buscando la de ella. Entonces empezó a moverse. Se mecía adelante y atrás, retirándose apenas para volver a empujar dentro de ella. Era una locura deliciosa pero ya no podía mucho más. Recordó las palabras de Jasper, una de las frases más repetidas por los sexólogos.

" _Las mujeres la mayoría de veces no tienen orgasmos sólo con la penetración. Hay que estimular el clítoris"._

Sin parar de besarla, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia ese nudo de nervios, pero ella le sujetó de la muñeca cuando percibió sus intenciones. Él se detuvo por un momento, y sintiéndose un poco torpe separó sus labios y la miró. Estaba preciosa, sonrojada y agitada... como él.

_Si me estimula un poco más me da va a dar un calambrazo de clítoris._

—Edward...—murmuró, los párpados pesados, la mirada derretida—sólo... fóllame. Más fuerte.

 _Dioses... fóllame más fuerte. Ha dicho fóllame más fuerte._ Las tres palabras encadenadas se repitieron varias veces en la cabeza del chico antes de conseguir su efecto. Se sintió tan duro que ya no pudo más y, tras retirarse por completo se hundió más en ella, esta vez con fuerza, profundamente. Ambos gritaron su placer, y Bella rodeó las caderas de Edward con sus piernas, mientras él tomaba sus manos, entrelazando los dedos de ambos sobre la almohada.

—¿Así de... fuerte?—la besó con hambre mientras se volvía a hundir en ella, una, otra vez, profundo, penetrándola arrollador y voraz.

Por toda respuesta ella gritó de nuevo, un grito de liberación mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba, y se contraía en su interior en ondulantes ondas de éxtasis, que parecían no terminar. Edward contempló embelesado el placer que había proporcionado a su chica, y con un último empujón se abandonó junto a ella, transportado por las intensas contracciones que lo estaban llevando al límite, y por fin se abandonó a su placer por completo, dejándose llevar a lo más alto.

—Bella...—murmuró cuando se dejó caer sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla con su cuerpo.—Mi Bella.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

.

Bella se abrazaba al cuello de Edward todavía jadeante, sus piernas aún alrededor de las caderas masculinas. No era una postura cómoda, pero no quería separarse de él demasiado pronto. Percibía la calidez de su piel contra la suya, el golpeteo de su corazón, su respiración tan agitada como la de ella en su cuello... La trepidante sensación que momentos antes había estallado dentro de ella sacudiendo su cuerpo desde su propio centro de gravedad iba poco a poco retirándose, como las olas en la marea. Ahora sentía aún una dulce sensación ondulante acompañada por paz.

Abrazada a él se sentía como si nada fuera a hacerle daño jamás. Como si nada más le fuera a hacer falta. Segura. Amada. ¿Era esto amar a alguien? No se parecía a nada de lo que había vivido hasta el momento. _Fóllame_ , le había dicho ella. Y sí, él la había follado, _y muy bien por cierto_ , pero al mismo tiempo habían hecho el amor. Había habido una conexión especial a través de sus cuerpos, algo nuevo para ella. Todo lo que él le hacía experimentar no se parecía a nada que recordara. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo? Le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Y a Bella no se le escapaba que ella misma le había llamado "amor" sin pensarlo. Una vez había leído que las confesiones de sentimientos tras el acto sexual no eran fiables, porque las personas se podían dejar llevar por la mera lujuria y confundirse. ¿Y no sería al revés? ¿No sería en ese momento, donde se es más vulnerable, cuando se dice la verdad?

_Qué manera de calentarte la cabeza... piensas demasiado, Bella Swan. Déjate llevar._

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Edward—suspiró.

Hundió una de las manos en el húmedo cabello de la nuca masculina y lo acarició. Era una sensación deliciosa. Recordaba las incontables veces que había querido hacer eso, a lo largo de todos los meses desde que le conocía. Sus rebeldes manos siempre parecían tener voluntad propia y más de una vez se había tenido que sujetar a sí misma para no acariciarle el cabello. Pero siendo amigos como eran, eso habría sido algo inapropiado ¿no?

Él se apoyó en sus antebrazos y alzó la cara, que tenía apoyada en la almohada al lado de la de ella, para mirarla. Los ojos verdes tenían las pupilas dilatadas y parecían más oscuros, y el aliento cálido aún estaba acelerado. No contestó con palabras pero acercó sus labios a los de ella y los derritió en un prolongado y cálido beso.

Edward no tenía palabras. ¿Cómo podía expresar todo lo que sentía? De todas las experiencias sexuales que había tenido, esta había sido la más íntima. No sólo el momento de estar dentro de ella, sino todo lo que habían hecho antes. Porque que un cuerpo y otro estuvieran adheridos y chocando entre sí no hacía que la cosa fuera íntima, sino lo que uno sentía. Saboreó la boca de Bella, su lengua, sus labios suculentos, relajadamente, sin prisas. Ella también estaba enamorada. Sintió que la felicidad llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Ella había conseguido borrar un año de inseguridades en un tiempo récord, casi de un plumazo.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Había algo que ansiaba escuchar de su boca. Todo su cuerpo le había demostrado su entrega y su placer... las contracciones de ella alrededor de él habían sido obvias. Pensando en eso... ¿podía fingir _eso_ una mujer? Porque no era la primera vez que lo sentía. _No vayas por ahí, chaval._ Temió que la magia negra, la maldición de las brujas Jessica y Lauren volvieran a hacer su efecto en él si las recordaba demasiado. Pero entonces Bella respondió con más fuego a su beso y sintió una vibración en su entrepierna.

 _Vale, estoy fatal. Se ve que aún no has tenido suficiente, ¿eh? ¿Quieres dejarla irritada o qué?_ Le habló a su pene mentalmente, entre exasperado y divertido. Por supuesto, este siguió a lo suyo. _Pues vas a tener que esperar._ La verdad es que se estaba muy bien rodeado por los brazos y piernas de Bella, pero de ninguna manera era una postura que ella pudiera mantener mucho rato sin estar incómoda.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, a desgana y con cuidado, Edward se retiró del cuerpo de la chica. La sensación fue como salir de casa en un día terrible, helado, gris y tempestuoso... Ansiaba volver a su refugio, dentro de ella, con ella... Quedó con su pecho pegado al de Bella, las piernas entrelazadas, sintiendo como ella aún acariciaba su cabello y su cuello. Y de nuevo sintió la necesidad de escuchar esas palabras. Su cerebro quería procesar lo que su cuerpo ya había hecho hacía rato. Que para ella había sido una experiencia tan increíble como para él.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? Quiero decir... ¿Te... ha gustado?—Maldita inseguridad... pero necesitaba preguntarlo. Si una chica podía preguntarle a su pareja si estaba guapa, o mejor aún, recibir un espontáneo elogio... ¿Por qué estaba mal que él pidiera un poco de apoyo para su ego?

—¿No he gritado lo suficiente?—escuchó la sonrisa en su voz y levantó la cara para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. En efecto, una amplia y perezosa sonrisa surcaba su preciosa y sonrojada cara, y los párpados le tapaban la mitad del iris. Era la viva imagen de la satisfacción— Edward, ha sido... joder, ¡ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida!

—Me encanta cuando te pones poética—rió por lo bajo y le recorrió el labio inferior con el pulgar.—Sabes... He sentido tus contracciones... tan fuertes—la miraba maravillado.—Y dios, qué preciosa estás cuando te corres.

—Vaya, en un concurso de poesía no sé quién de los dos ganaría—apretó los labios para no reír pero el humor le bailaba en los ojos. A pesar de eso se sonrojó... no se acostumbraba a la forma en que él la miraba, tan cálida e intensa. Ni a su manera de hablarle... sólo escucharle decir esas cosas hacía que su cuerpo comenzara de nuevo a entrar en ignición y despegar. _Houston, tenemos un problema._ _Soy una jodida obsesa en lo que concierte a este hombre._ —Pero no te olvides que aquí la licenciada en letras soy yo —Continuó en tono de broma.

—Oh... lo sé—se acercó a la chica y acarició la nariz de ella con la suya.— Yo sólo soy un aprendiz—murmuró cerca de su boca, sus ojos anclados en ella.

Y Bella volvió a quedarse sin respirar. _¿Cómo coño hace eso? ¿Cómo un hombre así puede sentirse tan inseguro de sí mismo?_

—Edward... —Bella tomó su dedo y le dio un mordisquito juguetón.— ¿A qué vienen las dudas? Además, si no hubiera llegado no pasaría nada... seguro que sabrías ponerle solución, me lo has demostrado unas cuantas veces esta tarde —susurró pícara, elevando las cejas repetidas veces.

Él no pudo evitar reír. Con ella todo era tan natural...

—No tengo dudas... sólo es que me gusta que me lo digas. Me hace sentir bien. Y lo sé... Soy un jodido inseguro.

Bella suspiró y miró aquellos increíbles ojos verdes. La fantástica sesión de sexo había sido perfecta. Pero no había borrado de un plumazo las inseguridades masculinas. _¿Qué esperabas, tonta? Bastante habéis avanzado en pocas horas_. Y era cierto. Cuando había llegado a casa de Edward esa tarde con el capítulo en un lápiz de memoria jamás habría esperado terminar así. Y si tenía que repetirle varias veces que la había llevado más alto que ningún chico antes... lo haría.

Levantó la mano y hundió los dedos en el suave cabello de él, rastrillándolo y alborotándolo más. Aquel sedoso material era como un jodido imán para sus manos. Luego pasó rozando con las yemas la frente, ambos pómulos y el ángulo de su mandíbula, disfrutando del tacto de su piel.

—Edward... lo que oíste aquella tarde fue muy desagradable. Pero ¿sabes? La próxima vez que vea a esas dos guarras les daré las gracias. Porque gracias a ellas estamos juntos. Piénsalo así. Y voy a poner tal SBF que se van a poner verdes de envidia—entrecerró los párpados, pronunciando las palabras con vehemencia.

Edward aún estaba riendo para sí al escuchar el adjetivo que su en apariencia dulce chica acababa de dedicar a sus ex cuando la miró con curiosidad.

—¿SBF?—frunció el ceño.

—Sonrisa de bien follada—lo miró sin pizca de recato.

—Eres adorable—los labios del cobrizo se curvaron, la abrazó con fuerza y en un rápido movimiento volteó sobre sí mismo, quedando ella apoyada sobre su pecho y él de espaldas sobre la cama.

—No he dicho nada que no sea cierto. Edward... no puedo comprender cómo las creíste. Ellas... no son gente legal. Y tú... tú eres increíble. Hace meses ya sabía que lo eras como persona, pero ahora sé que también como amante. Cualquier chica me envidiaría y estoy segura de que ellas no son la excepción —murmuró Bella muy seria, sintiendo en su oreja el fuerte palpitar del corazón masculino. El suave vello del pecho del chico le hacía cosquillas en la piel y levantó la mano, jugueteando con los rizos rubios con la yema de sus dedos.

—Bella...—la voz del chico hizo que la parte de su cara que estaba en contacto con su tórax vibrara. Edward hizo una breve pausa y tomó aire. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella.—No sé por qué aquello que escuché me hizo tanto daño. No sé por qué no pensé "vaya montón de mierda" y volví a empezar con otra chica, sin más. De pronto me pareció que todo lo que había tenido hasta aquel momento era nada... sólo una enorme nada. Y me sentí...—hizo una nueva pausa, como si no supiera cómo seguir. Bella trepó por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la hermosa cara del chico, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, mirándolo expectante.— Me sentí parte de esa nada. Y de repente todo lo que había tenido hasta el momento, incluida mi confianza con las mujeres, se esfumó. Fue... una especie de revelación. Me vi como una mierda pero al tiempo fue una especie de liberación, ¿sabes? –Le besó los labios y la nariz, la barbilla y los pómulos, con ligereza.—Hasta que te conocí a ti. Eras tan distinta a todas las mujeres que hasta entonces había dejado entrar en mi vida, como un soplo de aire fresco—le sonrió con dulzura y Bella tuvo que parpadear para poder sostenerle la mirada.—Eso hizo que me atrajeras de inmediato. Desde el primer momento en que te vi mirarme y sonreír de aquella forma. Desde que te oí decir mi nombre. Pero no podía permitir que te dieras cuenta. Ni tú ni nadie. Sólo de pensar en una situación como esta me hacía sudar y temblar las manos.

—Siento el daño que te hicieron—le acarició la mejilla y de pronto él le tomó la cara entre sus manos.

—Y yo el que te hicieron a ti—la miraba profundamente, sondeándola, queriendo meterse en su mente.

Ella parpadeó y retuvo la respiración, los labios apretados. Pero no era por su pregunta, sino por los recuerdos que esta le había evocado. _Pero él se había sincerado desde el primer momento. Al fin y al cabo no soy la única de la relación a quien un exnovio ha puteado, pero sí la única que no habla de ello. Y ya es hora._

La chica se quedó mirando aquellos ardientes iris por unos instantes, pensando en lo que le había dicho, y de pronto recordó unos ojos azules que la miraban con desinterés.

—No... ahora ya está olvidado— contestó sin pensar. Cuán distinta era aquella mirada verde de la de Mike.

Edward no creía esta afirmación, aunque no la discutió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?— se interesó.

— Demasiado—exhaló.—Cinco años.—Frunció un poco el ceño.

Edward hizo sus cuentas. Bella tenía veintidós, a punto de cumplir los veintitrés, y había llegado a Seattle en enero. Dedujo que aquel chico había sido un novio de la adolescencia, probablemente el primero, y quizá el único.

Las manos de la chica acariciaban detraídamente la cara del cobrizo de forma laxa, apoyada sobre las caderas masculinas, y mientras se dejaba acariciar la espalda de arriba abajo por las diestras manos del joven tenía la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

—No lo comprendo... entonces... ¿nadie te ha dicho nunca lo bonita que eres?—insistió él.

La castaña dejó escapar una risita como si él le hubiera explicado una cosa muy graciosa. Pero había sonado un tanto amarga.

—No, para él yo era del montón. Me hacía creer que podía considerarme feliz de que alguien como él, el chico más popular del Instituto y luego de la Universidad, se hubiera fijado en una chica tan anodina como yo. Lo más bonito que me decía era que le gustaba mucho como follaba. Hasta que encontró a otra que follaba mejor. Y además era mucho más guapa. El pack completo. Ya ves... una historia de lo más vulgar—Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. No quería que sonara tan amargo pero su propia voz la traicionó.

—No es vulgar, porque es tuya. Lo siento... no debería haber sacado el tema—su voz sonaba triste. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, la espalda con el otro y la ciñó fuerte, intentando expulsar del aire que había entre ellos aquellas palabras que habían quedado flotando.

Bella sintió el cálido cuerpo del chico rodeando el suyo, la barbilla apoyada sobre su cabeza, y se sintió bien. Los recuerdos de Mike, de sus desprecios, sus engaños... todo pasó por su mente como si viera una película.

Y se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era pasado. Que Mike era pasado, nada más que eso. Era así. De pronto se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto en hablar con Edward de eso. Fue como hacer un exorcismo.

—No te preocupes—le afectaba mucho sentir la tristeza de Edward. Tomó aire con dificultad por la fuerza con la que el chico la apretaba, pero no quería que la soltara. Quería sentirse así, en sus brazos... en su hogar.— Llevaba tanto tiempo con él que todo parecía normal. Hasta que en la Universidad me aficioné a leer novela romántica. Y un día me animé y empecé a escribir fanfics. Y otro día, viendo una película romántica... tuve una especie de iluminación.—La voz salía monocorde, limpiando la toxicidad de los sentimientos, el resquemor que aún quedaba en el fondo de su alma.— Llevaba tanto tiempo con él, toda mi adolescencia, que me estaba pareciendo normal todo aquello. Hasta que de pronto decidí que lo que tenían las heroínas de las historias que leía, las que escribía... yo lo quería. Que me merecía eso, un hombre que me respetara y me hiciera sentir amada, o no quería nada. Así que le dejé. Me persiguió durante un tiempo, porque su ego sufrió con lo de que fuera yo quien le abandonó. Eso no se lo había esperado jamás, me despreciaba demasiado como para pensar que fuera a tener la fuerza para hacer eso—soltó una risita silenciosa y amarga.—Incluso me hizo dudar. Hasta que me enteré de que me había sido infiel y eso, aunque me hizo daño, sólo hizo que terminar de convencerme de que había hecho bien y darme todas las fuerzas para mandarle a la mierda.

—Menudo imbécil... –Edward apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Estaba furioso de pensar que alguien hubiera tratado de esa forma a la delicada criatura que tenía en sus brazos.

—Eso ni se le acerca. Bastardo cabrón de mierda sería su primer nombre, y no me hagas decir los apellidos—sonrió angelicalmente como si hubiera dicho que el cielo era azul y el sol brillaba.

_Vale, una delicada criatura un poco deslenguada._

—Definitivamente estás hecha una poeta.— No pudo evitar reírse a pesar de seguir mosqueado con el ex de Bella. Ella se había vuelto a apoyar en su pecho, con la barbilla sobre las manos cruzadas, y lo miraba embelesada.

—Cuando vine aquí casi había decidido ser lesbiana. Hasta que Alice me presentó a su hermano. Pensé que me había hartado de chicos guapos. Pero...—se sonrojó—cuando te vi cambié de idea. No sólo eras increíblemente guapo... parecía que no te importaba. Cuando salíamos en grupo veía como las chicas se te echaban a los pies, y tú simplemente intentabas no herirlas. Creo que ahí empecé a enamorarme de ti.

_Aunque pensaba que era un amor imposible porque creía que eras gay. No, eso no se lo puedo decir ahora... ni siquiera sé si él conocía los rumores._

Él la miraba con aquella intensidad que Bella no le había visto hasta esa misma tarde, aquella que le llegaba al alma.

—¿La piel de gallina es por la emoción o por estar en mis brazos?—bromeó el cobrizo.—Porque no quiero que te pongas enferma.

De pronto Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de fresco. Aunque era verano, la temperatura estaba bajando pues el sol ya se había puesto.

—¿Qué hora es?— Bella abrió mucho los ojos, siendo consciente por primera vez de que ya era de noche. Se sentó en la cama frotándose los brazos, y buscó un reloj por la habitación.

—Las ocho—Edward se había estirado hacia un lado de la cama para mirar el reloj despertador de sus padres.

—¡Joder! ¡Charlie! ¡Mierda!—se lo quedó mirando en shock, y él se sentó, tomándole la barbilla entre su pulgar e índice.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—la observaba extrañado por su reacción.

—Eeh...—ella bajó los párpados un tanto avergonzada— Como tú y yo no habíamos hecho planes... para la noche... esperaba a saber algo para mandarle un mensaje. Y se me ha ido el santo al cielo. Por completo—le miró sonrojada.

—Bueno, mi ego masculino está muy feliz con eso. Pero no quiero que tu padre se preocupe. Mándale un mensaje y dile que te quedas con...—su expresión le detuvo y la miró de hito en hito.—¿Tu padre aún no sabe nada de mí?

_Oh... mierda._

—No...—la respuesta fue casi inaudible.

Él la contempló con el ceño un tanto fruncido. Esme y Carlisle sabían que salía con Bella desde el día siguiente al viernes en el que se habían besado y lo habían hecho "oficial". Quizá se había precipitado, pero se sentía tan feliz por primera vez en muchos meses que había querido compartirlo con sus padres, y dio la casualidad de que Esme llamó aquel día desde Hawaii, su último destino antes de volver a Seattle.

—Ah...—repuso por fin, intentando procesar la información. Quizá lo raro era lo suyo. Eso de ir soltando a tus padres que salías con una chica a la primera de cambio no era normal. Pero llevaban una semana saliendo, y saliendo en serio. No era un ligue, para él Bella era algo más. ¿Quizá ella no pensaba lo mismo de su relación? Ahora comprendía el por qué de sus evasivas a la hora de ir a su casa.

 _No seas plasta. Te acaba de decir que está enamorada de ti. Cierto, ¿entonces? Pero joder, que ya no tenemos quince años. ¿Por qué se esconde?_ De pronto recordó las palabras de la chica.

" _Charlie... El tema es que para él los pocos chicos que se me han acercado nunca han sido lo suficientemente buenos para mí..."_

Se sintió un poco dolido. ¿Quizá el padre de Bella pensaría eso de él? Suspiró largamente.

—Está bien... –esbozó una rápida sonrisa mientras le acariciaba un húmedo mechón de cabello.—Voy al baño. Si quieres puedes aprovechar para hablar con él.

Bella contempló su espalda mientras él se metía de nuevo en el baño.

_Mierda. Soy una imbécil._

Entonces Edward volvió a salir con un albornoz y se lo tendió.

—Toma, no quiero que pases frío.—Se volteó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

Se anudó el albornoz a la cintura mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor de la casa Cullen, y tomó el móvil de su bolso.

—Será...hijo de...—masculló mirando la pantalla.

Lo había silenciado mientras Edward repasaba el capítulo y por razones obvias había olvidado volver a conectar el sonido. En esas pocas horas Jake le había dejado diez mensajes de texto, y tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de él. Y un par de Charlie. Sintió la ira subirle por la cara, contrayéndola en una mueca. La estrategia de ignorar a ese cabrón era evidente que no funcionaba. Pero antes de decidir qué hacer tenía que hablar con Charlie.

—¿Papá?

—¿Bella?—parecía aliviado.—Te he llamado hace un rato... ¿todo bien?

 _Mejor que bien..._ No pudo evitar que el pensamiento penetrara por toda su conciencia. Estaba mejor que hacía meses. Charlie se alegraría de verla así, o tendría que esforzarse en hacerlo.

—Muy bien, papá. Sólo había silenciado el móvil, ya te contaré.

—¿Vienes a cenar a casa? Si no has cenado ya... He pensado que podíamos pedir comida del restaurante indio que te gusta tanto.

Se mordió el labio. Le sabía mal, pero prefería pasar la noche con Edward. Y el fin de semana completo. Se sintió una hija traidora y luego se dio un coscorrón mental por su sensación de estar abandonando a Charlie.

—Voy a pasar por casa, papá, pero no me puedo quedar a cenar.

—Ah...de acuerdo—su voz sonaba dubitativa.—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, papá—repuso con voz cansina. ¿Todos los papás policías serían tan protectores? De nuevo se sintió culpable. Ella también se sentía así con él... de ahí que le doliera dejarlo esa noche. Era un camino de doble sentido.

—¿Te marchas?—la voz, a pesar de ser suave, le hizo dar un respingo mientras cerraba el móvil. Y parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Sí...—se volteó y al mirarle tuvo que tomar aire bruscamente. El chico en cuyos brazos había pasado la tarde estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza un poco ladeada, en una actitud casual que ya le había visto otras veces. La miraba con incertidumbre. Y ella pensó que jamás se acostumbraría a contemplar a Edward sin que su mandíbula tendiera a descolgarse de su cara. Su cabello rebelde volvía a tomar su perfecta no-forma habitual aunque seguía oscurecido por la humedad. Llevaba una camiseta roja que Bella anotó de inmediato como una de sus favoritas, y unos vaqueros oscuros.

La chica lo contempló de abajo arriba, devorándolo con la mirada _. Por dios, Bella. Has follado con él. Sabes que es humano. Deja de mirarlo así o lo vas a asustar._ _Cierra la boca por lo menos, no vayas a babear. Respira._

Se dio cuenta de que él de alguna forma le había leído los pensamientos, porque esbozó su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida y los ojos se le iluminaron.

_Vale, si llevara bragas se habrían desintegrado. Menos mal que aún no estoy vestida..._

Como Bella no decía nada más él volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Te llevo a casa? Pero antes tendrías que ponerte algo de ropa—la señaló de arriba abajo con la mano extendida.—No creo que a tu padre le apetezca detenerte por escándalo público—apretó los labios escondiendo una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y le sacó la lengua. Parecía que el ambiente entre ellos se había vuelto a aligerar.

—Claro... –se giró y se dirigió al sofá, donde había dejado toda su ropa tirada.—Escucha, Edward... le voy a explicar a mi padre lo nuestro. Y si quieres...—bajó el tono de voz—podemos pasar la noche juntos.

—Eso sería perfecto—. Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de él justo tras su espalda. ¿Cómo se había movido sin que lo oyera?

Sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura y sintió sus labios en su cabello. Se relajó de inmediato como por arte de magia y se apoyó contra el pecho de él, inspirando para llenarse de su olor.

—Puede que no le gustes. No, seguro que no le gustas. Ya te lo expliqué, es muy protector, y más aún después de lo de... aquél.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Oh, claro que sí. Fue uno de los motivos para que yo quisiera mudarme, y lo sabe. Escucha... no se lo tengas en cuenta, ¿vale? Te dirigirá una mirada en plan "como le hagas daño a mi pequeña te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida, chico", pero tú tranquilo, ¿eh? Es perro ladrador, pero no muerde.

—Jamás había estado tan tranquilo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí... de hecho no he escuchado nada más desde que has dicho que vamos a pasar la noche juntos—dijo muy serio.

Bella se giró y le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro, aguantando la risa.

—¡Eh! Esto es serio.

—Por supuesto— compuso una expresión circunspecta.— Vamos... cuanto antes vayamos antes volveremos aquí.

—Qué impaciente...—alzó una ceja y lo miró de hito en hito.— ¿Tengo que preocuparme? ¿Pretendes que no salgamos de tu casa en todo el fin de semana?

Los bonitos labios del chico se fruncieron en una mueca encantadora y sus cejas se alzaron, componiendo una deliciosa expresión de inocencia.

—Oh, vaya, ni se me había ocurrido.

—Ya, ni a mí tampoco—la castaña sonrió y se dirigió hacia el baño de los Cullen con toda su ropa.

.

.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?—Edward apagó el motor y giró la cara para mirar el perfil de su chica. Bella tenía la expresión nerviosa y se estaba mordisqueando los labios. Y estaba preciosa... no podía dejar de pensar en volver a estar dentro de ella.

 _Oh, dios... todo el fin de semana con ella._.. Sintió un tirón en su ingle. _Eres un jodido salido. Deberías estar preocupado por lo que viene ahora._

—No... es mejor que lo haga sola— le sonrió con timidez.—Ya tendrás tiempo de aguantar miradas asesinas.

—De acuerdo... te espero aquí. Un momento. —Salió del coche y tras dar la vuelta abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto.

—Gracias...—aceptó la mano que él le tendía.—¿Qué tienes, ochenta años?—se burló.

—Sólo soy un caballero que sabe tratar a las damas—cerró la puerta sin soltarle la mano y sonrió engreído.

—Oh, desde luego que sabes tratar a las damas—le miró pícara. De pronto se vio arrinconada contra la puerta del coche, los brazos de él enjaulándola, sus caderas presionando su evidente erección contra su abdomen, y su cara... dios, esa preciosa cara transformada por la lujuria, cerniéndose sobre ella.

—No tardes, Bella—la besó con hambre y ella se colgó de su cuello, adherida a él como una segunda piel. Completamente rendida, abrió sus labios dejando que él profundizara la placentera invasión. Cuando cortaron el beso ambos estaban jadeantes.

—Lo intentaré—susurró contra su hombro.

De pronto algo cerca de ellos le llamó la atención. Era más una sensación que algo que hubiese visto. Apartó los ojos de él para mirar y su sonrisa se congeló en su cara.

Tragó saliva y enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Hola, papá.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**.  
**

Charlie tenía superpoderes. Y muchos. O si no no se entendía que en un instante la temperatura bajara varios grados, el tiempo se detuviera, y Bella se sintiera paralizada. Sí, Charlie sabía hacer todo eso con una sola mirada y apenas un movimiento de su bigote. A su hija le pareció injusto que él tuviera esas capacidades y ella no pudiera lograr viajar en el tiempo o que Edward y ella misma fueran invisibles.

O por lo menos Edward. Cuando Charlie dirigió su supermirada hacia él Bella sintió su propio cuerpo temblar. Minutos que parecían horas pasaron y al fin el chico se movió y se apartó ligeramente de Bella. Sin dejar de tomarla de la mano, se situó a su lado, tan cerca de ella que sus brazos estaban pegados. La chica respiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que por lo menos él sí mantenía el control de su cuerpo.

El inspector Swan era un hombre alto, más o menos como Edward, y su cuerpo estaba ahora en completa tensión, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar aquella bolsa con nombre de restaurante indio. Su rostro era todo un poema con aquella mirada de basilisco, que el cobrizo había llegado a vislumbrar alguna vez en su chica... Su piel parecía la de un camaleón en plena exhibición y había pasado en segundos por varias tonalidades de color, del rojo más escarlata al verde... para terminar en un blanco fantasmal.

Charlie Swan clavó su mirada oscura en Edward, haciéndole un repaso exhaustivo de arriba abajo, como si tuviera instalados en sus ojos marrones una versión especial para padres de un detector de aquellos de los aeropuertos. Se preocupó un poco porque el beso con Bella le había dejado una erección bastante evidente y agradeció llevar la camiseta por fuera de los vaqueros. _Maldita polla traidora, ahora que deberías estar en reposo no eres capaz de hacer eso_. Casi pudo oír una vocecilla contestarle que bastante reposo había hecho en todo un año.

Edward decidió tomar la iniciativa. Nada podía ser más desagradable que ese denso silencio.

—Señor Swan... buenas noches—su voz sonó tensa pero nada temblorosa, y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Ah, puedes hablar, pensaba que mi hija te había comido la lengua—la voz salió helada.

Vaya, resultaba que sí, sí que podía estar aún más incómodo.

—¡Papá!—Bella dio un respingo y por fin reaccionó.

Edward se giró para mirarla y se habría puesto a reír si no fuera porque la situación no tenía nada de divertida, o por lo menos no en ese momento. Porque Bella era un espejo de la expresión de su padre. Ceñuda, con aquella mirada airada y los labios apretados, era una versión femenina y, gracias a dios, sin bigote del señor Swan.

Padre e hija se miraron fijamente como si hubieran apostado a ver quién podía conseguir que el otro bajara la vista antes, y Edward quedó admirado al comprobar que era Charlie quien primero cedía y relajaba su postura y su gesto. Ya no parecía un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa. De nuevo clavó su mirada en el cobrizo.

—Será mejor que vayamos adentro—espetó sin dejar claro a quién o quienes se dirigían sus palabras, y sin más se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio.

—Voy _yo_. Edward, espérame aquí... por favor—los ojos chocolate eran de nuevo cálidos cuando se posaron en los esmeralda y le apretó la mano con afecto.

—¡No! No me asusta tu padre, Bella, y no voy a dejarte sola con esto—declaró.

— _Sé_ que no le tienes miedo—sonrió.—Hazlo por mí. Así será más fácil.

—No...Bella, ¿qué pensará él de mí? Creerá que soy un cobarde. Voy contigo—protestó el futuro médico.

Ella puso la palma de su mano en la mejilla masculina.

—Definitivamente, no—pronunció, y dándole un beso rápido siguió el camino de su padre.

.

.

.

—¿Y si no os llego a pillar _in fraganti_ porque se me ha ocurrido salir a buscarme la cena, cuándo pensabas decírmelo?—Charlie no se había sentado en ningún momento, caminando por la habitación como un animal salvaje enjaulado. Por fin se acercó al marco de la ventana, mirando hacia abajo a la figura de Edward, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta de su coche.

—Ahora. Venía a casa para eso. —Bella lo miró con calma tensa. Quería con todo su corazón que Edward y su padre se llevaran bien, pero no iba a permitir que se interpusiera entre el chico del que estaba enamorada y ella.

—¿Ahora?—incrédulo, Charlie se viró para estudiar el rostro de su hija.—Ahora—repitió, detectando que decía la verdad. –Bien, bien... algo es algo.— Murmuró, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.—Hija... no sé. Te vi tan mal cuando viniste de Phoenix que...—se giró para mirarla con preocupación y afecto, al más puro estilo papá Swan—no quiero volver a verte así.

La castaña se acercó a su padre lentamente y le tocó el brazo, apretándolo con suavidad.

—Papá... Mike es pasado. Yo ya lo he olvidado ¿No deberías pasar página tú también? —le sonrió con cariño y el policía se dio cuenta del brillo especial que había en los ojos y en los rasgos de Bella _. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan ciego? Está enamorada. Y luego me creo observador._

Por primera vez desde que su hija le había contado su reciente relación con el joven Cullen la postura de Charlie se relajó por completo, y Bella casi podía decir que había un indicio, un leve rastro de sonrisa bajo aquel adusto bigote.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Bella miraba todas las emociones reflejadas en los oscuros ojos de su padre, y cruzaba los dedos.

—Está bien—habló él de repente, volviendo a mirar a la calle.—Mi arma no tiene tan largo alcance. Dile que suba, tendré mejor puntería.

El corazón de la castaña se aceleró sin que lo pudiera evitar, y persistió así aunque su padre se giró con una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

—¡Era broma!—exclamó al notar la palidez de su hija.

—En serio, papá, de veras que tus bromas de poli hay veces que no las pillo—la chica se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—En serio, dile que suba. Quiero echarle un vistazo de cerca. Y prométeme una cosa, Bells —la miró serio.

—¿Qué?— Ella estaba alerta. ¿Qué le iba a pedir ahora? _¿Que mantenga la virginidad hasta el matrimonio? Un poco tarde para eso, papá._

—Hija... –estudió el rostro de la joven, pensativo—Nunca has sabido juzgar bien a la gente. En eso eres como tu madre. Confiada, y mucho. Y yo en mi trabajo tengo que hacerlo constantemente, ya sabes, aparte del instinto está la práctica. Quiero decir que... ¿si te digo que tengas cuidado con él me harás caso? ¿O por lo menos me escucharás?—le clavó los iris color café.

Bella no pudo evitar sentir una contracción en su estómago que nada tenía que ver con las que le provocaba Edward. _Jake_. Su padre tenía razón. Era demasiado confiada, y le había abierto una puerta a su vida a alguien que, ahora había visto, no era una persona muy equilibrada. Y aunque lo que sentía por Edward jamás lo había sentido por nadie y confiaba en él, decidió que su padre tenía razón. Esperaba que coincidiera con ella y le diera el visto bueno. No, estaba segura de ello. Con Edward no se equivocaba. Miró un segundo dentro de sí misma, sorprendiéndose de su propia seguridad. Sí, sabía que Edward era lo que aparentaba. Una piedra preciosa, como las esmeraldas de sus ojos. Aquellos increíbles ojos... _¡Dios, Bella, céntrate!_

Charlie seguía esperando una respuesta de su hija. Veía que su mente divagaba. _A veces me gustaría que no fuera tan parecida a su madre en tantas cosas..._

—Vale, sí. Te escucharé, como mínimo. Pero...— _Ahora o nunca, Bells_. Notó como se sonrojaba, pero tenía que soltarlo ya, y si a su padre iba a darle un ataque mejor que Edward no estuviera presente. Sería menos bochornoso.

—¿Pero... qué?—Charlie contempló con inquietud el rostro escarlata de su hija.

—Que me...—las palabras se le atragantaron y la boca se le secó— que me quedo a dormir en casa de Edward— murmuró.

Bella comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio la cara de su padre ponerse otra vez de todos los colores... _¿Habré dicho me quedo a follar en casa de Edward por error?_ _Menos mal que él no está aquí aún. Soy una adulta. Soy una adulta. Soy una adulta._ Bella no paraba de repetirse eso mientras la mirada de Charlie la hacía sentir de nuevo una niña pequeña culpable de alguna travesura.

—Isabella _..._ —la voz de Charlie salió serena y contenida a pesar de lo que su hija temía.— ¿Estás... segura?

Bella apartó la vista de aquella mirada y la fijó en sus uñas. Dios, su padre era capaz de leerle los pensamientos. Se imaginaba como un personaje dibujado con un enorme globo de diálogo sobre su cabeza y a su padre leyendo en él _"Pero si ya hemos estado follando como locos"._

—Sí, lo estoy.—Le echó un rápido vistazo a Charlie y pudo ver que no servía de nada apartar los ojos porque su padre estaba leyendo en ella como en un libro abierto. _Joder, lo sabe._

De pronto el policía emitió un sonoro y prolongado suspiro.

—Todo eso es demasiada información para tu viejo, hija. Ya... ya sé que tú... bueno, no quiero pensar en eso que acabas de decirme. Sólo dime que te comportarás como una adulta que sabe cuidar de... sí misma—incómodo, farfulló estas palabras apartando los ojos y mirando de nuevo por la ventana hacia abajo.—Y dile a ese chico que cuide bien de ti o se las verá conmigo.—Inconscientemente se tocó la parte del pecho donde solía llevar el arma.

—Lo haré— _dios, me va a dar un algo_. Sentía el latido de su corazón transportando la sangre por toda su cara y cuello.

—Vamos, dile que suba. Quiero conocerlo de forma... oficial.

Cuando al cabo de unos instantes Edward traspasó el umbral de la casa de los Swan, Bella le esperaba en el recibidor, tan tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Cerró la puerta y se giró para mirar a su padre. El cuerpo de este, en cambio, parecía relajado, aunque su cara estaba como tallada en piedra.

Durante unos largos segundos ambos hombres se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. A Bella le recordó un duelo de un viejo western. Un gran sentimiento de respeto por su chico la invadió cuando comprobó de nuevo que Edward seguía sin arredrarse ante la mirada de Charlie.

Si era verdad eso de los interrogatorios con poli bueno y poli malo Edward tenía claro cuál era el papel de Charlie Swan. Pero lo comprendía. Él también se sentía protector con Bella, y entendía y compartía la advertencia en la oscura mirada del inspector.

Perfectamente.

Tras unos tensos segundos, Charlie dio un par de pasos acercándose a Edward y le ofreció la mano. Bella tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, por fin.

—Soy Charlie Swan.

—Edward Cullen,—este correspondió con un fuerte apretón.—Encantado de conocerle, señor Swan.

—Inspector Swan para ti, chico—la mirada marrón traspasó a Edward. De pronto una enorme sonrisa surcó la cara del señor Swan.—Era broma, Edward. Llámame Charlie.

—¡Papá!—exclamó indignada.—¡Joooo...pé, tú y tus bromas!

—Esa lengua, hija—bromeó él. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Edward, tomando su mano. Este la miró divertido, alzando una ceja y vocalizando _¿Jopé?_

Bella se encogió de hombros y se relajó. Primera prueba superada. Edward había pasado el scanner de Charlie.

—Bueno, papá... voy a coger algunas cosas a mi cuarto y nos vamos ya.—Tiró de la mano del chico.—Acompáñame.

—Hija, no me lo voy a comer.—Volvió a dirigir su penetrante mirada a los ojos verdes.—No de momento. ¿Una cerveza, Edward?

—No gracias, Charlie, tengo que conducir.—La sonrisa de Edward fue deslumbrante y Bella estaba segura que de haber sido Renée en vez de su padre ahora estaría parpadeando con cara de no saber bien qué le estaba pasando. La mirada marrón se volvió más cálida.

—Bien, chico—aprobó.—Yo voy a por una. Siéntate en el sofá, anda.

Bella le dirigió una mirada inquieta a Edward. Este le correspondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un tanto engreída. _Hombres..._ La castaña sofocó un bufido, rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Edward había pasado las pruebas uno y dos: el scanner de ojos y la trampa del alcohol. Para un chico, caerle bien a su padre era algo así como conseguir los siete trabajos de Hércules, pero él iba por buen camino. Esperaba que no se confiara.

Tras recoger una muda de ropa y el neceser, rebuscó en el cajón de su ropa interior en busca de algo bonito que ponerse y sus manos se tropezaron con un conjunto que Alice le había regalado un día sin venir a cuento, en una excursión a un centro comercial. Bella la había reñido por hacerlo, pero Alice insistía en que el conjunto sería algo mágico y que cuando se lo pusiera se sentiría hermosa. Aún estaba sin abrir... Sonrió para sí misma recordando todo lo que él le hacía sentir. Nada ni nadie como Edward la hacían verse tan hermosa, pero pensó que quizá a él le gustaría verla con _eso_. Sin pensarlo más puso aquella caja dentro de su bolso.

—Ya podemos irnos—se asomó al comedor y contempló la bonita imagen de su padre y Edward departiendo en el sofá de su casa.

Entornó los párpados y miró suspicaz a Charlie. No sabía si lo prefería enfadado o amistoso. Este se giró y Bella le dirigió una mirada que decía "te estoy vigilando". El policía sonrió con falsa falsa inocencia. Edward ya se había levantado y miraba alternativamente a ambos, padre e hija, sabiendo que se estaba perdiendo algo.

—Bien, señor Sw... Charlie, ha sido un placer conocerte—le tendió la mano, rompiendo la comunicación visual entre él y la chica. No veía la hora de volver a estar a solas con Bella, y esperaba que no se notara... demasiado. Los iris oscuros volvieron a taladrar su alma y se sintió culpable sin saber por qué. _¿Este hombre lee la mente o qué?_

—Lo mismo digo, Edward—pronunció por fin de forma firme y convincente. Chocaron manos y Bella se despidió de su padre con un beso rápido.

—¿Cuándo volverás?— inquirió el policía en el umbral.

Bella se mordió el labio y miró primero a Edward y luego a su padre. Afortunadamente la expresión de su chico no era visible para Charlie porque la lujuria que destilaba no era apta para padres. _Por dios, cómo tarda este ascensor._ La castaña sintió una dulce contracción en su bajo vientre, y notando que se sonrojaba agradeció la atenuada luz del rellano.

—Bueno...—dudó.— Mañana podemos comer juntos, ¿vale? Te llamaré por la mañana. Y ya sabes el teléfono de casa de los Cullen.

—Vale, hija. Cuida _muy bien_ de ella, chico.—Enfatizó las dos palabras y el tono sonó algo amenazante.

—Siempre—aseguró el futuro médico, con una última y sincera mirada al padre de su chica, antes de abrir el ascensor.

.

.

.

—No ha sido tan difícil...—murmuró Edward en cuanto puso el motor en marcha.

—No creas que has superado todas las pruebas. Habrá más—Bella lo miró, fingiendo seriedad.—Más duras. Más difíciles.—Él la miró divertido.

—Pero debo haber hecho algo bien, ¿no? De lo contrario tu padre no te habría dejado salir de casa conmigo.

—¿Perdona? ¡Como si pudiera impedírmelo! —se indignó.

—¿Te habrías arriesgado a la ira de Charlie por mí?—se burló, mirándola con ojos chispeantes.—Eso es amor.

—Idiota— le sacó la lengua y le hizo una mueca. Él siguió riendo.

—Yo también te quiero— curvó los labios de aquella manera que hacía que Bella exhalara todo el aire de sus pulmones y absolutamente todas las sinapsis de su cerebro quedaran bloqueadas. _Joooooodeeeer... Y ya estamos otra vez._

—¿Tienes hambre?—la voz masculina sonaba sugerente mientras dirigía el coche fuera del aparcamiento.

—¿De qué _?—¿Eso va con segundas?_ Él la miró un momento antes de volver sus ojos a la carretera.

—No sé... lo que prefieras... italiano, chino, tailandés...

 _¿Francés? Joder, espero no haberlo dicho en voz alta._ Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo cuando varias imágenes poblaron su mente. _¿Y quién quiere comer? Vayamos a casa, ya._

—No sé...

—¿No tienes hambre? Deberíamos cenar algo. Porque planeo mantenerte despierta durante toda la noche—bromeó. _Porque bromea, ¿no?_ Los ojos verdes seguían clavados en la carretera en actitud relajada, y una de sus manos soltó el volante para coger la de ella.—Vamos al restaurante italiano que hay cerca de mi casa. Si quieres, claro—añadió.

—Bien... me gusta ese restaurante—le apretó la mano. En aquel momento sonó su móvil. Lo tomó e hizo un gesto de profundo disgusto.

—Contesta.—La voz masculina sonó grave. La chica dudó un momento y entonces él la miró.—Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo.

—No necesito que me protejas—protestó.—Ya tengo bastante con Charlie.

—Bella... tienes que terminar esto. No funciona lo que haces, así que tendrás que cambiar de estrategia... Contesta—suavizó el tono.

Bella exhaló y tomó el móvil de nuevo.

—Jake. No me interesa nada de lo que me quieras decir, ya te lo dije. Déjame en paz. Borra mi número de tu móvil—el tono era cansino.

— _Bella... Por favor. Quiero conocerte. Si me das esa oportunidad seguro que cambias de idea_ —suplicó.

—No, Jake. Escucha...—suspiró. Odiaba usar el argumento de que ya no estaba sola, pero sabía que Edward tenía razón y los tipos como Jake no se daban por vencidos mientras vieran la mínima oportunidad.— Estoy con un chico. No me interesa conocerte. Se acabó.

— _Oh, vaya..._ —el tono cambió de forma radical, y un profundo resentimiento tiñó las siguientes palabras.— _Qué pronto me has sustituido. Es otro de Internet, ¿no? ¿Coqueteas con varios al mismo tiempo? Porque no creo que una chica como tú pueda ligar con un tío de su entorno. Creo que tienes problemas con eso... ¿Y qué tiene ese para que lo hayas querido conocer?_

Bella apretaba el móvil con fuerza. Podía contestar muchas cosas a eso, pero no pudo. La ira hizo un nudo en su garganta. Sin que se diera cuenta, Edward había parado el coche y su móvil había pasado a manos de él.

—Escucha, capullo. Si vuelves a llamar, a mandar un solo puto mensaje o a ponerte en contacto con ella de cualquier forma te denunciaré por acoso, o mejor aún, te partiré la cara. Encontraré a tu mujer y le contaré todo lo que haces, porque no creo que ella lo sepa. Ni siquiera creo que Bella sea la única con la que intentas jugar—habló lento y pausado, frío y amenazador. La chica jamás le había escuchado ese tono de voz. Lo miró parpadeante, aún sin reaccionar cuando le devolvió el móvil.

— ¿Estás bien?—la observó preocupado mientras ella seguía con la pantalla fija en el móvil. Bella asintió, aún sin voz. — Lo siento, no quería hablar por ti, y no es mi estilo hablar así pero... no he podido evitarlo al ver tu cara—dijo con dulzura. — No sé qué te ha dicho él, ni me importa, pero lo que yo he le dicho es cierto. Si vuelve a llamarte no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, Bella. Dime algo, por favor...—los largos dedos recorrieron la mejilla con ternura.

—Gracias...—musitó.—No te disculpes. Es lo que tenía que haber hecho yo hace días, pero no me veía capaz de hablarle así.—Alzó la mirada, sus iris cálidos y sensuales, y dibujó una lenta sonrisa.— Dios, me has puesto caliente— se mordió el labio y el chico se obligó a apartar la vista de ella. Aquél gesto y aquellas palabras juntas pronunciadas en ese tono de voz eran una explosiva combinación que afectaron de forma directa a su entrepierna.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya pediremos algo desde casa—sonrió, maniobrando para meter el coche de nuevo en la densa circulación de Seattle.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18  
**

**.  
**

—En serio, Alice. A veces no sé por qué te amo. Creo que soy masoquista—la cara de sufrimiento de Jasper era épica.

—Un poco sí lo eres—le guiñó un ojo.—Vamos, piensa que puedes ganar 100 dólares y un favor sexual—exclamó al mismo tiempo que un par de ancianas pasaban por su lado.

Las mujeres se los quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos y aceleraron el paso. Alice les sonrió y saludó cuando ambas se voltearon para echarles otro vistazo, y todavía aceleraron más el paso, aunque parecía imposible dada su edad. Cuando se giró su novio estaba escarlata y miraba hacia otro lado como si no la conociera.

—Oh, vamos, no seas reprimido. No hay nada de malo en el sexo.

—Tampoco lo hay en quitarse mocos pero no lo vamos hablando en público—la miró ceñudo.

—¿Comparas quitarse mocos al acto sexual?—esta vez fue ella la que arrugó el entrecejo.

—Joder, Alice, deberías haber estudiado derecho, en serio... –resopló.—Vamos, haz esa llamada antes de que nos detengan por escandalizar a las abuelas del barrio y los Cullen no nos dejen volver a su casa jamás.

— _Yo_ soy una Cullen.

—Precisamente.—Ella le ignoró y tomó su móvil del bolso.—Lo que no sé es qué hacemos aquí. Les podíamos haber llamado desde mi casa, o desde cualquier otro sitio de Seattle.

—¿Qué? ¿Y darles oportunidad de escapar? Ni hablar. Llamamos y si dicen que están en casa y que podemos subir subimos, echamos un vistazo y nos largamos.

Jasper negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¿En serio les vas a preguntar si han follado?

—Vamos... –se indignó. —¿Crees que no lo voy a saber en cuanto los vea?

—Si se enteran de que hemos hecho una apuesta se van a enfadar con nosotros.

—No se enterarán si tú no les dices nada.—Se aclaró la garganta y lo miró con aire suspicaz.—Espero que sepas ser discreto por _esta_ vez _._

—A veces creo que te odio—estrechó los ojos, mirándola. Ella le hizo un mohín y tomó su móvil.

—¿Bella? Verás, es que Jasper y yo vamos a pasar por casa, y no querríamos interrumpir nada...

— _¿Cómo no vas a poder pasar por tu casa? Ven cuando quieras, Alice._

—¡Bien! Están juntos en casa —susurró a Jasper, quien no pudo evitar acercar la oreja al móvil, como si así pudiera escuchar algo.— Pues estamos llegando, así que en nada estamos ahí.

—...

—¿Bella?—hizo el gesto con el pulgar levantado, como indicándole a Jasper que era ella la vencedora.—¿Seguro que no... os molestamos?—sonrió radiante. Estaba segura de que sí, de que molestaban.

—Eh... no, subid cuando queráis. Edward y yo estamos viendo una película.—La decepción se pintó en la cara de la morena. _¿Una película la tarde de un domingo? ¿El segundo fin de semana que tienen para ellos solos? Estos siguen vírgenes._

Le sabía mucho más mal por su hermano y su amiga que por perder la apuesta. Quedó silenciosa tras colgar la llamada.

—Eh... yo creo que es lo mejor para ellos.—Jasper le frotaba el hombro, consolándola.—Están haciendo muchos avances. No es cuestión de ir demasiado rápido, un mal paso podría provocar un retroceso importante.

Adelantándose, le aguantó la puerta para que entrara y el portero del edificio les saludó.

—Ya... –apretó la mano que le ofrecía su chico.—Pero es que... no sé, les veía tan cerca...— _Y yo que pensaba que les había dado un buen empujoncito con la idea del capítulo.._.

—Paciencia—le dio al botón de llamada del ascensor y le sonrió.—Cuando tenga que ser será.

—Supongo...—repuso la morena con un mohín de disgusto— que necesitan más tiempo. Pero ya sabes –miró los ojos azules de su chico— que tengo buenas intuiciones, y este fin de semana me daba buenas vibraciones.

—¿Seguro que esas buenas vibraciones no eran por algo que te has dejado puesto dentro?—se mofó Jasper.

—No sé si será eso—le fulminó con la mirada mientras daba un paso para entrar en el ascensor— pero tú te has quedado sin follar para el resto de la tarde y noche. Acabas de recordarme que eres fácilmente sustituible por un aparatito _minúsculo_.

Jasper no pudo evitar reírse a pesar de que sabía que Alice en ese momento estaba hablando en serio.

Desde la puerta abierta del recibidor se escuchaban voces que venían del televisor.

—¿Otra vez esa peli de los clones?— preguntó la morena, elevando el tono de voz mientras se dirigía al comedor.

—No son clones, son replicantes. ¿Qué problema tienes con Blade Runner?—la voz de Edward sonaba... relajada. Absoluta y completamente relajada, suave como la seda... y feliz.

Lo sabía. Era su hermano, le conocía bien, y lo sabía.

Jasper se quedó cerrando la puerta con llave. Alice se plantó en el comedor y escaneó a la pareja. Edward estaba sentado con los pies desnudos encima de la mesa, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta negra, con su pelo tan revuelto como siempre, y Bella estaba estirada a lo largo del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico, quien pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

Y ambos la miraban con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Alice parpadeó, sin poder apartar la vista de la pareja. _Sí, han follado, y mucho._

—¿Vosotros dos estáis demasiado mayores para salir un domingo por la tarde?—se mofó la voz de Jasper en su camino hacia el dormitorio de los Cullen, donde estaba el baño más cercano.

—Lo que están es demasiado cansados—murmuró Alice.— Creo que no habéis salido de casa en todo el fin de semana.—Se acercó a ellos lentamente, mirándolos tan ufana como sorprendida, como si fueran el feliz resultado de un experimento de laboratorio. De pronto bajó los ojos hasta el sofá y señaló el mueble. —Lo habéis hecho ahí. Esa funda estaba recién cambiada, y ahora hay una distinta.

A estas alturas del monólogo de Alice Bella ya estaba escarlata, y Edward seguía componiendo la misma expresión inocente.

—Se derramó el café.

—¡Ja! No me hagas decir lo que se derramó ahí.—La morena se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con expresión triunfante.

—¡Alice!—exclamó su amiga, en una especie de quejido afónico.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado en la habitación de tus padres, Edward?—Jasper apareció de repente en el umbral del comedor, la mirada confusa.—¿Hubo un escape de agua o qué? El colchón está apoyado sobre una pared con manchas de humedad.

Alice se tapó la boca ahogando un gritito, los ojos muy abiertos, fingiendo estar escandalizada.

—¿En la habitación de papá y mamá? Ni siquiera yo me he atrevido a eso, pequeño pervertido. ¿O me vas a decir que ahí se derramó la sopa?

—¿Qué? ¿Lo habéis hecho?—Jasper miraba a Edward incrédulo.

Bella se había sentado y se tapaba la ardiente cara con ambas manos. Alice estaba tan feliz que parecía a punto de despegar y dar botes contra el techo como si fuera Roger Rabbit con una copa de más. El único que permanecía sereno era Edward. Tomó aire con fuerza y suspiró largamente antes de hablar. _Será mejor que lo acepte o este par de viejos del visillo no nos van a dejar tranquilos. Joder, con lo bien que estábamos Bella y yo_.

—No lo habréis hecho también en mi habitación...—Alice de repente parecía preocupada.

—Tu habitación es el único sitio de la casa que hemos respetado—declaró muy serio.

—¡Edward!—Bella le golpeó en el hombro no demasiado cariñosamente, sin terminar de creer lo que estaba presenciando.—¿Por qué no lo publicáis en el Cullen News? Seguro que vuestros padres estarán encantados de saberlo.

—Oh, y tanto, espera a que mamá se entere de lo de la cama—repuso maliciosa con la vista clavada en su hermano.

—Le enseñaré tu maletín de juguetitos, esos que fabrican los elfos pervertidos de Santa Claus, a ver qué le parece—contraatacó Edward.

Alice entrecerró los párpados. Aunque hablaba con sus padres sobre sexualidad con bastante libertad su confianza no llegaba a tanto.

—Oh, por dios, me largo y cuando resolváis vuestros conflictos me avisáis, ¿vale?-hizo ademán de levantarse.

—¡No, Bella!—exclamaron ambos hermanos al unísono y eso la detuvo. Miró a Edward y después a Alice. Por fin habló la menor de los Cullen.

—Son bromas entre hermanos... ¿De veras crees que sería capaz de decírselo a mi madre?—Entonces la castaña arqueó una ceja, demostrando duda.—Bella, _yo_ soy discreta, y lo sabes—se indignó la morena.

—Ahora era yo quien bromeaba...—sonrió Bella. La morena le correspondió con alivio. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su novio estaba mirando a Edward con expresión triste.

—Ehh... Bells, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cocina a tomar un café?—hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el lugar y compuso un gesto cómplice. Bella se quedó mirando a Jasper, sorprendida por su reacción.

—Ah, vale.

.

.

.

...

Jasper se acercó a su amigo y, tras sentarse en el sofá a su lado, le palmeó el muslo.

— Edward...— exhaló lentamente y contempló la cara de felicidad de su amigo.—Eres mi primer paciente y también mi primer fracaso. Ya veo el caso que me haces... En serio que me están dando ganas de cambiar de profesión... aunque a falta de una asignatura para terminar es demasiado tarde, ¿no?– Se lamentó el rubio.

—¡No! Escucha, tío, no seas idiota. Esto es lo que hacen la mayoría de pacientes, lo sabes, ¿no? Buscan tu ayuda pero casi nunca siguen tus consejos ciegamente. Prueban cosas distintas. Deberías tenerlo claro. Yo...—se miró las manos entrelazadas— sencillamente, he seguido mis instintos. Sólo eso.

Tras una breve pausa en que ninguno de los dos habló, Edward volvió a fijar sus pupilas en su amigo. Seguía con aspecto decaído pero sonrió. Jasper estaba viendo a su amigo recuperado, era obvio, y la felicidad que Edward transpiraba por todos sus poros era altamente contagiosa. Le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

—Me alegro por ti, tío.

—En serio, Jazz, no sabes cómo te agradezco todo... tus consejos, tu ayuda... todo... incluso te debo agradecer cosas que ni te imaginarías.

—¿Qué?—el rubio arrugó el ceño y su amigo lo miró con complicidad.

—Bueno... no creo que Bella se moleste porque te lo diga.—Sonrió con aspecto soñador.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa expresión de alelado. _Dios, este está hasta las trancas._

—¿El qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—inquirió, interesado. El cobrizo se le acercó un poco más, aumentando su aire de secreto de estado.

—Bella es Roxana —susurró.

—¿QUÉ?—gritó el rubio.

—Joder, tío, sin gritar... se supone que te estoy haciendo una confidencia, ¿o no?

—Pe...perdona, es que no sé si he oído bien—farfulló.—¿Puedes repetirlo?

Edward suspiró. Su amigo estaba muy raro. _Demasiado sexo con mi hermana le ha alterado las neuronas._ Encontró divertida la situación.

—Que Bella es Roxana, la autora del fic que yo estaba beteando. ¿No te parece una casualidad genial?—sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Jasper lo miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente. Parecía a punto de entrar en estado catatónico. Hasta Edward se empezó a preocupar. El psicólogo comenzó a hablar de nuevo, midiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

—¿Quieres decir que uno de los fics favoritos de Alice... bueno, y mío, que por eso te lo recomendé, está escrito por... Bella? ¿Bella Swan?—mientras el psicólogo hablaba Edward no paraba se asentir, como si tuviera un tic nervioso en el cuello.—. –De repente en su mente se hizo la luz, tan potente como un flash.— ¡Eso explica muchas cosas!—casi gritó de nuevo.

—No te entiendo, Jasper—el estudiante de medicina lo miraba con aspecto confundido.—Y en serio que me estás empezando a preocupar.

El rubio ignoró sus palabras y se quedó mirando al vacío, silencioso, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a unir piezas del puzzle, una tras otra.

—Bella compartió el fic con Alice. Alice conmigo. Yo contigo. A ti te gustó tanto que te ofreciste a betearlo... Eso sí que fue algo del destino... —entrecerró los párpados, pensativo, sumergido en su monólogo.— ¡Entonces cuando charlabas con Roxana por Messenger era Bella!—miró a su amigo de pronto.

Unas palabras hacían eco en sus neuronas una y otra vez, un recuerdo que ahora aparecía iluminado con focos potentes y hasta con música de fondo. Recordaba una conversación, no hacía mucho, en el coche. Era la voz de Alice diciendo: " _Está bien, no hace falta que me lo digas. Yo te lo diré y así no rompes ningún secreto. Roxana es la autora del fic "Hechizo de sangre", ¿sí o no?"_

—Sí...—repuso el cobrizo. Continuaba mirando a su amigo con cautela, como si este fuera a tener una crisis mental aguda.

—Alice...

.

,

.

—Siéntate, anda. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Sí, una cola iría bien.

Alice se dirigió a la nevera mientras Bella se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina. Le echó un vistazo y se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que estás dolorida y se te nota al sentarte. Ya te dije que conocía a mi hermano. Y después de un año de reposo...—acentuó su sonrisa, sin terminar la frase. Abrió un par de coca colas y se sentó enfrente de una sonrojada Bella.—No habéis salido de casa en todo el fin de semana, ¿verdad?

—Alice, se vuelve a abrir la veda para hablar de mi vida sexual con tu hermano—intentó aparentar enfado mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida. La morena compuso uno de sus pucheros y Bella suspiró, sus mejillas completamente coloreadas— No... Casi no hemos salido de vuestra casa. Sólo un rato el viernes por la tarde para ver a Charlie, y el sábado para comer con él—explicó pacientemente.

La menor de los Cullen abrió los ojos como platos.

—Uao, ¡entonces ya es oficial! ¿Y cómo reaccionó el inspector Swan?

Bella le explicó a su amiga con pelos y señales lo que pasó el viernes por la tarde con Charlie, contenta de desviar la atención de Alice a temas con los que se sentía más cómoda.

—Bueno, se puede decir tu hermano va bien encaminado—curvó sus labios al terminar de relatarle la escena.—Mi padre me dejó KO el sábado cuando me pidió que él viniera a comer con nosotros, si le apetecía. Y el pobre aceptó—soltó una risita.

—Mi hermano te ama—puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, no es que lo dudara, pero ahora estoy segura. Soportó casi dos horas de interrogatorio policial durante toda la comida. Y he de decir que ha superado la tercera prueba.

—No lo dudaba—Alice fingió gran seriedad.— Los Cullen somos así.

—¿Cómo somos?—la voz de Edward las sobresaltó a ambas. Se encontraba parado en el umbral de la cocina con Jasper detrás, quien parecía estar haciendo una detallada inspección del techo. El tono sonaba suave como la seda pero afilado.— ¿Metomentodos? ¿Manipuladores? ¿Maquiavélicos? Anda, mira, todo empieza por "m"... como Mary Alice.

Bella miraba sin comprender y Alice clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su hermano con toda tranquilidad.

—Edward, qué mal concepto tienes de ti mismo. Creo que deberías valorarte más.

El cobrizo se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó sobre la mesa, cerniéndose sobre su hermana como un ave de presa, clavando los ojos en los de ella, quien le devolvía el gesto sin apenas un leve pestañeo. Los iris verdes refulgían con ira. Bella pasaba los ojos de uno a otro, aún sin comprender. Jasper ahora estaba estudiando los interesantes cordones de sus zapatos.

—Mary. Alice. Cullen. Aún no sé si matarte o darte las gracias. Igual que a este—señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás sobre su hombro y Jasper se sonrojó, su gesto y todo su cuerpo expresando a gritos lo incómodo y avergonzado que se sentía.

—¡Jasper! ¿Qué coño pasa contigo?—se indignó la morena.— ¿No tienes capacidad para guardar un secreto?

—¡Contigo no! ¡Fue un error pensar que podía tratar a tu hermano y mantener el secreto profesional! —El rubio dio un paso adelante, ya más enfadado que avergonzado. Bella ahora paseaba sus ojos entre los tres, no atreviéndose a interrumpir pero sumamente interesada en lo que se hablaba, pues intuía que tenía que ver con ella.— Él ya sabe que Bella es Roxana, _tú_ lo sabías y ahora por fin lo sé yo. –Escuchó un gritito de la castaña pero la ignoró y prosiguió.— Se lo he contado todo, Alice... No podía más con el remordimiento, no sólo rompí el secreto profesional, traicioné a un amigo. Y que eso al final haya tenido final feliz no me hace sentir mucho mejor...—su voz se apagó y miró a su amigo con cautela.—Tenía que habértelo contado hace tiempo.

—Menos mal que ya no me hacen falta tus servicios, porque te juro que de lo contrario te echaba a patadas—repuso Edward, sofocando una sonrisa.— Eres el peor psicólogo del mundo, pero de alguna manera jodidamente retorcida me has ayudado.—El rubio sonreía, aliviado al verse perdonado.—Y tú—señaló a su hermana con dedo acusador— espera a mañana. Ahora tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer—los ojos verdes se posaron en Bella, cálidos y acariciadores— como llevar a mi chica a cenar.

—Y explicarle qué cojones es todo esto—Bella seguía con cara de confusión extrema.

* * *

—¿Tu crees que sin la ayuda de tu hermana ahora estaríamos juntos?—Bella se ponía un pedazo de tarta de chocolate en la boca y Edward seguía hipnotizado el movimiento de sus labios y de su lengua.

Dios, era un jodido obseso en lo que a esa mujer concernía. Todo el fin de semana conociendo centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo de ella no le había dejado saciado. Necesitaba más. Ansiaba _más_.

La había llevado a cenar a su restaurante favorito, y ella se había arreglado para la ocasión. Estaba preciosa con el pelo recogido mostrando su largo cuello, aquel vestido con amplio escote que insinuaba el nacimiento de sus pechos y se pegaba a su delicioso cuerpo de aquella forma... _Necesito salir de aquí. Pronto._

—Yo creo que tú y yo habríamos terminado juntos. Ambos nos gustábamos a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado con nuestros ex.—Ladeó la cabeza, mirándola detenidamente. Cuánto le gustaba aquella mujer.—Como mucho ha acelerado las cosas, así que a pesar de todo no estoy enfadado, ni con ella ni con Jasper—sonrió.—¿Pedimos la cuenta?—su mirada brillaba y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en el mínimo pedacito de tela del sujetador que asomaba por el generoso escote. Se moría por ver qué escondía ese vestido. Bella no le había dejado mirarla mientras se vestía, y eso estaba estimulando demasiado su ya potente imaginación.

—¿Impaciente por volver a casa, doctor Cullen?—alzó una ceja, sonrojada a su pesar. Saboreaba el placer de verse tan deseada por un hombre, y más uno como él... la hacía sentirse hermosa, especial. La hacía brillar.

De repente sintió algo extraño, y sin pensarlo se giró.

_Mierda._

En una mesa cercana a la suya, Jessica, la ex de Edward, se había sentado en compañía de su nueva pareja. Y su expresión era como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable, haciendo su cara mucho más... _asquerosa_.

—¿Qué pasa?—Edward estaba levantando la mano para hacer una seña al camarero cuando de pronto su brazo se quedó congelado en el aire. Había girado la cabeza de forma automática para ver qué había llamado la atención de su chica y se encontró con la rabiosa mirada de su ex. Sus gélidos ojos azules iban alternativamente de Bella a él. El cobrizo bajó la mano lentamente, enfocando sus iris esmeralda en los marrones.—Vámonos.— musitó.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

**.**

Bella le tomó la mano y la apretó suavemente. Se dijo a sí misma que las personas éramos curiosas en nuestras reacciones: Edward había tenido mucho valor a la hora de enfrentarse a su padre, pero se había puesto del color de la ceniza en cuanto había visto a Jessica. ¿Qué extraño poder tenía esa bruja sobre él?

—En cuanto nos traigan la cuenta, amor.—Asintió. Le besó la palma de la mano sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos intensamente, como si quisiera hipnotizarle.— No la mires. Ignórala. Escucha... he de ir al baño.—Sí, tenía ganas de ir, y esa... guarra no se lo iba a impedir.

Él la miró y de pronto pareció un niño abandonado. Dios, no sabía si darle un cachete suave en la mejilla para que espabilara o meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla para cambiar esa expresión. Eligió lo segundo.

—Vengo en seguida, Edward.— Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un beso dulce y un poco más prolongado de lo que se podría haber considerado como discreto para un sitio público.

Algunos comensales del restaurante los miraron, cuchicheando entre ellos. Cuando se separó de él ambos tenían el aliento entrecortado, pero la expresión del cobrizo había vuelto a ser la de antes. Bella sonrió satisfecha mientras se dirigía al aseo de mujeres

Edward vio como, a los pocos segundos de que Bella hubiera cruzado la puerta del baño de mujeres, Jessica se levantaba de su asiento sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Sintió una repentina angustia cuando vio que se dirigía al mismo sitio. No era de recibo levantarse y meterse allí con ellas, pero...¿y si Jessica molestaba a Bella de alguna forma? Preocupado, no paraba de echar miradas hacia aquella puerta mientras se terminaba el vino. Pagó la cuenta y decidió que esperaría fuera con el oído atento. A la mínima duda entraría. Vaya que sí.

Cuando Bella terminó y abrió la puerta del wc se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse enfrente del amplio espejo del aseo femenino a la ex de su chico en plena operación de pulido y encerado de su desagradable cara.

Se estudió a sí misma y su estado anímico. Había pensado retocarse un poco el escaso maquillaje que llevaba, pero ahora se lo estaba replanteando.

 _Qué cojones... voy a hacerlo_. _Y le diré algo_. Nunca se había considerado una persona especialmente valiente pero tenía delante a una persona que había hecho daño al chico que amaba.

Sí. Decidió que podía hacerlo. Siguió rebuscando en su gran bolso, interiormente maldiciendo la idea de haber comprado una especie de saco donde todo se perdía, pero aparentando serenidad. O eso esperaba. Por fin encontró su polvera y el pintalabios. Se inclinó hacia el espejo y empezó a empolvarse la nariz con toques suaves, satisfecha de que no le temblara la mano.

 _¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Gracias, porque me has hecho el favor de mi vida? ¿Algo más suave... o más fuerte? Podría añadir un "guarra" al "gracias"._ Al final se decidió por un simple gracias. Cuando iba a abrir la boca escuchó aquella voz nasal.

—¿Sales con Edward Cullen?

_Dios mío, no me extraña que Edward tenga pesadillas, podría grabar esa voz y usarla como laxante. Ay, Bella, céntrate. Mírala._

Y así lo hizo. Con lentitud deliberada clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de la chica que había a su lado. Lo cierto es que de cerca Jessica era una chica muy guapa, rubia, con ojos azules, piel perfecta... sí, sería atractiva si no fuera por ese rictus amargo de sus labios, su nariz con tendencia a arrugarse como un acordeón como si oliera mal, y esa terrible voz que de escucharla muchas veces seguidas estaba segura de que le podía lesionar a una el nervio auditivo.

—Sí, hace pocos días. ¿Por?—siguió empolvándose el rostro lentamente. Seguramente tendría que usar todo el bote de desmaquillador para quitarse eso, pero pensaba hacer que valiera la pena.

Estaba claro que Jessica no la recordaba del Campus, ni sabía que ella era amiga de Edward desde hacía meses. Era de esas chicas que no se fijaban en otras que no tenían nada que envidiar. _Envidia_. _Bingo._

—Porque creo que cuando os toque pasar a mayores— Jessica abrió mucho el ojo mientras se embadurnaba de rimmel las pestañas— vas a tener una decepción. Por experiencia sé que todo lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de torpe en la cama. Y ahora ya ni siquiera se le levanta, me parece— la voz había bajado el tono, como si fuera una confesión entre amigas, sinuosa y resbaladiza. Repugnante.

 _Ah, no_. Aquello era demasiado. Esa bruja acababa de quitarle la espoleta a la granada de mano. Bella guardó la polvera, y se esforzó por pausar su respiración y controlar sus reacciones. Se pintó los labios y la miró a través del espejo. La rubia pasó a untar de rimmel las pestañas del otro ojo.

—Oh, debía ser problema tuyo. Puedo decirte que yo nunca he tenido nada igual entre mis piernas—la voz era dulce e inocente y tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando la chica se manchó el párpado por el sobresalto que había tenido al oírla.

Ambas se giraron y quedaron mirándose cara a cara. Jessica preguntándose si había oído bien. Bella conteniéndose para no soltarle lo que pensaba de ella. Aún.

—No soy la única que dice eso, ¿sabes? Se rumorea por todo el campus que es gay. No debes tener mucha experiencia para juzgar las capacidades de un tío—repuso la rubia, tensa como un arco, mirándola de arriba abajo con desprecio.

—Tampoco he ido nunca a Florencia y sé que me gustará cuando la vea—la castaña curvó los labios, y decidió jugar con el elemento del ataque sorpresa.— Él te oyó, ¿sabes? Cuando hablabas con tu amiga de él, diciendo algo como eso que acabas de decirme. Por eso te dejó.

—¿Qué?—los ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras se hacía la luz en su cerebro.—¿Fue por eso? ¡No... no hablaba de él!—De pronto se mordió el labio. Eso no la dejaba en buena posición.

 _¡Lo sabía!_ La castaña arqueó las cejas al máximo y abrió mucho los ojos, componiendo un teatral gesto de sorpresa. En aquel momento una mujer abrió la puerta del aseo de mujeres, se quedó mirando a las dos chicas un momento y se metió en uno de los wc.

—Oh... vaya— Bella bajó la voz, en un murmullo dulce.—¿Tenías a un león en tu cama y te dedicabas a jugar con gatitos? –La miró como si fuera un espécimen extraño, e incluso con algo de compasión.— Niña, tú tienes un problema. Y gordo.

La mandíbula de Jessica cayó hasta el suelo y Bella creyó escuchar una risita proveniente del wc. Vaya, después de todo no había hablado tan flojo. Se giró y salió por la puerta para casi chocar contra el pecho de Edward, que la miraba ansioso.

—Dios, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?—la riñó.—Estaba muy preocupado.—Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del baño.

Bella le sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Ya podemos irnos. Ahora sí.

* * *

Edward estaba profundamente callado mientras aparcaba el coche en el parking de su edificio. Bella empezaba a arrepentirse de habérselo explicado todo. Había dudado en contarle que su ex le ponía los cuernos con vete a saber quién, pero pensó que era mejor que supiera de una vez por todas que no hablaban de él. Que el problema no era suyo, ni tenía nada que ver con él.

Y desde que hacía escasos minutos había terminado su explicación, Edward no había vuelto a abrir la boca.

_A lo mejor la he cagado._

Le echó un rápido vistazo al hermoso perfil griego y se mordió el labio. Su cara era inexpresiva. _Oh, mierda, ¿y si ahora se está calentando la cabeza con otras cosas? ¿Y si ahora se está echando la culpa de que ella le pusiera los cuernos o alguna mierda así?_

Sin apenas darse cuenta, ya habían aparcado y Edward estaba rodeando el coche para abrirle la puerta. Salió del coche y lo miró. Tenía una expresión tensa, la mandíbula apretada, y era evidente que evitaba sus ojos. Por lo menos le tendió la mano y abrazó sus dedos con suavidad.

El calor de la piel de él penetrando a través de la suya la hizo sentirse mejor, pero ya no aguantaba el silencio.

—Edward, lo siento, yo... no quería disgustarte.

—No me has disgustado—sonó tenso.—En absoluto. Todo lo contrario—Tiró de ella apresuradamente hacia el ascensor del edificio y Bella tuvo que acelerar el paso a pesar de sus zapatos de tacón. Se los había puesto aunque sabía que era un claro desafío a la ley de la gravedad.

_Si Newton hubiera sido torpe como yo, no habría necesitado una manzana para descubrir la jodida ley. Vale, no está enfadado. ¿Y qué cojones le pasa?_

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa, Edward?—El enfado tiñó sus palabras mientras entraban en el ascensor. No entendía nada.

Sintió que él apretaba más su mano y vio que miraba los botones del ascensor.

—Mierda. Va a subir alguien en la planta baja—su voz sonaba extraña... ¿estaba disgustado? ¿Era bipolar o qué?—No me pasa nada malo, te lo puedo asegurar. Más bien al contrario—aseguró.

La puerta de abrió y entró una señora de mediana edad que sonrió amablemente al chico primero y luego a Bella.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señora Cope.

 _Joder, ¿por qué los Cullen viven en el último piso?_ Era evidente que su chico no le iba a decir nada hasta que estuvieran solos. Pero no estaba enfadado. Bien.

Sintiendo la tensión emanando del cuerpo del joven, Bella se contagió. Estaba segura de que hasta la señora Cope estaba a punto de empezar a pegar botes contra el techo del ascensor. Los pisos pasaban lentamente, cada vez más lentos, y en una especie de paradoja matemática parecía que en vez de acercarse se alejaban de su objetivo.

Y por fin, llegaron al piso de la señora Cope, el penúltimo.

Y por fin, se quedaron solos en el ascensor.

Y por fin, Edward la abrazó, pero no hizo lo que ella pensaba que haría. La levantó y se la cargó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, ignorando sus protestas y maldiciones.

—En serio, Bella. Si Charlie te oyera hablar así te castigaría sin salir una semana, y eso no nos conviene—se rió mientras acariciaba el trasero de la chica con su mano libre.—Mira, vas demasiado lenta con esos zapatos. Y yo tengo mucha prisa por llegar a casa.—Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono tan sensual como lleno de promesas y Bella silenció sus quejas mientras salían del ascensor.

—Entonces... ¿no...no estás enfadado por lo que te he dicho?—farfulló, en parte por la postura en que estaba, en parte por la revelación.

—¡Cielos, no, ya te lo he dicho! Te habría follado en el coche pero no era buena idea ¿no?... demasiado público —ronroneó el cobrizo, y Bella sintió la traicionera humedad mojar su ropa interior. –He tenido que usar toda mi energía en tener suficiente voluntad para contenerme.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba. Era un subidón de adrenalina, pura anticipación, y también puro alivio por ver cuán equivocados eran sus pensamientos. Se concentró profundamente en controlar su tendencia a hiperventilar al tiempo que Edward y ella traspasaban el umbral del ático de los Cullen de aquella guisa tan curiosa.

Cuando ella pensaba que la iba a llevar hasta el dormitorio, él la depositó en el suelo, y cerró la puerta con el pie. Abrió la tenue luz del recibidor sin quitarle los ojos de encima y Bella agradeció que la hubiera apoyado contra la pared. Dios... aquella abrasadora mirada le robó todo el aire de los pulmones y la hizo dudar de la capacidad de sus piernas para soportar su peso un minuto más.

—Tengo un problema de impaciencia cuando estoy contigo. No puedo esperar a llegar a ninguna habitación. Ni siquiera al sofá. Te quiero aquí, y ahora—la voz profunda, la tonalidad grave y sensual, hicieron vibrar su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento musical tocado por sus manos.

Bella parpadeó apoyada contra la pared, su pecho subiendo y bajando demasiado deprisa. Él apoyó las manos en la pared a cada lado de su cara y se inclinó sobre ella, posando sus labios en aquel punto bajo el lóbulo de la oreja. Aquél que la encendía. _Mierda, más calor todavía._ Tragó saliva con dificultad, inclinó el cuello para recibir más caricias de aquellos labios hambrientos y sus manos volaron de forma automática a la cabeza del chico, hundiéndose en su cabello suave. Su cuerpo se iba transformando en pura gelatina bajo aquella boca experta que trazaba cálidos caminos por su piel. Se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos... y sólo hacía unas horas que no estaban juntos. Estaba enganchada a él, una completa adicta.

—Estás preciosa esta noche... no te imaginas lo que me ha costado esperar al final de la cena—aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, recorrió su mandíbula y llegó hasta la boca entreabierta y jadeante de la joven.—Pero ha valido la pena—sonrió contra la sedosa piel de los labios de Bella, y luego tentó la entrada con la punta de su lengua, y gimió. Ella era deliciosa, y todavía tenía el aroma del chocolate del postre.

La boca de Bella recibió aquella lengua tentadora con placer, cediendo el paso a la tierna invasión, saboreando aquella carne. Agarrándole el cabello de la nuca lo acercó más a ella invitándole a profundizar el beso.

Sin dejar de besarla, él apartó una mano de la pared y la posó en la cadera femenina. La otra mano se introdujo bajo el dobladillo del vestido y subió por el suave muslo, deslizándose por detrás hasta la nalga.

—Dios, Bella... ¿qué llevas puesto?—gruñó contra su boca, aprisionándola más y acariciando la ligera tela con dedos voraces.

El cuerpo de la castaña se arqueó contra el del joven, aumentando aún más la superficie de contacto entre ellos, llamándole hacia ella. Pudo sentir su dura erección contra el abdomen y gimió. La mano que él tenía sobre su cadera se desplazó recorriendo el camino hasta la espalda, encontrando lo que buscaba. La cremallera fue bajada en un instante y los largos dedos de Edward abarcaron insaciables toda la espalda de la castaña como si quisieran memorizarla centímetro a centímetro, encendiendo la piel a su paso.

—Oh, cariño... eres tan suave... me encanta tocarte—suspiró contra su boca, los párpados cerrados, como en una oración.—Me muero por ver qué llevas puesto—murmuró.

Abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para dejarle la mínima libertad de movimientos como para que se deshiciera del bonito vestido que llevaba puesto y poder contemplarla.

El vestido era bonito, pero no podía superar la visión que estaba teniendo en ese momento, ni en un millón de años. Bella lo miraba, su expresión una explosiva mezcla de pasión, dulzura y timidez, sus ojos puro chocolate fundido, mientras se bajaba los tirantes del vestido y se iba desprendiendo de él lentamente. Edward apoyó las manos de nuevo a cada lado de ella, pues sabía que si las dejaba libres no resistiría la tentación de apresurarla, y de veras estaba disfrutando de ese espectáculo. El lento roce de la tela retirada del cuerpo de Bella iba dejando más y más piel desnuda, y él sintió cómo su deseo alcanzaba proporciones explosivas. _Podría correrme sólo viéndola hacer eso._ Desde luego, lo que aquella mujer le hacía sentir era increíble. Sentía cómo su erección pugnaba por ser liberada, dura, cálida y palpitante. _Jódete, ahora toca mirarla. No tengas tanta prisa._

Jadeaba, sin poder decir nada, todo su cuerpo anhelando el momento de estar dentro de ella, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando de la placentera agonía de prolongar la espera.

Bella lo miraba, subyugada por la forma en que él recorría cada centímetro de su piel dándole un calor que, sumado al suyo propio, la hacía sentir al límite. Con un último y fluido movimiento, maravillándose de sí misma y de que su habitual torpeza hubiera pasado a un segundo plano, Bella dejó caer su vestido al suelo y lo apartó con la punta del zapato.

Edward no estaba preparado para aquella visión. _De ninguna jodida manera._ Bella era preciosa desnuda, pero _aquello_... ¿cómo podía ser que le gustara tanto que lo llevara puesto y al mismo tiempo ansiara quitárselo?

 _Arráncaselo_. Él mismo se sorprendió al ser consciente de ese pensamiento. La idea de romper algo tan precioso luchaba en su mente con el instinto de desgarrar aquella prenda y hundirse profundamente en la preciosa mujer que lo miraba, anhelante y sensual.

Edward seguía paralizado por aquella visión, momento que Bella aprovechó para desabotonarle y quitarle la camisa que llevaba, arrojándola a un lado junto con su vestido. Él separó los brazos del cuerpo de forma automática, sin dejar de devorarla con los ojos. Ella se sintió arder bajo aquella mirada, fuego verde que hacía hervir la sangre en sus venas, palpitar su sexo y mojarse su ropa interior hasta sentir que sus fluidos la traspasaban.

Se miraron de arriba abajo durante un breve instante, bebiéndose el uno al otro. La mirada marrón se desprendió con dificultad de la verde y se perdió por los anchos hombros, el pecho y el suavemente musculado abdomen del chico, deteniéndose en la cintura y después en la abultada bragueta.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda ahí abajo.—Mientras le agarraba de la cinturilla del pantalón y lentamente desabotonaba la bragueta, los iris sensuales y oscuros subieron un momento hacia la cara del joven y se mordió el labio un segundo antes de arrodillarse ante él.

—Oh...joder, Bella... qué...—las palabras salían estranguladas por la falta de aire.—Yo...¡ah!—Gritó.

Después de eso un gemido y un siseo prolongado fueron lo único que pudo salir de su garganta, sus cuerdas vocales paralizadas, todo su cuerpo indefenso y sometido a la cálida y húmeda boca de la mujer. Sus temblorosas manos se posaron sobre la cabeza de la castaña, y acariciándola deshizo su recogido, hundiendo sus dedos en los sedosos mechones.

Edward ya no podía pensar. No había nada más en el mundo que aquella boca, sus labios y su lengua dándole placer. Miró hacia abajo, a la imagen de aquella preciosa chica que le había descubierto un mundo de sentimientos, a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, y un latigazo de placer le recorrió de abajo arriba la columna, quemando todo a su paso como si fuera un reguero de gasolina y la boca de Bella fuera la cerilla que la había prendido. Estaba a punto de correrse viendo cómo su pene entraba y salía de aquellos sensuales labios, escuchando los ruiditos de placer que ella emitía, sus párpados cerrados y concentrados en lo que hacía.

Pero no era eso lo que tenía en mente cuando había entrado por aquella puerta. Eso podía esperar... un poco. La noche era joven.

—Bella... espera un momento...—jadeó, sus manos temblorosas intentando sujetar la cabeza de la chica—Ah...joder...—siseó intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras ella le estaba literalmente follando con su boca.— Un momento...

—¿No te gusta?—la belleza castaña separó su boca del pene del chico y...oh, dios... se lamió los labios.

—¿Tengo cara de que no me guste?—frunció el ceño.— Cariño, ayúdame a quitarme el pantalón. Quiero follarte, ya, contra esta pared—jadeó mientras una de sus manos se introducía en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacaba un preservativo.

Sin mover su posición, Bella hizo lo que él le pedía, y Edward sintió de nuevo cómo una brutal oleada de deseo lo recorría al verla en aquella postura, haciendo lo que él le había pedido sin dejar de mirar su erguido pene, volviendo a relamerse los labios.

—Deja que te lo ponga yo...—susurró. O eso le pareció escuchar a él, porque el latido de su propio corazón retumbaba tanto en su cabeza como en su miembro.

Asintió y le tendió el condón. Ella le quitó el envoltorio de aluminio con rapidez. Y de nuevo demostró su capacidad de sorprenderle. Cuando él esperaba que usara sus manos, Bella se puso el preservativo en la boca y, volviendo a rodear su pene por completo con sus labios, se lo colocó con una destreza impensable.

Edward no sabía qué estaba más, si excitado o sorprendido. La castaña lo miró desde el suelo, apretando los labios sofocando una sonrisa provocada por la expresión de él.

Rápidamente se deshizo del resto de su ropa. Quería tenerla, la necesitaba. Sin esperas. Quería ver su cara de placer mientras la follaba, y su expresión de éxtasis mientras se corría.

Bella se vio alzada por las manos de Edward y de nuevo agradeció tener no sólo ese apoyo sino la pared detrás. Estaba tan excitada que sentía los huesos de sus piernas como de goma. Entonces él presionó su pelvis contra ella y Bella lo tomó de las nalgas, gimiendo, deseando, esperando. Las manos de él recorrieron su torso, acariciadoras y firmes, hasta llegar al sujetador.

—Eres la mujer más sexy que podría desear. Y esto... es precioso—se agachó y succionó un pezón a través del delgado material.

Un agudo placer se clavó desde esa zona castigada por su diestra boca hacia su clítoris, haciéndolo palpitar dolorosamente, tan hinchado y sensible que el leve roce contra la tela era una maravillosa tortura. Se arqueó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, los párpados cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias de la ardiente boca. No podía aguantar mucho más.

—Quiero sentirte entera—las palabras de él vibraron en la sensible piel de su pecho.

Le quitó el sujetador y volvió a abalanzarse sobre sus pechos, lamiendo y mordisqueando ambos pezones, sus manos recorriendo sabias y tenaces su piel hasta la parte que cubrían las braguitas.

—Edward... ya... por favor—su gemido era casi de dolor.

—Ya...te lo prometo—murmuró, ronco, sensual.

Las manos masculinas acariciaron la ropa interior y los largos dedos se cerraron sobre el tenue tejido.

—Joder...Bella, esto...—las manos se cerraron en un puño, aprisionando aquella delicada y suave tela.—Espero que no te enfades... pero necesito hacerlo.

—¿El qué?—La chica sentía con más fuerza el roce de la tela en su hinchado sexo, y rodeó la nuca de Edward con sus brazos apretados.

Las respiraciones jadeantes y los suaves gemidos era lo único que podía escucharse en la tranquila habitación hasta que se añadió un sonido súbito. El desgarro de la tela fue rápido. Bella se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta, y tragó en seco cuando él también la miró: su rostro era lujuria animal en estado puro.

—Yo no sé si debería enfadarme—balbuceó entrecortada con el escaso aire que podía llegar a inhalar,—pero eso que acabas de hacer ha sido... jodidamente sexy, lo juro—pronunció, su propia voz irreconocible para ella.

Sus labios se abalanzaron sobre la boca de él, mordiendo su labio inferior, su lengua entrelazándose con la de Edward en un beso violento, voraz. Él gimió en su boca, sus manos desplazándose por las caderas, las nalgas, la parte posterior de los muslos de la joven. Entonces se agachó un poco, la alzó hasta colocar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y con un último movimiento se hundió profundamente dentro de ella, de una sola vez.

Ambos gritaron a la vez, él sintiendo la estrechez y el calor del cuerpo femenino, ella sintiéndose llena por completo, sus paredes placenteramente dilatadas por la gruesa erección del chico.

—¡Joder!—gritó la castaña al tiempo que él gruñía profundamente y comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella.—Sí, sí, Edward... Oh, cariño, cómo te siento— gimió, abrazándose más fuerte a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, besando, chupando y mordiendo la piel a su alcance.

—Dímelo... dime cómo me sientes— susurró. Ella dejó de morderle el cuello para enfocar con dificultad los ojos de Edward, oscuros como el jade con aquella tenue luz y la violencia de su deseo.

—Duro. Grande. Profundo—casi cantaba aquellas palabras, sometida por el placer que la estaba invadiendo a cada embestida.

—Dime cómo lo quieres—embestía sin piedad, los músculos de su cuello y brazos tensos, provocando que la espalda de ella se desplazara arriba y abajo contra la pared. Aquella expresión de placer en el rostro femenino iba a conseguir que se corriera en unos segundos.

—Más...—jadeó y tomó una bocanada de aire...—duro.

—Oh, joder, Bella, te deseo—gruñó él.—te deseo tanto... estoy tan cerca.

—Yo también, cariño— gimoteó.—¡Oh, dios!—Tuvo que gritar ante la fuerza de las embestidas. Sentía el nudo de placer tensándose en su vientre, potente, intenso, poderoso. Hasta que gritó. Y gritó, mientras su cuerpo se liberaba en un éxtasis convulsivo que la agitó una y otra vez.

—Sí, Bella...sí—Edward murmuró su nombre mientras él mismo se vertía en el interior de la mujer que amaba, la bienvenida invasión de placer anegando y completando hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Lentamente se dejaron caer en el suelo aún abrazados, Edward de rodillas y Bella a horcajadas sobre él, la cabeza recostada sobre el ancho hombro, disfrutando del aroma masculino, sensual, de Edward. Sólo se oían las respiraciones agitadas. Las manos y los brazos temblorosos seguían abrazando, palpando, rozando... los cuerpos se mecían relajados, sintiendo la paz completa de estar uno en los brazos del otro, el placer del calor y el aroma, el roce de un cuerpo acogedor... sintiéndose en un hogar.

—Te amo, Bella. Y no quiero separarme de ti.

—Edward...—se abrazó más a él, el vello del tórax masculino haciendo suaves cosquillas en su pecho. Hundió su nariz en el cuello de él, inhalando con profundidad, guardando su olor en su memoria.

Sabía de qué hablaba Edward. Estaba a punto de terminar su año de interno, y a causa de sus buenas calificaciones le habían ofrecido varias opciones excelentes en otras grandes ciudades del país para hacer la residencia y especializarse en Medicina Interna.

—Voy a quedarme en Seattle—susurró.

Bella cambió la postura de su cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Jamás se habría atrevido a pedirle eso. Él podía ir a ciudades lejanas, a importantes hospitales de renombre internacional que hincharan su curriculum hasta el punto de que nadie pudiera rechazarle una vez hubiera terminado la especialidad.

—No quiero que lo hagas por mí, Edward—murmuró ella clavándole los ojos, estudiando su expresión, y también incapaz de contener la alegría en su precioso rostro.

Él sonrió, aquella sonrisa torcida que hacía que su corazón se saltara varios latidos.

—Lo hago por mí—susurró. Y la besó, una y otra vez.— Porque no puedo estar sin ti. Quiero que estemos juntos.

—Juntos —parpadeó Bella, incapaz de evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus brillantes ojos.

* * *


	20. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son de S. Meyer. La obra Cyrano de Bergerac es de E. Rostand.  
> Música del capítulo: Set fire to the rain, de Adele.

**Epílogo**

**.  
**

Bella cerró el libro con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía evitarlo, sabía que cada vez que leía aquel fragmento se le ponía una cara que, en su opinión, cualquiera habría calificado de boba. Cualquiera menos Edward, claro. Porque cuando Bella se quedaba con aquella expresión él se la quedaba mirando con aquel calor que desprendían sus preciosos ojos, y la temperatura de su cuerpo parecía subir varios grados.

Porque desde el principio de su relación con él, Bella no había tardado en ser consciente de que Edward tenía superpoderes como Charlie Swan, que para ella eran mucho mejores. El poder de desnudarla con la mirada, el poder de hacer arder su ropa interior, el poder de hacer que ella pasara de sólido a líquido en décimas de segundo y el de hacerla sentir hermosa... sí, Edward era todo un mago en lo que a ella concernía.

Miró la hora en el reloj del despacho que compartía en el edificio de la Facultad.

_Bien, hora de ir a clase._

Se puso en pie, encaminándose por los abarrotados pasillos hacia su aula. Aún le resultaba algo extraño estar dando clases en el mismo sitio donde hacía poco más de un año estaba recibiéndolas. Su tesis sobre las influencias de Internet en la creación y publicación de libros había sido muy bien recibida por sus profesores y eso la había ayudado a conseguir una sustitución de una baja maternal y posteriormente un contrato a tiempo parcial como profesora auxiliar. No estaba nada mal para una recién licenciada. Le permitía ganar un pequeño sueldo, y así colaborar en los gastos del piso que compartía con Edward desde hacía medio año.

Medio año ya... el tiempo volaba cuando eras feliz.

—Buenas tardes—saludó a sus alumnas.

Alumnas, porque la mayoría eran mujeres, aunque había unos cuantos hombres. La asignatura de "novela rosa", como la llamaban un poco despectivamente algunos de sus compañeros, era bastante más popular entre las féminas.

Habían estado estudiando las obras clásicas, como las de Austen y las hermanas Brontë, y las autoras modernas. En los últimos días el área de estudio se había enfocado más en el erotismo y en lo que se había dado en llamar "Romántica adulta", y más concretamente en el tema favorito de Bella: los fanfics y la publicación en la red.

Todos sus alumnos sabían que ella escribía ese tipo de historias. Ahora ya no se escondía. Pero hoy no tocaba hablar de ella, en absoluto. Se había dado el caso de que un conocido fanfic había llegado no sólo a verse publicado en forma de libro, sino que la autora había vendido los derechos a una productora de Hollywood para hacer una película. Y justo era ése el libro que Bella ojeaba antes de ir hacia su clase.

—Profesora, la verdad es que cada vez que leo eso del "porno para mamás" me pongo de los nervios.

A Bella no le gustaba nada que sus alumnas, y menos las que eran mayores que ella, le hablaran de usted, pero eran las normas de la facultad.

Mary era una alumna fuera de la media. Se había casado joven y había quedado embarazada, interrumpiendo sus estudios de literatura. Los había reiniciado diez años después, y era la primera de la clase. Le caía bien.

—Lo entiendo, Mary. Pero ¿puedes razonar tu opinión?

—Claro. Primero, es despectivo porque lo llama _porno_. Yo creo que es mucho más que eso, es erótico. No sé, es mi forma de verlo. Para mí va más allá de eso.

—Eso también es cuestión de opiniones—señaló otra alumna.—Hay gente que no soporta leer ese tipo de cosas y las tilda de pornográficas por prejuicio. Otros, en cambio, le dan esa calificación porque no diferencian entre erotismo y pornografía, y no encuentran que el término pornográfico sea peyorativo.

—Puede. De todas formas yo creo que la gente que usa ese término _sí_ lo usa como algo peyorativo. En esta asignatura lo sabemos, ha habido novela erótica desde hace mucho tiempo. La única diferencia es que algunas dan más que hablar. ¿Por qué ponerle esa etiqueta? En pleno siglo XXI... es tan sexista. ¿Por qué no hablan del porno para papás? Además, no la leen sólo mamás, gusta a mujeres de todas las edades, sean mamás o no. El ponerle ese nombrecito no es más que decir "mira, las maduritas leen porno". No me gusta.— Mary negó con la cabeza, ceñuda.—En el momento en que etiquetas, estableces una diferencia, y esa diferencia puede ser con sentido positivo o negativo, Para mí, en este caso, es negativo.

—¿Crees que es sólo una moda?—preguntó Bella.

—Claro. Pero si eso hace que más gente mire este tipo de literatura con menos prejuicios, bienvenida se...—los ojos de Mary se dirigían a la puerta y su boca se quedó abierta como la de un buzón esperando carta.

—Qué...—todo el mundo en la clase miró hacia la puerta, incluida Bella. Contuvo una sonrisa y exhaló al ver el motivo del silencio repentino que invadía la clase, que permitió escuchar más de un suspiro.

Edward estaba plantado en el umbral de la puerta, con cara de sorprendido. Una gloriosa vista en medio de la fea decoración de aquella zona del edificio.

—Eeeh... he ido a tu despacho y me han dicho que estabas en clase. Pensaba que ya habrías terminado... –el chico miró un momento el reloj de pared de la clase.—Siento haber interrumpido.

Un año después, aquella voz seguía siendo capaz de provocar deliciosas vibraciones por todo su cuerpo; más aún en su vientre, y entre sus piernas.

Miró un momento a su alumnado y se mordió el labio para no reír. Absolutamente todas las alumnas y alguno de los chicos estaban contemplando a Edward como si fuera un enorme bocadillo y ellas unas náufragas hambrientas.

 _Oh, por dios._ Debería estar acostumbrada, pues las escasas apariciones que hacía el cobrizo en la facultad eran todas calcadas a esta. Las que no se acostumbraban eran sus alumnas.

—Cierto—miró el reloj de nuevo para no tener que mirar a las chicas, o estallaría en risas.—Estábamos tan enfrascadas hablando de _Fifty shades_ que se nos han pasado diez minutos de la hora. Bien, es viernes por la tarde... se terminó por esta semana. Hasta el lunes, chicas. Podemos seguir esta discusión entonces.—Le hizo un gesto a Edward para que entrara en la clase, pues había quedado claro que ya la daba por finalizada.

O eso pensaba ella. Porque nadie se movió de su sitio cuando Edward entró con su paso felino y se dirigió hacia la mesa de la tarima. Bella contuvo un increíblemente intenso impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y bufar.

_Joder. Debería cobrarles por las vistas._

—¡Chicas! Viernes. Salir. Ya —pronunció lentamente como si hablara con alguien que no dominara su idioma, a ver si así el mensaje podía llegar a las profusamente hormonadas mentes de sus alumnas.

Pero entonces Edward se colocó a su altura y... _oh, joder, no_... le sonrió. Bella se sintió como en la película "En busca del arca perdida", cuando las alumnas miraban al profesor Jones embelesadas, llegando al punto de escribirse un "te amo" en los párpados.

Recogió sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz y, enroscando posesivamente su brazo con el de él lo arrastró hasta la puerta. Se giró un momento a sus alumnas antes de desaparecer por ella.

—Hasta el lunes.

^º^º^º^º^º^

—En serio, Edward... ¿no te ves cómo te miran? ¿Seguro que no lo haces a posta? ¿Te diviertes con ello?—le pinchó, aún consciente de que él no era así.

—No me importa cómo reaccionan ellas... me pone a cien cómo reaccionas tú—apartó un segundo los ojos de la carretera para mirarla a ella, y sonrió torcido.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón y notó que su respiración comenzaba a alterarse. Jamás se acostumbraría al efecto que él le causaba así que, como tenían aún mucha tarde por delante, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Me apetece mucho esta cena... hace semanas que no los veo.

—Oh, tenemos mucho que celebrar hoy, pero yo también tenía ganas de ver a los chicos—la mano de largos dedos se posó en el muslo y lo rozó durante un momento antes de volver al volante.

Su corazón latió como un loco durante unos segundos antes de poder hablar _. ¿Se ha acordado?_

—Sí, me he acordado—él curvó los labios pero siguió con la vista en la carretera. Mierda, Edward había desarrollado una sensible capacidad de intuir sus pensamientos. A veces parecía que le leía la mente, y eso que ahora ni siquiera la estaba mirando a la cara.

—Pero no es hoy...

—Lo sé, es mañana, pero mañana empieza esta noche, ¿no? –Ella asintió, disfrutando de la vista de su perfil griego.—Tengo una sorpresa para ti—añadió, su voz aterciopelada llena de promesas. Bella jadeó.

—¿Qué es?

—Una sorpresa. Y quiero que siga siéndolo —repuso tranquilamente. Ella soltó un bufido.

—Eres odioso. No tendrías que haberme dicho nada—se quejó.—Ahora voy a estar toda la noche pensando en eso en vez de disfrutar de la compañía de nuestros amigos.

—No cuela, cariño. La respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

—A veces eres exasperante.

—Es parte de mi atractivo.

Ella no pudo evitar reír y él la acompañó.

^º^º^º^º^º^

—Pásame un pañuelo, Rose.

—¿Por qué no llevas un paquete de kleenex? O mejor media docena. Al fin y al cabo eres tú el mocoso de la pareja—lo miró con el ceño fruncido, creando una profunda arruguita en su entrecejo.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara—sonrió Emmet, ignorando su acritud.—Te van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo, cariño.

—¿Sigues atrapando todos los virus que encuentras por ahí, Em?—preguntó Bella tras tomar un sorbo de vino.

—Me han dicho que el primer año de residencia en mi caso será como el primer año de guardería—se sonó ruidosamente y prosiguió, con menos voz nasal.—Ya me queda menos.

—Ya _nos_ queda menos, querrás decir—bufó Rosalie, guardando el paquete de pañuelos de papel de nuevo en su bolso.—Cuando me dijiste que querías ser pediatra debí haberte llevado a que te dieran un electroshock o algo.

—Y me lo recuerdas cada dos por tres. Pero lo aguantas porque sabes que me hace feliz—el grandullón tomó la barbilla de Rosalie y la miró intensamente a los ojos. De pronto, la expresión de ella cambió y fue como si el hielo se derritiera. Sonrió y sus perfectos rasgos destacaron más aún.

Alguien carraspeó.

—Vamos, dejad eso para luego, que hay público — se mofó Jasper. Su hermana le hizo una mueca pero sonrió.— Por dios, bastante tenemos con la pareja caramelo para que vosotros os unáis.

—Eh, ¿eso de la pareja caramelo no irá por nosotros? —Edward fingió mosqueo.

—¿Ves muchas más parejas por aquí? También sois la pareja lapa. O la pareja gasolina. Por favor, cuando estáis juntos hay que alejar los objetos que puedan hacer chispa de cerca de vosotros. Deberíais llevar un signo de esos en la frente, como se hace con los vehículos de mercancía peligrosa... ¡ay!—recibió una colleja de Emmet.

—Un respeto para el hombre que te descubrió tu verdadera vocación—sonó petulante.

—Sí... eso es cierto. Gracias al desastre con tu terapia me di cuenta de que la sexología no era lo mío—rió.—Nunca te lo he agradeceré lo suficiente, ¿verdad?—miró al cobrizo.— La programación neurolingüística es apasionante. Lo que no termino de comprender es tu tendencia masoquista, Edward. Elegir la especialidad de Medicina Interna a las órdenes de quien tú ya sabes... ¿quién lo iba a pensar?

—Cuando habláis así parece que Edward esté a las órdenes de Voldemort—rió Rosalie.

—Más o menos—bufó Edward.— Pero no podía hacer otra cosa—se encogió de hombros.—Cuando se enteró de que quería hacer su especialidad fue a buscarme para que me quedara en su servicio. Al parecer lo que yo creía que era tenerme manía para él era su forma de demostrarme su aprobación. Me dijo que cuando alguien no le gusta directamente lo ignora.

—¿Y ahora, te ignora?

—Oh, creo que me adora porque me tiene harto con sus puyas. Pero es el mejor y aprendo mucho con él. Así que me armo de paciencia, sabiendo que cuando llegue a casa Bella estará allá—sonrió, tomándole la mano y apretándola con dulzura.

—Diossss—exclamó Jasper, elevando los ojos al cielo.—¡Ya no necesito postre! ¡Sois como un pastel de chocolate relleno de dulce de leche!—Todos rieron, incluso Bella y Edward, a su pesar.

—¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Tienes algún fanfic en mente?—quiso saber Alice.

—Déjame un respiro, nena. Hace un par de meses que terminé "Hechizo de sangre". Necesito un descanso.

—Pues ya te puedes poner a la labor—apuntó Rosalie.— Tengo ganas de leer más cosas tuyas.

—Sobre eso, tengo una duda—Emmet se puso muy serio, con lo que Bella se preparó para escuchar algún disparate.

—Dime, Em.

—No entiendo que, si los vampiros son tan duros y todo eso, no lleguen a romper la bragueta cuando están empalmados.

—Qué burro eres—Esta vez Rosalie le dio a él la colleja, pero no pudo evitar reír también.

—Cuánto os he echado de menos, chicos. Incluso a mi hermanito—le guiñó un ojo cuando Edward le hizo una mueca.—Esto de vivir en pareja está bien, pero tenemos que buscar más tiempo para vernos. No sé, instaurar una reunión mensual.

—Tendrá que ser bimensual—Bella tomó la mano del cobrizo y lo miró con dulzura.—Edward está machacado con tanta guardia, tiene poco tiempo libre y yo tengo preferencia sobre vosotros.

Emmet se inclinó hacia Bella e hizo como que tocaba un violín, ganándose otra colleja de esta.

—En serio, chicos, creo que me vais a aplanar la nuca con tanta colleja—el grandullón se frotó la nuca.

—Te mereces todas y cada una de ellas—soltó Rosalie.—Bells, ¿no has sabido nada más de ese tío... Jake?

—Ah, no. Desde que Charlie le pegó aquel susto nunca más—negó con la cabeza, perdida por un momento en sus recuerdos.

Bella evocó por un momento el acoso que recibió en Facebook por parte de Jake. Este no se volvió a atrever a llamar, demasiado cobarde como para arriesgarse de nuevo a que fuera Edward quien cogía el teléfono, pero le mandó varios mensajes por esta red social. Cuando ella lo puso en "ignorados" siguió acosándola a través de correo electrónico, foros y sms. Al principio Bella renunció a entrar en los foros de literatura donde antes disfrutaba tanto, pero al final desistió. Edward tenía razón, no podía dejar que Jake se saliera con la suya. Así que Charlie Swan había sido informado sobre el ciber-acoso al que estaba siendo sometida su hija. Esto le hizo ganarse lo que ella llamó "el sermón del milenio". Acto seguido Charlie se puso en contacto de forma extra-oficial con la unidad de ciber-delitos e hizo que investigaran a Jake. El resultado fue que, como había intuido Edward, aquél estaba acosando a varias chicas a la vez.

Charlie Swan hizo una visita en su tiempo libre al chico, y el resultado fue que Bella tuvo la paz esperada. Su padre no le contó nunca su conversación.

— _Prefiero que sigas teniendo buen concepto de mí, hija—su expresión era enigmática._

— _Vamos, papá. ¿No habrás intentado emular a "Harry el sucio"?—Bella bromeó pero estaba un poco inquieta. Esperaba que su padre en el afán de protegerla no hubiera hecho nada ilegal._

— _Sólo me faltó decirle "alégrame la vida, chico"—rió el policía._

^º^º^º^º^º^

—¿No volvemos a casa?

—Esta es la sorpresa.

—Edward... sabes muy bien que no me gustan las sorpresas.

—Si esta no te gusta tengo un libro de reclamaciones a tu disposición. Y todavía está por estrenar.

—Oh... dios, no soporto esto. En serio. Me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa—se retorció las manos, mirando ansiosa primero hacia la ventanilla y luego hacia él.

—Déjate llevar, Bella... confía en mí—con la mano que no sujetaba el volante, le tomó la suya y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar.

—Lo hago... –el contacto con su piel consiguió el efecto buscado, y la castaña pareció calmarse un poco.

—Bien. Tenemos muy pocos fines de semana juntos, y quiero celebrar este como se merece. Espero que te guste la cabaña.

—¿Una cabaña?

—Sí... No está lejos de Seattle... menos de media hora en coche. Así que relájate.

Cuando llegaron Bella soltó un gritito de emoción. La casa era muy acogedora y armonizaba con el paisaje, pero lo mejor serían las vistas que se podrían apreciar desde los amplios ventanales en cuanto se hiciese de día. Las cumbres de la cadena montañosa de Olympic, y las aguas del estrecho de Puget serían impresionantes a la luz del amanecer.

Salió del coche y se giró para mirar a Edward, quien la seguía con dos maletas de fin de semana, los ojos brillantes.

—Oh, deja que te ayude.

—No—sonrió él, negando.— Tendrás que ahorrar fuerzas para tomarme en brazos y traspasar el umbral juntos.

—Creo firmemente en la igualdad, cariño, pero lo más probable si lo intento es que termine aplastada bajo tu peso.—Se agachó para cogerle una maleta pero él la esquivó con soltura y siguió su camino.

—Mmmm... si tienes que estar bajo mi peso prefiero que sea en otras circunstancias—canturreó desde delante de ella. Afortunadamente no pudo ver como Bella, inexplicablemente, se sonrojaba. Esa era otra de las reacciones de su cuerpo que indicaba que, a pesar del tiempo pasado junto a él, no se acostumbraba al poder que Edward tenía sobre ella.

La cabaña era espaciosa y con un estilo sencillo, pero tenía de todo, incluyendo una amplia terraza con una mesa, sillas y parasol. Bella sabía que esta vez iba a hacer como Charlie para ir a pescar: se levantaría con el sol sólo para sentarse en una de esas sillas y ver amanecer. Las vistas prometían ser espectaculares.

El estilo de las habitaciones era acorde con el del exterior de la cabaña, sin grandes lujos pero dotadas de todo lo necesario. Bella fue recorriéndolas seguida de cerca por Edward, hasta que al final llegaron al dormitorio. En este había un libro sobre la cama y ella se inclinó para recogerlo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando leyó el título, y sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción. Hacía un año Edward y ella habían descubierto que eran autora y beta sin saberlo. Y él lo tenía tan presente como ella.

Los brazos de Edward se enroscaron en su cintura y se cruzaron por su vientre, el cuerpo masculino completamente adherido a su espalda. Sintió el familiar vértigo, el dulce abandono que le provocaba su cercanía.

—La página está señalada. Lee, Roxana —susurró en su oído. Bella abrió por la página indicada y reconoció el fragmento de inmediato. Era la famosa escena del balcón, donde un escondido Cyrano describía a su amada lo que era un beso.

—¿Sois vos?—comenzó ella, vacilante.—Me hablabais de... de... un...—musitó, su cuerpo cada vez más inflamado por la cercanía de él.

—De un beso. La palabra es dulce y no veo por qué vuestro labio no se atreve... Si decirla quema. ¡Qué no será vivirla! No os asustéis. Hace un momento, casi insensiblemente habéis abandonado el juego y pasado, sin lágrimas, de la sonrisa al suspiro, del suspiro a las lágrimas. Deslizaos de igual manera un poco más: de las lágrimas al beso no hay más que un estremecimiento.

—Callaos—Bella agradeció que su diálogo fuera tan breve. Escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Edward pronunciando las frases de Cyrano de Bergerac era embrujador.

—¿Qué es un beso, al fin y al cabo, sino un juramento hecho poco más cerca, una promesa más precisa, una confesión que necesita confirmarse, la culminación del amor, un secreto que tiene la boca por oído, un instante infinito que provoca un zumbido de abeja, una comunión con gusto a flor, una forma de respirar por un momento el corazón del otro y de gustar, por medio de los labios, el alma del amado?

Aquello era superior a sus fuerzas. Bella depositó el libro en la cómoda cercana. Se giró y hundió sus dedos en la suave seda del cabello cobrizo.

—Subid a recoger esta flor sin igual—clavó sus ojos en los de él.

—Te has saltado un fragmento—sonrió torcido, sus hipnóticos iris de un verde ardiente, y Bella sintió la corriente del deseo que emanaba entre ambos.

—Porque yo ya he probado tus labios. Soy una Roxana hambrienta de tu boca, Cyrano—susurró. Los ojos de Bella brillaban con picardía mientras se ponía de puntillas y aproximaba sus labios a los de él.—Y ya no puedo esperar más—su cálido aliento provocaba un hormigueo de anhelo en la boca entreabierta de Edward, que sentía cómo el aire se volvía más pesado de repente.

Él alzó una de sus manos hacia la nuca de la chica, enredándola en la densa melena de la castaña, y la otra mano se posó en sus nalgas, recorriéndolas con ternura. Sus labios se rozaban, tentándose, acariciándose... impacientes y al mismo tiempo disfrutando de esa espera. Bella se embriagaba del aroma de Edward, sus dedos disfrutaban acariciando su nuca, tironeando suavemente del cabello, arrancándole suaves gemidos que hacían que su corazón latiera más veloz aún. El deseo crecía en ambos, lentamente, mientras se acariciaban con sus manos, sus labios...

 _Oh, dios_ , Bella ya no aguantaba más. Sentía aquella tensión en su interior, y aquel calor que ya conocía. Dentro de poco estaría desnudándole. Lo quería dentro de ella. La punta de su lengua probó el labio inferior del chico y él gimió. Ella notó que él iba empujándola poco a poco hacia atrás, hacia la cama, y sonrió. Los labios de él por fin respondieron a la provocación y se acercaron a los suyos, presionando, hasta fundirse con ellos. Su lengua la penetró dulcemente, sus caricias avivando el incendio que ella sentía consumirla poco a poco.

Y de pronto él se separó.

—Quítate la ropa, Bella—su voz profunda y rasgada por el deseo, su mirada vibrante, eran lujuria en estado puro.—Quiero verte. Hazlo... Poco a poco.

Bella parpadeó. Sentía algo distinto en él. Algo que la excitó de forma aguda y casi dolorosa, haciéndola maldecir internamente. Si fuera por ella se habría arrancado el vestido veraniego que llevaba y le habría suplicado que la follara ya, pero algo le decía que Edward hoy no iba a hacerlo así. Se sintió flaquear, pero aún así se dispuso a cumplir con lo que él le había pedido. Bajó uno a uno los tirantes del vestido, sin perder de vista aquellos ojos, extraviada en aquel mar verdoso que, a pesar de la expresión controlada de sus hermosos rasgos felinos, trasmitía de todo menos calma.

Se quedó tan solo con su conjunto de ropa interior, luchando por contener el movimiento errático de su tórax, con la sensación de que su corazón quería huir de su pecho. Miró hacia él. Seguía con toda la ropa puesta, acechándola de aquella forma que la hacía sentir el ser más apetecible del universo.

— _Toda_ la ropa. O ese sexy conjunto no pasará de esta noche.

—¿Tú no te quitas la ropa?—inquirió mientras lo hacía, de repente sintiéndose muy tímida.

Él sonrió enigmático, negando con la cabeza.

—Todavía no—entornó los párpados, y Bella se sintió traspasada por sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia ella, que permanecía expectante y algo confusa.—Eres preciosa, amor. ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

Bella estaba alerta, pero ante esa pregunta viniendo de boca de él sólo había una respuesta.

—Lo que quieras.

—Quiero atarte a esta cama, y follarte hasta que grites mi nombre varias veces—el tono de su voz era profundo y vibrante.

_¡Joder!_

Los ojos marrones se abrieron como platos, mientras todo el aire salía de sus pulmones en un solo jadeo. Parpadeó intentando reiniciar sus procesos de pensamiento, y su boca habló sola antes de que lo consiguiera.

—Sí—se oyó decir.

Tragó saliva cuando vio que él se inclinaba sobre su boca, cerró los ojos, y, abandonándose, cruzó sus manos tras la nuca de él. Esta vez el beso fue suave, lento, sensual, mientras las manos de él se deslizaban por su espalda recorriéndola de arriba abajo, provocando que su piel se estremeciera bajo aquellas caricias. Bella abrió más la boca cuando el beso se hizo más demandante, y gimió. De pronto sintió las cálidos dedos de él acariciando sus pezones, haciéndolos girar. El tacto, a ratos suave y otros más rudo, de sus manos sobre sus pechos la estaba excitando a niveles ya difíciles de tolerar. Pero no parecía que él se diera cuenta. Seguía con la ropa puesta, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento, estimulando sus pechos sin compasión.

—Edward...—suplicó.— Por favor...—exhaló mientras la boca de él besaba la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, y se deslizaba por toda la longitud del cuello. Se sentía casi al límite y no comprendía el auto control que él tenía. A veces pensaba si el haber estado aquellos meses sin relaciones podía haber influido en su capacidad de mantener las riendas sobre su propio placer.

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta aquel libro, Bella. Dime que no fantaseas con lo que voy a hacerte... y no te creeré —mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Bella soltó un prolongado lamento de placer.— Pídeme lo que quieres que te haga.

—Quiero que te desnudes. Quiero tu piel contra la mía. Tu peso contra mi cuerpo. Tu aliento en mi boca. Tu polla dentro de mí—una de sus manos siguió abrazada al cuello de él mientras la otra frotaba lentamente la dura erección del chico.

—Bella...—la voz de él se rompió.—Juegas sucio.

—Oh... y tanto. Cada uno juega las cartas que tiene—sonrió pícara, intensificando su roce sobre la bragueta de él.

—Está bien... tú lo has querido —con un movimiento rápido la tumbó en la cama, con su propio cuerpo atrapándola sobre esta, y extendiendo el brazo abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita que había al lado de la cama. Sacó de allí un antifaz y un foulard que Bella reconoció como suyo.

—¿Cuándo has preparado esto?—lo miró alucinada. Él sonreía diabólicamente mientras subía sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, hacia el cabecero de la cama, ataba sus muñecas muy juntas y las amarraba a uno de los barrotes de forja.

—Soy un hombre de recursos, amor... –fue a ponerle el antifaz pero ella negó vivamente con la cabeza.

—¡No! Quiero verte— sus grandes ojos estaban febriles, ansiosos.—No me prives de ese placer.

—Sólo por un momento...—se inclinó sobre ella, acariciando su nariz con la de él, su cálido y dulce aliento provocándola.—Prometo darte otros placeres a cambio.—Los ojos esmeralda se clavaron con toda su fuerza en los de Bella quien, jadeante, temblorosa, húmeda y ardiente de deseo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que claudicar. Cerró los párpados en mudo asentimiento y se concentró en controlar su propia respiración mientras él le cubría los párpados y el mundo se oscurecía a su alrededor.

Siempre había fantaseado con algo así, pero había pensado que jamás permitiría a nadie cumplir esa fantasía. Creía que una cosa era la fantasía y algo muy distinto la realidad, que podía disfrutar leyendo esas escenas pero no viviéndolas. Que el miedo no la dejaría relajarse.

Pero con Edward no existía el miedo. La confianza en él era total. Él la respetaba y la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía lo que ella quería, lo que la llevaba a tocar el cielo.

Así que, cuando él la cegó y el resto de sus sentidos se intensificó de forma aguda, sólo sintió placer. El placer de sentir sus manos acariciándole cada pequeña parte de piel, de escuchar su irregular respiración cerca de ella, de oírle susurrarle lo hermosa que era, de sentir su aroma masculino y sensual llenando sus pulmones por completo. Se preguntó si habría un tope, un techo para el placer que podía sentir una persona. Algo a partir de lo cual fuera insano seguir, un límite no apto para sobrepasar.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto la boca de él comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Sus suspiros elevaron el tono, hasta transformarse en lujuriosos gemidos mientras la seda de sus labios y la cálida humedad de su lengua trazaban caminos siguiendo la caricia de las yemas de sus dedos. Sus manos cosquilleaban ansiando tocarle, hundirse en el desorden de sus cabellos, abarcar su amplia espalda, y sin darse cuenta se vio tirando de su atadura e intentando liberarlas.

—Edward...—gimió, apenas audible. Entonces una fuerte mano acarició uno de sus brazos, presionando suavemente hacia abajo, y lo escuchó murmurar justo en su oreja.

—Mantén los brazos en su sitio—ordenó con suavidad y firmeza, la voz ronca de deseo.— Si los vuelves a mover, será porque quieres que te libere. ¿Es así? ¿Te suelto?

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces. No, no quería eso, pero su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia. Intentó retenerse y tomó aire, profunda y lentamente.

—Bien... –continuó él al ver su respuesta— porque no te imaginas lo que me hace sentir el verte así, desnuda y atada, tan entregada... tan... jodidamente apetecible.—Sus dientes mordisquearon de nuevo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella se mordió los labios y apretó fuertemente los párpados para no gritarle que la follara ya. Sabía que eso no formaba parte del juego, así que siguió aguantando los embates del deseo, que la arrollaban por dentro mientras él continuaba torturándola con su boca y sus manos, paseándose por sus pechos, su cintura, sus caderas, su...

—¡Joder!— Necesitó de toda su voluntad para no saltar sobre la cama cuando la lengua de Edward lamió su clítoris. Incapaz de mantener ni un segundo más aquella forzada inmovilidad, comenzó a retorcerse en la cama. Él se aferró a sus muslos con fuerza y la retuvo en su sitio mientras su boca se perdía entre las piernas de ella.

—Creo que nunca habías estado tan mojada, amor...—el calor de su respiración se sumaba al que ella sentía en su sexo. Bella sintió su lengua alrededor de su clítoris, lamiendo, chupando, bebiendo de ella, mientras ella se moría por desatarse y abrazar su torso, sus caderas buscando las de él. Cuando el placer formó un nudo de tensión, eléctrico y vibrante, ella quiso cerrar las piernas para aumentar la fricción, pero él no la dejó.

—¿Estás bien, amor?—su voz ronca sonaba con un punto de preocupación.—Háblame.

—Sí... sí... oh, dios. Te necesito ya. Por favor.

—¿Confías en mí, cariño?

—Sí...

—¿Si hago cualquier cosa que te moleste lo más mínimo me lo dirás?

—Sí, sí.

—¿Y confías en que pararé?

—Oh... mierda, Edward. ¡Sí!

—Entonces déjame seguir.

—Oh...dios... no sé si podré— lloriqueó.

Por toda respuesta, la ardiente lengua de él volvió a lamerla, perdiéndose entre sus pliegues al mismo tiempo que sus dedos penetraban en su vagina y se retorcían. Estimulado por los fuertes gemidos de la chica, uno de esos dedos abandonó su húmeda cavidad para acariciar sus pliegues y recorrer el camino hacia atrás, entre sus nalgas, rozando el apretado anillo.

—¡Ah!—Bella gritó sin contención cuando el dedo de él apenas la penetró por detrás, suave y firme. Un espasmo la recorrió de abajo arriba y sintió que todo su vientre se tensaba, preparándose.

Edward chupó su clítoris, dos de sus dedos retorciéndose en su vagina y un tercero acariciando entre sus nalgas. La bola de deseo estalló violenta, avasalladora y voraz, como una tormenta eléctrica incendiándola, sacudiéndola, que se desató arrastrándola consigo. Escuchó un grito, pero no tuvo conciencia de haber abierto la boca. Ni siquiera se había creído capaz de respirar. Todo era él y lo que le hacía sentir.

No supo si había sufrido un breve desmayo o no, pero cuando fue plenamente consciente de la realidad se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba el antifaz. Parpadeó, aunque la luz era tenue sus ojos tenían que acostumbrarse. Y allá estaba él. Se había quitado la ropa, y estaba completamente desnudo, recostado a su lado apoyado en un codo, mirándola con una mezcla de preocupación y buen humor.

—Estás bien—sonrió. Podía ser tanto una afirmación como una pregunta. Bella asintió, sumergida por completo en su mirada, ahora oscurecida por la lujuria. Él le masajeó los brazos, que continuaban atados y en la misma posición, con la mano libre.— ¿Estás incómoda? Porque me muero por follarte así—susurró apenas, su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella, su mano recorriendo el brazo, el torso de la chica, acariciando la cintura y la curva de la cadera.

Bella parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla. Se limitó a asentir, clavando sus marrones ojos en los de él. Edward rió entre dientes y la mirada le brilló con malicia.

—Sí, ¿qué?—sin variar su expresión, su mano se dirigió lentamente desde la cadera al pubis de la chica y esta jadeó y abrió mucho los ojos.— ¿Sí que estás incómoda? ¿O sí a que te folle así?—acercó su cara aún más y rozó su mejilla con sus labios.

—Fóllame... así—la sonrisa perversa se acentuó, mientras él negaba lentamente con la cabeza.— Oh, te odio...

—Petición incorrecta, cielo— sonrió mientras se movía sobre la cama, le alzaba los muslos, y los separaba, colocándose entre sus piernas con movimientos calculadamente lentos.

—Fóllame... Edward... por favor.

—Quiero que me mires, Bella. No cierres los ojos— pidió en voz baja.

Se introdujo centímetro a centímetro dentro de ella, sus ojos clavados en los de la mujer que, hipnotizada por la sensualidad completa que reflejaba su cara, luchaba contra la natural tendencia de sus párpados a cerrarse ante la deliciosa invasión. Su respiración se convirtió en un ruidoso y desacompasado jadeo, reflejo de la de él. Edward comenzó un suave vaivén, retirándose del ardiente y apretado interior de la chica, y volviendo a entrar con la misma lentitud.

Los labios entreabiertos, las miradas enlazadas y febriles, los gemidos suaves que exhalaban ambos amantes, el deseo quemando en sus venas y el placer irradiando desde su punto de unión eran todo lo que sus sentidos abarcaban. No existía nada más, y nada menos.

—Amor... es increíble estar así, dentro de ti. Cada vez es como la primera—embistió con fuerza una vez— Siempre me sorprende lo que me haces sentir—aceleró el ritmo y Bella curvó el cuello hacia atrás, los ojos casi en blanco mientras sus párpados se cerraban.— Bella, mírame—ordenó suavemente. Y toda la voluntad que a ella le quedaba la usó para abrir sus párpados y fijarlos en los iris de Edward, ahora de un tono jade oscuro.— Te amo.—Embistió de nuevo, profundamente, y ella se rindió a lo que sentía, a lo que él le hacía sentir, más fuerte que el juego al que intentaba jugar. Su boca entreabierta lanzó un lamento, sintiendo el inminente orgasmo, y su cuerpo se tensó como un arco, su boca gritó su nombre segundos antes de que él se abalanzara sobre ella para besarla de forma intensa, apasionada, como si en ella encontrara su alimento, su bebida y su aire. Sin despegarse de su boca la desató y ella se aferró a él como si cayera y él fuera su único punto de apoyo.

—Edward...—casi cantó suavemente, sus brazos amarrándose al torso de él, sus piernas aprisionando sus caderas.—Dios... me vuelves loca. Y aún así nunca tengo suficiente de ti.

Se besaron con pasión, las lenguas entrelazadas, los labios fundidos, el sabor de uno en la boca del otro, y rodaron en la cama hasta que Bella estuvo encima de él.

—Yo también te amo—se inclinó y, sin perder de vista la ardiente mirada, tomó ambas manos de Edward con las suyas, comenzando a mecerse sobre él.— Como... jamás pensé que amaría a nadie— susurró, casi sin aliento.

Movió sus caderas en círculos, atrapada por la visión del placer que le estaba proporcionando. Él apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, su cuello en tensión, su cara reflejando el esfuerzo que empleaba para contener su propio goce.

—Mírame, Edward—ordenó ella, con más firmeza en su voz de la que habría pensado. Él lo hizo de inmediato, observándola alerta.— ¿Te gusta ver cómo te cabalgo?—Tomó las grandes manos masculinas y las puso sobre sus pechos, apretándolas con fuerza.— Dímelo.

—Me... gusta—gruñó él, y Bella sintió en su cuerpo que él estaba al límite. Aumentó la fuerza de sus movimientos, respirando con dificultad mientras el sudor caía por su frente.

—Córrete dentro de mí, cariño. Quiero sentirte —gimió, y soltando sus manos inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás. Apoyándose en la cama con ambas manos mantuvo un ritmo intenso y constante, subiendo y bajando por su miembro, hasta que él rugió y sintió que se derramaba en ella, y ella se dejó ir, acompañándole en su éxtasis.

Cuando las oleadas de placer disminuyeron se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del chico, que la rodeó con sus brazos, y la besó con ternura.

—Quiero esto para siempre, Bella. Prométemelo — la miró, los párpados pesados de cansancio, la cara húmeda de sudor, los ojos vibrantes de pasión.

Bella lo miró sonriente, cansada pero con el corazón rebosante de felicidad.

—Siempre, Edward. Te lo prometo. Mientras duren nuestras vidas.— Le besó con ternura antes de que el sueño los encontrara, aún con los cuerpos enlazados.

.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Se agradecen los comentarios, incluso las críticas negativas si son constructivas.


End file.
